Harry-Stu Gamer
by zed019
Summary: OC ends up in a crazy ride when he dreamt of zelretch one day. Gary-Stu, Self-insert. Multi-X-Over. Naruto arc/ One piece arc/ Toriko arc/ Campione! arc/ Bleach arc / Tower of God/ Witch Hunter / Disgea / Now featuring High school DxD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I was an ordinary regular high school boy at the age of 17 with regular grades, and have a healthy hobby of reading manga and fanfiction, everything was supposed to be normal with my life untill the night I dreamt of a certain Wizard Marshall Zelretch in his room at the clocktower.

"My, it's an honor to meet a person such as yourself, forgive this humble peon, I am unworthy of such an honor of meeting the universal king of pranksters/ troll even if this I only a dream." I said as I bowed at the vampire.

"Ahh, I see I'm famous, hmm, hmm, your perfect. What do you say young man, care to be one of my experiment?, I'm awfully bored nowadays, and I am in need of a few willing volunteers who understand my branch art, and by that I mean watching victims in uncomfortable situations, what do you say?, care to throw your boring life away, and live a life of excitement?." asked Zelretch.

"Hmm I have been bored lately, I'm in, on the off chance that this is a dream it was still nice to meet you, by the way my name is Zed." I replied.

"You won't regret this young man, oh how you made my day, what was your name again?, oh right, nice meeting you Harry." Zelretch said as he faded away.

_"Harry?, what does he mean by that?, Oh well, a very strange dream indeed."_ was the last thought Zed had before he heard a loud sound.

"Boy wake up!." another bang on the door again **"I said, BOY WAKE UP!."**

"Yes I'm awake!." I opened my eyes to see a dark room in a low ceiling.

"What!?, hmm, strange, oh well better open the door." As I opened the door, what I saw shocked me, I mean in front of me was none other than Vernon Dursely from Harry Potter. Realization suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, the dream I had was real, oh well best get into character, who knows when I will get a beating, from those fanfiction stories I read, it wasn't that nice.

"Boy, make us breakfast, today is Dudley's sixth birthday and we are going to the zoo, I'm still debating on whether to take you along with us, it is a three day event, I'm planning to take the family to see the sites after that." said Vernon.

A number of scenarios flashed to my mind, and I smiled, "I'll get to it uncle Vernon, but please, it's Dudley's birthday, it's a special day, I wouldn't want to ruin it with my freakishness, I'm sure Mrs. Figs can check up on me." I replied.

Uncle Vernoon seems to ponder upon what I said and smiled, "Why that's the brightest Idea I heard all day, who knew you had it in you boy, now quickly prepare breakfast, I'm in a good mood, I will allow you to have free access to the the fridge while we are away, just don't forget your chores, I will know because I will ask Mrs. Figs."

"I'll get to it sir." I quickly went to the kitchen and prepared a traditional western breakfast, a few hours later and a satisfied Dursley leaving and I'm alone.

"Yes!." I said in internal triumph. Suddenly I noticed a screen flashing in front of me and I decided to click it.

* * *

Ding*

int + 5

-Using you cunning brain, you have somehow found three day Dursely free day.

* * *

Ding*

Cooking lv 1

* * *

"Eh?, hmm is that what I think it is?, definitely some kind of gaming menu?, hmmm, could it be?, Stats!." I said as a window popped up.

* * *

Ding*

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 1

Profession: Gary-Stu Gamer

Title: None

Fame: 0

Health: 300

Mana: 300

Strength: 10

Agility: 10

Vitality: 10

Wisdom: 10

Intellect: 15

Luck: 10

* * *

"Hmm, well that's a shocker, I know, I'll try the magic thing." Harry said as he manipulated and controled his powers, 1 hour later.

* * *

Ding*

You have learned Magic or Mana manipulation, you are on your way to be a magician.

* * *

Harry smiled, then he had a revelation, the systems actually looks like a copy of a manga named Gamer from his old world. "Maybe." Harry said as he copied the steps from the manga and decided to imitate it, then low and behold.

* * *

Ding*

You have created skill spinning mana arrow, don't you have any originality?.

Do you want to keep the skill? Yes/No.

* * *

"Yes, now to create that dungeon skill similar to that manga." Harry said as he focused his mana and directed it to create a dome, after 20 minutes he succeded.

* * *

Ding*

You have created skill ID Create, You will be able to make dungeons, the higher the level the higher the monsters. Automatically learns skill I'D escape to exit dungeon.

Do you want to learn the skill? Yes/No.

* * *

"Yes."

"Now that I have the means of an attack, now let's get started, ID create!." Harry said as a large forcefield appeard in the area. Harry went outside and explore, he saw green slimes everywhere. He started killing them with his spinning mana arrow. A few hours later Harry leveled to lv 5, leveled his spinning mana arrow level 3 which can now produce two spinning mana arrow as well as reduced mana cost and accumulated 1,000 gold from drops and a few jelly like substance.

The earth rumbled and a new figure appeared, it looked like a giant green slime with a crown.

"Man, wish I had a scan skill, oh wait, I will just create one." Harry said as he focused his mana.

* * *

Ding*

You have learned Scan. Able to see information, and statuses of items and enemy, more information as level increases.

* * *

"Scan"

Slime King = Boss Monster

Appears when many slimes are slain.

* * *

Harry charged his spinning mana arrow and unleashed it at the slime king, it was like having a giant target, although he did run like crazy, careful not to be flattened, after 2 hours of running and hitting the target, or kiting, he managed to defeat it.

* * *

Ding*

Level up, x5, you are now level 10.

* * *

Harry smiled and picked up the drops, he obtained 500 gold, 2 small mana potions mp +100 and a pokeball, used to tame a monster at 5% chance and a Random Potion.

"Scan Random Potion."

"Random Potion, potion that has random effects, care to try your luck?."

Harry smiled, after resting a bit he decided to try his luck and drank the potion. Harry felt dizzy, and he noticed that his sorrounding was beginning to distort, he panicked, but just as soon as he got his bearings, his sorrounding stabilized, one thing is certain though, he was now in a forested area.

* * *

Ding*

You have aquired +999 luck for the next 5 minutes, congratulations.

* * *

Harry snorted, "Yeah right, and now I'm lost." He said, then he heard some rustling in the trees, suddenly in front of Harry was a very very big wolf the size 10 meters tall, it's teeth were showing its very large canine fangs, and its saliva was drooling while it was looking at Harry.

Harry was in a bind, he would for all purposes be a dead man, Harry only did one thing and cursed as he shouted "**DAMN YOU ZELRETCH!."** Harry was saying his prayers until he remembered that he had a pokeball, he was grasping straws here, with his last ditch effort he pulled the pokeball off his inventory/pocket dimension and used said item and thowed it at the monstrous beast.

The beast felt no threat as its prey throwed a feeble ball at him, then all of a sudden the beast was swallowed in a bright red light.

"Ding, Ding, Ding."

...Silence was heard, Harry opened his eyes to see if it was the afterlife for him, but he was still alive, he saw the ball in front of him and picked it up. He inspected it a couple of times and said "scan."

* * *

Pet: Mike

Species: Battle Wolf (Super Rare)

Level:100 (Max)

Tittle: Eternal Guard Dog

Health: 100000

Mana: 50000

Strength: 200

Agility: 200

Vitality: 200

Wisdom: 200

Intellect: 200

Luck: 200

* * *

Harry stared at the pokeball for ten minutes then pocketed the thing in his inventory. He decided it was time to get out of the place wherever he is, and descended down the mountain.

* * *

Someone's POV:

"Now the last of our tour today is Kukuroo Mountain, home to famous Zoldyck family assassins, it is said that no-one has ever passed through this gates alive." Said the female guide.

"Umm, miss, there's a kid wearing oversized clothes coming out of the gate, and it looks like he's seen a monster judging by how scared he is."

"What!?."

"Quick Kid, come over her where where it's safe, there are monsters living inside that mountain." The female guide shouted in her tour bus.

* * *

Harry's POV:

Harry ran down the mountain as fast as he could, who knows what kind of monsters are lurking at the place, he ran until he saw a large metal gate and a small wooden one right beside it. He quickly headed to the wooden gate and opened it, thankfully it was unlocked and ran outside. He saw a bus and ran towards it like his life depended on it and a female shouted at him to come towards the bus, explaining how dangerous the place was. She didn't have to tell him twice, and he ran towards the bus.

The Guide ordered the driver to floor it, and the bus went away from that dangerous place.

* * *

Zeboro's POV:

Zeboro was having the usual day guarding the gate in his post, he suddenly looked at a six year old child running outside the gate like his life depended on it.

The tour guide shouted at the kid to get at the bus to get away from the den of assasins and then the bus made for a quick getaway.

Zeboro blinked once, then twice.

"Hmm, you don't see something like that everyday, must be a new prank the Zoldyck came up with, who knows what those crazy bunch of people think." Zeboro said as he went back to listen to the radio and went to his duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

After the quick get-away from the Zoldyck estate, Harry has finally room to breathe, the guide explained to me that I narrowly escaped certain death from the world reknown assasins called the Zoldyck's. The name sounded familiar, after five minutes of pondering, it finally dawned unto me that I was in the world of Hunter X Hunter, seriously, man, that potion must be really potent since it made me jump dimensions if my speculation is correct, damn Potter luck, oh wait, I'm him now, crud.

The guide questioned me how I got there and I told them a lie that my parents Aunt abandoned me at a park and some bad men came and stuffed me in a bag, they were saying something about an experiment and after I blacked and woke up in a mountain full of dangerous animals and ran away from it, the rest leading up to this point.

The guide cried in sympathy and decided to adopt of me until I can be independent. I learned later on that her name was Maria Stien, she was an independent woman, a few days later my name became Harry Potter Stien.

I continued my basic education and continued to train very hard, I knew this place was very very dangerous.

**5 years later**

I decided to to join this year's hunter exam to test my skills. My training has been hard, but it was very fruitful, I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**Training Year 1**

My create dungeon has been invaluable to my growth, having access to multiple enemies has been very enlightening. I have faced monsters from slimes, wolves, werewolves, orcs, kobolds, armored knights and many more. The difficulty increased but the item drops were phenominal and they really sell well on my private little auction website I created. It has been gaining popularity, I found out in my reviews of my purchase that all items I sold had an aura on it if one used Gyo from a professional hunter who bought some items out of curiosity. My wares increased from simple animal skins and hide to elixers to prolong health and some panacea medicine pop up once in a while that is a multipurpose cure medicine. Exotic ingredients like Jewel meat and dragon blood were sold here too attracting gourmet hunters for a piece of the action. Elemental weapons that seemed to rival the Benz knife series were getting popular like an ice falchion, a flame sword and a zephyr trident that has water control properties. I am very thankful for the skill book drop I gained and learned the skill Instant delivery. A very useful skill that needs only a picture and I can send items instantaneously to the recipient of my buyers. This has been why I have been able to remain anonymous and avoided shady characters and middlemen.

**Training Year 2**

I am level 35 now and I have been able to acquire some skill books from time to time, they are surprisingly very rare but they are very helpful. The rumor mill about the mysterious auction house website that popped up a year ago has been gaining popularity full blast and also got the attention of unwanted thieves and robbers. My website has been recognized by the Hunter association as a very legitimate bussiness and was recommended to billionare clients. It also garnered a prestiege in the mafia communities. One Nostrad family has been my steady supporter especially that prophecy seer Neon.

**Training Year 3**

I am level 50 now and my dungeon skill has leveled tremendously and has given me access to the new Dungeon, Wonder Mines. The monster spawning were very difficult, but my God they drop gems with special effects. I have gotten some nova ruby, arctic sapphire, mystic emerald, and some stardust diamond. These gems are very large that it was really really hard to let them go but hey, I have gotten a reputation on my auction site and my customers need me. It was with a heavy heart that I sold them off. They were surprisingly mostly horded and sold to one custumer named Biscuit Lover19. On closer inspection on the photo, and I was shocked that it was Buiscuit Kreuger. The Buiscuit Krueger that trained Gon and Killua. I researched Greed Island and found out that it was not yet cleared so I have an estimate of the timeline now. One day in the Wonder Mines I encountered a Mirage Golem Boss, a golem with many different crystals sprouting in its body. The Boss was very hard to defeat, and was almost seemed invincible. I battled the boss to the best of my abilities and with the major abuse of my potions. It lasted eight hours and I finally managed to defeat the most troublesome opponent I have faced so far, it dropped a skill book called Angels Purification that heals fatal injuries, broken limbs, and cures all diseases and also able to exorcise all negative effects including curses and harmful abilities. The boss also dropped two identical gems called aurora galaxy. The gem was truly a rare kind. A jewel that has an aurora dancing inside the orb. It grants the wearer protection from mind intrusions, mind control, forceful teleportation, harmful rituals and instant death curses. The effects are passive and works as long as it is on your person. It does still work if it is on my inventory. A moment later I realized that I still had my pet battle wolf but was forgotten in heat of the battle so I reminded myself that I was still very lucky and I also received some awesome items.

I jumped for joy, I quickly learned the Angel Purification skill and cast it upon myself. A scream was heard from my scar that oozed of black smoke exorcising Voldemorts horcrux. I managed to unblock my magical blocks and magical bindings placed on me and compusion charms too. I also managed to unblock my edetic memory. It really is a happy occasion, I now have a way to prevent my future kidnapping from Dumbledore incase he sends his pet phoenix, the owl delivery, scrying and dimension spell teleporter and the protection of the effects of the tri-wizard cup in-case my name is ever put in there thanks to my aurora galaxy gem, yay me.

What to do with the other aurora galaxy gem, it seems very priceless to me, but my self taught techniques can only go so far, wait a minute.., gem.., jewels.. and Buiscuit Krueger... That's it, I'll ask her to train me in the arts of nen. Taking Biscuit Krueger's contact info, I decided to mail her if she would be interested in teaching me the arts of nen, of course it won't be for free of course, I attached a video of my payment. The video contained the other piece of aurora galaxy gem that I recently aquired. I decided to be open with her that since all the items I sold were rare and since she can tell that if she used gyo that it is indeed authentic, I informed her that the items have special effects. This particular gem has an anti-curse, mind protection, control, and negative effects nullifier including harmful nen which is invaluable to a hunters profession.

Suffice to say that not even ten minutes passed and I got a reply from her. She said that a gem and that ability rolled into one got her sold and I gave her the meeting place in heavens arena in the next 5 days in their exclusive hotel. Well since I was now a multi-billionaire, it was easy to set-up a VIP room.

The meeting with the famous double star treasure hunter was very exciting. She looked really pretty in person. She was very shocked to find that the owner of the mystery exotic auction site was in fact a nine year old boy with messy black hair. Suffice to say she gaped at me for a whole thirty minutes. One of the most richest person in the world was a kid really screws with a persons perspective especially for a professional hunter like herself.

After the matter got settled aside, I told her that I probably was in the specialization side of nen but skiped the basics which is very deadly in the Hunter profession especially with the Phantom Troupe at large. After signing a contract with Biscuit Krueger we started our intense training.

**Training Year 4**

Buiscuit inserted Nen on me unlocking my own. Thankfully with my very high mana control lv, adjusting to my control of nen aura came natural to me. My sensei was very impressed and decided to introduce her brand of torture/ training by making me do extreme exercises that would put Maito Guy from Naruto to shame increasing my average stamina to super levels.

I started my nen training once my sensei deemed me suitable.

* * *

**Ten**

Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to

keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten (纏, Envelop;

Shroud) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having

aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it.

Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels

similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Having a shroud of

aura surround the body is the most basic defense against the

emotional attacks from other users of Nen, however, it can't defend

against Nen physical attacks. Ten maintains youthful vigor and

reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer

leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter

the aging process. Through frequent meditation, one can

improve the quality of their Ten.

* * *

**Zetsu**

While Ten allows a user to keep aura from leaking away from their

body, Zetsu (絕, Suppress; Null) stops the flow of aura from their

body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is

able to stop almost all outflow of their aura like water from a valve.

Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they are

more sensitive to the aura of others. This can be useful when

tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Nen

from noticing them. Zetsu can also be used to relieve fatigue,

since it forces the body's external layer of aura to be fully contained

within. However, since Zetsu involves shutting off one's aura, it

can be dangerous due to it leaving the body defenseless against any

aura attack. Even a weak attack enhanced with Nen could do

massive damage.

* * *

**Ren**

Ren (練, Refine; Enhance) is a direct application of Ten . Since a user

is capable of keeping aura from leaking away from the body, it's also

possible for them to produce more aura around themselves without

having to worry about losing it. Ren focuses on outputting a

high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size

and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then

Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's

physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for

any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use.

* * *

**Hatsu**

Hatsu (發, Release; Act) is the release or transmission of one's aura

so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence,

Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and

unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Nen Ability). A

good Hatsu should reflect a person's own character; one can never

truly master Nen if they only copy other people's abilities.

* * *

The lessons were were torture and sensei is always finding interesting new ways to polish this emerald gem. I did find out with my nen water divination test that it made an emerald gem inside the glass, it really was shocking, I guess that it stems from my gamer ability that the creation of skills were fairly an easy concept, the key word is creation, since normally that would be conjuration but it had a tad bit more potent. Four month's passed and my sensei finally deemed me to learn advance nen techniques.

* * *

**Gyo**

Gyo (凝, Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-

user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one

specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part,

but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Gyo is most often

used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which

would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Nen objects hidden by In ).

* * *

**In**

In (隱, Conceal) is an advanced form of Zetsu used to almost

completely conceal the presence of a Nen-user's aura. In can be

used on a Nen-user's Hatsu ability to make it invisible to other Nen-

users. In can be countered by using Gyo in the eyes or through En .

* * *

**En**

En (圓, Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten . In Ren ,

aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the

user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura

extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give

shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the

shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The

downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the

Nen-user to constantly deploy so much aura. Those who master

En are typically able to extend their En to a circle of a 50m radius.

* * *

**Shu**

Shu (周, Enfold) is an advanced application of Ten . Shu allows a

user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object,

allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their

own body. For example, one could use Shu to extend their Ten

around an object, which would strengthen and protect the object like

the way Ren strengthens and protects their body.

* * *

**Ken**

Ken (堅, Fortify) is the advanced version of the basic Ren technique.

Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of

Ren over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks

from any direction without the need to use Gyo . Ken is as useful as

a defensive position, but is tiring to maintain. Additionally, it is not

as strong as Gyo on any given part of the body, since it protects the

whole body evenly. Because of that, it is used to guard when one

wants to be cautious.

* * *

**Ko**

Ko (硬, Temper) is an enhanced version of Gyo in which all of an

individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. Zetsu

is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the

body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but

leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by

some Nen-users as an offensive technique (a Ko -punch would carry

all 100% of your aura with it), but it is a risky move — leaving the

rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Nen-user is

generally not a good idea. Ko results in one's aura creating a high-

pitched dissonance, somewhat akin to the sound of metal being

ground.

* * *

**Ryu**

Ryu (流, Flow) is the term for real-time use of Gyo (the adjustment

of aura concentration in various body parts) by a Nen-user in battle.

For example, the use of Gyo to increase the amount of Nen in a fist

as one strikes with it, to increase damage done; or to increase the

amount of Nen in an arm as it is used to block a blow, for extra

defense.

* * *

Those explanation were a mouthful. But my Sensei's application with them were... umm how should I say this, ah yes, the opening of pandoras box would be the expression I'm looking for. Now I know how Gon and Killua felt from the anime when my sensei decided to pull the same stunt with me. I mean, dragging me out the middle of no-where, having me sleep with a boulder around my head. I had many lumps on my head from that, I would definitely would have died if I did not have Nen. She also made me dig through a mountain with the application of Shu through a shovel. She really is eccentric.

By the end of the year I can do these things flawlessly and my sensei was ecstatic, it would do her no justice in her effort to polish my potential, she would be a borderline perfectionist if I ever see one. I gave my end of the bargain and handed her the aurora galaxy gem. It was really amusing watching her reaction, It almost gave me the impresion that she got a major orgasm just by rubbing said jewel. Ahem, now let us get away from any more lewd thoughts. She said to me that I was one of prized pupil she had the honor to teach and I thanked her for her great tutelage. We said our goodbye and went our separate ways.

I did a recap on my skills, I have a level 30 ID create, a level 30 spinning mana arrow that lets me freely manipulate 10 arrows like limbs. Angels Purification level one, still it's very powerful. I also have some other skills I developed, I like the mana shield Idea for protection that I remade/ copied from the Gamer manga. It was level 30, the shield made my skills were very strong and now has less mana consumption and I can layer it too. Skill Books were very scarce but I did obtain a teleportation skill book, I know it is a very valuable skill, I can already tell its way better than apparition. I abused the skill like Shunpo from bleach, enough that I managed to unlock an advanced version of it called warp, it can transport people to my set destinations. All my nen skills were merged to Nen Mastery which is at level 40, a very advance level and I get a huge passive stat boosts and mana regeneration from the skill. I also have my trusty instant delivery skill at level 60, it costs no mana now and I can deliver anything to any person with his name only instead of having a picture when it was low level. My scan is now level 40, really useful for identifying anything, including hidden abilities like nen and it also shows their stats and health. My mana control or mana manipulation is level 40, this skill maximizes the mana consumption efficiency I use with all my skills, it truly is my bread and butter.

I also have my cooking skills at level 50, Harry's original love for food transfered to me, who could blame him, it was like learning a whole new language, if Harry was honest with himself, he would rival the top three star gourmet hunters and he would often enter at a hunter sponsored gourmet contest and sent his dishes anonymously with his initial H, the food he delivered was placed in a very special container that preserves the foods flavor indefinitely and it won't spoil either. He ordered the container from a well reknowned triple star gourmet hunter, coupled with some rare cooking utensils that he had gotten from the dungeon drops that sometimes pop-up to which he saved them for himself to increase his cooking repertoire. Harry having an assortment of cooking utensils for any occasion and passion lead intriguing results that he have unearthed secret flavors from the ingredients creating new wonderful flavors that one would die for. Harry's cooking skill was so high that never noticed that he gained a new cooking related skill called "Food Honor", this skill immerses one-self to the gratefulness of nature's bounty that it enables the user prepare very delicate and sensitive ingredients and reduces the amount of wasted energy by performing unnecessary action giving each movement fluid and graceful movements. Harry has been able to cook the legendary bubble fruit that is said to pop with the tiniest of movement, this earned Harry or his alias H a worthy recognition of triple star gourmet Hunter award, however, since it was sent unanimously he never was awarded and Harry was completely oblivious to this fact. Many came to to anticipate this mystery chef in gourmet hunter constest but they were baffled that the chef suddenly stopped entering. Buscuit Krueger was also completely oblivious of this fact and was treated to Harry's delicious food during her time as Harry's mentor. Buscuit would soon realize in her later years that none rivaled his apprentice cooking skills and even the world famous Menchi tried to bribe her once for a favor and was baffled when Biscuit replied "It's very good, but, there is just something lacking, I can't quite put my finger on it." Ever since that day it was Menchi's mission to satisfy Buiscuit and Buiscuit earned a tittle of "hell critic" if not even the very picky Menchi can satisfy her. Buscuit of course was oblivious to this which made the whole hunter community amused and decided to keep it that way. Harry for his part bribed his cooking preservative supplier with rare utensils in exchange for the method of how the supplier made their eternity preservation cooking ware skill in a a handwriten book form. The supplier was baffled by this strange request but since it really was just a skin of his nose and he got the better end of the deal he agreed. Some time later, Harry received the questionable book and read it and was satisfied. Since books merely gave an overview of things needed one could only understand a tip of the iceberg kind of thing. But since the supplier was a fellow food colleague in the pursuit of the art of cooking, he revealed every knowledge and tricks he accumulated over the years and poured it in his book like a piece of history for future generations, so when Harry willed his Magic to learn from the book as a skill like one of his skill books, he was surprised when he read the message.

* * *

Ding*

You have learned Eternity Make lv 30

- Due to high advance understanding and instructions of the book, you have learned the skill equivalent in a budding Master in art of making items that has the property of long lasting preservation that could be preserved for eternity.

* * *

I was one happy camper and went on his next piece of agenda.

I decided to check on my pet Mike, the battle wolf. Mike was a very loyal companion to have. I was first scared of it when I decided to summon it the first time around, but I found out that it was very loyal to me now, none of that Zoldyck style brainwashing were left.

It has been a year since I have summoned my loyal friend and I was eagerly missed if the indication of his licks to go by, I decided to treat him when I created a dungeon and hunted some enemies to feed Mike, I was really surprised with my performance, it has now a flare of grace to it making my heart smile.

**Training Year 5**

After restocking a treasure trove of items from my dungeons, I decided it was time to reopen my exotic shop business. It has been a year since I announced that I was temporarily closing down my shop.

A surge of outrage was in the rumor community sprouting different reasons for the sudden change. There was a huge shift in the community as the prices of my items nearly became ten times the value of their worth. Getting at least one of my items was a sign of prestige nowadays. The Hunter association was in dismay as my items were very helpful in the occupation and the loss of it lowered morale.

Suffice to say, it had a very huge impact in the world and the underground community.

Then one day without warning the auction site was up and running again complete with new wares, exotic ingredients, items of rare value, clothes with higher quality and enhancing properties. Also items that give some lesser nen abilities were also available. Assorted and new undiscovered rare jewels were also included. There was also a new section of enchanted pets ranging from a morphing pink slime, a phoenix, a flying fish that floats on land and breaths air, a fire salamander, a miniaturized dragon, a nine tailed fox, a duck that lays golden eggs and an owl that have feathers made of full silver. These were on egg form of course and can be hatched with an incubator which was provided with the purchase.

The world was on an uproar, the legendary auctioneer, my dubbed nickname was back on action and anybody who is worth their salt and on a high position of power were ecstatic. The new limited section of legendary beasts that were included as pets shocked the world, it rivaled the accomplishment of exploring the dark continent. Some were sceptical about the legendary pets but it was an irrefutable fact that all items sold on the site so far were of very high quality, every last one, so their doubts was erased.

The rush of the bids was borderline staggering, many zero's were piling on bids, it was the talk of the world and it was even aired on the television. Some even documented it for historical purposes.

After the end of the week it was time for the winning bid delivery, the instant teleportation delivery always astonished the people. The winners of the legendary beasts were surprised at the sheer authenticity of the creatures. Videos of said creatures shocked the world and the Hunter association.

One Neon Nostrad was a very happy lady since she forced her daddy to bid on almost all the animals almost making them broke. They were very surprised when they hatched that the animals, true to the legendary Auctioneers words they were , uhh, legendary. The Nostrad family collected tears of the phoenix with healing properties and mystic scales of the minature dragon with elemental properties if it were made into weapons and armor were sold at a very high price. Suffice to say that the Nostrad family became richer. Neon's father was laughing in his butt, never in all of his daughters pestering of buying rare items rarely paid off but this one was a huge haul indeed. It kept his daughter happy and it made him gain more wealth, power and prestige, oh, all was right in the world.

Harry's bank account has many zero's that he never knew what do to with it. So Harry decided to better the world, he gave charitable donations to the orphanage and relief stations in case of disasters around the world. He also gave a sizable donation to the hunter association which shocked them to their core. Chairman Netero was laughing uncontrollably with his meeting with Buiscuit Krueger that day and pestering her on the identity of the legendary auctioneer was. Buiscuit was rather tight lipped about it and teased the chairman when she showed her the aurora galaxy gem of her payment emphasizing her raw emotions of love at the gem and bragging to him about her excellent student.

Harry also applied for emancipation and had the papers done, he thanked her adopted mother Maria Stein for her continued love and support. He gave her a black platinum credit as a thank you gift for taking care of him and said their heartwarming goodbye. Maria checked on the bank later that day and checked the amount his adopted son gave her, she was told that there was 50 billion Jenny on the account on her name. Shock overcame her and fainted after hearing the amount his adopted son gave him.

Harry went to heavens arena to see the different nen fights on floors above floor 200, it gave Harry an overview of different nen abilities have to offer. He accidentally met Wing there and his apprentice Zushi although Harry tried to avoid contact, his aura of power raised some flags and Wing was curious at the almost 11 year old kid who have a perfect control of nen. He was shocked to find out that he was a student of his sensei Buiscuit Krueger and hit off from there.

Harry wished that was all he attracted but the battle maniac Hisoka was curious about him too when he met him, damn his potter luck. Hisoka wouldn't stop bugging him so he was forced to enter the arena and rose quickly at floor 200, suffice to say he was suddenly invited to a duel when he reached floor 200 by Hisoka much to his dismay contrary to an excited Hisoka.

Tickets were all sold out and were very expensive in their price, many were curious why the floor master decided to challenge a newbie, but the fight he was always in was all very exiting so it was quickly sold out.

The fight started with a high speed martial arts exchange of nen enhanced blows, it lasted for 30 minutes and the arena floor was a mess. Hisoka smirked and decided to play dirty and decided to use his bungee gum that connected on my left shoulder. He was smiling evily now, clearly showing his intentions but I decided to teleport at the tip end of the arena. Hisoka was shocked that his bungee gum was cut off when I used my teleport ability, since my ability is a form of space-time technique, the nen connecting his bungee gum connection was cut off. It was Harry's turn to smile, he reaised his arm and said "spinning mana arrow." and ten deadly energy looking projectile appeared around Harry shocking both the audience and Hisoka. Harry unleashed his technique, they were both fast and was a semi-homing technique that can be guided with Harry's discretion, it also have piercing properties too, so when Hisoka was hit with the projectile, even with his fully activated Ken aided in his defense, he received massive damage and passed out. The announcer declared Harry the winner and cheers were shouted at both competitors for their masterful display of skills.

Harry decided for a quick get-away before a battle frenzy Hisoka recovers. He said goodbye to Wing and Zushi explaining why he in a rush to run away. Both shivered at the thought of a battle frenzy Hisoka after your behind, it is after all one of the scariest thing in the world, they both pitied and wished luck for Harry.

**Flashback End:**

* * *

Harry was eleven years old now and is eligible for the Hunter exam. He paid a hunter information broker for the test location for this years hunter exam and was surprised to find out that it was held in Zaban city in a certain restaurant establishment. This definitely is an opened can of worms, He guessed that this year was Gon will apply for the Hunter exam. He was debating on whether to avoid contact with them and stay with the timeline. He laughed at the train of his thought, he already made big changes in this world so he might as well enjoy it.

Harry entered the elevator to an underground area inside the restaurant and went on the test site. Many things are in store for the young Gary-Stu Potter, so tune in next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I was given my participant plate number as number "444", it really was unlucky sign. I noticed Tompa in his nice guy act with the newbies, I also noticed the last person I least wanted to see, it was Hisoka himself playing a house of cards in his corner with his plate number "44". I tried to hide myself to avoid him but it was not meant to be, by all odds it was like the spirit of Zelretch was there beside me, I could have sworn I heard his voice saying "By the troll powers vested in me, I bestow upon you the ancient chinese curse "May you live in interesting times.", was what I heard and with an ominous laughter the voice left, and as if triggering some sort of event Hisoka saw saw me and was looking at me with... is that a puppy dog eyes?, by God how did he pull that off?, it was like one of the seven wonders of the world right in front of my eyes and I was unable to resist him, God someone must be laughing in their seats, so with a heavy heart I headed beside Hisoka earning himself a smile that promised certain pain to anyone who got in his way. Every other contestant suddenly gave way for me towards my intended destination. There was a dumbstruck Tompa who was planning to give me a laxative filled soda routine, but backed off the last minute. Illumi Zoldyck in his pinhead guy disguise was giving Hisoka strange looks as if he sprouted a second head.

"Hoh, I finally found my favorite kitten, big packages do come in small sizes, after all, my time with you was quite an amazing experience, that really was my first, since then I can't help but keep looking for you, I sure am lucky." Hisoka said in a playful voice.

I just replied and copied the famous Uchiha saying and replied "Hn." and sat beside Hisoka and Hisoka replied with a pout.

Every person in the room just gave a sweatdropped reaction, another five minutes later and ther was a unanimous shout of **"EHH!?"** from everyone as if they had an epiphany.

For those who still did not dot understand the reaction, carefully ponder upon what Hisoka said earlier, there 50% chance that you will be thinking of a sexual implication. This was certainly on the thought of the participants in the room and seeing Hisoka just said it to an eleven year old kid they would naturally imply that Hisoka was a pedophile, who knew the bloodthirsty Joker has a thing for cute little boys.

Contrary to popular belief Hisoka implied his first defeat in his battle at Heaveans arena with Harry as the winner, the roundabout way he said this in the open just didn't turn out the way one would expect whether he purposefully said it that way or not we will never know, and with Harry's lacking reaction taking it to stride made the impresion that both were an item/couple which left a foul taste in everyone's mouth, some fainted, some were choking with their stomach acid frothing in their mouths.

The scene lasted for another five minutes until the last of particpants arrived consisting of Gon, Kurapica, and Leorio.

Meanwhile the disguised Illumi was lost in his thoughts and Killua fainted at the earlier event, but both quickly recovered when the Test examiner Satotsu who for some reason one could not see his mouth arrived and gave his explanations and the instructions of the test to follow him to the next site of the exam and then he gave the starting signal and the Hunter exam started.

Three hours of high speed walking passed. Satotsu's way of walking was a very strange thing I noticed, and since Hisoka was sticking with me like a glue, no-one dared to follow beside us and I probably missed the antics of Gon and the group and assumed it was the same as the anime.

We arrived halfway through our destination called Nume Marsh and the doppelganger monkey thing reared his head claiming to be the real examiner and as usual Hisoka throwed a nen enhanced card attack at both the real examiner and the fake, killing the fake while the examiner blocked it with ease and gave Hisoka a warning. I asked Hisoka and he replied that he was bored, really bored. I realized that I was very bored too, and pouted gaining Hisoka's understanding. Suddenly I smiled and evil smile that rivaled Hisoka's own evil smile earlier gaining an instant reaction with the exam group who stayed away from me and Hisoka. I went to talk with Satotsu for a little chat with a game I had in mind and the instructor gave the okay signal.

I concentrated on My "ID create" also known as "Dungeon creator" and toogled a personalized version and selected zombies level 5 and put the option no drops included. Normally this would not be possible but since I leveled the Dungeon create skill at a high level it gave me options to tooglle a personalized version dungeons called "My Dungeon" and I can only customize up to level 10 monsters. I also inputted the size of the dungeon but with my Food Honor, High Mana Control, and High nen mastery skills, the normaly vary large mp consumption drain of this skill is hardly a dent on my reserves.

I pointed my finger at the sky, and concentrated. Everyone was give me strange looks as if I was crazy then suddenly a large sphere formed above extending 3 kilometers distance. The sun suddenly turned into blood color, everyone was panicking except the veterans then a pop-up message appeared in front of everyone with a mechanical voice explaining it.

* * *

Ding*

"Welcome to Hunters Exam Bonus game, instead of deadly creatures that inhabit this land, you will face additional new monsters that will pop-up now and since it became a little bit hard now, the effects of the terrain fog or as I call it Fog of war has been removed. The objective remains the same, follow the hunter examiner towards the next destination. This has been approved by Mr. Satotsu himself rest assured. This game has been kindly provided by the Amazing H, this game will begin in."

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Start!

* * *

The notice in in front of everybody shattered into polygons and Mr. Satotsu started running towards the next site of the exam.

Zombies started to appear scaring the faint of heart, the zombies were strong but very slow and only those who did not have courage fell victim to zombies and some of the participants also fell victim of the swamp monsters, thus weeding the strong for the upcoming Hunter World.

Hisoka was Livid when he heard screams everywhere, Killua and Gon were enjoying it like a pretty good game, Illumi was taking it to a stride and Leorio was sticking close to Kurapika because he was scared of his wits.

The two hour timer was up and the first exam was over.

I ended my ability, there was a pop-up saying thank you for playing before everyone shut down of exhaustion except Gon and Killua who enjoyed the game and asked if there was any more sequel gaining strange reaction from everyone both the negative and positive.

**Satotsu's POV:**

It was a regular day untill the second part of the first hunter exams until the part in the Nume Marsh, the dangerous applicant repeater number "44" throwed some nen enhanced cards at me and the doppleganger monkey while I was explaining the dangers of this exam forward. I handled the nen enhanced card with ease and gave number "44" Hisoka a warning, he seemed to be fond of that seemingly ordinary messy haired black boy beside him, but if he was with Hisoka, I doubt that he is ordinary. It was untill the small boy approached me who went and wisphered something to me asking for permision to change the part of exam of course within reason to weed out the worthy to become a hunter. I was interested in the boys strange ideas, and gave him the approval wanting to see where he was going with this.

The strange boy started pointed out the sky earning him strange looks from the applicants. Suddenly there was a dome that enveloped 3 kilometers worth of distance in my estimate and the sun became Red. There was a sudden Huge digital sign that appeared in front of us for all to see explaining the new rules of this part of the exam and it was also read by a mechanized voice, it was of great quality design with the focus was for interacting with people, truly what a wonderful ability.

The voice finished explaining the new rules and started the countdown and when it reached start, it was my turn to do my part of the test. I noticed some sort of zombie monster that popped up the ground as I ran towards our destination, but it did not look really rotten and looked more animated paying attention to the detail and texture quality. I also noticed that the monsters seem strong but is very slow, a person with common sense will pick these traits up if one was to be a hunter material, only those who were unlucky enough to be shocked by the sudden appearance of the zombies and those with slow reaction times fell victim to them and the marsh inhabitants, but I noticed the animated monsters did not give the victims the final death blow. I approve of the strange boys methods. I'm sure the Hunter association will pick up the stragglers who will fail assuming that the residents of Nume Marsh doesn't get to them first.

I noticed the other 2 noticable kids entering this exam was enjoying this new development, clearly those two are hunter material potential, but the the messy black haired boy whose plate number is "444" is overqualified and has already met the requirements of the hidden hunter exam, but he sure is a good sport making my Job interesting, I will be sure to recommend him to the chairman. The Hunter committee is in need with skilled individuals, and I am sure that number "444" will go far, and I will not be shocked already if he has already made a major contribution to the world.

Two more hours and we arrived at the set destination. I looked at my watch untill it was time and blowed my whistle signaling the end of the first part of the Hunter Exam this year. So many hidden gems this year, the future of the hunter committee sure is bright, and with that I left and introduced the remaining 200 participants to the second part of the exam and their examiners Menchi and Buhara, the world famous gourmet hunters. I will watch the next part of the exam with my full attention, if only I have some popcorn right now I would be definitely satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

It was part of the second portion of this year's hunter exam, most participants were exhausted, but forced themselves to gather as the examiners introduced themselves as gourmet hunters. Sadly many insulted their profession to which I pitied them, you really haven't enjoyed life if you haven't tasted food that one could literally die for.

The examiners told us the first part of our exam was to get some roasted pork from a well known pig that is native to this land called "great stamp" that spans into two meters in length, now that what's I call a nice pig.

The contestants burst forth into action and headed further into the forest to get some great stamps and I did the same, a blunt strike to the head seems to do the job as it incapacitated the beasts, it was such a rare opportunity that I knocked out ten great stamps and shoved them into my inventory which acts as a super freezer preserving it in the state it was in. I stopped myself before I made them extinct. I hunted one more to present it to the examiners. I brought out my special cooking utensils and washed the pig and also skinned the hairs of the pig, I then removed and cleaned the innards and entrails while saving their blood. I roasted the pig into a perfect temperature while brushing with my special formula of olive oil to bring its flavor to the highest degree and bringing the color of the skin in a perfect red making the skin really crispy and the meat was very tender that it would feel like a little piece of heaven. I made the pigs intestines into a sausage using parts of pigs innards and adding special rice that has the properties of gravy stuffed inside it. I also used the blood of the pig to make a blood soup which I know is a delicacy in some country (Asian).

The contestants were coming in droves while Buhara helped himself to the roasted pigs, and I sometimes question some of the participants. I mean I can see that some just roasted the thing and headed it to the examiner. What about the fecal matter stuck inside. God I pray for Buhara's safety, then again he probably has a nen ability that purified dangerous and poisonous substances in his stomach. Wow, that's what I call an iron stomach.

I presented my roasted great stamp along with my other dishes made from the same pig with a very very large plate that I pulled out of nowhere. Buhara stopped and smelled the aroma of my dishes. He was about to question the other dishes but hey, he was a big man and a big man needs his food for energy, plus judging by his years of many experience from the mixed aroma alone that it was indeed one of the finest dishes he had ever laid eyes upon on, even Menchi took a sample of all this particular dishes that number "444" made. "_So young, but I can already tell that this dish is of the highest quality." _Buhara thought.

Menchi's reaction came to me as a surprise. Her sour facial expression became dreamy and out of nowhere an image of a flower field appeared right before us, Menchi was wearing a formal dress as if attending to a ball and Menchi danced a beatiful dance.

Buhara noticing the end of Menchi's blissful taste and was about to steal more of the food that was prepared for him quickly ate all the food in one gulp. Menchi pouted and lamented when she could not get any more of contestant "444" food that she could clearly estimate that was off a three star hunter class.

Meanwhile, with Buhara, another reaction happened, out of nowhere Buhara was wearing a tuxedo and everyone was transported into a scene of a church with Buhara's wedding. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union of these individuals, with the the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said.

As Buhara was about to unveil his fiancee with a slim figure of a girl and as he uncovered her wedding veil, her face turned into the face of the great stamp and began their make-out session.

Suffice to say that many contestant were subjected to a torture most severe and fainted at the image that is unveiling right before their eyes.

The scene ended with Buhara still having a dreamy expression. Menchi quickly snapped Buhara out of his daydream and asked for who passed his exams. He passed all 185 participants while the other 15 were knocked out by the great stamps.

It was Menchi's turn to give her part of the exam and her dish topic for us to prepare was sushi. Hanzo who knew this dish was trying to cover his laughing but failed miserably and everyone noticed it and connected the dots, when Menchi gave the Go signal, Hanzo ran into the nearest river and the contestants with common sense followed him. I just stayed behind the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. I'm sure your a gourmet hunter in disguise despite your age, aren't you going to get the ingredient for sushi?." Menchi asked.

"Oh, but I already have it in my super freezer pocket dimension 9000." as I said this I pulled a golden tuna out of thin air shocking both the examiners for five minutes.

During these five minutes I completed my dish.

* * *

**Flashback:**

As I took out my freshly preserved golden tuna, I set it on the table, I took out my trusty knives and I thanked nature for the bounty of food we are about to receive. Then I went into action, in a blur of inhuman speed that a Normal person can't follow, I did the following procedures, I seperated the scales from the skin of the fish and sliced the meat with precision into bite sized portions, applied my mystery salt as my flavoring and folded the sliced tuna with the already prepared cooked rice making an unbelievable batch of 300, in my defense the golden tuna was very large. Thus completing my dish.

**Fashback End:**

* * *

Menchi and Buhara had stars in their eyes, Menchi was awed by the precision of the preparation and Buhara was fantasizing about the tasty dishes he was about to taste, he can only imagine the wonderful flavor he was about to taste and judging the the roasted pig he tasted, it was guaranteed that this dish would also be a most delicious dish.

"Here you go Menchi-san, and I'm sure there are enough left over for Buhara-san to nible on." I said as I handed seperate plates to the examiners.

They both took a bite and a flash of light came out from their mouths. They were suddenly acting a scene from the titanic movie where the girl was opening her arms at the front of the ship while the wind was causining a visual effect casing the billowing of Menchi's clothes like snapes cloak in Harry Potter and it lasted for five minutes.

"What's the secret ingredient of this sushi?, I can't quite put my finger into it." Menchi asked seriously as she had gotten her senses back.

"That would be the salt of the legendary "All Blue", while it's true that the place is both a myth and dream of all Chef's, there are some places that have a localized tsunami via a ten year natural occurrence and thus let's us see a glimpse of it, via its salt." I lectured.

Menchi had stars in her eyes, in front of her was a sure bonified Gourmet hunter, while it is true, the "All Blue" is a myth, no-one has ever proved of its existence, yet in front of her was someone who has acquired salt that came from the legendary sea, oh her colleagues would be ecstatic of this news.

"Here Menchi-san, I'm sure a chef of your calibre will know the value of this treasure more than anyone in the world." I sad as I gave Menchi a special sack of salt from "All Blue".

Menchi was very very happy, it was one more step closer to the advancement of gourmet hunters everywhere. Oh she knew everyone belittled her chosen field of profession but in front of her was a fellow comrade in the pursuit of the art of true flavor.

Thus, she couldn't really be bothered with her exam anymore with a much much more gold mine in front of her eyes, so when the applicants arrived she said.

"You all pass, now leave me alone so I can have a make out session with my bag of salt." She said and went into a private room.

Everyone sweatdropped and Buhara was drooling, he was jealous of Menchi and lamented the fact that he could not have a make out session with a legendary bag of salt himself and pouted.

"Buhara-san, I didn't forget about you, so here's five bags for you." I said as I handed out five bags of "All Blue" salt to him.

"Now participants just wait for your next ride to your next exam location while I will go with my own make out session with my own bag of salts." Buhara said as he too vanished with his bag of salts.

Satotsu who witnessed the whole thing from beginning to end was laughing his ass off and he spat out his breakfast that day.

Chairman Netero feeling dread went on personally to check out on the exam.

Chairman Netero in all his blazing glory jumped off the blimp from the high altitude with his very very strong legs and landing in a spectacular fashion gaining everyone's attention.

"Is there a problem everyone?, did the examiners judge you fairly?." Netero asked the participants.

"Oh, Mr. chairman, no problem sir, we passed with flying colors, we are just waiting for our transport for the next exam location, the perplexed expression you see in almost all contestant was for having witnessed a most disturbing scene in our lives, we saw the examiners Menchi and Buhara mentioning on having a make out session with a bag of salt, now I've seen some weird things in my life, but that just shot on my number one list." said the random participant.

"I see, that explains Mr. Satotsu over there who is laughing like a maniac. Now to those who passed this part of the exam, kindly get on the blimp so we can continue the next part of the exam." Netero said as he went ahead inside the blimp and imagined Menchi and Buhara having a make-out session with a bag of salt.

"What kind of evil being would do that to the worlds promising gourmet hunters." was what chairman Netero said as he went to get for a headache medicine inside the blimp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I went inside the blimp where we were to be transported to our next part of the exam, everyone was wary of me, the strange kid who is more crazy than Hisoka and somehow capable of making Hunters go senile into thingking of having a make-out session with a bag of salt is the next high. Hisoka somehow mellowed and went to his buddy Illumi, probably discussing his new found love in me.

After thirty minutes, the blimp took off, with all the passing contestants along with the Hunter examiners Satotsu, Menchi and Buhara. I went to find Mr chairman to commandeer the kitchen room so I can do some private cooking as I am sure this big blimp has to have a spare kitchen.

I found Chairman Netero having a meeting with Satotsu and Menchi on Buhara I estimate as I used my nen to sense them.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Chairman Netero, He really is cross between master Roshi from dragonball and Gandalf from Lord of the rings.

"Speak of the devil, young man, we were just talking about you." Netero said as he rubbed his beard.

"Oh, I'm sure there are other interesting topics out there far more interesting than an eleven year old boy surely." I replied to which Netero laughed.

"Hoho, humble too, now can I ask who your nen teacher is?, I'm sure your well developed nen must be a product of a fine teacher, what?, don't be to schocked, I can judge by sensing your nen, no need to hide it young man." Netero said reassuringly.

Seing that I can't get out of it I activated my nen and a promotional video appeared projected at the end of the room wall.

* * *

3

2

1

"Introducing the most beautiful double star treasure hunter Biscuit Krueger. I'll steal your heart away like the most rare treasure in the world. Be aware, and be amazed, the next target could be you, Kyun!, Kyun!." A video of an animated Buiscuit Krueger said then turned off.

* * *

Laughter could be heard from the people in the room. They were pretty sure the images were made of nen, but man number "444" captured all her good angle and curves and emphasizing Buiscuit's beauty perfecty. It was almost the real Biscuit Krueger was in front of them thus doubling it as entertainment value as she will never get caught pulling such a stunt.

"Oho, so you are the recent pupil she came to brag about the other day, oho, I feel so honoured to meet a fellow hunter such us yourself." Chairman Netero said vauguely.

"I know he is a capable gourmet hunter chairman Netero, easily three star, but what is this him being a hunter already?." asked the confused Menchi.

"Oho, I'm sure you recognize some of his contributions starting five years ago it started out as a small business operation on the internet and some hunters got curious on a certain auction site and was surprise to see that all of his products were of nen quilities, it quickly gained popularity over the years and even the Hunter association recognize the sight for 100% legit and the instant delivery to all its clients using only a picture. Some of his discovery even shocked the world and this young man even made a very huge donation to the Hunter committee anonymously, I only connected the dots because Buiscuit Krueger bragged out it, isn't that right, *Legendary Auctioner*." Netero explained.

Satotsu, Menchi and Buhara were gaping at this new piece of news. No one I mean no-one knows the identity of the *Legendary Auctioner*. The Hunter Comittee has been trying to get a hold of that person so he can be awarded the rank of three star for his major contribution to the world from selling exotic items, elemental weapons that rival the Benz knife series, enchanted armor and clothes, undiscovered gems an some the controversial legendary miniature pets. Anyone who is anyone, knows about something of the *Legendary Auctioneer* and they just found out that they are in the presence of such a celebrity.

"That's not very nice Mr. Chairman, I think you broke them, I just came if I can commandeer a spare kitchen." I said to the chairman.

"Oho, your right, they seem to be broken right now, it looks like I overdid it this time, just go to room 202, we usually have some rooms equipped with a fully functional kitchen in case we get some gourmet hunters. I did not know that you increased your scope of influence, I approve, a Hunter must always be expanding his horizons. Judging by your anonymous way of attending this years hunter exam, you wanted to do this in a proper channel, very well, I will respect your wishes, but know this, no matter how you do in this exam, you already passed it and the hidden exam too. Hoho, what a happy day, I'm sure the news of the *Legendary Auctioneer* joining our ranks will shock the world." Netero explained.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Mr. Chairman, I'm sure there plenty of things out there that we can learn from and thanks for the room." I said as I headed for room 202.

I locked the room and did my magic, I was cooking pork related dishes with some mash potato and some rich enchanted organic rice from my collection. I bake some cake, made some home made soda, beer and wine. I also baked some treacle tarts and chocolate pockies and chocolate brownies. By the time I was done, 5 hours have already passed. I decided to share my food to those examiners, they clearly need it.

I found the meeting room again and knocked, Mr. Netero who looked like he had a bit of work-out answered the door. I can guess that he just finished the fight with Gon and Killua with the soccer ball.

"Oh, hello young man, what else can I do for you this fine evening?." Netero asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to share my dishes, after all, the joy in cooking is for someone to share it with, I just brought the cooked dishes with me for the staffs share and I'll head out to the participants cafeteria later and share some food later." I explained.

"Ohh, we will finally taste some of your delicious cooking, I can't wait, just put it at the large table over there." Netero explained.

"Thank you, I have them ready and preserved in the state when it was cooked in my small pocket dimension ready to be taken out, I'm really glad of this ability, really useful for a chef." I explained as I pulled out different dishes out of nowhwere on the table, I also pulled a very large cake and I also took a barrel of my home made fermented wine and added it in.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and share some of the food to the other participants." I said as I left the room.

No-one noticed me anymore as Mr. Netero, Satotsu, Menchi and Buhara were having a war on the food at the table, it was just too good.

Meanwhile as I was walking toward the participants cafeteria when I noticed a dead body on the floor, joy, and I see Killua in a dazed state, double joy.

"Hey Mr. white boy, you should really clean up after yourself, you might attract some unwanted attention upon yourself." I said to him which he snapped back to reality and replied.

"Hnn, so are you going to turn me in like the sheeple?." Killua asked.

"Pfthahahahahah."

"I'm sorry, you really are a cute kid, now where was I?, I am gonna turn you in?, heck no, did you know that there are like three kids in this exam around our age, you, me and the spiky haired kid. The only interesting conversationalist during the exam I have gotten is from that clown Hisoka, and he is just way creepy, oh I saw him eyeing my butt at Mr Satotsu's test and I just feel violated, and I saw you there when he mentioned something about his great first time with me, we were fighting in a legitimate duel and I won by some miracle and he took it out of context." I explained.

**Killua's POV:**

I just finished a game with Gon against Chairman Netero in a one-sided challenge of passing us the Hunter exam if we touch the soccer ball game with him, I used every assasin trick I was taught to get the ball from him, I even teamed up with Gon and played dirty and tackled the old bastard's leg aimed to cripple, but that old bastard's leg was made of steel somehow, I am still feeling my legs from that stunt. Gon still wanted to continue while I went and gave up and looked somewhere to cool off. My assasin instincts are flaring, if I don't calm down soon I might murder someone.

One hour has passed and I feel like I'm about to calm down, but fate seems to have other plans as some random cannon fodder came and asked me to apologize to him when I bumped him. I snapped and stabbed the victim in the heart. I was lost in thoughts when a voice interrupted my thingking.

"Hey Mr. white boy, you should really clean up after yourself, you might attract some unwanted attention upon yourself." I heard a voice of a kid said to me snapping me back to reality.

_"I'll ask him the question and if he replies unfavorably, then let's just say he had bad luck today."_ Killua thought as he replied.

"Hnn, so are you going to turn me in like the sheeple?." I asked testing the waters, I already was expecting an answer like a goody goody sheep would and report me to fail but I was shocked at his response.

He laughed, the damn messy black haired kid laughed for some reason. He must have have a few screw loose in the head, but then again so do I, so I really can't judge him there.

He seems to calm down and explained his reasoning.

"I'm sorry, you really are a cute kid, now where was I?, I am gonna turn you in?, heck no, did you know that there are like three kids in this exam around our age, you, me and the spiky haired kid. The only interesting conversationalist during the exam I have gotten is from that clown Hisoka, and he is just way creepy, Oh I saw him eyeing my butt at Mr Satotsu's test and I just feel violated, and I saw you when he mentioned something about his great first time with me, we were fighting in a legitimate duel and won by some miracle and he took it out of context." He explained.

_"So the reason this kid won't turn me in is because he wanted playmates/friends?, man this guy sure is wierd, even weirder than Gon, that also explains the Hisoka thing, that clown is 100% creepy."_ Killua thought.

"So your not turning me in, just so you could have a chance to be friends with kids your age?, you do know that your asking that of a member of the Zoldyck, a famous family of assasins." I explained.

_"Then the kid paused into thinking, that's right, now he knows who I am and they always run away from me, only Gon is different."_ Killua thought.

"Oh yes, that world famous family of assasins, now I remember."

_"What is this brat spouting now?."_ Killua thought.

"I was only six years old and some sort pedophile decided to experiment on me and stuffed me inside a potato sack and decide to magically transport me to your front yard of the Kukuroo Mountains." The kid explained.

_"He what?, magically transported at Kukuroo Mountain, now that's just messed up, Mike would eat him up, but that doesn't explain why he is alive, now this is getting interesting."_ Killua thought.

"I encountered a vicious ten meter tall wolf who looks like he was program to dispose at the intruders, I was very scared, I could see my death approaching." The kid explained.

_"Oh my God, he encountered Mike?, Oh this is just too good of an entertainment as any, I already have forgotten about my earlier bloodlust."_ Killua thought.

"I then remembered that I have gotten a certain device that said to capture any beast, but sadly the success rate was very very low, still, it was my only way out and I used said device against the monster. Against all odds it somehow worked, I then took the device and ran the hell out of the place. I was so scared that there are scary poeple that can do away with your life with a whim, so I trained and became somewhat strong. The moral of the story?, you guys have a scary Guard Dog." The kid finished his explanation.

_"I looked him to see if there were lies, I could see that he lied about getting into Kukuroo mountain but everything else is true."_ Killua thought.

"Everything you said is true except on how you got to Kukuroo Mountain now fess up." Killua asked threateningly.

"Alright you got me, I drank a questionable bottle of liquid that said try your luck and it got to that deathtrap." The kid explained.

_"I looked at him as if he was telling the truth and he was, then I just realized something."_ Killua thought.

"Pfthahahahahahahahahahahaha, my God, that has got to be the funniest, dumbest true story I have heard in my life, God help me I can't stop laughing. Pfahahahahahha, ohahahahaha, gah, so... someone save me." Killua laughed as he rolled over at the floor clutching his stomach.

I laughed for a good ten minutes and I ran out of gas.

"Man your just as weird like Gon, sure I'll be friends with you, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group, but first let's clean up the body." I said as I accepted this strange guys hand in friendship.

After another five minutes we finished disposing of the corpse.

"So I never did get your name, mines Killua." I introduced myself.

"My name is Harry." The strange kid replied.

I can tell that this friendship won't be as fake as the one father mentioned.

"I just realized something, father did mention about Mike having dissapeared mysteriously five years ago and no-one seems to claim who did it, an event like that and someome would surely boast on having defeated or slayed the almighty Guard Dog of the Zoldyck family, yet no one came forward, so that's what happened to Mike." Killua said.

"Oh he's pretty docile now somewhat and the capturing device seems to link me as its new master, he really is adorable." Harry said.

"Pfthahaha, man, Mike, adorable?, only you can call him adorable, oh when father hears the true reason Mike went missing he will die out of laughter." Killua explained.

"Whatever, you will always be cute to me my adorable Mike." Harry said to which Killua just laughed.

**Harry's POV:**

My sudden interaction with Killua sure was how do I put it?, a disaster, by some form of miracle I'm friends with him now, sweet.

I accompanied him as he was about to introduce me to his friends.

We found Gon and we suddenly hit off, Leorio and Kurapica were asleep, so no go there.

Killua mentioned about being hungry and we went to the cafeteria, perfect.

I pulled out a table out of nowhere at the corner.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing?." Gon and Killua asked.

"Oh, I'm setting up a hamburger buffet from the extra great stamp I got earlier, it's better to share than keep it to myself, heaven's, I might end up overweight." I explained.

They just laughed and nooded at my explanation.

"Wait, how did you pull all that stuff out of nowhere?." Killua asked while Gon was pretty curious as well.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone untill we passed the hunter exam, but seing as we are friends already and seing as Hisoka has in eyes out for you I'll tell you, follow me later and I will explain."

They nodded and sounded pretty excited.

I quickly finished setting up my burger buffet and set-up some paper plates and plastic cups along with the barrel of juice.

"Ok boys now follow me." I said to them as I lead them to room 202.

"You got this amazing room to yourself, are you some kind of VIP or something?." asked the curious Killua.

"Maybe, I may have contributed something to the world and is worth a hunter rank but since I remained anonymously and entered this exam I was supposed to get a fair test like everybody else, unfortunately the Sly Super Strong old geezer found out, and recommend this room when I asked for a spare kitchen to use earlier." I explained.

"Ohh, you sure are a good sport doing the test like everyone else." Gon explained and Killua agreed.

"Now where was I, oh yes, this world has kept a tight leash on information about this world's living creatures including humans able to posses a supernatural ability. Now this information is regulated by the Hunter association and only shared to people who passed the Hunter exams, they will send someone to train you in the arts of this ability, or chances are that you might encounter a hunter, and will teach it to you if he or she deems you worthy, there are some people who have unlocked this ability and found out on their own, I'm sure your family Killua is well versed in this, and Hisoka as well, this ability is called **Nen.**" I explained.

A shocked Killua was fun to watch, Gon seems to nowhere understand.

"Really?, How?." Killua asked.

"Yes, explaining it is really unbelievable, but a demonstration is an eye opener, now both of you stand in front me." I ordered to which they complied.

I placed my hand with an open palm facing Gon and Killua and poured aura in it, it was sudden, there was a feeling of danger and an increase in gravity and with Gon and Killua's instict they quickly got away sensing danger.

"Your instinct are pretty good, you sense the danger and you avoided it. Learning this art is dangerous and can easily lead to death, that is why the hunters regulate this information, of course there are other ways to learn it, but it is not advisable. Have any of you heard of heavens arena?." I asked.

"Yes I have heard of it, my father left me there when I was six, a sort of tradition the zoldyck came up with, I only reached floor 199 though." Killua explained.

Gon was confused understanding none of it.

"Gon, let me explain, Heavens arena is a place where warriors gather to test themselves, as they go higher the tougher the opponents and the greater the money prize will be, upon reaching level 100 floor and above you will get your own room there." I explained with Him gaining understanding.

"Now here is the information that is also kept on leash, upon reaching floor 200 and above, all opponents you will face will be nen users like me, there will be no more prizes but the glory of fighting oponnents. Clueless oponents who doesn't know nen who ventured have been crippled there and most have died off and those who survived unlocked their own nen due to the exposure of said ability, this is called **Nen Baptisim.**" I explained.

Killua was in shock, he just found out about the strange power his brother sometimes used on him from his new trusty friend and he also found out that he was just a hairs breath away from having met a gruesome fate.

Gon realized that killua said earlier that he reached floor 199 in that place and was close to having met with a Nen baptism, so Gon gave Killua a pat in the back to calm him down.

"Well that's enough morbid information for one day, here are some pocky to help you guys relax, you can use the other two empty rooms here, you just had a shocking day, I'll just be in the other room if you need me okay." I said as I left a large box of chocolate pocky on the table.

Gon took two and gave the other to Killua, I was about to go into my room, but there was a sudden squeal behind me, then someone suddenly grabbed my hand and I looked at who grabbed it, it was Killua with stars in his eyes, my guess that it would be from his love of chocolates, I remembered in the anime that Killua squandered millions of money because of his love and consumption of those expensive chocolate robots, oh dear, what have I done?, I gave a superior quality chocolate confection, to a highly chocolate addicted child who is now holding my hand with a very strong grip and looking like me like I am some sort of God, I do not like where this is going.

"Will you marry me?." Killua asked in an innocent voice.

"You, you do know that I'm a guy right?." I asked.

"So?." Killua replied.

**_"Oh dear god, what have I gotten myself into?, someone save me!."_ **Harry thought desperately.

Dun dun dun... Tune in next time for the next conclusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I was about to rest in my room when I heard a a very happy squeal sound, moments later a very strong force gripped my hand and I looked at who would do that to me. I looked at the culprit and found out that it was Killua with very big stars in his eyes. I realized that Killua is a hard chocolate addict who squandered money like water just so he could curb his addiction and I just introduced him to a new marijuana type confection into his system.

"Will you marry me?." Killua asked in an innocent voice.

"You, you do know that I'm a guy right?." I asked.

"So?." Killua replied.

_**"Oh dear god, what have I gotten myself into, someone save me!."**_ Harry thought desperately.

I racked my brain on ways to get out of this predicament I have gotten myself into but no such luck with a winning scenario pleasing both sides.

"Your not letting me go until I say yes are you?." I asked.

"You bet." Killua eagerly replied.

"You just want access to those chocolate all to yourself do you?." I asked again.

"Yes, and I'm not giving them up for the world." Killua said in much conviction.

"Hmm, I'll compromise, I will officially be your brother and make you those pockies as many times as you want, but only moderately, as I don't want you to get bloated on sweets, also this option we won't make a huge decision such as marriage from a very young age." I said to appease him.

"Really?, that would mean so much to me, but are you really prepared to bear the Zoldyck name on your back and bear the name of murderers upon yourself and have countless people after your life?." Killua asked seriously.

"Hmm, if you asked me that five years ago, I would clearly refuse because of my fear of mortality and my morals back then where clearly naive, but now I would say otherwise, the world isn't colored black and white purely. At least your family is not mindless murderers who kill for the satisfaction, but do it for the contract like a business transaction. It is a way of life. So with my full confidence I will take the name up." I replied.

"Yay, I got a new brother, I got a new brother, wait!, I know just the thing to make it official, I received this goblet as a bonus payment on my job, I always carry it with me. The old man who gave this to me said that if I can find someone who wanted to be a true family with me, the instruction is that all I have to do is drop a sizable amount of my blood and the other recipient's blood into the cup and let it mix for a minute and we each drink the blood from the cup." Killua explained.

"Well, if it makes it official I will do this little ritual with you." I said to Killua.

We went and slashed our wrist and poured our blood into the goblet, we let it sit and mix for two minutes to be sure and we then drank from it.

Gon was pretty understanding and was watching the cool ritual.

"To brothers."

"To brothers."

We took a drink from the cup and finished the ritual.

"Now for the celebratory pocky." Killua said.

Suddenly I felt my body really really tired and I fainted.

An hour passed and I can feel my energy back as I woke, "Urgg, what happened?, I feel like a truck hit me." I said.

"Yeah same here, seriously what just happened?." Killua asked as he woke up from the same thing.

"Killua, Harry, your both okay, I was so worried, I checked your pulse and found out that you were only sleeping so I let guys sleep, hey, you guys look different, Killua, your eyes turned into emerald green and Harry, your messy black is now a tame white hair, just like Killua's." Gon said.

"Silly Gon, thats funny, okay that was a pretty good joke." I commented.

"It's not a joke, it's true, right Killua?." Gon asked Killua.

Killua looked at me and analyzed me thoroughly.

"Your right, your hair did turn into a tame white collor like mine, it grew in length too and it has a little wavy sheen on it, how did this happen again?, the goblet!." Killua suddenly remembered.

The group looked for the goblet but it disappeared.

"Okay, it disappeared, quite freaky." I commented.

"But that doesn't explain what happened." Killua said.

"Let me check something, System log show reports from up to four hours." I said as I used my gamer ability.

I can scanned, the whole thing for anything out of the ordinary until I reached the last part and looked at the message as my jaw dropped.

* * *

Ding*

Blood adoption ritual successful, you are now a true member of the Zoldyck line.

-All stats + 30

- gained intermediate poison resistance.

- gained skill "Silent Steps", (Your feet won't make any sounds).

* * *

"What?, what did you find out?." asked the curious Killua.

"Well, the ritual we did wasn't fake as it would seem, for some reason we have successfully used a blood adoption ritual in which the users will share qualities of each other and will became genetic siblings down to their DNA." I explained.

"So we are real brothers now?, as in real blood related siblings?, cool!." Killua said excitedly.

"I also mentioned on having shared traits and what I got from you, aside from your dashing good looks, is a skill called silent steps which makes my footsteps movements making no sound, also, you may have gotten something from me, call it a bloodline ability of mine, I haven't really explored mine as I was enamoured to the world of Nen, now I want you to open your palms, imagine a light ball of light forming and say **"lumus"**." I explained to Killua.

"Sure, let's try that out, **lumus.**" Killua said as he concentrated.

Everyone was surprised as a light ball did appear in Killua's hand.

"Whoa, I get a new cool brother and a fancy ability, it's my best day ever." Killua said happily.

"Okay, I want you to say **"nox"**, to turn of that light and I'm going to teach you two other things before we go to bed." I explained.

**"Nox."** Killua said as he turned of his lumus.

"Okay this one, I want you to imagine that there is a barrier around you and say **"protego"**. I lectured.

**"Protego."** Killua concentrated and there appeared a green visible barrier around Killua that lasted a minute before it disappeared.

"Awesome, a real live barrier like those magic girl shows, what's next?." Killua asked excitedly.

"Okay, last one, I want you to point your finger at the book over there and conentrate on the word stun and say **"stupify"** on your target."

"Okay, **stupify**." Killua said as a red beam of light hit the target on mark.

"Awesome, some sort of beam shot out of my finger." Killua said.

"Great, now you have more protection on you, that beam when it hits the target stuns them up to ten to thirty minutes, a really useful ability, now let's get some sleep, we clearly need it." I explained.

"Wait!, Gon, I'm sorry you felt left out, Gon your good with animals right?." I asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty good with them." Gon replied.

"In that case here." I pulled out a rainbow egg in an incubator and handed it to Gon.

"Now I want you a drop of your blood on the egg so it will hatch and be bound to you as a familiar or companion." I explained.

Gon took a knife excitedly and dropped a blood on the egg, it hatched and came out a rainbow phoenix flapping its wings at the room and singing a melodious voice and settled on Gons shoulder.

"Wow, I love him, thanks Harry." Gon said.

"Ohh, yeah it has special powers, it's tears is a very rare medicine that can cure almost all wounds and diseases, it can teleport and can never truly die as it will forever be reborn out of its ashes. It's not called a phoenix just for show you know, and this one is of the rainbow phoenix species." I explained.

"Really?, my bird has super powers too?, awesome, it's my best day ever!." Gon said excitedly.

"Now lets get back to sleep." I said.

4 hours later, I woke when there was a notice that we would be arriving at the next exam site in 30 minutes and I freshened up and made breakfast.

Gon, Killua and me ate breakfast and we went to see Leorio and Kurapica

"Hey Gon, who is your new friend?, Oh my God!, did Killua find a lost twin sibling or something?, scratch that, yes, yes, the resemblance is uncanny, yup, siblings for sure." Said Leorio.

"Hello, my name is Harry, I'm Killiua's long lost twin brother, I was very shocked that I found it out yesterday, please treat me well." Harry introduced himself and bowed politely.

"Wow, he sure is nice, much nicer than Killua, I approve." Leorio said in approval.

"I have to agree with Leorio here, he is quite nice." Said Kurapica.

"Hey, I'm nice too..., sometimes." Killua said in a flustered voice.

"Please stop teasing my brother, I'm sure he has his good points." I said to stop the teasing.

"Anyway, it seems that we have arrived at our destination, come let's go outside." Leorio explained.

* * *

**Illumi's POV:**

I enetered this years hunter exam because my next assignment requires a hunters license, Imagine my surprised that my ran away brother is in the exam too, good thing I'm on disguise, I'll convince him later to come home, mom was quite worried.

I noticed that my associate Hisoka has some interest on that black messy haired boy, one look at him and I can tell that he is strong but I can't figure Hisoka out if he turned into a pedophile, ah whatever, as long as it doesn't compromise our jobs.

Everything was boring in the exam, until we arrived in nume marsh, the kid convinced the examiner to add a twist to this year's exam and pulled out a strange men ability involving an area ability. Some sort of zombies seemed to pop-up as enemies, the zombies strength is somewhat strong but their mobility has less to be desired, still it is perfect to screen out those with somewhat of potential hunters.

The second exam was interesting, it was very easy and the strange kid pulled some sort aphrodisiac on the examiners as both of the examiners seem to want to have a make-out session with a bag of salt.

The blimp carried us to our next destination, but it took sometime and I used it to sleep to conserve my energy.

We have finally arrived in our next exam, I see Killua playing friends with the kid from before and his companions, wait, it seems to have increased. Is that?, what!?, when did Killua have a twin!?, the way he walks is almost like the same training my dad taught to killua and he was very talented, this kid is the same level as Killua's, if I didn't know any better, Killua just found his long lost twin, knows nen to boot. Did dad have a secret affair I didn't know about?, everything about that boy just screams Zoldyck name as clear as day, I better call dad immediately, this really is some bad joke.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Silva speaking, oh Illumi, your in the Hunter exam and found Killua?, thats good make sure to make him come home, what?, there something interesting there?, did I have a secret affair with someone?, **pfffftthahahahaha**, oh Illumi what brought that joke all of a sudden?, I'm pretty sure I'm very faithful to your mother, God knows if I did have one, Kikyo will kill the rivals easily, what brought this up?, What!, Killua found out a secret twin who looks like him?, surely your joking?, what! he even has the same talent as Killua in the silent steps I taught him, he is a genius that comes one in every generation in our line who mastered that art flawlessly like a creative artist, that's why I made him my heir, he has very high potential, what!, that kid seems to have duplicated Killua's silent step just as well?, Impossible!, and the kid just seems to scream Zoldyck?, hmm interesting, knows nen to boot?, hoho, maybe Killua will bring him home, change of plans, bring Killua home with his twin home, be creative, yes I will add additional money into your account, yes, see you soon." Silva said as he hung up on the phone.

"This just got way more interesting, I'll call Dad." Silva said as he speed-dialed a certain someone.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Oh hello Silva what can I do for you?, a question?, sure go ahead, did I have a secret affair with someone?, **Pfthahahahahahahahaha**, oh that's funny, I almost died of laughter, I'm not young as I used to be, what!?, you were serious, umm no, not that I know of, what brought this up?, what Illumi found Killua in the Hunter exams?, that's good, and he seems to have found his long lost twin brother?, you are joking right?, what!, it really is his twin brother?, and Illumi saw to it that he is indeed of Zoldyck quality?, Silva?, did you have a secret affair with someone?, no?, you also didn't know so you came asking me, hmm that is quite a mystery, hmm Illumi said that that his aura just screams Zoldyck. Hmm, Interesting, I would like to meet this young man, hmm?, you already asked Illumi to get them home?, great, I'll head home too, this is just to interesting to pass up, see you later." Zeno said as he hung up.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I just got a sudden chilling feeling down my spine and I just felt bad foreboding for me but I quickly squashed it away.

I arrived outside with Gon, Killua, Kurapica and Leorio at trick tower. The timeline is somewhat still the same as we seem to have gotten into the trapdoor with the Path of the Majority rule whose decisions are based on votes and I replaced Tompa parallel to the anime I watched.

Choosing safe passage, avoiding various traps, we somehow arrived at an arena that has a deadly pit outside the boundaries. Our enemies were life sentenced convicts and we were betting our time with theirs so they can reduce their years left in prison.

The first match was with Gon against Sedokan, a bomber who was sentenced into 149 years into prison. The challenge was having who has a lit candle who is still burning the last out of the two candles he presented. Gon chose the long candle instead of the short one and the match began.

As the candles were lit, Gon's candle was booby trapped and laced with fireworks powder making it melt the candle faster. All was seem lost but Gon in his creativity dropped the candle and went into the opponents and blowed his candle out while Gon's candle was still burning strong beside the strong breeze in the room.

The match ended in Gon's Victory.

"Who will be fighting on your side next?" asked the leader of the prisoners.

"Wait!, I will go next, it's been a long time since my hands tasted human flesh." The new prisoner said as he began to take of his cloak hiding his face.

Leorio paled and recognized the opponent, it was none other than **Jones the cutter**, the greatest murderer in all of Zaban city, using only his hands, he as able to reduce his opponents flesh into dust.

"You guys, it's best for us to take the exam next year, that opponent is known Jones the cutter, the greatest murderer in all of Zaban city, using only his hands, he as able to reduce his opponents flesh into dust." Leorio explained just as Jones the cutter demonstrated his abilty when he snapped a piece of the stone wall into dust.

Killua was about to step in but I went ahead of him.

"So one of your side is foolish enough to challenge that monster." said the leader of the prisoners.

"Harry, don't go commiting suicide now." reasoned Leorio.

"Silly Leorio, trix are for kids." I answered back.

Everybody sweatdropped, nobody expected a response like that.

Gon and Killua having witnessed Harry's strange ability wasn't worried.

Harry and Jones went into the ring to have their match.

"So mister, what will our match be?." I asked curiously.

"Silly kid, there will be no match, it will only be me feasting on your flesh." Jones replied.

"So it's a death match?, no one lives until the other dies? okay mister?, but can I have minute to pray as a request?." I asked nicely.

"Sweet kid, I'm feeling nice today, I'll give you five minutes." Jones said smiling.

I took out a very very black knife out of my pocket and prayed.

"I'm sorry for the sacrilege I'm about to perform, May the God of cooking be ever merciful to this stray child." I prayed loud enough for everyone to hear which confused them further.

"Okay mister I'm ready." I said.

"Good." Jones the cutter said as he began to approach me and extended his hands.

I moved in a shunpo like fashion and was behind Jones five meters.

John the cutter was confused, his prey was just in front of him but disappeared, he searched his sorrounding and saw his victim five meters behind him and chased him again. The kid dodged his blows for a full five minutes avoiding him with ease, then suddenly one of the inmates shouted.

"Hey monster!, how are still alive!?, look at your legs!." The leader of the prisoners shouted in horror.

John was confused, untill he looked at his body, below his waist was nothing but skeleton. The moment he relealized it he died instantly.

**"Wwiinneer!, Harry!."** The announcer said.

* * *

**Lippos's POV:**

My name is Lippo, I am this year's proctor for this year's hunters exam in trick tower. I am a blacklist hunter.

There are plenty of interesting participants this year as I watched them progress inside the trick tower in the test against my convicts and the Hunter participants betting their time, there are many interesting characters this year especially that Hisoka guy who seems to breeze through the exam.

Currently I am watching one of my prized prisoners, John the cutter, he is a very deadly criminal who crushes his victims skins to dust. It seems that his opponent is some white haired kid.

The kids antics during on what could be his last match as he could die, is very strange, he must have a few screws loose, then I was so shocked on what he showed in their match against my prized collection. I was surprised when the match started, the kid moved at incredible speed and literally skinned John the cutter from the waist below untill all that is left is skeletons, and what seems to be more amazing is that John the cutter is still alive who chased the kid for five minutes until one of the inmates shouted on how he is still alive when half of his waist is nothing but where bones and when John the cutter looked at himself and realized this, he died almost instantly.

My God, in all my years in this job, I have never seen such a frightening ability. If I would name it, I would call it **"Devil Cooking"** as only a devil could do such a thing.

I went to the restroom for a change of clothes as my bottom half is wet from having witnessed something otherworldly.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

_"Not bad, I did manage to pull that copied technique from Toriko using the food honor skill that I found out I had, secret technique acquisition, success."_ Harry thought.

I went to my side of the arena and Leorio seemed pale, Kurapica was somewhat glad that were friends and Gon and Killua was impressed.

Killua was really really impressed, that trick rivaled when his father pulled out his victims heart without blood. _"My brother is really really cool, I mean c'mon, I can clearly deduct that skill is derived from cooking and requires __intensive knowledge on_ the body's anatomy just like assasins, father will surely like him." Killua thought.

The next match continued and Killua participated and we won our passage easily without missing time.

We finally arrived in a room full of weapons making a choice on the long or short path, we didn't fight because we had plenty of time to spare but Gon seems to pull the same creativity he did in the anime and we reached our final destination, we were the fourth group to arrive because Hisoka, the disguised Illumi and Hanzo was already there.

Hisoka was surprised when his tasty fruity targets arrived quite early, he noticed a new addition to their group, he noticed that new kid is strong, until he saw the plate number "444" which shocked him to his core, when did his kitten get a total makeover that he almost didn't recognize him if it weren't for his plate number?.

"Kitten?." Hisoka said as he called out to the kid and was surprised when the kid replied.

"Yo, it's been a while Hisoka, hmm why the shocked face?." I asked innocently.

"Its really you!, what happened?, you literally look like a clone to that kid over there.?" Asked Hisoka curiously.

"Hmm, if you say please I'll tell you." I said playfully.

"Pleaaassse." Hisoka asked playfully.

Disguised Illumi was also very curious, it's not everyday that a mystery that rivals the seven wonders of the world pops out and get explained in front of you.

"Well since you asked nicely I'll tell, you see after the second part of the Hunter exam I somehow met Killua and due to some circumstances, we became friends, sometime later I feed Killua some delicious pocky and he had an adverse reaction to it making him slightly crazy and asked my hand in marriage, quite shocking. So I racked up my brain to get away from that awkward predicament, so I made a suggestion on we becoming brothers instead so he can have access to the pocky whenever he wants." I explained.

"That still doesn't explain the sudden makeover." Hisoka explained and Illumi agreed.

"Yes, I'm getting there, Killua here suggested a brotherhood ritual using a strange questionable goblet he received as a bonus payment from one of his Jobs, yes, the instructions were to pour mine and Killua's blood inside the cup and letting it sit for a minute and us drinking from it. Suffice to say that the fake brotherhood ritual was actually real when we both fainted for an hour and it made some changes in our body, my sudden makeover and Killua having green eyes were the result, when we came to, the questionable goblet disappeared and using my strange ability I found out what that ritual actually did. It was called a blood adoption ritual in which the users will share qualities of each other and will became genetic siblings down to their DNA. Yes, it really is quite shocking, Killua here is my bother now literally and figuratively speaking, quite shocking if I say so myself, pardon my excessive use of the word shocking, I mean what are the chances of that happening?." I explained.

Everyone was shocked, Hisoka, Kurapica, Leorio and especially one disguised Illumi as he just learned he has just gotten a new brother and from what he can tell, it was that kid with strange abilities that Hisoka took an interest in.

Gon and Killua took the news to stride as they were there when it happened.

_"Illumi was both ecstatic and exited on his new brother and from what he can tell, a very talented assassin already and judging from Killua, he knows what their family business is and is quite close to Killua, hmm yes, yes, father will be pleased and the mystery of Killua's twin came to a close and the induction of Killua's twin into the family is on the way, and Illumi's brand of torture, I mean training plan is a Go."_ Illumi thought darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Authors note: **Stop SOPA [] whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr [] Sign the petition now, let's keep fanfiction alive.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

After my explaining on my drastic make-over, it was time to wait until the next test, which was a day in waiting. With nothing better to do, I ask Killua about his family, scratch that, our family.

"So Killua, can you describe to me your mother?." I asked curiously.

"Hey, he's your mother now too since we're biologically related now." Killua replied.

"Sorry, still getting used to this, let me rephrase that, how is our mother?, like her hobby and what not." I asked again.

"Well I can describe her as moody, yes, very moody, her behaviour switches from one to the next that I really can't figure her out, I do know of her hobby, You know my first reaction when I ate your pocky?, She is like that to shopping, in my earlier years we used to go to a shopping spree but Dad limited her in her spendings. He said if I could spend money life fish out of water on my chocolate robots, my dad said that she could spend money like it was water on shopping for jewellers, clothes, designer shoes and handbags. When dad found out a few years that his savings was dwindling rapidly, he put a stop to it before serious damage can be made. It didn't result without repercussions though, her moody violent tendencies increased, it's like she lost a part of herself and becomes cranky." Killua explained.

"Well, that's, hmm just strange I guess, everyone has its quirks, what about our father?, any siblings I should watch out for?." I replied

"We'll Father is a straightforward guy, if he don't like you, then your dead or beaten to submission, our brother Illumi is strange and has sadistic tendencies, Milluki is an overweight genius and expert bomb maker, and Kalluto well, he is a victim of mom's mood swings as she dresses him up like a girl, we have our youngest Alluka but she is in quarantine for having a dangerous ability, Uncle Zeno is okay I guess but really strict when talking business." Killua explained.

"Cool family, I just don't want to end up in Mom's mood swings, wait!, yes, yes, Mwahahahahaha, that could work definitely." I explained.

"Hey what are you talking about?." asked Killua curiously.

"Oh, I may have thought of a counter plan in case mother's mood swings if it ever fell upon me." I explained.

"Yeah right, the only plan that will work is you throw her money and let her go back on her shopping spree past self and became sane for said duration." Killua retorted.

"Oh, your smart Killua, you figured my plan out." I replied.

"Seriously?, your about my age, and I don't mean to brag, but I make millions of Jenny on my jobs and I spend it like water on chocolate robots." Killua admitted.

"Oh, let's just say that I own a humble business, don't want to ruin the surprise." I explained playfully.

"Oh c'mon, tell me?, pretty please?." Killua asked nicely.

"When we get to our house I'll tell, too many ears here if you know what I mean." I explained vaguely.

Killua understood, if said business couldn't be told in the open means that Harry's small business was quite in fact a large one if it needed to be said in the safe confines of the Zoldyck estate, that in itself made Killua quite giddy, his new cool brother is quite full of surprises.

I chatted with Gon and found out his reasons in this exams was to look for his father. I also asked what happened to his companion and replied that he was sleeping comfortable inside his person. He also said that his partner can create a pocket dimension of sorts inside him and said dimension reflected his personality and was quite beautiful so the phoenix stayed there. He also said that they have formed a telepathic link which was very cool and he also named him Sprite.

I chatted to Leorio and Kurapica and found their reasons for participating this hunter exam. Leorio was doing it for money so he could be a doctor and Kurapica to hunt for the Phantom Troupe which hunted his tribe for their eyes.

I chatted with Hanzo asking if ninja's were real, he was shocked and decided to inform me about their ninja culture which lasted for hours untill he was tired from talking and I gained a friend in Hanzo as he said no-one has been able to endure his lecture mode before and the fact that I endured it was a plus in his book.

There was no-one interesting to talk left that wasn't creepy, cough, cough, Hisoka, cough, cough. So I went into a corner and slept until it was the next phase of the exam.

The time was finally up, 100 participants passed from the previous 185 and we were shipped off to an island playing hunter as part exams as we took numbers of a game of hunt and be hunted. My target was number "433", which was an average guy, I remembered him with my edetic memory. We went ahead seing as our group was one of the first ones to arrive at the tower and it was a first come first serve basis. I wish our group luck and went our seperate ways. We were going to meet back at the beach five days later as the name of the end of this phase of the exam.

I waited until evening and decided to hunt, I released Mike, my loyal battle wolf who licked me as he missed me. I rode Mike and we hunted 10 random participants who were scared shitless as the sight of Mike and surrendered their plates and Mike and I found a nice forest and marked it as our territory and waited for the test time limit.

**Time skip 5 days.**

I recalled Mike and went to the beach where we will be judged with our naming plates. I met up with Leorio, Kurapica, Gon, and Killua who have gotten their target plates. I asked if anything interesting happened and Killua explained Gon having successfully having secured Hisoka's plate and Leorio's target was Tompa's and Kurapica, some random stranger and Killua from one of the Amori brothers.

"Good Job guys, I also gotten enough points." I explained.

"Yeah, I have been hearing a very serious competitor we better watch out for, I heard that there was a gut with a fearsome beast who scared his victims senseless into handing their plates, it was that or food chow, they call him the beast summoner." Killua explained.

"Yes, I have heard similar rumors." Agreed Leorio.

"Same here." said Gon

"Let's be careful, we don't want to anger if we encounter the beast summoner." Explained Kurapica.

"Ahh, cheer up guys, stop being gloomy, I'm sure the beast summoner won't target us, relax." I said to calm them down.

"How can you be so calm, a very dangerous person with a very very scary beast is out there." asked Lerio seriously.

"Silly, Leorio, trix are for Kids." I replied.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Seriously, jokes aside, the reason why the beast summoner won't target you guys is because I am him." I explained.

**"WHAT!."** Shouted the whole group.

"Your not joking are you?, seriously, that's a bad joke." Said Leorio.

Kurapica just shook himself in disbelief.

Gon and Killua were having trouble believing.

"Well as they say, seing is believing." I said as I took out my pokeball and tossed it in the clearing.

Suddenly Mike was revealed in all his glory, oh he was not the vagabond beast who was not groomed well that he was once was, He was now a king of beast that has been groomed thoroughly and his mane was very silky.

"Mike, say hi to my friends." I said as Mike barked in recognition.

The group was very shocked, Harry was indeed telling the truth getting various reactions out of them.

"Okay Mike, it seems they're becoming uncomfortable for a play date, Mike return." I said as a recalled Mike to his pokeball and returned him to my pocket dimension.

"You were serious?, Oh I give up, first you pull out Cooking Devil routine and now this?, I'm just glad you're on our side." said Leorio.

"That was Mike?, wow, he looks way much better than before." Said Killua as it wasn't the Mike he remembered.

"Wow, that was awesome!." said Gon excitedly.

"C'mon, let's go back to the exam site, times are wasting." explained Kurapica.

As we went to finish the second half part of the exam I realized that we skipped the Hotel Boat and the typhoon phenomenon test of the exams like the anime, oh well, I did interfere in the suppose original timeline so my knowledge isn't going to be accurate, so you win some you lose some.

I released my nen and searched the whole island and found out that there were plenty of people who passed unlike the anime. Oh, yeah I forgot to mention that in the last five days that I managed to get some major nen training, that is why my sensing capabilities covered the whole island quite easily. I have perfected my nen ability too believe it or not, and I'm leaving it as a surprise.

We arrived and handed our plate numbers, everyone was surprised when I handed ten plate numbers but not so much as they knew that I was the beast summoner and had went on a hunting spree.

The day was up and the exam came to a close, from the 100 participants, only 15 passed, some contestant who passed were me, Gon, Killua, Hanzo, disguised Illumi, Hisoka, Kurapica , Leorio, some guy named Pokle and six other guys who is average.

The blimp came to take us to the final part of the exam and the chairman did a one on one interview with the final contestants. My turn was up and I walked into the room.

"Hmmm, are you number 99's lost twin?, I could have sworn that one cheeky brat increased." Chairman Netero said in curiosity.

"Why, Mr. Chairman, we met before, did you not enjoy the food I served along with Mr. Satotsu, Menchi and Buhara. I could have sworn you were fighting over the food." I said playfully.

Chairman Netero's jaw dropped a few levels, this was the same Legendary Auctioneer from before?. _"I hardly recognize him as he looks like that white haired kids twin now."_ Chairman Netero thought puzzled.

"How?." Chairman Netero asked surprised.

"Long Version or Short Version.?." I asked.

"Short please." Chairman Netero replied.

"I became friends with the white haired kid as you put it, he fell in love with my food, asked my hand in marriage, decided against it and offered a brotherhood of sorts as a compromise, white haired kid decides to make a ritual to make it official, said fake ritual turned out to be real making us real blood siblings to the DNA, quite shocking isn't it.? I explained.

"Yes Indeed, did you know that you are now related to the world famous assassin family?." Chairman Netero asked curiously.

"Yes, but I still love that brother of mine, I just have to survive what hazing I have to endure and meet my new family who has bound to have weird quirks." I replied.

"I see, now to the real reason I asked you here which particpant do you want to fight or want not to fight and which of them is interesting.

"I would like to avoid fighting my brother, the spiky energetic kid named Gon, the blond Kurapica, the guy with the shades Leorio, Hisoka the clown, the pinhead guy, anyone else, I'm game to fight, interesting participants?, definitely Gon and Killua my white haired kid brother." I explained.

"Hmm, interesting choices, that's all I need, and good luck with your new family, you will definitely need it, because I know I have an acquaintance in your family and as you say, they definitely have weird quirks." Chairman Netero said as he finished my interview.

Killua and the group greeted me.

"So what was it all about?." asked the curious Leorio.

"Oh, it's just an interview on who you would like to face as an opponent and don't want to face." I answered honestly.

"Ahh, Hehehe I'll just play around in my opponents." Killua said playfully.

"Brother?, no playing with opponents, you don't want to be get behind if it came back to bite your ass?, what will I do if it will only be me that will pass alone this year, I will be ever so lonely that I will celebrate all to myself and horde the pocky and eat it in front of my brother who failed on a whimm, oh woe is me." I fake cried.

"Noooo!, not the pocky, okay, okay, I'll be good and take my matches seriously and win, just don't take my pocky." Killua quickly changed his tune.

Everyone sweatdropped at the reaction.

"Good, I wouldn't want to say I told you so in your face nii-san, there's my good brother, here have some pocky." I said as I handed Killua a pocky.

"Pocky!." Killua said as he quickly snatched the pocky away nibbling it hungrily.

_"What is he?, a squirrel?."_ Everyone thought as Killua nibles the pocky in a squirrel like fashion.

**Time Skip 5 hours.**

Our blimp arrived at our final destination in a Taj-mahal like structure. The contestants quickly went inside and chairman Netero explained the test.

"This years Hunter exam will be a tournament type battle based on your interview, Don't worry if you will loose, you all will have 3 chances and you will only need to win one battle to pass and be an official hunter and ultimately only 3 out of fifteen will fail this exam." Chairman Netero explained.

"First up, Hanzo vs. Gon." Chairman Netero announced.

"Give up Gon!, I have more experience and training and I don't want to hurt you." said Hanzo.

"You know, before, I was going to fight with pure guts alone, but my friend gave me an very good companion, everyone meet sprite." Gon said as a burst of flames appeared on Gon's shoulder revealing the rainbow phoenix.

"Oy, oy, isn't that animal kind of cute to be in this match?." Asked the overconfident Hanzo.

"We will see, kindly please start the match." Gon said as the chairman signaled the start of the match.

Gon dissapared in a flame apparition and appeared behind Hanzo touching Hanzo's back and they apparated again this time they were sky diving and free falling in the air.

"Oi, Oi, this is unfair, this isn't what I thought it would be of accomplishing my childhood dream as a flying ninja, this isn't funny." Hanzo said as they were free falling in the sky.

"Give up and I will take us back to the ground safely, if you refuse, then I hope you grow out wings in time." Gon said playfully.

"Wahhh!, outsmarted by a kid, fine you win I give up, ninja's code of honor, so kindly please get us to safety." Hand I said in a panicked tone.

Sprite apparated them back at the exam arena with a panting Hanzo who is kissing the floor saying He gives up.

"Winner Gon." Chairman Netero announced.

"All right, spill, how did you win that match?." asked Killua.

"Oh, I just transported ourselves pretty high up in the air free falling to the ground and persuaded the ninja to throw his match or I will leave him Hanging in the air." Gon said with a smile.

"Man you have been hanging out with me and Harry too much to think that scheme up, still a solid plan though, congrats on being a Hunter." Killua said.

"Next match Killua vs Pockle." Chairman Netero announced.

"Remember Killua dear, playing with your food means no pocky." I said to Killua.

"Yes, mother." Killua said as he went with his match.

It didn't take to long and Killua won his match.

The next match went with Kurapica and Hisoka went like in the anime as he and whispered something to Kurapica and forfeited.

Leorio went against some average participation and won.

I did my match and won it, disguised Illumi won too and Hisoka did a rematch and won. Hanzo and Pockle won as well and the rest who passed were average.

The chairman congradtulated as and gave us a room as there will be a 3 day explanation The next day on the uses of the Hunter Card.

That night Illumi made his move and sent me and Killua a letter to meet us privately.

"Ahh good of you guys to come, you see, this discussion is quite urgent." Said the disguised Illumi who took out the pins as his disguise.

"Illumi?, your here in the exams too." Asked the surprised Killua.

"Yes, I needed the Hunter card for my next Job, truthfully Dad is quite lenient on your running away thing, it was mostly Mom who lashed out, God, why can't dad give her back her shopping privileges, she used to be quite the perfect mother figure just as long as she has her shopping spree, but I'm getting off track here, Dad wants you back, at least an explanation on what you did, also he is also interested in meeting our new brother, Honestly I was shocked when a twin of you popped out. I even called Dad and asked if he had a secret affair with someone, the response I got was a huge laugh asking me if it was a Joke. Really a mystery like the seven wonders of the world popped out of the woodworks and imagine my surprise when our new brother explained it at the end of the trick tower. Really Killua?, taking a strange trinkets from shady old men?, but the unexpected results was not unwelcome. He is quite skilled in the assassin arts too, father was quite pleased when he heard the news and is eager to meet him, It would be prudent to return to our new residence after the hunter debriefing and I will give you time to say goodbye to your friends." Explained Illumi reasonably.

"Wow Illumi, I was expecting you to drag me back forcefully, but seing you handle this quite civilly is quite shocking, Now I only have to worry about mother, sigh." Killua said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Killua, your new brother has got you covered, I'm sure mom would like some spending money to curb here habbit and forget about your punishment, like this card right here." I explained to Killua as I took out a black platinum card that only the most prestigious family ever having owned and have at least 500 million Jenny in said account.

"Is that?, my, our new brother is quite successful seing as he can dish out a card like that and its real too, Killua that card has at least 500 million Jenny on it, almost 2 years worth of our assisin Job if I estimate it right." Illumi explained.

"What!?, you weren't kidding when you said that crazy plan to appease mother?, wait!, what small business do you own, I'm now really really curious, it's like your one of the richest people in the world." Asked the curious Killua.

"I would like to know it too, first Killua brings us a new sibling, and now said sibling is super rich?, don't worry information about family stays in the family seing as your part of the fold now, no need for you to mustrust us to use this information against you." Illumi asked curiously.

"Hmm, my business is a humble auction website. You may recognize my famous tittle that the Hunter association labeled me as. They call me, the **"Legendary Auctioneer"**. Crazy Chairman Netero found out about it already and was passing me this exam no matter what I performed, I just wanted to perform normally like everyone else, my guess is that since my becoming a hunter, it will bring prestige to the Hunter association since a legendary figure is joining the Hunter committee." I explained.

"Really now, I saw your business and I can say it really is lucrative, Oh father will be laughing when he hears this, you did good Killua, not only did you bring as a new member of our family, you also gave the answer to keep mom sane, Phew! I can finally relax, she has been making everyone's life stressful. See you at the house Killua and bring our new esteemed brother with you." Said Illumi as he left.

"Really?, hmm, my new brother is rich, holy cow. Can you buy me some chocolate robots?." Asked Killua hopefully.

"Sure my dear brother just don't spend it in one go, don't want to get overweight now do we?." I said as I passed Killua the Black platinum Card that contains 10 billion Jenny.

"Ohh, Ahhh, my brother is the best." said Killua as he rubbed his face in said card.

**Time Skip 3 days later.**

We finished attending our three day information course and most of us became friends, Hanoi gave calling card and invited us country if we ever get there. He then went his seperate ways.

I made a meeting with Gons group to see what they were up to.

"So guys what are your plans?." I asked the group.

"I'm going to study as a doctor now that I'm now a hunter." said Leorio.

"I'm not really sure, planning to get stronger I guess, so I can find a clue to my father's whereabouts." Said Gon.

"Hisoka explained to me that the phantom troupe will be gathering on September the 1st on Yorkshin City and there is a famous auction on body parts there so my goals to avenge my clan and collect the stolen body parts are both there." explained Kurapica.

"Count me in, I'll meet you at Yorkshin in September the first." I explained.

"I'm in." said Killua.

"I'm also in." said Gon.

"You guys are crazy, but you guys have been with me through thick and thin, I'll be there also." Said Leorio.

"See you guys, at yorkshin." Kurapica said as he went his seperate way.

"See you guys later." said Leorio as he also went his seperate way.

"What about you Gon?, any plans." I asked.

"Sadly, I'm stumped on what to do." Gon replied honestly.

"That's it, lets take Him to home with us, I'm sure he can learn a thing our two from there." Killua said excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe I can teach you nen, you know cool super powers and since your both now hunter, I can now divulge this information to you freely." I explained.

"Really, sugoi, Killua, Harry let's go to your home right away." Said Gon excitedly.

* * *

**Kukuroo Mountain (ククルー=マウンテン, Kukurū Maunten)** is a dormant volcano located in Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokia. It stands 3722 meters about sea level (making it roughly the size of real world Mount Fuji) and is where the infamous Zoldyck Family lives. The family owns the mountain and the land around it is surrounded by huge stone walls.

The mountain is surrounded by a dense jungle and typically surrounded by thick clouds. It is said that the Zoldyck mansion is on the peak of the mountain. The Zoldyck Family's yard encompasses the entire area, starting from the Testing Gate up to Kukuroo Mountain.

* * *

"Hmm, that guidebook was sure informative." I said as we were riding the first class blimp using my bank account as it would be counter productive to use our hunter card as it would draw bandits.

"C'mon guys let's see your hunter card." Gon asked

We all took our hunter card, Killua's and Gon were the standard one star Hunter card while mine was a three star Hunter Card.

"Hey, how come yours is different Harry?." Asked Gon curiously.

"Lets just say that my little business has been widely recognized by the Hunter Association and gave me the appropriate rank." I explained.

Killua understood, the Legendary Auctioneer was a name everyone knew, and widely acknowledged, so it would be understandable that Harry already got a three star Hunter rank, the highest hunter rank achievable.

We arrived at the republic of Padokia and joined the tourists by as to the Zoldyck estate.

"Welcome to our last stop, this is the front door gate to the Zoldyck estate, home to the most infamous assasins, no-one has ever went back alive behind this gates." said the tour guide.

"Out of our way, hehehehe, those rumors are bullshit, we the Hunter brothers will prove them wrong. I'm sure these powerful bombs will make them say otherwise." The man said as He exited south his Giant brother and placed the bomb in the iron gate.

**BOOOOMM!**

The large explosion went off but it hardly put a dent on the gate. The Hunter brothers resorted to another method and harassed Mr. Zeboro who purposely dropped of the key to the fake gate. The hunter brothers went inside and screams could be heard. A few minutes later and a giant paw reached out the wooden gate and dropped some skeleton remains.

"This is our stop Gon." Killua said as we hopped off the bus.

Shouting of terrors could be seen from the bus as they witnessed the supposed Hunter brothers meet their untimely demise.

"Kids, get away from there it's dangerous!." Said the guide.

"Why?, I live here." Said Killua honestly.

Shout of terrors roared from the bus again and said bus made for a quick getaway.

"Sigh, the new guard dog Oscar is quite overweight, I miss Mike, he was quite good to look at than the new guard dog." Said Zeboro as he cleaned up the bones.

"Yo, Zeboro, working hard i see." Said Killua casually.

"Hello, master Killua, I see you brought some friends home, let me take a closer look at them, hmm let's see, a spirited and energetic kid, my, young master you sure know how to pick em, they will never get tired at playing tag. Hmm, what!, young master, where did you find your long lost twin?." Zeboro asked curiously.

"I found him in the Hunter exam, he makes a mean food and even meaner sweets, don't anger him though, Ahh, I still remember on what he did to his opponent, he skinned his his opponent from the waist down and his opponent did not notice that he really was a walking dead man as he was playing tag with Gary for quite some time. It was only when someone pointed the facts out to his opponent and said opponent realized this that he died. Who knew cooking could be so deadly." Killua talked casually as Zeboro paled when he heard the facts.

"Don't scare Mr. Zeboro Killua, here mister Zeboro have some home made pocky to calm yourself." I said as I handed out the picky to Mr. Zeboro.

Meanwhile, Killua pouted that he could not have the pocky to himself too.

"No pouting Killua, here some for you too." I said as I handed some picky to Killua who gobbled it hungrily.

"Hmm, quite delicious, no wonder master Killua likes it, I just wish Mike was here, he was the previous Zoldycks guard dog who went missing five years ago." Mr. Zeboro explained.

"Ahh, sorry about that, I may have something to do with that incident, surely you remember the kid running out of those gates five years ago, that was me." I explained.

"What!, that was you?, but you look nothing like that kid back then." Zeboro explained.

"Yes, Killua might have done some ritual that made us genetic siblings in some strange circumstances, oh yes, say hi Mike." I said as I released Mike out his pokeball.

"Mike, say high to my friends ." I said to Mike.

Mike having recognized Mr Zeboro from before, gave Zeboro a huge lick.

"Oh Mike, your all right, and you've gotten healthy and beautiful too, Hoho, Oh I'm alright, it was nice swing you again after all these years." Mr. Zeboro said to Mike

After their ten minutes of reunion I called Mike back into his pokeball.

"Master Killua, I will inform the main house that you and your friends have arrived." Said Zeboro as he called the main house.

Ten minutes the Testing Gate opened on the five doors and revealed Killua's Mother and Kalluto.

"Killua dear, I missed you so much, what's this news about you having found your lost twin brother or some bogus news your father was spouting?." Kikyo said.

"Hello, there Miss Kikyo, I'm afraid they're talking about me." I said and Kikyo paused and looked at me for a second and squealed.

"Oh Killua, good job on finding your lost twin brother, he's so cute." Kikyo said as he gave me a very strong hug for ten minutes straight.

"Now that's out of the way, welcome the the family, and Killua dear I havent forgotten your punishment." Kikyo said quickly changing the subject making Killua pale at the prospect of torture.

"If I may interrupt mother, it's such a nice occasion meeting my newfound family and thanks to Killua here I manage get the perfect present to my esteemed mother." I said as I took out another Black platinum Card.

Kikyo stopped in her tracks, gears running in her head at his newfound son giving her a present, the present was a black platinum credit card that has at least 500 million deposit and from what she can tell its very very authentic. Even Silva only treated her with that card oh so many years ago but escalated into her addiction and stopped abruptly later on. Her newfound son just handed her the ticket to her one of a kind Joy ride so without thingking she took the card.

"Your, right dear, it's such a good occasion and your new brother has kindly given your mom the nicest gift. Say my regards to Silva for me, if he ask where I am, tell him that I'm going shopping. Take care of Kalluto dear, and make him wear some boy clothes, heaven's, he looks weird in that dress." She said as she gave me a kiss and warped into some direction with parts unknown outside the gate.

"That was awesome!." said Killua who narrowly escaped punishment.

"I'm free!, Yes, I'm finally free!, thank you new brother, I'm off to buy new boy clothes, see you guys layer." Kalluto said as he too blasted into parts unknown looking for cool boy clothes.

"We'll that's something you don't see everyday, it's been many years since I have seen Miss Kikyo quite happy, you have my thanks young master." Said Zeboro as he adressed me.

"I was glad to be of help, now let's get inside. I'll try my luck on the training gate." I said as I opened the gate, I was only able to open up to the number four.

"C'mon inside you two, we need more training especially you Gon, who's goal is to find your Illusive father." I said to them as we entered the gate.

"Well as the say, that's one obstacle down, now into the next." I said as we went to the main house.

On the way, two very fast figures moved into action and before I knew it, I was nowhere near Gon and Killua.

"Killua!, Harry's gone missing, look!, there's a note." Gon said as he looked out the note.

_**"Dear Killua and friend, we will be getting some alone time with our new son/grandson."**_

Signed,

Zeno Zoldyck and Silva Zoldyck.

"Oh dear, looks like brother in getting introduced to the family arts so soon, c'mon Gon, let's go back to 's house and start our training. Harry's getting his own training from my dad and Uncle Zeno." Said Killua as they ran back down the mountain to get some weight training from Mr. Zeboro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Authors note: **Stop SOPA [] whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr [] Sign the petition now, let's keep fanfiction alive.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I was quickly dragged to a very far of clearing and my said assailants were forced to suddenly released me with my successful escape to which I quickly put my guard and saw my opponents. I was shocked beyond belief as the two person in front of me were none other than Silva Zoldyck and Zeno Zeldyck.

"Oho, he's quite strong, able to free himself from my grip, such a strong grandson, hmm, knows nen too, to what extent is still a mystery. I know, tradition dictates to throw a young cub into a cliff in the wilds. I will follow just that." Zeno said as he charged up his nen.

feeling said technique I decided to get a good distance away.

Zeno finished up charging his nen and a live huge dragon came into being. Zeno rides the dragon and quickly catches up to me.

"Hoho, quite a runner we have here, have a taste of my ability. 'Summoned Dragon of the Zodiac'." Zeno announced as he hopped off and said dragon came down to me with the intent to maul me to pieces.

"Try not to die, young man, I had just gotten a new grandson and I would like to see him survive this." Zeno announced his semi-sentiments for me.

I took out my trusty black knife and as said Dragon was near me I flashed at incredible speeds skinning said dragon alive.

The dragon was still flying in the air never noticing the difference.

"Phew, what a wonderful and scary ability, skinning his opponent alive and said opponent never realized that it's already fallen, quite literally the devils work, devils cooking." Said Zeno as he observed.

"Oh, I'm glad you approve, my victims die instantly once they realize that their organs and major tissue are gone, thus ending the Cinderella like magic." I explained and sadly the Dragon heard the explanation and took a look at himself dooming himself to oblivion.

"Ohoho, quite nice, what do you think Silva?." Zeno asked Silva.

"Quite a frightening ability, we won't have to teach him much if he has already the speed and finesse creating that remarkable technique, it's almost a work of art, I approve. Now it's my turn to test him." Said Silva as he used his nen ability and produced a very large ball off nen.

"Let's play dodge ball." Silva said as he launched said big ball of nen creating massive craters in its wake.

"Hey, isn't that overkill?." I asked as I dodge the barrage of blows.

"Hey, you better dish out more of your talents if you want to survive this encounter." Silva said as he continued his barrage of deathly nen balls.

"Tsk, I'm forced to use my ability this early?, Oh this sucks." I said as I used my ability.

What is Harry's Nen ability?.

* * *

**Harry's Nen ability:**

**Rule Proclamation:**

Using in conjuction with his My Dungeon create, he is able to enforce certain rules that all must follow in his Domain like a Game Master enforcing the rules. Since his Dungeon create is quite powerful, he is able to enforce said rules up to 10 kilometers in range.

* * *

Suddenly the air changed and the colors of the sorrounding area became mismatched and it stretched for 5 kilometers.

Noticing the changes both Zoldyck went on guard.

"Hmm this is new, quite a large area coverage." Said Silva.

"Welcome to my domain, allow me to introduce my nen ability Rule Proclamation. As the name suggests, it allows me to make certain rules in my area of influence, that is about 5 kilometers in range, for example, Rule Proclamation, gravity increase times 100 only those in my party are exempt from the rules." I said as the sudden increase in gravity increase to the master assasins.

"Guh!, what a frightening ability, I can barely stand up, aww, I'm out of shape." Zeno said in annoyance.

"Yes, quite the frightening ability, alright son, we give up, we just wanted to know where you are at so we can know what level of assassin techniques to teach you, Guh, you sure are a monster. Can you please turn of this ability?." Silva said panting.

"Allright father, Uncle." I said as I disabled my ability.

From that moment on I was taught to control my breathing, how to do shadow mirage steps as one blends to his sorrounding completely erasing one's prescence or erease my presence on my own. I was taught how to make my hair a senbon, neat ability. I was even privileged to learn to manipulate my muscles turning my hand into a sharp killing machine blade and with my food honor said ability truly shined. I was also introduced to poision resistance as well seduction resistance and sex education, god that was embarrasing. After that it was combat training with the masters quickly making me experience in many types of fights. It also helped that my food was very delicious that they took a shine to me.

And just like that, two week passed and I was welcomed into the fold and a full fledged assasin.

"That is everything we can teach you my son, the rest, you have to polish on your own. I wonder, I haven't heard from Kikyo lately, usually she gets cranky if she is not included in family gatherings." Silva said.

"Ahh, mom, I gave her some shopping money and she said if you were looking for her that she was on a shopping spree." I announced.

"Really?, it's been a month and she has really really expensive taste, how much did you give her if we haven't heard a peep from her?." Asked the curious Silva.

"I would like to know too, she isn't that impressed very easily you know." Said Zeno.

"Oh, just 10 billion Jenny spending money." I said casually.

Both Silva and Zeno's jaws drop, their son must be crazy if their son/grandson can dish out that amount to appease the dreaded beast which they were both horrified and thankful at the prospect of an angry Kikyo.

"Wow son, I make that amount in 3 years, won't you kindly share your secret with your family?." Said Silva in his puppy dog eyes which was very very disturbing.

"All right, all right, you might know my monicker on the outside world as the Legendary Auctioneer, are you guys up for some fortune hunting?."

Both their eyes lit up as they recognized that name and was very glad that they were now related to their son.

"You bet." They said in unison.

* * *

**Ding**

Harry has both Invited Silva and Zeno into the party.

Party invite accepted.

**Lv. 90 Harry**

**Lv. 120 Silva**

**Lv. 150 Zeno**

Drop setting to individual.

Dungeon transfer to Wonder Mine Start in.

5

4

3

2

1

**Start.**

* * *

Harry and his new father and his Uncle were suddenly transported into the wonder world of money making.

"Hoh, where are we?." asked Silva.

"Welcome to my world, every monster defeated will have a chance to drop gold coins and rare items with all nen properties, of course the monster fight back and doubled as training. This is just some slightly harder Dungeon but I trust your guys ability to be very advance so these should be quite easy, here are some bags that hold a pocket dimension for the items you wanted to carry so we don't have to go back." I sad as I gave them each a bag of holding which can digitally show what is inside the bag.

"Hoh, this is very very interesting." Said Zeno.

"I quite agree, anyway when do we start." asked silva.

"One last instruction, you see the estimated levels and our abilities rounded into numbers showing somewhere within your view?, yes you can touch the name to contact that person telepathically. Now go and enjoy yourselves while I will perfect my training." I said as they both went and Hunted like no tomorrow.

1 week later we came out of the dungeon with a happy Silva and a happy Zeno.

"Hoho, I estimate my items value along with the hold to be 300 billion Jenny, I can tell you that they are indeed nen enchanted and high quality too, ohh it's a very very lucrative business that I can take the year off and slack off." Said Zeno.

"Wow Dad your super efficient, I only estimate mine to be worth 230 billion. I will also take a year off and take a vacation. Harry dear, kindly take care of Killua for us as we will be away celebrating, I trust you fully to watch Killua fully and train him if you saw it fit, don't worry I will tell Kikyo, Ilumi, and the rest of the family, it really has been a godsend meeting you Harry, see you later." Silva said as he disappeared with Zeno off to somewhere fun.

I took a change of clothes after a bath at the nearby lake and I quickly dashed to Killua's location and using nen I quickly found him.

"Yo!." I said as I announced my presence.

Gon and Killua was very surprised at my sudden arrival.

"Wow dad and uncle must have done wonders to you training, I didnt even notice you untill you said hi brother." Killua said honestly.

"Ahh, yes the training was indeed fruitful, they raised my ability high enough and now they are trusting me enough with your training so no more Illumi watching your back, we van also leave anytime we want to sight see and help Gon and Kurapika if need be but first, how is your training.?" I asked.

"Yay!, my brother is the best, as our training we have decent stamina, endurance and strength." Kill us reported.

"I can open up to two doors in the testing gate." Gon said proudly.

"Good, job both of you, we will stay here for another two month and leaves us 3 extra months for the yorkshin auction. Luckily, I foresaw this and used my connections to increased Gon's passport stay here for another two months. Say goodbye to Mr. Zeboro for now, and Let's supplies and were going deeper into the Zoldyck estate." I said to Gon and Killua.

After Killua and Gon said their goodbye, we went to the buttlers quarters to get our supplies.

Coincidentally, I met Milluki there.

"Ohh, you must be our new brother that dad and mom are excited to have my name is Milluki, I hope that Killua hasn't been saying something bad about me." Milluki explained.

"Oh, he's been quite informative, a budding genius and bomber specialist, quite the resume you have, he also mentioned your unique hobby." I explained.

"Oh you've come to laugh at my princesses too?." Milluki said upsetting his mood.

"Heavens No, there is a culture didicated to those hobbies and they are growing strong, nothing wrong about your wonderful hobby, in fact, I received something that might float your boat but sadly I am unfit to its honor and she needs a good home, I hope you can take care of her." I said as I took out a Magical Girl Nanoha Special Model, Director autographed edition.

"Is that a Magcal Girl Nanoha Special Model, Director authogaphed edition?, no way it is, I heard they only released 15 such figurine to the world and your giving her to me?." Asked Milluki curiously.

"Why of course, she needs a good home and I can't take care of her and give her the love and attention she needs, I'm sure a man of your unique talents can give what she truly desires, can you take good care of her?." I asked as I handed the figurine in a sealed box to Milluki.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, I will take good care of her, Mom and Dad were right, you are nice, see you later little brother." Said Milluki as he went to his private collection.

"Were back." Killua said as he and Gon finished packing.

"Why is Gatoh's jaw hanging?, did I miss somethings interesting?." Asked Killua curiously.

"Nothing much, Gatoh just witnessed a rare bonding moment." I explained.

"Whatever, c'mon let's go to training." Said Killua with an excited Gim as they dragged me away.

30 minutes later we arrived at a big clearing. There I unlocked Gon, and Killua's nen with a forceful nen baptism enough to unlock their aura in their aura nodes.

"You see, that energy all going out that's now visible?, those are you're escaping energies, quickly think of controlling the flow of energy before you ran out, if you don't control it, there is a chance that you will die, do what feels natural like the flow of blood." I explained and practiced my occulemency while waiting.

2 days later later, Gon and Killua was able to move about freely while conserving their aura.

"Good job the both of you, the difficulty of adjusting to this aura is quite astronimical and you two fall into the genius category at one in a million lottery for mastering it that fast.

I explained to them the application of Nen.

* * *

**Ten**

Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to

keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten (纏, Envelop;

Shroud) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having

aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it.

Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels

similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Having a shroud of

aura surround the body is the most basic defense against the

emotional attacks from other users of Nen, however, it can't defend

against Nen physical attacks. Ten maintains youthful vigor and

reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer

leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter

the aging process. Through frequent meditation, one can

improve the quality of their Ten.

**Zetsu**

While Ten allows a user to keep aura from leaking away from their

body, Zetsu (絕, Suppress; Null) stops the flow of aura from their

body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is

able to stop almost all outflow of their aura like water from a valve.

Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they are

more sensitive to the aura of others. This can be useful when

tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Nen

from noticing them. Zetsu can also be used to relieve fatigue,

since it forces the body's external layer of aura to be fully contained

within. However, since Zetsu involves shutting off one's aura, it

can be dangerous due to it leaving the body defenseless against any

aura attack. Even a weak attack enhanced with Nen could do

massive damage.

**Ren**

Ren (練, Refine; Enhance) is a direct application of Ten . Since a user

is capable of keeping aura from leaking away from the body, it's also

possible for them to produce more aura around themselves without

having to worry about losing it. Ren focuses on outputting a

high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size

and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then

Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's

physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for

any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use.

**Hatsu**

Hatsu (發, Release; Act) is the release or transmission of one's aura

so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence,

Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and

unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Nen Ability). A

good Hatsu should reflect a person's own character; one can never

truly master Nen if they only copy other people's abilities.

* * *

A few days later they we're now at a proficient level, that it was scary, much faster when I learned but hey, as they say Nature vs Nurture.

I made them do both a water divination test, I explained to them that this would lead to their strong points area in nen and in a life or death battle, those who mastered theirs came out the victor.

I explained the water divination test and its effects.

* * *

There are six types of aura; every individual is born having one of

these six different aura types. Upon learning one's own aura type, a

student of Nen can set about learning to apply the technique in a

unique way that suits their personality, which can develop into a

unique skill.

The most popular way (and the only sure-fire way seen in the series)

of determining one's aura type is through **water divination .**

Divination requires one to float a leaf atop a glass of water. A

student of Nen will place their hands around the glass and perform

Ren. The resulting effect from one's aura contacting the glass will

determine a person's aura type.

If the volume of the water changes, the user is an **Enhancer .**

If the taste of the water changes, the user is a **Transmuter .**

If impurities appear in the water, the user is a **Conjurer .**

If the color of the water changes, the user is an **Emitter .**

If the leaf moves on the water's surface, the user is a

**Manipulator .**

If a completely different change appears, the user is a **Specialist .**

* * *

I explained to them the theory and one is able to judge ones behavior based on their nature.

* * *

**Enhancers** are determined and simple. Most of them never lie

and hide nothing. Their words and actions are often dominated

by their feelings. They are generally very selfish and focused on

their goals.

**Transmuters** are whimsical liars. Transmutation users have

unique attitudes, and many are regarded as weirdos or cheaters.

They rarely reveal their true intentions.

**Conjurers** are typically high-strung. They are often on guard

as to be overly cautious. They are very observant and rarely fall

into the traps. Being able to analyze things calmly is the strength

of Conjurers.

**Emitters** are impatient and not detail-oriented. Many of them are

quick-tempered and hot-blooded. They resemble the

Enhancers in building their impulsivity, but the difference with

them, they probably tend to calm down and forget easier.

Manipulators are logical people who advance at their own pace.

They are all for arguments and tend to want to keep their

families and loved ones safe. On the other hand, when it comes

to pursuing their own goals, they do not listen to what others

might have to say about it.

**Specialists** are individualistic and will tell

you anything important on them, and refrain from being close

friends. But, because of their natural charisma that draws others,

they are always surrounded by many people.

* * *

"Hey I'm an Enhancer, based on your theory, I'm simple minded?." Asked Gon.

"Yup definitely fits the bill." Said Killua.

"As for me, it says I'm a liar and a whimsical person that doesn't reveal their intentions, Yup definitely on mark." Killua said in agreement.

"Yes and mine are Conjurer bordering specialization as my conjured items are a bit unnatural, like this for example '**spinning mana arrow'**." I said as I conjured out twelve energy constructs behind me and suddenly turned them off." I explained.

"Yes, that construct was strange, your overly cautious, observant and very charismatic, yep you fit the bill." Killua explained.

"Let me tell you what your specialty description guideline in making your ability. Enhancers strengthens and reinforces natural ability. Transmuters change the quality of aura. Emitter shoots out or projects Aura. Manipulator conrols objects or living things. Conjurer materializes an object out of aura and specialist have a distinctive feel on it." I explained the concept of nen as I draw a small diagram.

"There are numerical approximations given to indicate just exactly how efficient one would be at using aura abilities that one is not born into. Starting at one's own aura type, one has the potential to be 100% efficient at using abilities based in that category alone. Then looking at the category chart, one has the potential to be 80% efficient at using aura types adjacent to your primary type, 40% efficient at the opposite or farthest category, and 60% efficient in the two remaining categories. Specialization is typically unusable for non-Specialists because it is impossible to partially use; one either can or can't use Specialist abilities. However, Conjurers and Manipulators have 1% efficiency potential for Specialization due to being adjacent to it." I explained.

"Now that being said, there are sometimes exceptions to the rule seeing I have some strange set of skills I don't fall into that category." I explained.

A week passed by and I am proud to say that I am starting Him and Killua's advance lessons in in nen.

* * *

**Gyo**

Gyo (凝, Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-

user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one

specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part,

but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Gyo is most often

used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which

would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Nen objects hidden by In ).

**In**

In (隱, Conceal) is an advanced form of Zetsu used to almost

completely conceal the presence of a Nen-user's aura. In can be

used on a Nen-user's Hatsu ability to make it invisible to other Nen-

users. In can be countered by using Gyo in the eyes or through En .

**En**

En (圓, Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten . In Ren ,

aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the

user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura

extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give

shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the

shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The

downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the

Nen-user to constantly deploy so much aura. Those who master

En are typically able to extend their En to a circle of a 50m radius.

**Shu**

Shu (周, Enfold) is an advanced application of Ten . Shu allows a

user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object,

allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their

own body. For example, one could use Shu to extend their Ten

around an object, which would strengthen and protect the object like

the way Ren strengthens and protects their body.

**Ken**

Ken (堅, Fortify) is the advanced version of the basic Ren technique.

Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of

Ren over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks

from any direction without the need to use Gyo . Ken is as useful as

a defensive position, but is tiring to maintain. Additionally, it is not

as strong as Gyo on any given part of the body, since it protects the

whole body evenly. Because of that, it is used to guard when one

wants to be cautious.

**Ko**

Ko (硬, Temper) is an enhanced version of Gyo in which all of an

individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. Zetsu

is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the

body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but

leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by

some Nen-users as an offensive technique (a Ko -punch would carry

all 100% of your aura with it), but it is a risky move — leaving the

rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Nen-user is

generally not a good idea. Ko results in one's aura creating a high-

pitched dissonance, somewhat akin to the sound of metal being

ground.

**Ryu**

Ryu (流, Flow) is the term for real-time use of Gyo (the adjustment

of aura concentration in various body parts) by a Nen-user in battle.

For example, the use of Gyo to increase the amount of Nen in a fist

as one strikes with it, to increase damage done; or to increase the

amount of Nen in an arm as it is used to block a blow, for extra

defense.

* * *

I started training Gon and Killua in Gyo by making them see the aura number in my hand ala Buiscuit style and we also did a punishment game.

I also trained them in Shu to increase their aura capacity and letting them feel the same torture/ training I received.

They have become proficient in nen use so I moved up to combat simulations and using a simple Ko demonstration and the effect was enlightening

I let them spar using Ko and Ken in combat and it gradually increased in speed and increased in application of Ryu.

It was one month and a week now since I began training them and I deem them to be both proficient enough and I asked them to develop their specialty via hatsu.

Surprisingly, Gon and Killua thought the same idea in the anime and it was my turn to strengthen those abilities.

Another two weeks passed they both have progressed in the nen excercises, like cutting a twig in a distance, and using Shu on a rock and using said rock to smash other rocks thus increasing their fine control of nen.

I didn't waste my time either as I mastered my wandless magic and can perform a number of spells nonverbally. Transfiguration is a blast and I mastered it flawlessly and I secretly mastered the imperious curse. Hey, I'm a fan of star wars so Long Live the force!.

"Gentlemen, My time to train you was an honor and I now deem you proficient in nen, it is your job to further polish those skills as they take you far in life, never forget your training and I'm done with the , I'm sure your sick of the sorrounding, and I can guess your itching to try to test your abilities so, I recommended heavens arena. test your skills while making money. Oh I'm so proud of you guys, wait a minute. Oh, I almost forgot about that. hohoho, you guys are in luck, quick, let's all take a bath and I'm worry about our transportation." I said to both of them.

We went to the lake naked, oh, I got over my shyness with the countless death battles and Gon and Killua doesn't seem to be shy about that sort of thing.

One thing lead to the other and we had our water fight. I didn't know what what I was thinking back then but I decided to emulate a technique from the ID manga.

I splashed the surface of the water and coated the water into marble size droplets and flicked the marble with force hitting Gon and Killua.

"Hmm, I didn't realize that it would work." I said dumbly.

"Oh brother, you know this means war you know?." Killua smiled evilly and tried to copy my method and it didn't work as that technique needed high nen control.

Gon was trying it but failed miserably as well.

"Okay I'm sorry guys, I didn't think it would actually work, still it was very cool, that is why I attempted it." I explained.

"Yeah, your right, it was cool, I'm letting you off, but you owe Gon and Me a favor." Killua said as he pouted.

"All right, you know I can't resist my friends, I'll owe you guys a favor, so no sulking." I said to calm them down.

We finished our bath and changed and we now gathered into our training clearing.

We called Gatoh and informed them that we were going exploring before we left.

I activated my warp portal, said portal let's me teleport to locations I have been before.

"Okay, walk into the lighted floor, it will feel normal I guarantee." I said this and assured them.

They walked into the portal and I followed behind them.

We warped into my previous room and I was surprised that my room became lavish and it expanded in size, I wonder what happened to it and quickly found out that there was a sign that said Floor Master Harry.

I was surprised at this sudden piece of information, I realized that you need 10 wins above floor 200 to be a floor master or challenge in win the tittle from the previous floor master and since Hisoka lost to me before, I became a floor master.

"Didn't you say that floor masters are strong fighters from floor 200?, how did you became one?." Asked the curious Killua.

"Well I was very young then, I just finished my training in nen and decided to see the effects of nen in battle." I explained.

"Ahh, so you entered the tower to test yourself." Killua said as he pieced the two together.

"Heck no, I was contented watching the nen battles, I had literally money to burn after all, but with my luck, I attracted Hisoka's attention and he kept bugging me so I was forced to enter and when I reached floor 200, I was challenged by Hisoka, my ability somewhat saved me from his deadly ability making me win, I was so scared I ran way and participated the Hunter exam, you know what happened when we crossed paths." I explained.

"What happened?, I arrived last with Leorio and Kurapica so I missed the whole thing." Asked Gon curiously.

"Oh, it was disturbing, Hisoka put their battle at heavens arena out of context and resulted in a sexual implication that Hisoka was a pedophile, It didn't help that Harry's lack of reaction forcing the notion to be true." Killua explained.

"Pfthahahahahaha, that is funny, hey let's register already." Said Gon in an excited voice.

"Well let's Go." I said as I opened the door and we went on the registration booth.

Gon and Killua was a go while I used my floor master privileges shocking those who are in the know about me being the youngest floor Master. It didn't help that none recognized me due to my makeover but the code verification privy only to participants was all the identification I needed and Harry decided in the update of information adding Zoldyck to his name shocking them further, only a small portion of the staff were privy to this information but Harry underestimated his loyal fans as his last match left an impression and news of the youngest floor Master that has returned and had a major makeover.

Gon and Killua quickly climbed up the floors and only after three days they reached floor 200, Hisoka was there on coincidence who noticed the sudden Ripeness of his fruits and quickly took his chance and challenge both of them.

Hisoka having regained his floor master status quickly sold the tickets to their fight and Me being a floor master myself have a private booth to watch the fight.

Oh Hisoka was on high, he was looking at me with a grateful expression for letting him having his version of crack. The thought was somewhat disturbing, but gaining Hisoka's respect was certainly a very big thing.

Hisoka won and showed the difference in their experiences but Hisoka did have a very fun time, he took all he could squeeze of his fun time entertainment that their matches lasted three hours each gaining both parties invaluable experience. Gon and Killua had severe broken bones but they were very much happy at the outcome, I surprised them both when I used my '**Angels Purification skill'** making their injuries vanish and both became at 100% fighting conditions.

Gido the spinning top nen user, Reihvelt of the twin snake electric user and Sadaso the manipulation user challenged me but spectacularly failed.

In Sadaso's, match his mind control nen failed because of my occulumancy training.

In Gido's match, I quickly incapacitated him.

In Reihvelt match said electric user was able to activate his fabled perfect defense and said user did a monologue explaining his invincible ability.

I myself feeling playful transfigured said electric whips into live snakes squeezing himself to submission.

My matches were really popular as I often see Hisoka cheering me on. It took Wing and Zushi forever figuring out that it was me and finally confronted me about it, earning us a huge celebration and I introduced my proud students to Wing who was quite shocked at my accomplishments.

We only stayed for three month at Heavens Arena and we decided to to head to Yorkshin earlier, we gathered info about the auction and of course greed Island, we found out that greed island is having a massive auction this year and Mr. Baterra is rumored to be buying them all. After having a base there and spent a month getting a layout of the city, we decided to stayed at Gon's place for a month earning a peaceful time and we found out a clue about Gons father via the mysterious cube that was left for him and obtained a memory card and a ring and the mysterious men cassette tape from Gina father. Killua and I gained friendship to aunt Mito and Gon's grandmother and we quickly returned to Yorkshin for the intended meeting date.

We didn't forget about our nen training and it is improving rapidly.

We participated with the market Bazaar on our remaining free time meeting the fabled Zepairu, Gon's treasury history critic. The meeting was quite fascinating and we managed to ammass a number of interesting things. Zapairu was very helpful to Gon and for that single gesture in friendship I gave Zapairu 10 billion Jenny in secret which was an amazing event, I said my plan to Killua about giving Zapairu the cash and I also told Killua that I will surprise Gon by buying a copy of greed Island all to ourselves as a present to him and got an approval from Killua.

**Time skip Yorkshin Massacre.**

Kurapica managed to get in the Nostrad family, Neon was unable to attend the auction in person because of her beloved pets, so her guards Kurapica, Senlitsu with the devils ear ability Daltzone, the Nostrad family head guard and the others were bidding in her stead.

Neon's prediction about the auction where the phantom troupe massacred the place where it took had a safeguard, as the Inju, the Mafia's strongest Nen user employed by the Don took heed of the prophecy and managed to corner some members of the Ryodan, namely Feitan, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Franklin and Machi. Uvogin who a nicknamed, the monster Gorilla was also there fighting the mafia grunts in a one sided battle.

I somehow managed to get to Kurapica while I went to visit the Nostrad, I had managed to convince them to ally with me as a temporary associate, really, flashing a 3 star Hunter Card and the authentication was all I needed to get in and shocked the whole squad especially Kurapica who knew said child prodigy hunter.

"I did say I will help you, and I plan to keep my word." I said to Kurapica giving me a smile in response.

Gon and Killua are on a paid vacation when they decided to cash in their favor from their nen training along with Leorio whom we met along the way.

Uvogin cleared out the grunts and the fabled Inju arrived. The Inju were still being beaten and when half of them was loosing, I decided to give my debut.

"Hey!, are you guys so desperate as to send in a child to fight your battles?." Uvogin shouted and the Inju were somewhat confused.

"Konbanwa Mina-san, I am Harry a 3 star Hunter." I said as the shocking information shocked the whole populace.

"Pfthahahahaha, oh this is just rich, are you for real?." Asked Uvogin in disbelief.

"Very well, believe what you wish, I said my piece, it is after all polite to introduce oneself to strong warriors." I said earning a grin from Uvugin.

"Ohh, quite polite, Everyone, stay out of my way!, this will be a one on one battle!." Shouted Uvogin.

"Since your a kid, I will give you a 3 minute head start and I won't do anything." Said Uvogin confidently.

"Your arrogance shall be your downfall, but I thank you for the chance, I will gladly take it." I said as I activated my ability.

Said dark full moon turned red and said red zone formed a large dome 10 kilometers wide.

"Rule proclamation, No usage of Nen beside my party members!." I said loudly.

"Ahahahahaha, oh, that's great, that's quite a laugh anything else kid?" Uvogin asked curiously.

"You seem to be taking this situation to stride with all the people here inside my dome of influence having no access to their nen, go ahead, give it a go, you don't seem to see that you are defeated already." I announced.

Uvogin was shocked, he checked as he activated his nen, but nothing came, only then he knew the danger he was in.

"Don't worry, my aim is only to incapacitate you all, whether you survive this incident is debatable." I said as I turned my hair into senbons and put the Ryodan troops at the present location into a half dead state.

"I give you, half of the Ryodan in a suspended death state for twelve hours before it's effects wear off, my only request is to have my friend Kurapica from the Nostrad family have the honor of executing these members if they are charged the death penalty." I said to the Inju.

"Don't worry kid, with your contribution to their capture, it's the least we could do." Said the Inju leader.

"Good day gentlemen, I bid you luck in your pursuit of justice, be warned, the Ryodan is a close knit group, an attempted rescue by their powerful members may take place, goodbye gentlemen." I said as I teleported to my appartment and let the effect of my ability fade.

What will be the fate of the Ryodan members?, will Kurapica finally have his revenge?. Tune in next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Authors note: **Stop SOPA [] whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr [] Sign the petition now, let's keep fanfiction alive.

-Welcome to the twilight zone, this chapter will have a crossovers from some popular anime.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

After I woke up from sleep, there seems to be the announcement with the successful capture of half the phantom troupe and their intended execution date a week from now live. It was even reported that a certified 3 star apprehended and help apprehend said group with a powerful ability. This lead to the Hunter Association gaining support from the underground world as well as the increase mystery of the identity of the mysterious 3 star hunter as said 3 star rank are least than fifty who were given such honor and twenty of those fifty are the only ones alive.

**Time skip, Day of execution.**

Killua was given the honor of ending the Ryodan's life following the mysterious 3 star hunter's only request.

The rest of the Phantom Troupe did a plan to rescue but the advance warning from the mysterious 3 star hunter came a big of help as the execution site was heavily fortified with strong men users.

The execution of the members proceeded very well, although some members of the Phantom Troupe managed to rammed their way in, Kurapica proved to be tenacious and he managed to slay almost all the members with the help of other well known Hunters.

Chrollo, the leader of the phantom troupe was in a seperate battle with Hisoka as said Joker too his chance and separated him from the group.

The battle lasted between a full two hours between two veteran warriors.

Hisoka managed to win but he sustained a fatal injury. With his dying moment he decided to call me which was weird. With my very high instant delivery level I am now able to send people or myself to the location of anyone I have a name or a picture of.

Luck was on Hisoka's side today as I was able to teleport to his side and I managed to use my **"Angels Purification skill'** on him at the nick of time saving his life, and making a full recovery. I left a note there and teleported back to my apartment.

Hisoka was confused when he woke up feeling fine, there was a note.

_**"It's boring without you around."**_

**Signed,**

**Kitten.**

Hisoka laughed at his friends whimsical behavior, then again, he was whimsical too. He just counted his blessings and looked for the next interesting thing he could find.

Kurapica was awarded his revenge but his vows came at a staggering cost damaging his psyche and having the nen of the fallen Ryodan members attacking him was disheartening. Thankfully he has Senlitsu on his side and I gifted Kurapica a necklace that wards of evil nen attacks giving him room to breathe.

When Gon, Killua and Leorio arrived, they saw the news and congratulated him on succeeding on one of his goals. They were surprised however when he mentioned on thanking me for my help.

Killua, having linked the two together teased me to no end. Leorio seing as Kurapica's road to vengeance was complete, Leorio said his goodbye to further study his doctor profession.

I warned Gon and Killua on having the effects of vows and restriction on Nen as a double edged blade like what happened to Kurapica.

**Time skip, Greede Island Auction Day.**

"Welcome everyone to this year's end of the year Yorkshin auction, we have many rare items sold here today so stay tune." The announcer said.

"Today we have this mysterious game Greed Island for sale, it is sad that this is a Hunter game and has a chance that you could loose your life." Said the announcer.

"There are currently six copies being sold here today and each game has a maximum of eight players, note that the game seems to be protected by an unknown force and will still be running when there is no power connected. Let's start the bid with 900 million." Said the announcement.

"We have now 25 billion from Mr. Baterra, going once, twice, and Oh we have a surprising bid of 30 billion from an unknown Kid, going once, twice, Sold to the weird kid with white hair."

"Hey?, are you sure you can pay for that?." asked Gon curiously, Mr. Paizaru was also there with us as our companion.

"Why, of course Gon, I talked over with Killua and planned this surprise you know, we will finally find a clue to your father." I said confidently.

"Oh yeah, thanks guys." Gon said happily.

The rest of the greed Island game were sold to Mr. Battera.

On a break I managed to slip to Mr. Baterra's room.

"Excuse me, I would like to have a chat with my fellow gamer enthusiast." I said.

"Welcome, it's you, do you want something." Asked Battera.

"Ah, yes, I was just going to give my fellow gamer buddy a sort of lucky charm, this is called a bottle of miracle, yes pardon the corny pun, this is rumored to believe to create a miracle only once when you pour it in said recipient, you can ask your Hunter employee for any curses, it does have nen properties, use it when all option is lost." I said cryptically as I handed a small potion to Tsuzugera and left.

"Strange, it's almost as if he knew of my predicament, I'll keep his advice and hold unto it as a last resort, it is clean right?." Asked Mr. Baterra to jackpot hunter Tsuzegera.

"Yes, it's clean." Said Tzuzegera as he handed the mysterious Miracle Potion to Mr. Battera.

Doing as intented, Mr. Baterra was forced to use said miracle potion and healed his wife, this will happen in the foreseeable future.

We went back to Kukuroo mountain to play the game there in one the guest room on the servants mansion for privacy.

Gon was first and he was transported to greed Island, Killua was next and I was last.

Minutes later away from the starting point, a Jamacan style player decided to play bully and wanted to cast a monitoring spell on us newbies, but he was unlucky when he arrived and said 'book' summoning his binder and I thew him a rock in the head making him unconcious.

"Free card from the mystery stranger, get!." I said happily as I looted him dry, I of course shared my spoils of war to Gon and Killua who was enjoying the free booty.

They guy did have a plenty of spell card stack though.

"Alright, let's familiarize ourselves with the spells, in case we will end up in a real battle." I said as we reviewed the spell description 10 minutes later and we went to the town and gathered info, we did encounter some strange monster which we captured with ease.

**Time skip 1 week later**

We managed to collect plenty of cards, some in rarity, seriously, there were like plenty of cards. I did notice something odd, my gamer skill picked up these cards as a viable skill book, I was of course shocked and learned all the spells to make one of a kind items, like the pregnancy stone, if you carry said stone for a month, you will get pregnant even if you are male, you can also choose the baby's gender by what type of stone you carry.

Ah, there was also the Liquor spring that after an hour, the contents of your pitcher or container that is collected from the spring will change to a random high quality alcohol.

I was lucky enough to be graced with an s rank card Tree of plenty which this tree bears different kind of fruits and always regrows them the next day.

There was also the night shift dwarves that act as a Kagebushin while you are asleep.

There are plenty of neat and wierd spell cards and I have been learning them and my consumption of the cards were like Killua's addiction to chocolate robots.

We met with Biscuit Kueger along the way, she didn't recognize me with my new look, so I took another approach and cooked a worthy meal that she had no choice but investigate.

She was indeed captivated by the meal, the same that was served when I was training as her apprentice and asked the question. She was surprised to find out that I was indeed her pupil and I introduced her to my very own pupils.

She did a refresher course in our nen and grilled us in advance techniques. It took 1 week and we agreed that we were worthy to be up to snuff.

It was this time that the Bomber striked and wiped out a group of hunters aiming to clear the game.

The spells in Masadora were selling alot of new stuff so we took our chance and horded said spells especially me since I was able to by double and learned the spell and bought it again as said consumption was replaced automatically.

We were contacted by the weird exorcist guy explaing about Genthru's ability of planting bombs to any part of the victims body and 'Little flower' as he can make his hands explosive and corrosive.

We managed to hoard some new rare cards when we had a meeting with the major completing groups and shared the info about bomber and with Gons charm, we managed to get some extra useful Info.

We also managed to unlock the condition of the illusive patch of shore in Soufrabi.

We were challenge in various team sports, but sadly our teammates were weak and failed in the challenge. It was this time that we were contacted by Mr. Tzuzegera. We teamed up against Genthru and his group and decided to tackle the patch of shore again.

We managed to find Hisoka who participated the game with Mr. Battera, surprising me, but we gained a strong member.

The 'patch of shoreline' challenge with the game master went the same as the anime. I did manage to test myself against one of the strongest user alive. I could have used my 'no nen rule' or healed Killua when he was injured but I wanted to have a sense of fair play and healed them all after the game.

This of course had gotten me a few lumps in the head, but they understood my reasoning for fair play as a game should be played and enjoyed just as it should be intended.

We managed to came up on top and our other major competitor left was Genthru the bomber.

We had a face off and I was on the reserve team. Gon and Killua improved greatly, especially Gon with his amazing fighting spirit and managed to defeat Genthru and persuaded him to hand his cards. It wasn't easy as I said as the battle was of a very high degree and a small mis-step could lead to death.

He promised to hand his over as long as we healed his companions which was Gon's plan anayway. The completion of said cards in Gon's designated pocket signaled the finale of greed island and we did a questionare about the cards. Surprisingly I tied with Gon in getting the perfect score, which was unprecedented resulting in each of us having The rare card Rulers Blessing, it's effect. _**A castle given as a prize for winning the contest, town with population 10,000 included. Its residents will live according to whatever laws and commands you issue.**_

We decided that Gon should complete his set pocket destination as I secretly learned the Rulers Blessing as a skill, it was rank SS so it was super ultra rare, useful if I get stranded somewhere.

Gon completed the game and was lucky to meet with its game creators creator while we waited outside. I found out later that Mr. Baterra paid Tzuzugera for his continued service even if they did not won. My miracle potion did do its job making Baterra quite happy and sends his regards from him as he asked Tzugera to deliver the news to me if he were to meet me again.

Everyone was happy, Buscuit was able to get her blue planet gem, while Gon was able to get the spell card Accompany and used it to transport us to Gon's supposed fathers location by using the transform card on some card that let us change the spell into a designated pocket number and using the knight's necklace to revert the card into the Accompany spell card. We later find out we were transported to his good friend Kite who explained that Ging thought of it s a Joke and that was indeed pretty mean.

"Aww, he is hard to find." Gon said sulking.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, I may have an ability that will take us to him wherever Ging is, I just forgot about it and I unlocked said ability recently." I said shocking Him and Killua.

"Really?, and you just managed yo remember it now?, well, better late than never, c'mon let's go." Gon said eager to meet his Dad.

"Send Ging my regards." said Kite as he went his separate way.

"All right, you guys grab my hand, and off we go." I said as I activated my mastered instant delivery skill.

Meanwhile on a private ship headed to explore the dark continent was a sleeping Ging when suddenly three kids popped out and fell on top of him.

"Gah, what did I do to deserve this?." Ging asked.

"Well, you deserve it for being a bad and slippery father." Gon replied.

Ging sweated bullets and finally gave up and said." I have no excuse, I'm a bad father, but I could not help this proffesion called to me." He said.

"Oh I have forgiven you a long time ago, I just want to hear the reason straight from your mouth and I was right you are a great hunter that I respect, now all that is left is a punch to your face and all will be well." Gon said excitedly.

Ging gave up and was punched a super strong nen enhanced punch from Gon making their parental problem solved.

"Thanks squirt, who are your friends?." Asked Ging curiously.

"They're Killua and Harry Zoldyck, their my great best friends." Gon said explaining happily.

"Good, Good, now on to an overview, this boat is heading for the dark continent, but I'm afraid I will have to go where Chairman Netero needs me. I had just gotten an urgent message from him needing me but I can't abandon this expedition. Now that three additional hunters are here, I have a favor to ask, can you continue to accompany this exploring team?." Ging asked with Puppy dog eyes which flew past Gon's defenses easily.

"Of course, We will be glad to help." Gon said happily.

An hour later and Ging explained to the crew about his replacement.

"Now, how am I going to get back to Chairman Netero?." Asked Ging in an open space of the ship.

"I might be able to help with the transportation, we can't have my best friends father sulking, now hold my hand and make sure you have the things with you that you want to bring along." I said to Ging.

"All right I'm ready." Said Ging as he took my hand.

"Say hi to Chairman for me, tell him that Harry send a his regards." I said as I teleported Ging to the chairman.

Unknowingly Ging was able to halt the chimera ants with the chairman and avoided the deadly scenario of loosing the chairman Netero's life. Due to one of the strongest Hunter helping Chairman Netero, the Chimera ant fiasco came to an end resulting in having a peace treaty with said ant kingdom through their King having changed his mind.

Our expeditionary force consisted of 50 civilians and researchers and there are at least 15 other hunters beside Him and Killua of decent skill.

Our boat passed a sort of barrier. I can feel my teleport skill being sealed of use outside the barrier.

After 3 more days of sailing, we arrived at a port village. Thankfully we spoke the same language and trade seems to be doing well.

We gatherered some information in the land we came in and found out that it was the land of Elemental Nation, home of element throwing ninja and I guess Naruto.

We were out of luck though as it seems the third shinobi war is currently going at full blast.

Our ship and excotic goods brought unwanted attention and some stray Iwa ninja's decided to kill us foreigners and get the goods to themselves.

The resulting battle was won with our hunters but I predict having news of foreigners possessing strange abilities will attract Ninja's and kidnap us and turning us into a baby making machine.

Having foresaw this, I set up a meeting with all the people in our ship including the hunters.

"Hello, everyone, I am sure, you guys saw, some enemy ninja's wanting to sink your claws into our precious goods. I'm afraid I have some bad news. That attack may not be the end of them and they will come again with greater numbers. We are out of fuel to make a trip back home and I gathered you here today for your opinion." I said to the group.

"We can defend ourselves just fine, but I admit that in the numbers game we might loose and since there is a war going on. I have my ears open." Said the other hunter who everyone seems to trust.

"Everyone, I may also have grim news, how much do you guys know about the ninja culture?." I asked curiously.

"Not so much, we never believed such a thing before." Said the researcher.

"I met a true ninja in the Hunter exams, His name was Hanzo, I was was curious about his culture and he was able to share with me their history at the cost of me having him lectures 4 hours straight, what I learned was quite morbid, these ninja's will use any means necessary to change the balance of power. An example would be us showing strange ability to counter their own. They might get desperate and will use any means to kidnap us and make us a baby making machine to have our strange abilities at their disposal via our offspring who they will begin to brainwash to be loyal to them. I know this is a morbid thought, and you might not trust a word of a twelve year old child even if said child is a hunter, but I did not get my 3 star rank hunter by being dumb and not trusting my instincts. To those who will heed my warning, my group will be leaving in 6 hours, those of you who want to come are welcome, I implore you, this is no longer a game but a battle for our survival." I said as I explained the reality of our situation.

"Hmmph, your just a kid, me and my group are very strong, I don't know where the 3 star rank came from, I know there are only a handful of those and I don't believe you kid, I'm staying right here." The Confident hunter said.

At the end of 6 hours there are 10 researchers and 10 civilians who has their specialty and 5 hunter who heeded my warning, of course Gon and Killua trusted me with their lives and came with me. We were 3 hours of walking distance and we saw smoke to the village we were previously docked at. It was sad and we mourned their losses for 5 minutes and we moved on.

Another 5 hours went and we arrived at a dessert with no sign of villages miles away perfect for my plan.

"All right, this should be an alright spot, to those who trusted me, I thank you all, your trust will not be in vain." I said to the tired group.

"What will we do?, we are almost out of supplies and we are in the middle of nowhere with no sight of civilization." Said the head researcher.

"Which is exactly why this is the perfect location, Oh Gon, Killua, I may have lied to you guys about explaining my teleport ability earlier. And I'm sorry, said teleport ability is not working since we passed that barrier in the fog." I explained.

"What do you mean having lied to us about explaining your teleport ability?." Asked Gon curiously.

"What I meant what, I could have used teleport ability to get to your father earlier in the Greede Island game, I promise I did have a very good reason, and it will now answer to all our prayers." I explained.

"Really?, now I am curious, well, you have been thinking of me and Killua's well being, but the reason better be good." Said Gon.

"Oh, it's good alright, allow me to demonstrate, Rulers Blessing on, ability active!." I shouted.

The effect was instantaneous, a huge castle appeared in the horizon, the desert became a large green patch of land stretching for miles, nice houses appeared and 10,000 citizens appeared before us said town is self sustaining with lots of fruit, vegetables and they also have cows, sheeps and pigs. It also has a lake with many fishes.

"The King has arrived, long live the King!." Shouted the town residents.

I was not finished and activated the spell '**Interactive Illusion Barrier'** and casted it in the town, it's effect was a an intelligent barrier that lets registered residents pass freely but it won't allow unregistered people to pass. Said barrier also cast a powerful Illusion making this city invisible to the outside world.

"Is that a spell from Greede Island?, you lovable bastard, your so cool brother." Killua said impressed.

"Wow, I guess I now know the reason, you wanted to collect the Greede Island Spells since you can use them outside the game, Okay, it is a pretty good reason, it saved us this time." Gon said.

"All right people, as you may have noticed, these people are real nen constructs, some of you might not know this, but this is a spell from the illusive Greede Island hunter game that we cleared, thus allowing us it's use. I also cast a barrier around the whole city making us invisible and withstand outside attacks. Said barrier also prevents anyone from entering our city without permission and only us and the town residents can move freely outside. Come, let us go into the castle and have a feast, heaven's know we clearly need it." I said as we walked to the castle.

The next day I passed a law to organise my castle and its citizens and created a police task force, a hospital task force, a relief task force in case of emergencies. A merchant guild to better organise our goods and so I can reap abundant taxes at a low cost making my citizens happy.

I also created an Intelligence unit and a trade unit division.

I assigned the 5 hunters as as a guard for our first trade mission and the nearest town was the Hidden Village in the Sand of Sunagakure. Kill us Gon and Me were bored so we went along the first caravan, they really didn't mind that I came along, on the other hand, they felt quite save as I proved my power as a 3 star hunter.

We went to a multitude of check points because it was war time but because it was wartime, Our goods were quite popular.

The Kazekage who was interested in having a trade route to his village being made wanted to talk to the caravans leader which would be me.

Inside the Kazekage building.

"Is the leader of the Caravan here yet.?" The Kazekage said getting impatient.

"That would be me Kazekage-sama, pardon my age, I assure you that my capabilities to lead is without question." I said as I greeted the Kazekage.

The Kazekage analyzed the child in front him, having been a war veteran and leader of his village, he is able to judge a person quite easily and his intincs told him that this child in front f him is very very dangerous and has a kage dangerous feel to it.

"You are not an ordinary kid are you?." The Kazekage asked curiously.

"With all due respect, Kazekage-sama, I wouldn't be here if I didn't posses skills and lead the survivability of my people. I assume you did the same to get your position?." I asked playfully.

_"The confirms it, the child in front of him is indeed dangerous and judging by him relating to my struggles to become this village leader, he is indeed a capable one himself. This is no ordinary caravan, usually merchants cower upon meeting me. This just got interesting. "_ The Kazekage thought.

"Ahh, yes, let's get down to business, as you know, we are at war, and getting supplies to this village is getting hard. I will get straight to the point, I want an exclusive rights to your caravan trade goods." The Kazekage said.

"That can be arrange, just to let you know, we will be expanding after the war and as you have guessed, we are are foreigners and curious about this supernatural phenomenon known as chakra, would you be willing to trade some basic scrolls and theory of said supernatural phenomenon. Of course we will trade it with equal value of our goods, it would not come to a surprise that this is a close guarded secret as it is linked to the village military strength." I explained.

"You, have surprisingly good insight, and you would be right, but seing as this could lead to a long lasting partnership then I would accept provided with the appropriate traded good of course." The Kazekage said milking the situation for all its worth and he was only giving the academy techniques and chakra theory, not really a secret as each hidden villages has the same basic academy techniques, now, it doesn't really mean that he will cheat this caravan swing as those academy techniques are the bread and butter of ninja everywhere and any ninja who is worth their salt mastered these academy techniques to perfection.

"Consider it done." I agreed.

"It's nice doing business with you." The Kazekage said smiling, he just made a steady supply of goods which is invaluable to this wartime zone as normal trade routes are closed off.

**"Die Kazekage!."** An enemy ninja said as three figures wearing an Iwa headband managed to infiltrate the village.

The would be assasin ninja's didn't get far as they were quickly knocked unconcious by hardened hair senbon coated with nen courtesy of this Zoldyck.

"Hmm, you have got to be careful Kazekage-sama, we just recently became business partners, I wouldn't want it to end so soon." I said as I chastised him for his lack of security.

The Kazekage was shocked and puzzled, shocked that someone managed to infiltrate his village and even more shocked as a Kid incapacitated said ninja's with a senbon like weapon and managed to hit his enemy with percision as they are now lying in a deathlike state, oh he will be having fun interrogating them later, but for now, he has to ask this child an important question.

"Are you sure you're not a ninja?, I mean the skills you showed today is by no means an easy feat and executing them flawlessly in the heat of battle is worthy of praise." The Kazekage said approvingly.

"Unfortunately no, but I did receive hellish training that would make a normal civilian cry." I said.

"Yes, that definitely is the case, let's finalize the trade and let we see your wares." The Kazekage said as they headed to the caravan.

The Kazekage was surprised at the variety this strange caravan lead by that skilled child provided. Some of these fruits and vegetables were highly rarer and were served on the Daimyo and they are trading it at a very low and reasonable price, oh the Kazekage was a happy leader.

"Thank, you for your business Kazekage-sama, we will be back in 3 to 4 months, I thank you again for your hospitality." I said as I left.

Meanwhile, the village of the sand were celebrating, they have procured lavish goods that is considered a luxury even more so in this wartime state and it was a year worth of supply. Said supplier will be back three to four months which was acceptable. The village was celebrating and morale is in all time high.

This event boosted the performance of the Suna Ninja's thus steadily increasing their strength.

I arrived back to our castle and we celebrated our success.

The next day I made meeting with the Hunter exploration team.

"Okay, now that we have procured a steady relationship to one of the villages and we have acquired some valuable scrolls, who would like to go back to our home land and inform the Hunter association that we have succeeds in gaining a foothold in the dark continent and have procured valuable scrolls that the natives use to perform a supernatural phenomenon. Naturally I have the perfect vessel ready to set sail." I explained.

Everyone was excited, what they have achieved is by no means a small feat, it is short of a miracle work. The five hunters and the remaining researchers and civilians wanted to go home. So the next day, we went to the nearest ocean and I did the spell from Greed Island the 'G. I. Incivncible boat'. The boat was a decent size vessel and has luxury decoration and is body has a sleek design as it is coated by a nen barrier and is operated by an interactive nen contruct as its pilot.

I gave them good luck on their journey and I went back to my castle, who knows what Kill us and Von are up to, on a sidenote, my citezens are actually nen contructs as well, as I found out when an accident happened and they turned into a card, quite freaky.

I arrived back and I have now experienced the bane of all Kage, the tons of paperwork. Thanks to my Night Shift elves which acts as a Kagebunshin when I am asleep, it is somewhat manageable. I tasked Gon and Killua to increase our military training and surprisingly my citizens learn pretty fast. I studied the said chakra theory and theorized that nen is the lifeforce energy also known as Ki and the supernatural Aspect of chakra is known as magic. I suspect that Gon can also do these ninja teachniques as his spiritual energy is quite strong. My theory is that magic is a mitigation of the spiritual aspect of the life energy enabling a select few to mold the energy performing extraordinary feats.

To test my theory, I practiced my handsign until I can do it in my sleep and I successfully managed to perform the substitution. I was so excited that I shared the news to Gon and Killua who also became excited at the prospect of new techniques. At the end of our second month we can do all the academy Jutsu without handseals and we were now praising the log as it seems to pop out from nowhere and said technique is quite versatile. I also started them on chakra exercises as I remembered it clearly enough from the anime and we mastered the tree walking and water walking as well. We were quite impressed with the prospect of walking on water. Gon and Killua seems to be satisfied but I wasn't. With my very high control I started doing chakra strings exercises. They were quite useful as an extra pair of limbs, I could now be a very good medic nin, but I already have a superior healing skill at my disposal and I continued my chakra strings training.

On the third month since the others left to report on our success at the dark continent., My chakra strings can now take on a physical form. I Kid you not, I scared Killua and Gon as I made a life like mummy man made of chakra strings. It was the glow from the chakra that it made a scary technique. I apologized to them later and I received a huge lump on the head and we progressed steadily in our training.

It was now the fourth month and it was time for our daily trip to Suna. Our wears increased as I used some of my greed island spells like the Tree of plenty which bear all kinds of fruits and reviews them everyday. I also used the Liquor Spring making us a variety of exquisite rare wine collection. I also was able to procure quality weapons imbued with nen properties, I used fledgeling elemental blacksmith skill from the Greede Island spells. I was required to sacrifice 3 hours a day holding its egg and it's hatching span was in the span of 1 day to ten years, I would be a master elemental blacksmith if the egg hatched . It didn't deter me as I wanted the skill so badly that the egg hatched in 3 months time imbuing me with knowledge and long lost techniques. Apparently the time varies and is reduce if your desire is strong enough. This was indeed a huge boon as I was making plenty of weapons of quality no one can deny and with my farm of metal making animals, I was able to procure my desires to make extraordinary weapons. I stocked up the caravan with high quality exotic goods and everyone was excited. This time, I enlisted the help of Gon and Killua again. They were glad to accept as they were unable to explore most of the village because of the high security last time.

We were greeted favorably by the Suna village. With their morale high, they were now a leading contender in the war. The Kazekage was impressed that my wares increased and are becoming more lavish and outrageous, but I was still asking for a low price which shocked him as a normal shinobi or merchant would milk them for all their worth. He was also impressed that I now carry weapon of high quality, chakra conductive to boot which was a plus. We were given a variety of E rank to B rank scrolls and some occasional A rank scrolls and seeing as they were not low on those Since ninja carry their scroll a like their legacy on their person when going to war, they had plenty and they were happy to trade them. The Kazekage even gave us his collection of Uzumaki scrolls. They were mainly the Kagebunshin which he deemed ineffective as it would only be useful to one who has large chakra reserves which his forces have only 5 to make an average use of the technique. The rest were Sealing Manuals. Many many sealing manuals that would make you a sealing master if you mastered them, but seeing as the thing was very very difficult to undestand and they were no aspiring seal masters and no-one wanted to study the obscure art in the sand village, they traded it it away for useful weapons in times of war.

The Kazekage did warn us that the next time we deliver our goods that we might encounter enemy ninja because news of the mysterious caravan having supported to Suna boosting their morale was a big target sign pointed at our back.

I reassured the Kazekage that we will double our training and thankfully with these new scrolls that we just receive will help boost our strength, I reassured him further that if we cannot handle it, we would hire ninja's from Suna as we had pretty much became a backbone in their village.

I said our goodbye and Gon and Killua had fun. They were eyeing the horde of scrolls we managed to trade though. So we went ahead to our castle excitedly.

The Suna Village's morale was further boosted with new things and foods to try, it was a good day to be alive and with their surprising shipments of quality weapons that they managed to acquire at a bargain. Let's just say the ninja population were on a whole New high.

We finally arrived back in our city and thanked the caravan team and I also thanked Gon and Killua. We went to our castle and we now have a large collection of ninja scrolls which were devoured by Gon and Killua to increase their skill set. I was quite contented with mine actually but I was interested in the Kagebunshin for my workforce as my Night shift elves can only do so much. I mastered the Kagebunshin and was very happy. I now know that I have large reserves that I can make 500 solid clones and devoured the sealing manuals. Since fuinjutsu is relatively similar to runes, I was surprised to find out that I have a high aptitude for it.

**Time skip 2 months.**

With the abuse of shadow clones, I was now able to defeat paperwork and finished the sealing manual books and I was now doing my private research as I was now very proficient in the sealing arts. Gon and Killua also progressed as they are now able to throw many types of elements at their opponents.

It was around this time that the Hunter community sent a large expedition force and we were greeted by old faces from the first expeditionary force.

We were informed of the Chimera ant incident and the timely arrival of Ging turned the tide of battle. News of the success of our exploration of the dark continent were also in high regard and the scrolls that were brought back was analyzed and Hunters were able to reproduce the effect.

The expedition force this time consisted of 1000 hunters as many were eager to jump at the band wagon and some were eager to make a life here.

It was my turn to report that we have amassed a large library of scroll techniques and I have prepared copies to be brought back to the Hunter association should the need arise.

Since everyone in the expedition force this time was a hunter, they were both free to study this strange and obscure techniques as long as they take care of themselves.

A month passed and every hunter was boosted in their abilities and the more dedicated they are, the stronger they are. Some was contented to stay in my city and trained. The cities defense and the quality of life was bordering luxury, progress was indeed bolstered. A happy hunter is a strong hunter. A hundred people decided to head back and report their further findings brining along with them many new scroll techniques.

The war finaly ended and a treaty of all the hidden villages was made. Konoha came up on top and the Yellow Flash came into the spotlight.

Suna surprisingly came second as they mysteriously amassed strength and was able to avoid the use of their Biju as of yet.

Kumo came in third with loses but was able to revover.

Iwa was hit hard the most as they were very heavy casualties on their side.

Kiri had gone awol and started their bloodline purge.

While this was going on I was amassing plenty of barrier seals, controlled and timed explosive tags, paralysis seals, chakra siphoning seals, and my favorite invisibility seal. On second thought I already mastered my notice-me-not charm but a back-up never hurt.

On the other hand Gon Killua and me had gotten quite bored and we were planning on heading and leaving the castle to a capable person via voting.

My next trip to Suna was going to be my last for awhile and I managed to make the Hunter mark as our nation sign. I also set up a meeting on the major officials to come with me on the next trade so I can introduce them to the leader of one of the powerful military village who we had a strong partnership with.

It was finally time for the next caravan. I introduced the Kazekage to the next official who will be replacing me in my stead and will continue the trade route with them at the same price. I didn't know that the Kazekage had a soft spot for me but I was gifted with a retractable twin battle of fan. I of course gave him a 500 piece of each set of seals that I had a variety made and gave a manual on making said seals in a simplified form so they could mass produce them. He was very happy that I was able to make use of those gibberish books and he is now even happier that he got a new set of seals in their circulation and a simplified manual to mass produce said seals cementing the Suna and Hunter Association as partners.

A few days later Gon, Killua and me packed for home seeing as we had succeeded on making a foot hold in the dark continents.

I summoned another 'G.I Invincible boat' to take us home. A few days later we passed the barrier separating our world. Just as the weather cleared, a sudden wormhole/ vortex appeared and started pulling things into it. I tried to navigate avoiding the debrees but the pull was just too strong. Thinking quickly I steeled myself for what I am about to so.

"Gon, Killua, You are like brothers to me, as your Big brother, it is my responsibility to take you to safety. I had a fun time with my time with you guys." I said with a smile.

"What are you saying nii-san, we will get out of this alive together, wait a minute, your not planning in using that to us right?, damn it nii-san, you know your the best thing that happened to me beside Gon, don't leave me dammit." Said Killua fearfully.

"What!, what are you guys talking about?." Gon asked confused.

"I love you both, If I survive this somehow, I vow to find a way to you guys, even if it seems imposible, this is my promise of a lifetime. After all, what kind of brother I would be if I make my siblings cry. Believe in me and I will believe in you, stay strong, I would use this teleport ability myself along with you two, but there seems to something that is interfering with my ability, fortunately I am still able to use it to you guys to send you to safety, stay safe " I smiled as I said and those words and teleported Gon and Killua to Chairman Netero.

Meanwhile, I casted my mana shield times 30 as my current mastery would allow and hoped for the best as I was sucked into the wormhole.

On the other side of the globe, chairman Netero was consoling the two promising Hunter for the loss of their big brother. Chairman Netero was saddened by the loss of one Harry Zoldyck, an excellent 3 star hunter, but he was very proud of him that he stayed true and managed to protect his students/ brothers. He smiled as he would gladly do the same and entrust the future to the new generation when he was prepared to suicide himself to defeat the chimera ant king, but the sudden appearance of Ging, helped him avoided such an outcome and it was thanks to the same young man. The chairman asked for the details of the incident and he believed that Harry will come back to them as he has seen personally the tenacity of the other Zoldyck which reassured Gon and Killua, believing on their brother.

I woke up feeling really really sore, I checked my limbs, still intact and checked my body, aside from being sore all over. I saw a pelican dropping a newspaper to me, I guess, it was trained to deliver the news. I took a look at it. Thankfully, I understood the words and letters. The paper said.

**"The Age of Pirates is on full bloom, Hero Admiral Garp withdraws from his position due to the sudden death of Monkey D. Luffy, his beloved grandson. Who will protect us from the pirates?."** The paper said.

"Oh this is just what's the word I'm looking for?, Oh yeah, a major curse word, but I'm refraining myself from saying it. I mean, I'm in an alternate world of One Piece, where Luffy, the supposed star and hero of the show, shows everyone the true value of freedom. Oh, this is just great, A big fat opened jar of worms." I ranted of my predicament.

"Ahh, I'll just wing it, I did promise my brothers that I will do my best to get home." I said as I looked for civilization.

I seem to have landed on a tropical island, hmm I see a small village in the harbor and a pirate ship, great, just great, so early in the game and I encounter a pirate ship.

I walked to the town and went inside the bar where noises could be heard of merry making. I walked inside and went into the counter.

"Excuse me, may I have a glass of water please?." I asked politely.

Suddenly the pirates looked at me funny, I checked my clothes to see if there is something strange but my clothes were left mostly undamaged form the wormhole encounter.

"Your not from around here are you kid?, almost anyone can tell with your strange clothing, surprisingly it brings out your strong points." Said the red haired stranger.

"Why thank you, I do try, let's just say I managed to get to safety, avoiding the storm, luckily, my clothes were in tact." I said answering the strange man.

"Oh, your strange, you worry about your clothes when you survived a storm?, what are you a runaway aristocrat?, but I can't say that really, not when your posture shows no opening and ready to strike without a moment's notice." The red haired man appraised me.

"Ahh, you are both correct in your assumption, I do come from a line of small nobility, but said nobility did not get there by sitting fancy, said nobility honed the fine tradition of a certain job. I'll tell you my job if you tell me yours." I said playfully.

"Ha!, your loss kid, everyone knows of I'm Shanks, Captain of the red-hair pirates, one of the for yonko. You really suck at this betting game." Laughed shanks.

"Oh, my, luck seems to be on your side, thank you for the glass of water, as for my end of the bargain, I am a simple assasin." I said as I melded into the shadows and went away.

Every pirate in the room was shocked that the kid's trade was an assasin, they were more even surprised as he suddenly vanished. Even with their observation Haki they could not find a trace.

"That kid is, Awesome!, he trumps me in being cool. Oh God!, I want that kid in my crew, Men!, who wants that mysterious cool assassin kid to join our merry band of crew!?." Thanks shouted.

There was a unanimous shout agreeing with shanks on making one Harry Zoldyck to be part of their crew.

Shanks crew sprung into action and searched high and, the search lasted 3 days but no luck, nothing interesting happened except a kid that was dared to take a photo of the nearby seaking infested water.

Naturally Shanks with his hero complex went in to save the kid. The seaking was about to bite of Shanks arm when suddenly 5 sounds of a hard object hitting a flesh was heard. It was the sea king being put in a death like state.

"My, we seem to see each other in some strange circumstances Mr. Shanks, if you are worried about the beast, don't be, I only put it in a death like stake and will recover in 6 hours, do be careful, it's a dangerous world out there." I said as I began to walk away.

Shanks was shocked at what happened, he was prepared to loose his arm to save the innocent kid. when the cool kid assassin who he estimated at 13 years old dealth with the sea king, said something cool and walked away. Did I mention he was walking on water?, Oh God how cool is that, he so wanted the kid to join his crew.

After the incident was resolved, Shanks was now even more determined to get that cool kid on his crew, yes, he so wanted it badly that, he was not drinking rum and looked for the kid passionately.

Another three days passed and he was about to give up, until he smelled a most delicious scent that rivaled the most delicious dishes he ever tasted. Having spent his energy, he followed the sweet allure of the delicious scent in a clearing where the kid he was looking was sitting eating the deliciously baked bear.

"Excuse me, can you share your food me?, I'm quite hungry and lost." Shanks said with drool of saliva pouring out his mouth.

"Help, yourself, a small kid like me can't possibly eat this meal all to myself." I said as I gave him the Ok signal.

Shanks, had gotten the Ok signal and that was all he needed, in a speed that rivals "the flash", he consumed the large roasted boar, God, it was the most exquisite tasting food he ever tasted as if it was the food of the Gods, he was caught up in the situation that he carried a bucket full tears of joys. The strange scene lasted for ten minutes as he regained control of himself.

"I'll, get straight to the point, I want you to join my Pirate crew, I searched for you for 6 days straight and I'm not taking no for an answer." Shanks said with conviction.

"I figured as much, I saw how desperate you searched for me, did you know that there is a barrier here keeping wild beasts away?, I guess your sensitive knows won as you bypassed by barrier that suggest living things to stay away." I said explaining the situation.

"Sigh, I can already tell that your very stubborn to a fault like a certain someone I know, so, to save us both the trouble, I will say yes, Also, I'm searching for method home as my home seems to be well hidden, I will stay with your crew until I can find said method, this is my condition." I said explaining my condition.

"Deal!." Shanks said in a heart beat and did a version of a happy dance.

"I got the cool kid to join my crew!." Shanks said this repeatedly while dancing his happy dance.

After 30 minutes we went back at the bar.

"Hey, the captain is back, and look what he got in tow, wow, he must be really lucky." Said his first mate.

Shanks Introduced himself and his band of red haired pirates with Benn Beckman as his first mate, Yassop the sniper and Is Ussop's father, Luckry Roo the rowdy fighter. He e

also explained his prize ship made of Adam Wood, one of the hardest wood material in the world. He also explained their large treasury room and the empty reserve treasury room who is just as large. He also explained their currency system and their for rum that they splurge themselves and the occasional ahem, woman entertainment.

"We'll that's about all you need as the basic for being a red-hair Pirate, by the way, your duty will be the the ship's cook, it's non-negotiable." Thanks sad with conviction.

"Are you sure captain?, he is a bit young." Asked the concerned Beckman.

"Oh, your saying that now, but once you tasted this guys cooking, you can never go back to regular ones. I have literally tasted a piece of Heaven." Thanks said as he described the sensation he felt when he first ate of Harry's cooking and resulting in him drooling convincing the rest of the crew.

"If you say so Captain." Said Beckman.

"So Shanks, I heard your fond of betting." I asked curiously.

"You bet, my luck is so strong that I always win, I did find you didn't I?." Said Shanks confidently.

"I see, you wouldn't mind having a bet with little Old me would you?." I asked playfully.

"Name your terms, and prepare to loose." Said Shanks confidently.

"My terms are simple, I will borrow from you 1 Million Berry and in the span of a month I will pay you back with 10 Million Berry, provided I get to rent the extra storage room with 500 Thousand Berry per month. I understand that The stakes are quite high so I will give up a treasure worthy of said bet as a collateral and in the event that I am unable to pay, I will hand over my current Berry's and everything in said extra armory room that I will be using and of course said collateral will be handed over its ownership to you, Of course I would not make you decide right away, The show of my collateral comes first and you decide if said bet is really worth it." I explained as me and Shanks went to empty room and I showed him the goods. Shanks fell and created a loud noise.

Shanks immediately said "Yes, you have got yourself a deal young man, now hand the collateral." Shank said as I handed him the collateral.

Now, what might be the controversial collateral item that was used in the wager?, Give up?. Ahh, I see, It was none other than Jiraiya's Icha Icha which Harry managed to trade them from suna, currently there are four series released and Harry managed to get 20 copies of each series.

We headed outside the room and Shanks said." Beckman, give the lad his million Berry, the bet is on." said Shanks as he released a perverted giggle peeking the interest in all the crew.

Beckman lead me to the treasury room and handed me the 500 million berry as the other half was collected as rent.

"This is, the other armory room that you rented as a bet to the captain, is is indeed quite a large room, good luck." Said Beckman as he left.

I quickly cleaned the room with my use of Kagebunshin it was speed up and only took twenty minutes. I then went back to Fusia village which I learned was the name of the village and bought empty clean barrels for 5000 berry which was twenty times the worth of said item and I was able to procure 500 clean empty barrels. I also brought some pillows and went back to my room.

Rumors of the mysterious kid buying clean empty barrels spread as the village never made so much profit in one sitting before. The read haired pirates were puzzled but left the strange kid alone.

I went back to the room and made it into 3 parts, the furthest back is my room which I transfigured the pillows I bought to a luxury bed and casted them with cushioning charms, I added seals to all the three rooms to increase their durability and sound proofed my rooms. The middle room, I used the Skill Liquor Spring which make water taken from said spring turn into random alchohol. Said spring never ran out of water and I added seals to stabilize the foundation and makes it balance if we ever encounter a rough wheather and it will not spill. I also transformed the room to look dignified and have an elegant feel to it. The third room which is connected at at the front door was my selling room as I transfigured the place to hold my filled Barrels filled with Liquor Spring and levitate them into place. I transformed my reception room with a 20th century bartender feel to it and made plenty of comfortable chairs which I transigured. My reception room is also my largest room to accommodate plenty of people and Space enlargement charms expanded the rooms further. I applied water seals in case my room got caught on fire and put some fragrance charms.

It was dinner time and I served the hungry pirates a feast fit for a king that they could not go without the celebratory rum.

It was my turn to smile as I dragged a trolley of rums I put with table cloth on top of it earlier and I set up a mini-counter.

**"Pirates of all ages, looking for delicious rum to accompany with delicious food?, Look no further, this humble cook is selling his home made random of high quality, best of all, If you are not satisfied, you can return it with no charge, care to try?, only 50 thousand berry per barrel."** I said as I uncovered my rum shop in a private corner.

"So that's what he did to all those barrels he collected from the village." Said Shanks.

"As the the captain of this vessel, I shall be the first to try this supposed High quality rum." Shanks said as he paid me and took a barrel drank from it whole.

The crowd waited for the verdict

"We'll, how was it?." Asked the curious pirates.

"It was awesome!, by captains decree I order that I will be the only one buying those rum." Shanks said in daze.

This got a massive reaction as the crew formed a mob and crushed the captain who got in the way of their rum. All of the rum was forcefully sold and Harry profited 2 million berry.

Our stay in Fushia village came to a stop as we went to Lougue Town, the place where Gold D. Roger was executed. Said trip took 5 days and I have have now accumulated 15 million berry from my rum businesses from the crew. It was now time to visit captain Shanks.

I knocked the captain quarters and I was let in.

"Oh, captain?, do you still remember our bet?." I asked playfully.

"Nooo!, you can keep the money but can I keep the precious?." He asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, I can't say no to those eyes, they really creep me out, it doesn't really suit a grown man doing it. The result is very scary and disturbing, you can keep the books and I'll keep the money." I said as I quickly got out of the room.

"Mwahahahahaha, like I said, my luck is invincible, in the end, I get to keep my precious, I may have lost some money, but in the end I got what I wanted." Said Shanks as he continued his perverted reading.

We arrived at Louge Town and I went to work as I used my Kagebunshin to buy more empty clean barrels at 6000 berry each. I received a whopping 20,000 pieces of the thing. Seriously, how did this town had that much?.

Using my Kagebunshin, I stocked my rum and took out some extra rum to sell outside.

I was selling in the center of town with my mystery rum with free samples. Suffice to say it was a hit and I have now 25 million berry. All this was done in an hour so I had 6 more hours free time and seeing the sad faces of my customers I ordered my Kagebunshin to bring more and made a huge sale as my rum of different flavors were a hit now earning me a total of 150 million berry, the demand so high that they offered double the price and said double price was still cheaper than other known high quality rum, everyone had gotten a large piece of the pie.

What will I do with all that money anyway?, why, it might be useful when I bribe some corrupt marine, Oh now that's just rich, still, one can never be sure of the future.

Our ship was stocked as I asked my clone to do the food shopping.

The epic ride of the reverse mountain was a a breathtaking view, we skipped Whiskey Peak as we know their gig. We plan to stop at Alabasta for a week.

I asked the crew if they wanted to earn a million berry per day as hired muscle. Suffice to say Almost all the crew wanted to join in my gig. Hey, 1 million berry per day as paid labor is nothing to scoff off, it's easy money. So I rented a large shop at the largest town district. I put my hired hands to work and had them carry the barrels toward the shop. I could always use the storage seal and clones to do all the work myself, but that would be to suspicious as the red-haired pirate is a close knit family.

Seeing as water is scarce in said region, by the end of the week I had now a profit of 10 billion berry. The profit was so good that my 200 workers had earned 20 million berry each as I doubled their pay for their hard work, even with paying them that much money I still had the 10 billion berry untouched.

When Shanks arrive from his meeting with the king of Alabasta, he saw his crew gambling large amounts of money.

"Where did you guys get all that money?, they don't grow on trees you know." Said the shocked Shanks.

"They surely don't, but Harry seems to grow them, seriously, he hired almost all of the crew for muscle work, the initial pay was 1 million berry a day, It was a no brainer and almost all the crew signed up. Harry's rum business was so good that our initial pay of 6 million berry for six days of work had a bonus of 14 million berry extra, and he paid 200 of our crew members 20 million each. Hehehehe, life sure is good." Said the random red-hair pirate as he explained the large wad of berry that most of the crew obtained.

"That is so unfair, really, that is like ten to twenty times we get of the normal raid from other pirates. Maybe we should change careers." Said Shanks in a daze.

"Nahh, being a pirate is too good, you just keep your ears open and maybe you won't miss Harry's miracle rum sale. Seriously, where does he get all that rum?, maybe he obtained a devil fruit that makes rum?, my God, maybe he did, what a useful ability." Said the random crew and all agreed that Harry had eaten rum making devil fruit.

Shanks was depressed and turned to his Icha Icha for a mood changer.

We now headed to Jaya, said town was full of very shady people and all the crew VETO'd my rights yo explore this town.

They weren't willing to chance Harry their godly cook, and the money making rum tree be tainted by the foul stench of the town and if news revealed of Harry's rum devil fruit gets out, he would surely be kidnapped by unsavory thugs.

Our stay in Jaya was short. We were now heading to the New World, home of the toughest Pirates and Marine Vying for supremacy.

What will come out of our young Hary-Stu Potter Zoldyck?.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Authors note: **Stop SOPA [] whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr [] Sign the petition now, let's keep fanfiction alive.

* * *

Shanks was excited, he was finally, going back to the new world where his seat of power is waiting. His ship were mostly able to avoid deadly storms and major climate changes.

"Hey isn't captain a bit cheery than usual?." asked one of his crew.

"Yes, only a meeting with white beard can make him happy, and with his new rum, partying for days is surely on its way as a major event." Said Beckman.

"Oh, no, we got to protect Harry from white beards unruly sons as they will only respect those with high bounty." Said one of the red-haired pirate.

"Yes, we have got to protect our ice prince, who's with me?."

**"YEAH!, PROTECT HARRY!."** the crew shouts in unison.

A few days later Shanks finally had a meeting with white beard.

"Gurarara, oh Shanks, the alcohol you brought me sure is good, anything new happen lately?." Asked white beard.

"Aye, I had gotten an interesting individual to join my crew, a bit young, but he has a mysterious aura to him, which makes him cool." Shanks said happily.

"Oh?, he has gotten you that excited?, I also took in a new son, came from the east blue, a super rookie worth 80 million berry." Said white beard proudly.

"So, what is your, enigmatic kid's bounty?." Asked the curious white beard.

"Oh, he never gotten one?, we never had gotten into marine fights and pirate raids. He's really cute, don't let your crew tease him, he has gotten all me crew under his thumb, how could he not. He paid my crew a large sum of money, twenty times a normal raid loot we would have gotten for a normal six days grunt work. That kid is a miracle worker." Said Shanks voicing his concern.

"Even if he is, did you ever train him in Haki?, a way to protect himself?, for God's sake Shanks we are in the New World where it's a dog eat dog world here." white beard voiced his concerns.

"Well, that's the thing, he manages to get by, performing random supernatural feats and gets to look cool while doing it, but we have never measured his true strength before and my crew just loves him to train him." Said Shanks seriously.

"We'll we have got to remedy that, I will get my boys to do the usual meet and greet pirate style." said white beard.

"My sons, my friend Shanks here is in need of help that only a true pirate can give and test his new nakama if he is of New World quality. Now, be sure to go easy on him, he is quite young and sadly has no bounty yet." Said white beard.

"Leave it to us, oyaji." Said his crew.

**With Harry / Harry's POV:**

"Mmm?, Shanks wanted to introduce me to white beard?, are you sure it's safe for me to meet this other yonko?." I asked the crew.

"Please go, it's for your own good, we promised we wouldn't interfere." said the pained red- haired pirate.

"Oh joy, this is gonna get messy." I said as I walked outside.

Outside white board's super large ship, I was greeted with 500 thugs, and I was the center of it.

"Look what we have hear boys, one of Shanks fresh meat, let's show him our hospitality eh." Said one of the pirates.

"Let's get him!." Shouted one of the crew and they sprung into action.

Not feeling like dealing with this, I erased my prescence and headed to Shanks.

"Where did he go?, did he have a devil fruit ability?, quick find him." Said the pirates as they desperately came looking for me.

White beard and his general commanders were impressed.

"Really, Shanks, that's not really nice, I might have to VETO your rum buying privileges." I said as I suddenly appeared beside Shanks which shocked the higher ups of the white beard pirates especially Shanks who was not looking forward with no rum previlages.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it, this is the New World and strength is all that rules here so I had to test you, please don't take away my rum privileges." Shanks begged.

"I see, don't do it again." I said as I begin to walk back to my room to cater to my customers.

Just as I was about to head back, a giant super sea fish monster the size of a two stories house jumped out of water and headed to eat white beard and coincidentally where I am at.

"Oyaji!." The crew shouted their concerns.

Shanks and white beard where about yo deal with the monstrosity when a voice had gotten their attention.

**"Annoying."** I said as I took my black knife and skinned the fish alive in super speed until it was just pure bones left and said the fish fell of balance and was splashing in the deck.

I went ahead as I went to my room.

Everyone else were shocked at what happened. Who did the skinning of that fish monstrosity?, who is strong enough to pull off that extraordinary feat.

"Scary." Shanks said as he still get shivers at what he had witnessed. Oh he has seen some pretty strange stuff, especially in the grand line and that certainly qualifies as strange.

"Gurararara, and you said he couldn't defend himself, you must be blind Shanks." Said white beard as he laughed and continued to drink.

Only the White beard commanders, along with Shanks and white beard himself, really saw what happened and the rest of their crew had no clue on what just happened.

I cooked dishes one after another and ordered the crew to bring it to the captain who will likely be drunk with white beard.

Dishes after dishes were brought out and the aromatic smell captivated the whole crew.

"Oh?, hehehe, that brat is very thoughtful, food with rum is always great. I'll tell you, you haven't trully live if you haven't tasted his dishes." said Shanks approvingly.

Meanwhile, white beard who is experiencing a piece of heaven for the first time was in a bliss.

"Shanks, wanna trade crew members?, I want that kid on my crew." Said white beard with conviction.

"Sorry, sorry, he's mine, he comes with rum flavor too." Shanks said explaining further.

"What do you he comes with rum flavor?." White beard said confusingly

"Oh, you know, the rum, he makes em, you know the one we are drinking?, I got it from him, I get to enjoy different flavor of quality rum every time, every barrel is filled with different flavor." Explained Shanks.

"Hmmm, you lucky bastard." White beard said grudgingly.

Meanwhile with our lovable Zoldyck.

**"Come one, come all, pirates of all ages, looking for delicious rum to fill your booty?, look no further. Harry's random rum extraordinaire will sell you with all your needs. Only 50,000 berry per barrel."** I said as I introduced my sales pitch.

"Oh, look, he's doing his rum businesses, it's very popular wherever he goes and I guarantee the quality of his rum rivals that what nobles drink." Said Shanks.

"Yo, Harry is doing his usual thing, I wonder what will he do with all his profits." Asked the curious Beckman.

I sold a very large batch to these New World white beard pirates. They are surprisingly loaded as I made 5 billion berry.

**"Ahem, I thank, you for your patronage, now some of you might be asking, what will the kid do with all his money?, the answer is simple, I am traveling with Shanks looking for a way home and I found the solution by the great rumors of devil fruits. Now I announce, I'm buying each devil fruit at the cost of 300 mill each!."** I said my sales pitch.

"Holy moly, that expensive price he is willing to pay?. I know his home is very far away and he is looking for a method to get there, I'm glad he did find it, but buying devil fruits at such an exaggerated price. I mean that's just overkill, which means he took it into account so people would sell him the fruit that would make them instantly rich." Said Shanks impressed.

The pirates could not believed it, Shanks strange new crew kid is buying some random cursed fruit for that much and since nobody can identify the devil fruit fully, it was a gamble to eat said fruit.

A huge uproar shook the seas that day, and those who were lucky to have a devil fruit instantly became rich.

I managed to buy 40 devil fruits and since they wanted more of my rum. I had gotten all the money I spent to buy my devil fruits.

I thanked them for their patronage and I went to my room.

**"Scan"**

"Gorilla fruit, paper fruit, candy fruit?, that's funny, hmm psychic fruit, earth fruit, time fruit?, it's nice but not looking for it."

I was begining to loose hope but my last fruit was "Super Doa Doa fruit."

**"Scan Super Doa Doa fruit."**

* * *

**Super Doa Doa fruit**

- A mutation of the devil fruit Doa Doa that opens and connects place by bending space and time, can be used to travel around the world instantly.

- The previous description was the ability of a regular Doa Doa.

- The Super Doa Doa allows the user to travel to different dimensions plus the added ability of a normal Doa Doa.

- Rumors believe that this is a result with an interaction of a rumored Wizard Marshall that gave birth to this fruit. But that is only what the legends say as there is no record of a Wizard Marshall to exist on the world's history.

* * *

"Jackpot!." I said as I ate the fruit. They didn't exaggerate as the rumors say because the fruit really really did tasted awful.

**Time skip 1 year.**

I have been experimenting on my powers and it lets me view a different dimension like a television.

I have also accumulated 500 different devil fruits and I have now a bounty of 50 billion berry. I didn't really participate with death and carnage and all that, but when the government found out that I was hoarding devil fruits and quite successful at it. The balance of power shifted with me as I have access to hundreds of devil fruits.

Shanks crew is always in trouble and I had no choice but to leave for their safety. I said my reasoning and explained to crew that it was for the best decision.

We had a tearful goodbye but not before I gave them the secret of my rum making liquor spring in my room. They were glad that they were able to keep the memories of me and of course the infinite rum was also welcomed.

Shanks also did a good job of forcefully making me learn the observational Haki and Armament Haki. It's not really different from an expanded en and a coated nen to the body to increase defense. Since the skill was the same and I had gotten a different perspective of using those techniques, resulting in my increased proficiency mastery.

With a toast of rum dedicated to me I left to my destination.

I am now 14 years old and I am proud of my achievements, this was my thoughts when I entered the portal back to the Hunter x Hunter world.

I exited ordinarily and I was surprised with the smooth transition. I had arrived at a huge dump site for the better word and I found out that I am in Meteor City home of the Illussive Phantom Troupe.

"Dancho?, It can't be?, your alive?, but we saw you die protecting us." Said the weird voice.

_"I was confused, I don't know someone with that voice, someone knew me?, impossible, or I could be wrong, I could be in the dimension I'm looking for, or I'm in a different one and this person knew this world's version of me, I'll play innocent. It could be one of Chaiman's Netero's associate."_ I thought.

"I'm sorry miss, this is the first time we've met, are you sure you have the right person?, I know my ravishing good looks is popular, but mistaking me for someone else and the chances of that are, hmm, yes, the word I am looking for is impossible." I said.

"Oh, your him alright, your Killua's brother who joined the Phantom Troupe after a big fight with your family resulting in his death 6 years ago, you replaced our former boss Chrollo because he was infected with a rare nen curse." Said the blonde girl.

"The whatawho now?." I asked confused.

"Oh, no mister, you have a lot of responsibility to take care of since you supposedly died last year, your not getting away that easily. Once a Ryodan, is always a Ryodan, you may deny it, but we will be the judge of. that." The blonde woman said as he purposely drag me of to somewhere.

"Nobunaga, Uvogin, Machi, Phinks, Franklin, Feitan, Kortopi, Shalnark, look who I found!." Shouted the blonde girl in an abandoned building.

"I'm telling you mysterious lady whom I never met, you got the wrong guy. Mistaken Identity, what is this a bad movie?." I said avoiding the misunderstandings.

"What is it Pakunoda?, it's still early in the morning, did someone rise from the grave or something?." Said Uvogin and entered the room.

"Holy Shit!, Someone did rise from grave, hey everyone, get your asses in here, your not going to believe who Pakunoda found." Said Uvogin.

Every other members hurried to the room an we're shocked that their jaws were hanging.

"Hey, stop looking at me funny, I told you, you got the wrong guy, can you guys tell Ms. Crazy here that she got the wrong guy so I can be on my merry way?." I said to avoid further misunderstanding.

"Hahahahahahahaha, oh she didn't get it wrong all right, My guts, and instincs are rarely wrong, but still, in an off chance that we are, your life is forfeit." Uvogin said as he charged his nen and punched me at full force.

Pakunoda was already away from harms way by predicting Uvogins behabior.

I quickly melded into the shadows.

"My, my, what a barbarian you are, I could have died you know?." I said as my voice echoed.

"Hehehehehehehe, your chances that you are indeed our boss just rose from 1% to 25%." Uvogin said.

"Nobonuga, if you would kindly do the honors." Uvogin said to Nobunaga.

Nobunaga used his expanded en to search for me.

**"There!."** Nobunaga said as he went towards me with frightening speed slashing me with a nen coated sword which I blocked with my black knife.

**"What!."** Nobunaga said as he was shocked.

"Hehehehehehehe, the chances increased from 25% to 75%." Said the grinning Uvogin.

"Geh, what a bunch of crazy people, it's time for me to fly away, goodnight Mr. Nobunaga." I said as I used my nen coated senbon and hit Nobunaga in the neck making him go to a death-like state.

"Toodles everyone, be sure not to kidnap strangers okay." I said as I teleported to the spot I first arrived.

"Hehehehehahahahahahaha, oh, this just got interesting, his chances of being the real dancho has just risen from 75% to 95%, and you guys might not have noticed, but he hit Nubonaga with a needle like weapon precisely at his neck making him go in a death like state." Uvogin said grinning madly.

"Dancho." Said the members of the Ryodan.

Meanwhile with our confused Zoldyck.

_"What do I do?, this world's version of me went awol when Killua died and this world's version of me joined the infamous Phantom Troupe and became their leader to boot, but sadly met an unfortunate end last year. Oh, no what should I do?, and for pete's sake, my said dimension transfer technique has a 6 months cool down and only supposed increase in its mastery can I lower its recovery time. What will I do in the meantime?."_ I thought deciding on what course of action I need to do.

**Time Skip 2 months**

The Ryodan has been looking high and low for me. They sure are very very persistent. Meanwhile I decided to open my Auction business in this world. Since I have now a very high level and have access to the shadow clone technique I was able to breeze and acquire a large amount of treasures and as usual, it did not take the Hunter Association to certify my auction website and it took the world by storm.

Since I was bored and had nothing better to do. I began to develop Meteor City and contracted the right people who was not afraid to get their hands dirty and in the span of two months, half of Meteor city got renovated and I provided free housing and electricity. With the spell that I acquired from greed island, I was able to make a super generator giving electricity access to the residents. I also strategically placed my Infinite Liquor Springs and Tree of plenty on strategic locations so people can have access to it. I also used the wonder restaurant, wonder hospital, wonder farm, and wonder construction spell to make these nen construct buidings to cater to the people.

Naturally, Since Meteor City and its people inside supposedly doesn't exist, it's increase in quality of life never reached outside it's walls.

I now moved in to the huge Mansion I made as the self-proclaimed Mayor of Meteor City. Naturally, people didn't object as the supposed mysterious mayor made a sudden renovation of meteor city and provided free food and housing. I didn't put any barrier in my house as the people left me alone to do my own thing and the residents were quite happy to their new self sustaining community.

One Night, I was watching news on my very big state of the art Tv when I received a sudden visitors.

"I don't believe it, we were looking for dancho everywhere this two months and he was here the whole time?, If we didn't hear the storage rumor of someone renovating Meteor City we would never have found him." Said the familiar voice of Uvogin.

"Hmm, it's not nice breaking into someone's house you know, I still deny everything." I said to them.

"You can't expect us to give up that easily, besides, you are definitely him, your renovation of Meteor City is proof since we all shared the same dream" Said the smiling Uvogin.

"I still deny it, besides, from the rumor mill, you guys have a tattoo signifying being member of your group, as proof of evidence I will take of my shirt." I said as took of my shirt to further deny their claim that I was their leader.

"See, see, no spider tattoo means no leader, so there." I said still denying them their claim.

"I will be the judge of that." Said Machi as she inspected my back.

I wasn't able to see the mischievous glint in her eyes, or I would have avoided a terrible fate.

In the blink of an eye, Machi and her needle like precision, sewn the boss mark of the Ryodan boss tattoo at my back in 30 seconds flat.

"What did you guys do to me?." I asked feeling irritated.

"Have a look." Machi said as she handed a large mirror and I was able to see the dreaded Ryodan boss tattoo sewn at my back.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, is that what I think it is?, please tell me it isnt, please tell me that I'm hallucinating." I said in a hysterical voice.

"I'm afraid it is, welcome back Dancho." Said Machi with a smile.

**"Noooooooooo!."** I shouted at the turn of the most unfortunate events that befell into me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Authors note: **Stop SOPA [] whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr [] Sign the petition now, let's keep fanfiction alive.

- I'm sorry of I missed some proofread as this is a long chapter, enjoy.

* * *

"Hey guys, guess what?, hehehehe, we found Dancho!, oh?, he's been busy in Meteor City doing our shared dream in making city a happy place, really, and he claims he's not Dancho, oh, and your gonna love this, Machi managed to trick him and she managed to sew our groups tattoo on his back, hurry back in here, he's sulking and in denial, ask for the mayor of Meteor City and were at the residence, does Meteor City have a mayor?, Oh, you'll love this, Dancho is the mayor, no I'm not kidding, you should see the place, it looks like a very nice livable town now, ok see ya guys later." Said Uvogin.

"Sigh, it's no use sulking over spilled milk, and I was not lying when I said that I'm not your Dancho." I said still trying to refuse their claim.

"Well, my instincts said your 95% him and the 5% said says your not him at the same time." Uvogin explained his reasoning.

"My, how accurate, both are correct, I may be the person who is your Dancho, and the same time I'm not." I explained.

"What?, explain to me kindly please." Uvogin said.

"Ahh yes, what I am trying to say that I am a person from a different dimension and sadly I can't stay here forever, I have 4 months left in this world before before I will try again to transfer to another dimension." I said.

"What!, Nooo!, even if you are a different Dancho, you have promises to keep, the revival of Meteor City which is halfway done and you also promised to make the Ryodan a mark in History!." Uvogin said and the rest of the Ryodan members arrived.

"Oh, you guys have arrived, we just found out that he is Dancho is from a different dimension, and is sadly leaving in four months." Said Uvogin explained.

"Dancho, you can't do that, you still have your promise to keep." Said Nobunaga.

"Kukukukuku, and who says I won't fulfill them?, In four months I will complete them. Shalnark, Boss orders, spread the news, the revived Ryodan will buy all the items sold at this Years Yorskhin Auction legally as we will compete with the worlds Super Power through sheer wealth and crushing their feeble attempt at attaining prestige, the world will have no choice but to acknowledge our group, Kukukuku." I said laughing.

While I was laughing as I revealed my plan, the rest of the Ryodan were shocked as the Ryodan Tattoo on my back was almost alive as its red eyes glowed menacingly.

"Well, since we only have a few months together, allow me to show you a whole new world through cooking."

That day I cooked 200 dishes of rare and obscure meat, spices and Ingredients. I took care to bring out their hidden flavors that you could literally keep eating even if you are full. I provided my own stash of high grade alcohol too.

That night was truly a night to remember and we shared stories of this world. I found out that the Ryodan was once the most famous and feared group in Society but a bad encounter with a men user cursed their previous leader causing them to hide and recuperate. It was this time that this world's version of me joined the Ryodan and they took him under their wing and flourished. A few years later, Chrollo passed away, and this world's me took the the Ryodan's leader mantle. Since we were now underestimated, we took assisn jobs and high risk jobs to spread our name. Eventually everyone begin to fear the Ryodan and boycotted their services leading them to use unsavory means to get money and to fulfill their dream. The sudden rise in the Ryodan's notoriety continued and the underworld leader and the hunters decided to team up and set a trap for the whole Ryodan group.

The resulting battle nearly took both parties to battle 2 days straight. It was a loosing battle and the mafia's injury made an ultimatum, they the Ryodan member's if their leader would give themselves up.

The decision was a no brainer and this world's me took it without hesitation, the remaining members wanted to die fighting, but this world's me made them promise to fullfill their dream.

This Worlds me were made an example of and the news reached the whole world and the Ryodan fell to pieces. The members tried to maintain what they could, but whitout a charismatic leader to lead them, they were at a standstill for a year untill my sudden arrival.

The Ryodan fell asleep with happy content faces since a year of nightmares.

The next day, I went double time with my dungeon raids and In a month I completed the renovation of Meteor City into a fully self sustaining city.

Shalnark, our information specialist spread the revival of the Ryodan and Challenged the world in the world's most prestigious auction at Yorkshin City. Everyone's reaction was split, but that is all right, the point was already made.

My auction site was gaining in popularity that I would have the amount for buying a country and still have plenty of left-over.

The Ryodan members were getting restless as I'm always not around and missing. I have now amassed 100 trillion Jenny, and I was sure that I would win the bet with that amount but one can never be too careful.

I gathered a meeting in my house at Meteor city.

"Everyone, I have good news, The plan is going smoothly. I know you have doubts, so as your boss it is my job to ease your worries." I said as I gave them each a black platinum credit card.

"I would like for you guys to buy clothes fitting of the occasion, the rest, you may do with it as you please." I said as I left and went back to hunting.

"Hey Shalnark?, how much money did the boss leave us." asked Uvogin.

"Let me see, oh, this is unexpected, mine has 100 billion inside, the boss sure knows how to spoil." Said Shalnark.

"We'll, I'm off to find a dress fitting for the occasion." Said Uvogin and the rest followed.

I managed to obtain 950 trillion Jenny at the following month and a half with alot of hard work. I also managed to find a Superior quality tuxedo and a matching dashing cape to compliment my looks.

There were procedures in Yorkshin and each family was supposed to enter the hall as the butler announces the family Name at a scheduled time.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, the Nostrad family." Said the butler as they entered normally.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Fabled Revived Phantom Troupe." Said the buttler.

Many people were in fact in the lookout for the phantom troupe for interviews and many other reasons. So all the people were Surprised that when their name was called that a space time door opened at the entrance showcasing the infamous Phantom Troupe with their grand entrance and expensive dresses.

All the people were further shocked at the leader of the Ryodan, it was literally the face that was shown on a live execution many years ago. The question on their minds where, "How did the leader of the Ryodan survive."

We went to our assainged seats and waited for the start of the auction.

True to their word, the Ryodan did indeed bought all the auctioned items legally which literally shocked the world and caused the hunters and the underground community a large invisible blow to their ego.

We paid for our auction items and went home through the space time door.

The world was in an uproar, the Ryodan's leader was revived and true to their word cleaned the Yorkshin auction legally which further increased the blow to the hunters association and the mafia.

I still had a month left before it was time so I made a one month celebration in Meteor City I left the 500 trillion Jenny and shared them to the Ryodan members equally and said my goodbye.

This time for sure, I thought that it was the original world where Gon and Killua were waiting. I went to the door and stepped out an empty ally in dole harbor. I was exploring outside when I saw the scene when Leorio and Gon used his fishing rod to get the last ride to Zaban City.

My mind reeled me in on what happened, I am in a dimension where it stayed to the near true timeline.

I checked my skill and I need another another 5 months to cast it again, at least it was lowered by a month.

I went to heavens arena to bide my time and I was only in the floor 190.

4 months and I managed to be obscure as a floor 200 fighter. I was able to avoid Wing, Zushi, Killua and Hisoka, especially Machi who was hired by Hisoka for healing. They mostly stayed to the original timeline.

I thoughy I was safe, I really really did, but I did not except Uvogin to be there and challenged little Ol me for a match.

Our match had an average audience and Nobunaga came to cheer for Uvogin.

Our much started with a pure brawl with the use of Ko, and Ryu and increased in pace as we never given in. The match was also very high speed that we literally look like a blur.

Uvogin had some major fun but I happened to successfully use an opening managed to tear his clothes of his back and managed to reveal a spider tattoo at his back shocking the viewers but mostly viewed it as fake.

"Nice fake spider tattoo mister, I enjoyed our fight, see you next time, but hopefully never." I said as I dealth the finishing blow, I didn't count for Uvogins tenacity as he made a last counter that tore of my clothes revealing my own Ryodan tattoo. Everyone was shocked again but was dismissed thinking it was cosplay day. Nobunaga and Uvogin noticed that the Ryodan tattoo this kid had was a boss Ryodan tattoo and quite actually real.

"You!, where did you get that tattoo?." Asked Uvogin.

"Really mister, I got it of a cosplay shop, didn't you get yours done there?." I asked curiously.

"Right." was the last thing he said and passed out.

"Winner, The white haired kid, Harry." The announcer said.

I quickly went to my room and rested.

Nobunaga and Uvogin was thankfully called back to their leader and went to the Yorkshin auction and massacred the people.

It also followed the timeline with Kurapica having defeated Uvogin and Chrollo whose men was sealed.

It was time for the greede Island arc and I was ready to leave. My luck seems to turn to worse as the remaining Ryodan with mainly Nobunaga remembered my Ryodan tattoo.

"Oh, hey, kid with the fake spider tattoo, nice yo see you again." He said as he suddenly remembered my tattoo.

"What, do you mean fake spider tattoo.?" asked Machi.

"Yeah this kid has a fake Ryodan tattoo like the Dancho's." Nobunaga said.

Machi who quickly thinking of possibilities flashed behind and tore of my clothes.

"Hey it's not nice to strip someone you know." I said as my now open back now revealed the tattoo.

"It can't be, it's real, the tattoo is damn real!." Shouted Machi.

Feeling that it would lead into unsavory things, I used my invisible chakra strings to halt all their movement.

**"Marionette Strings."** I said as the Ryodan was halted in their tracks as I used my chakra strings .

"How?." The all asked simultaneously.

"Now that would be telling, have a nice life." I said as I opened my dimension transporter taking me somewhere and leaving the Ryodan to solve the mystery of the extra Phantom Troupe boss.

This time I was transported into a forest. I quickly wore another shirt to cover my tattoo.

I checked my looked at my Dimension transfer skill and found that I needed 4 months to recharge the skill. I was happy my recharge time lessen by month.

All I have to do now is to look for civilisation. Two hours of walking later I arrived at

I arrived at a place called World Kitchen , A massive bazaar where ingredients from all over the world are sold.

My eyes lit up at the assorted ingredients. I saw an IGO sign and my Jaw dropped. _"I'm in the world of Toriko home to my cooking skill I pirated off their signature moves from, oh the great irony."_ I thought.

I shrugged the feeling of awkwardness and did some sight seeing. I eventually wandered of to the harbor where I saw a dude with cool shades preparing a small steady boat.

"Hey mister?, can I ask what your job is?." I asked.

"Hoh?, my job kid, is to guide bishoku-ya to hunting places, to dangerous places for them to hunt some rare ingredients and occasionally hunt some myself." Explained Tom.

"Hey mister, you look like you have an eye for gambling, wanna gamble with me?." I asked playfully.

"Hoh, well I'm bored right now, sure kid I will take what you got, name your terms." Said Tom seriously with his game face on.

"This may sound weird mister, but I am a dimensional traveling magical chef, and I will be stuck here for four months before I can leave again and Since I am a chef and seeing the abundance of rare ingredients, I want you to be my guide, gave me an overview of this world. Of course, that is if I can manage you to say delicious in an hour. Hehehe?, are you scared yet mister?,none have been able to resist my cooking allure." I said arrogantly with pride.

"Hahahahahahaha!, that has got to be the ludicrous story I have ever heard, but, hey. You only gotta make me say delicious in an hour. I'm warning you, I know a famous Bishoku-ya and as perks of knowing him, my sense of taste has become picky, I'll bite, the bet is on." Said Tom confidently.

"Yes, as proof of my magical powers, I have a super pocket dimension 9000 that stores huge amount of things and food that is stored there are locked in stasis in perfect condition and are waiting to be unsealed." I said.

"Welcome, to Harry's Buffet." I said as I summoned a huge table and pulled out exotic dishes from out of this world along with my signature random rum."

"Tadaa, Its magic." I said as I finished setting-up.

"Wow kid I'm impressed with the presentation, but now for the taste." Tom said as he took a bite.

It only took a single bite and tom broke down and shouting **"delicous"** endlessly. As he warped to taste all the dishes. Tom noticed that they were starting to attract people so Without hesitation Tom used his secret family technique.

**"Ougi, Flash eating."** Tom said as he now ate at a pace that rivals the goddess of flash from bleach.

"Guh!, you won just on the first bite, amazing!, well a deal is a deal." Tom said as he explained to me the gourmet world.

I asked Tom if there was a space I could rent to make a small restairant in my few months of stay.

Tom of course owned a decent sized plot, his condition was just he gets to eat for free anytime, seing as it was no-brainer we shaked hands to made a deal.

The next day I was feeling adventurous and asked Tom to guide me to an island with delicious ingredients. Tom took me to the southernmost islands of the Baron Islets, Babaria Island who is rumored to be home of the 500 year old Galala Gator. Tom of coursed warned me of the danger but I convinced him by threatening his food.

Five hours after exploring the island, and my abuse of the Kagebunshin, I managed to capture the fabled beast, along with some other animals I captured along the way. Tom was surprised when I came back winded with a few torn clothes and we went back.

I said to Tom my plan, I will open a day of an appreciation theme as the food were free and the customer is free to leave their tips to what they feel like it was worth.

Tom was eager and I said that it will only take two days when my shop will open which Tom asked on how will I do all that preparation in a short amount of time and I just replied, **"Magic"** which he just sweatdropped.

Tom took me to the spot and I used my skill 'Wonder restaurant' from greed Island and a shop magically grew in said plot of land which surprised Tom. I told Tom I'll meet him at dinner as I have to prepare and he left me alone.

With the use of the Kagebunshin, I cleaned the place up, transfigured the place into a more welcoming ambience and I used an expansion charm to expand it further.

That evening Tom was visited by Toriko and Komatsu to get the fabled 500 year old Galala alligator but was surprised that Tom said that someone beat Toriko to the punch, which resulted in a depressed Toriko and Komatsu. Tom also said that the person who beat them was a dimensional traveling magical chef which cheered them up, that is until Tom revealed that he wasn't joking as he witnessed his magic skills first hand. Tom also informed that in two days, said magical chef will open his small restaurant at the plot he owned at lot 55 and said that magical chef will be promoting a customer appreciation day and all food will be free and customers will be free to leave their tip to the food they deem worth its price and the special menu at evening will be serving the 500 year old Galala crocodile on the menu.

Toriko was stoked, a free buffet in two days, he even asked Tom on how this magician chef's dishes taste like and he said it was divine which excited Toriko more.

Komatsu trying to salvage his Job informed his bosses of the restaurant in World Market featuring the 500 year old galala crocodile at a free customer appreciation day and tips was welcomed as the customers deem fit as they feel what the food was worth.

Hotel Gourmet had no choice but to inform the IGO official on where the galala crocodile was serving and hoped for the best.

**Time skip Harry's shop opening.**

I named my restaurant **'A little patch of heaven'** and was surprised at the long line of people, Someone must have spread the news. Toriko, Tom and Komatsu where the first in line. Tom recognise me and introduced the fabled Toriko and his friend Komatsu. Komatsu was excited to meet a fellow chef which I said that everything comes from the love of cooking, the chance meetings and a steady pursuit of it, to gain experience. Komatsu took my advice to heart, for some reason, it kindled with his morals and kept my words close to his heart.

There was still a three hour wait before the opening and I went inside, made a bunch of shadow clones around 100 of them and went into action. The smell carried over outside making everyone drool. Feeling sorry for them, I opened 2 hours and 30 minute earlier.

A barrage of people came and there was a rule that first 400 people were first come first serve as they could not fit them all.

The people were surprised at super spacious space inside but shrugged it off because the smell off food was calling. I took Toriko Tom and Komatsu to a private room I prepared for close friends. Toriko was eating with vigor and the assorted rum kept him guessing. It was now in the evening and I was now preparing the galala alligator. Since this was the main event I showed the preparation. The IGO official arrived on time and saw said preparation. In the span of 5 minutes I was able to skin said giant galala alligator and cooked it in front of them. Komatsu requested from me if there was a spare room for the IGO officials. I complied and lead them to a private room.

I cooked the galala alligator in 5 dishes that highlighted their flavor. It was all eaten in 10 minutes. Toriko was asking if there was any more, Komatsu was doing his bawdy face, this time it was more bawdier from the precious dishes. Tom was just wasted with the rum and food. The IGO official was honestly impressed, the food quality and service rivaled that of a 5 star hotel. He even offered me a job but I reminded them and told them the truth that I'm a dimensional traveling magical chef and will only be staying for four months. That still didn't deter them at least, they even believed that I was a dimension traveling magician chef. Whose to say, with the discovery of gourmet cells, all manner of supernatural feat became commonplace. I had no choice but to agree to work for Hotel Gourmet. I was still adamant on my work days as I planned to open my restaurant once a week. With that, the deal was made. The IGO took care of my papers. They explained to me that in the gourmet age, a chef has all the power, wealth, and prestige. They even had a war and said chefs were the deciding factor of it.

Wow, in this world, chefs are royalty. We finalized the decision and I was to have a full complete control of the floor just below Chef Komatsu's floor. I explained that since my dishes are foreign and I can't really make a menu so it will be a random buffet style.

The day was finally over, Toriko thanked me because for the first time in his life, he was full. Tom managed to compose himself and Komatsu was happy to gain a comrade.

It was finally time to close the restaurant. The people were sure generous as I made 50 million yen. I explained to Tom that my services was required the the Gourmet Hotel and understood, chefs were the back bone of the gourmet age. I did tell Tom an interesting fact that I had an ability that lets me deliver things to a person instantly without being there and he perked up at the instant food delivery.

The next day I looked up my workplace and used Kagebunshin on the place, while I scoured the human world for rare ingredients. I was able to acquire rare ingredients like the puffer fish that wasn't even in season. With my food honor, I was able to remove their poison easily.

I called the head manager that on my first day I was serving the puffer fish whale. He was flabbergasted, they weren't even in season, I even told him that managed to get their poison sacs safely.

I teleported to the hotel and showed the Head manager the puffer whale fish. The head manager was so impressed that he went ahead and stormed off. I was surprised that the head manager had many connections as he invited some of the Gourmet Seven, Gourmet national human treasure Setsuna, Knocking master Jirou. He even managed to invite Ichiryuu, the President of the International Gourmet Organization.

As Toriko was finishing celebrating the fruit of rainbow chef Komatsu prepared along with a member of Gourmet seven at Komatsu's floor. They were surprised at the sudden commotion outside.

"What's all the commotion about?, I know the fruit of rainbow is good, but my God, there's like a million people out there." Said Toriko.

The head manager of Gourmet hotel was smiling smuggly as he walked by and Toriko noticed this.

"Hey head manager, do you know what's with all the commotion outside?." Asked the curious Toriko.

"Oh Toriko, chef Komatsu, congratulations on the fruit of rainbow, and oh yes, the commotion is from a floor below this one." Said the head manager still manager.

"From Chef Harry?, I know he makes a mean dish but wasnt he surpised to work tomorrow?." Asked Toriko.

"Oh I asked him the same thing, he said that since he only had 4 months to stay here, that it was his job to explore the gourmet world, He said that since the chef here were so valued that it was his duty to give high expectations in return to the people." Said the head manager.

"That still doesn't explain explain all the commotion outside." Said Toriko.

"I'm getting there, Chef Harry did the impossible, he brought back 10,000 puffer whale fish all successfully cleaned of their poison sacs. I mean, it's not even their season, I checked them myself, I was flabbergasted." Said the Head manager.

Toriko's mouth was gaping, Komatsu was shocked beyond belief.

"Yes, so using my connections I managed to Invite the Human Gourmet national treasure Setsuna, Knocking master Jirou, the other members of the Gourmet seven and against all odds I even managed to invite president Ichiryuu." Said the Head manager.

"Oh right, Harry did say you guys were welcome to join him if you guys weren't busy with your fruit of the rainbow." Said the head manager.

"Hehe, we lucked out, we just finished the fruit of the rainbow dish, Komatsu, wanna check out your rival?." Said Toriko excitedly.

"You bet, Toriko-san." Said Komatsu excitedly.

When Toriko and Komatsu arrived, they were surprised at the many high-ranking officials that were attending this event.

I greeted Toriko and Komatsu as I reserved a table for them in advance in case they would come. Everyone was highly impressed at the ambience and the feel of the place, it was calming and welcoming. The variety of dishes and Harry's famous random wine were divine.

Toriko tasted heaven again and Komatsu made a bawdy face whenever he is happy. Surprisingly the other members of the heavenly kings where there like Coco and Sunny.

The event lasted for 8 hours, it was so popular at it was seen in the news. Hotel gourmet took most credit of the success but they emphasize that it would not be possible if not for the dimensional traveling magical chef Harry. Surprisingly they believed it. The people here probably seen many magical abilities from the bishokuya that it probably was true. In one day Chef Harry was listed as the ranked 100 chef in the world.

I was of course flattered but it was the main job of a chef to share the happiness to the world which Ichiryuu approved.

The next day I was surprised to see Setsuna, Jirou and Ichiryuu came back at the restaurant early.

"Umm, what are you guys doing here early?, I thought that the big event is over?." I asked curiously.

"That's simple young Harry, our instinct told us to come, with our years of experience, we learned to trust them." Said Ichiryuu.

"Hehehehe, man you guys are good, I was planning a surprise today." I said as I went to work.

Today was different, I was serving dishes collected from the other dimensions I visited so far.

Ichiryuu, Setsuna and Jirou gobbled the exotic dishes in one hour, It was a sizable feast but seeing that said dishes were never seen before and came from another dimension, they horded it themselves.

"Wow, you guys sure know to clean house, I'm impressed." I said to them.

"Oh, it was our pleasure Harry-kun, it's not everyday you get to eat dishes from another dimension, it was fun, keep up the good work." Setsuna said and left with Jirou and Ichiryuu.

Toriko came an hour later.

"Toriko-san?, what are you doing early this morning?." I asked curiously.

"My instics told me to come." Said Toriko.

"Ohh, you too?, you would be correct that I would be serving dishes from another dimension today, unfortunately your out of luck, Setsuna, Jirou, and Ichiryuu came by earlier for the same reason and cleaned house. We're already closed, I'm sorry Toriko-san." I apologized

"Damn, beaten by the old goats." Said Toriko depressed, Sunny and Coco came too.

"Your to late guys, we were beaten by the old man, Setsuna and Jirou and they cleaned house.

"Damn, those beautiful dishes, forever away from my reach." Said sunny.

"Heh, so this was the foreboding I felt earlier, well maybe next time." Coco said and they left.

I said to manager that I will be taking a week yo search for food. The headmaster surprisingly approved as I seem to be able to get miraculous result.

I managed to find my way the Gourmet world, I survived the deadly things in there with insane capture levels, I was able to obtain rare fruits and rare meat from monsters.

I got lost along the way and bumped into the Knife maker Melk. I showed him my black knife, lame name but it was without equal. Melk felt the soul in the knife and snatched it from saying he will make it better. 2 days later I received back my upgraded knife, I named it **'black devil'** and it seemed to hum like it was sentient. I thanked Melk and left him a feast before I teleported at home. It seems that Komatsu succeeded in recreating the century soup. He shared same with me and I admit it was delicious.

It was a normal boring slow day but when I arrived, there were people lining up at my restaurant.

"Ehh?, President, Setsuna, Jirou, Toriko, Sunny and Coco?. What are you guys doing this slow boring day and this early too?." I asked curiously.

"Oh, our instinct told us to come here today for some reason and it told us we would forever regret it if we missed it." Said Toriko.

"Hehehe, sharps instincts as always, I'll reserve the restaurant for you guys today, hmm I did get some rare fruits and meat, guh, that place were scary, but it was fun." I said as I reminisce on my hunt.

"I'm curious, Harry-kun, where did you get those said ingredients.?" Asked Toriko.

"Ohh, I got lost but managed to find a small village, said something about me being crazy cause the place was dangerous, I think he said that the place what called the gourmet world, anyway, it's cooking time." I said as I went ahead and cooked the dishes.

Meanwhile thoughts about the crazy chef for being lost in the Gourmet World and survived were in their minds.

_"Ichiryuu knew personally the dangers of the Gourmet world, He now wondered if the chef was superhuman, ahh, he did say he was magician so that's why."_ Ichiryuu thought.

20 minutes passed and an aroma so inviting dragged them inside. It took an hour of waiting but they hungrily ate all of Harry's dishes.

"You guys are lucky, I recognize most of the ingredients Harry used, did you guys know that they are very rare and ones need a strong luck to find them, add to the danger there, I can say that Harry is crazy, but he cooks some mean dishes. I thank you for the food." Said Ichiryuu.

They also thanked and left, it's not everyday they get food from the gourmet world and rare to boot, they were very very happy.

The Hotel Gourmet was very surprised the next day as their establishment became ranked 20 in the world and they received a check of large sum of money from the IGO.

The people were baffled, what did Hotel Gourmet do that made them rank 20'th most famous establishment in the world. They knew that the century soup was part of the reason, but not that much.

"Mr. President, why did the Hotel Gourmet suddenly increased in their restaurant rank according to your review?." Asked the reporter.

"Ohh, their new chef there is crazy, he managed to served many out of season puffer wale fish while successfully removing their poison sacs, I believed that was in the news, now for the fun part, the next day he decided to serve otherworldly food there and I was one of the few who were privy enough to taste them because my instinct told be go there that day. Another week passed and he seemingly went to brake. My instincts suddenly acted up again and the very next day I went to Gourmet Hotel that day I was surprised that the Human treasure Setsuna was there with Knocking master Jirou, even Toriko, Sunny and Coco of the four heavenly Kings were there. We we were treated with dishes made from the Gourmet World, that's right, dishes made from the Gourmet World. I verified it myself and there were plenty of rare stuff the crazy chef obtained." said Chairman Ichiryuu.

The next day, Hotel Gourmet had a very very long reservation for dishes that came from the Gourmet world, the establishment that sells those from the gourmet world were very few.

It was almost time for my four months. I asked the head manager to ask for a two week off to prepare for my big farewell feast. He complied as they were busy advertising on their end, the dimensional chef did say he was leaving in dour months. The Hotel Gourmet going away event was the most talked about news in the world. It didn't help that Harry was now the top 15 chef in the ranks. They were sad that the Genius chef was leaving and excited at the food on what he would prepare.

I scoured the Gourmet world for every nook and in between. I was able to find rare eggs from a 8 headed falcon bird. I also found some destiny mushrooms. My scan skill was put to use as it helped me looked for the rarest of the rare.

The time had come, people in High places came for the finale feast, they waited with anticipation. Many High level bishokuya were there as it was almost a guarantee to make their gourmet cells evolved.

I was surprised that the Biahukukai were there and they made a deal with Ichiryuu for a truce and because a chef of Harry's caliber deserved respect.

There was a Large gong sound and the employees of Hotel Gourmet were delivering very very rare dishes non-stop. Most of the top Bishukukai knew that almost all the ingredient used to serve them were very very rare. All the bishokuya's gourmet sell evolved several times, it was staggering even Midora's hard to evolve gourmet cells evolved several times and he even felt full.

The dishes still continued to come out, they shocked that it lasted 48 straight. Many gourmet cells owner superleveled their evolution. I even saw Tomyrod laughing in ecstasy.

The feast finally came to a close. It became a legendary event that marked history. I received thousand of gifts from famous people. I have now many cooking utensils, very very expensive cooking utensil and chef related things and the occasional rare clothes and the latest pocket gourmet seeds, they were ingredients that will grow instantly if you add water and some contained animals of the same pocket design, as they say **"Just add water"**. I thanked them gratefully for their gifts but it was time.

I activated the portal skill and left. Said event was documented, it wasn't everyday that one received a dimensional traveler chef just a plain dimensional traveler .

This time I arrived somewhere near heavens arena and I saw my name as one of its floor master. So with an excited feeling I teleported myself to Killua and Gon.

"Hmmm, still hard at training, I approve." I said as I watched Gon and Killua spar.

They heard my voice and stopped immediately.

"Brother!, your finally back, I missed you and your pocky." Said Killua.

"We believed in you." Said Gon.

"So?, tell us about your journey, it's been 3 years and were 15 years old now, c'mon tell us."

"Okay, okay, don't rush me." I said as I was about yo tell my journey.

"Oi, don't just start without us." Said Zeno and Silva.

"Welcome back son/grandson." Said Silva and Zeno

"Its good to be home." I said to them.

"All right, story time, when I got sucked at the vortex, I landed in the world of pirates, I seemed to have made an impression when one of the big 4 pirates wanted me to join his crew. I did test his character and found out it was ok. Now this world is split into mariners who keep the peace who planned and do pirate things. There are also corrupt marines and evil pirates and pirates who just enjoy freedom. The pirate crew I joined seemed to enjoy freedom and they do lobe their rum so I exploited it. Do you guys remember this spell card?." I said as I materialized four spell card of the skill Liquor spring and handed them over yo Gon, Killua, Silva and Zeno.

"Hmm ohh, one of the greed island spells." Said Gon as he remembered.

"Interesting ability." Said Zeno and Silva agreed.

I vanished the spell card and continued my story.

"Now where was I, oh yeah, Pirates did indeed love their rum and with that ability a was able of amass a fortune. Now you might want yo ask what did I wanted to do with the money?. Simple, there thing a I wanted to buy. This world had an interesting artifact. They are called devil fruits, at the exchange of the loss f the ability to swim one can gain a unique supernatural ability if you eat this fruit." I said as I flashed 5 fruits that floated right in front of me.

"Are those?." Killua asked.

"Yes, these are some of the fruits, some can turn you into an animal hybrid and some can Grant special abilities like the power of time, cause earthquakes. Some turn you into an element like you can turn yourself into lightning and be able to produce powerful attacks of said element. I personally met one who became a light man who can travel at the speed of light and can turn his body into a laser. I also met a magma man and an Ice man. Now nobody truly knew what fruit were what, there was a catalogue but it was only a small portion documented. Luck as on my side as I have a skill that analyze things and I was able to acquire a dimensional travelling ability by buying devil fruits from my rum profits, sadly I still haven't perfected this." I explained as I put away the devil fruits.

"I used the dimension ability and I ended up with a parallel of this world and I arrived at Meteor City." I explained.

"The Home of the Ryodan?." Gon and Killua asked.

"Yes, it is indeed, I just arrived and some blond woman claimed he knew as I was dragged away to showers to her companions. I was surprised to see that the whole Ryodan was there except their leader and in a sick sense of fate, their leader was that world a version of me." I explained.

"Oh, now that just got weird right there." Said Killua and everyone agreed.

"I know right, I found that in that world a version of me died and since I am him and the resemblance is uncanny they had mistakenly labeled me as him due to their depression, I of course denied everything and it resulted in battle but I escaped. I had just found out that I needed six months to wait before I can use the ability again

So I had nothing better to do and returned to my Legendary auctioneer gig and with the money I never knew what to do with I used that money yo rebuild Meteor City into a Self sustaining town and successfully made it. Meanwhile the ryodan we're still looking for me and eventually found me still insisting I was their leader, I pointed out that only their members had a tattoos and I showed them my back yo further cement the truth that I am not their leader. They did challenge this reasoning as they wanted a closer look. I was tricked, In the span of 30 seconds, their member sew the Ryodan spider boss Mark on my back." I explained.

"Oh, they did?, hehehe, hey let me see the tattoo, even in this world the tattoo of the Ryodan are a rare symbol and few are graced with the chance to gaze upon it." Said Silva.

I took of my shirt and everyone looked at my tattoo impressed.

"Okay, that's enough gawking for one day." I said as I put my shirt on.

"Now, where was I?, on yeah, I was tricked on bearing the boss tattoo, I sulked for a while but recovered, I explained that I am a dimensional traveler. They wanted me to continue and fulfill the Ryodan's dream. The first was making Meteor City a habitable place, I was already halfway done and the other is Having the Ryodan leave a Mark in history. I did that by declaring that the Ryodan will buy all of the Yourkshin Auction items legally. My method was simple and effective and did major blow to the hunters association and mafia because said auction was a symbol of prestige that both organizations wanted. I succeeded and used the dimension skil again only to end up this world's parallel where I did not exist. I found out That I needed 5 months to activate my dimension skill again and I put a low profile in the heavens arena. I was unlucky though as I was challenged by the Ryodan and my tattoo was revealed. Lucky for me, they dismissed it and I bumped into the Ryodan members again who now came to verify the tattoo, at they did successfully identified it as real, but I managed to paralyze them and used my dimension traveling ability who just became available that day leaving the Ryodan confused." I explained.

"Hmm, interesting." Said Zeno.

"I landed in a world where the cooking of food and the age of flavors. It did help that there were natural brandy lake, natural formation of plants that the leaves are made of bacon it was literally the gourmet age. Chefs there form partnership with their Ingredient collector, their profession is called Bishokuya. These food hunters have injected themselves with Gourmet cells that grants the user a supernatural ability and by eating delicious foood these cells level up increasing their power. I have met some interesting people with a strange ability there, like one where he is able to his his hair as feelers and said hair feelers have super strenght. I also met a guy who overused the introduction of different kinds of poison in his body resulting in him becoming a poison man being able to excrete a new kind of poison by the combined poison he injected himself. I managed to leave my mark there as Chefs were treated like royalty and coupled that I was able to explore the dangerous part of the world where rare and dangerous beast roam and is home to delicious meat from said beasts. Anyway I needed 4 months in that world to activate the portal and I seem to have succeeded this time." I said.

"Now, can you guys lead me to my room?, I'm very tired." I said and I was lead to my room the Zoldyck Manor.

I found out later that Gon is a beast hunter and Killua is a blacklist hunter. I told them that I wanted to be a dimension hunter as I would be the lucky first to be able to fulfill its job.

I visited Chairman Netero and shared my finding, I handed 20 weak devil fruits for their research and I handed them seeds of different instant plants that bear meat. I even managed to bring the fruit of rainbow seed and eggs of delicious animals to cook and breed. Chairman Netero was impressed with my findings and I told him my plan to be a dimension hunter and he approved.

**Time Skip 3 months.**

I was ready to travel to another dimension, I explained it again to my family, Gon and Killua but they didn't let me go that easily. Money seems to come to them easily so I bribed them of food from the Gourmet world. I wasn't such a cheap person so I invited chairman Netero and the higher ups in the Hunter association. I of course didn't forget my roots and invited Hisoka, Kurapica, Mr. Satotsu, Buhura and Menchi. I asked the chairman if he can bring plenty of empty barells as a favor and was granted easily. The feat took place in a location where the Hunter association made Parties as they said that they would prepare the venue. My family also came and since the guest were ready I went to work. Liquor Wine spring again was a life saver and I completed a feast so lavish and that it lasted 24 hours straight. It was in the news, it wasn't everyday a famous 3 star hunter prepares dishes from another Dimension.

I brought out the Puffer whale fish, BBQ corn, and tender juicy meat that seems to send you to eternal bliss. As for my Super exhibition. I let the chairman prepare a very large swimming pool. I dropped a juice of the Fruit of Rainbow, just a drop and said pool turned into a juice that is out of this world. The scene was so fascinating that it was documented. After that I entertained my guests. I told Kurapica the whole story including my new Ryodan Tattoo. He was surprisingly understanding and said that it was a different Phantom Troupe and took the news to stride.

The feast ended up being one of the higher functions of the world. I stocked up on food and supplies and stocked millions of Liquor spring filled barrels.

It was finally time, I said my goodbye and went exploring.

**"Tally ho!."** I said as I walked into the portal.

The scene before me was strange. I was in a modern Japan, but there seems to be no electricity and no working electronic devices working. I decided to explore a bit and ended up in the beach. There was a strange blonde enjoying the scene. Paying him no heed, I took out a table and a chair with wine and food from my pocket dimension. I of course casted an invisibility seal and a powerful notice-me-not charm.

I began to enjoy my little feast. Imagine to my surprise that the said blonde haired man was suddenly drooling in front of me. Many questions seems to pop out in my mind but first.

"Do you want to join me mister?, you awfully looked hungry." I said to him.

"Would I ever, thanks young man, I just couldn't help but be jelous since I saw you prepare a feast and enjoying the view. My name is Salvatore Doni by the way." He said as he ate a bite then began to eat the rest at super speed.

"Thanks, for the feast young man, It was honestly one of the best food I have ever tasted. Here's my card call me when you need me." He said as he handed me a card and left but not before introducing myself.

**Later that day.**

"How irresponsible of you Doni, I mean where did you suddenly disappear in the beach, I was so worried." Said one of his closest attendant.

"What are you talking about, I was staying in that beach having a feast with an interesting young man, I so want him as my chef, his foods are really really to die for and it only took a bite and I became engrossed that I ate large amounts of food. Quite a friendly young man too, I wonder if he will call me, his name was Harry Zoldyck." Doni said.

"What?, but I was there the whole time, you literally disappeared from view when I saw you walking out the beach." Said his attendant.

"Hoh?, this means that there's more to my new friend than meets the eyes. We will meet again, after all, cool nd interesting people seems to meet often. Call it a hunch, or destiny." Said Doni and his attendant rolled his eyes at the cheesy line.

Later that day the strange effect no technology effect lifted. Oh and I just met one of the people from the Campione universe. Oh, no, super powerful people and super powerful gods?. I just hope to avoid them and when things comes to shove, I will just to have to wing it.

I pawned of some Gold and bought a large building/mansion and renovated it. I transfigured the things inside and added seals so it may somehow survived a Campione attack. My building was located in the Hokkaido prefecture and being as paranoid as me. I set up an interactive strong barrier seals in the whole prefecture to protect them from Heretic God's.

I haven't even set a foot hold here and a Heretic God appeared just outside the Hokkaido prefecture. At least that's what my warning device told me. It wasn't later that I found that the Campione Luo Hao was hunting the heretic God.

The battle was epic but sadly the unknown heretic God felt himself loosing and decided to use the Hokkaido route. It was just 5 minutes later that the whole city came alive. An intricate level of seals formed a barrier to protect the whole prefecture and also made a trap barrier to keep the Heretic God in while having an effect of sapping its strengths slowly.

Luo Hao was shocked and amazed at this piece of intricately made sorcery. She was bot at the pinnacle of the martial arts real and also considered to be a grand master of the Daoist arts. She was able to see the sheer magnificence of the work. Naturally Since this battle was monitored closely to plan an evacuation in advance by the History Compilation Committee, so they saw the whole incident.

Luo Hao finished of the Heretic God and the barrier protecting Hokkaido City vanished without a trace.

The barrier seals were only for one time use and will have yo be set-up again. Since it was meant to trap a heretic god and protect the city, it is natural to tap the ley lines for power.

Luo Hao was curious but all traces of power is fading far to quickly for her liking to trace it to its owner. Still she was still very interested in the person who can make that art so she sent her organization to investigate the city.

The History Compilation Committee was in an uproar, someone was capable of setting up a barrier to protect a city and trap a Heretic God so they put their whole efforts into finding the one responsible for the miracle event before other organization's can sink their claws to that person.

I was shocked, the day when the Heretic God fiasco and the city of Hokkaido has so many men in black roaming the city that I was afraid to go out. How am I suppose to sell my rum business again?. Oh, yeah, I still have instant delivery available to me. So that day I set up a website called 'Supernatural Wine Industries' whose motto is to deliver top quality random whine instantly like magic. My price was set to 5,000 U.S dollars for a barrel of it.

Naturally people were dubious if it was a scam and the price wasn't exactly cheap, but there were some curious people out there who tried it. Just like that, it spread like wildfire gaining five stars review. Many famous restaurant came to buy it in the mundane world. The supernatural world were were baffled and angry by the blatant use of magic by the instant delivery method but the mundane people didn't really mind, a super instant delivery was a breakthrough of the century and it was delivered all across the world. Some questioned the existence of magic but shrugged it off as a wealthy businessman who invented a super delivery machine who chose the keep the technology to himself as one would literally kill to get that kind invention.

I was bored, bored I tell you, with my slowly accumulating wealth I had nothing to invest it on. I don't really know anybody to hang out it that isn't dangerous, wait I still have Salvatore Doni's card, I might be crazy for doing this but I am bored and there is nothing better to do. So I put a notice on my selling website that It will be shut down for a month to restock.

I then called the number So no gave me.

"Hello, Doni's secretary speaking, can I help you with something.?" said the voice.

"Hello, would it be possible to speak to Doni please tell him that its Harry Zoldyck calling." I said to him.

"Now, young man or whomever you are, you know that the person your trying to contact is a very very busy person and you who is an unknown with no prior appointment can't possibly hope to meet such a person now go back to whatever hole you..." was interrupted.

"Hey miss secretary is there someone there contacting me?." Asked Doni.

"Oh nothing important your highness, I was just talking to a nobody called Harry Zoldyck off for his sheer audacity to talk to you with no prior appointment to the correct channels. It will only take a moment and He'll be out of your nose." Said the secretary.

"**You what!?**, you told my friend to screw off, when I gave him that contact number, **GIVE! ME! THE! PHONE!**, I will have to talk to the copper-black cross later, I need a replacement secretary." Said Doni as he took the phone by force and leaving a crying secretary for angering campione and sealing her fate for a horrible horrible punishment.

"Harry!?, Harry!?, are you still there?, talk to me!."Doni shouted.

"Oh relax, don't be to hard on your secretary, she was only doing her job." I said to him.

"Oh, if you say so, I will be lenient, but it will cost you, I can still remember to food you served so I better have my fill." Doni demanded.

"Oh, sure thing, campione-sama." I said to him.

"Geh!, I guessed you found out, hehehe, you aren't as normal as you seem." Doni said.

"Hehe, I admit, I know a few useful tricks, and yes I have gotten bored myself here and I remembered the card you gave me. Can I come over."

"Sure, but only if you cook, I hope you come soon." Doni said.

"Sure, I'll be over there in a." I said on the phone.

**"Flash!."** I said now as I appeared in front of Doni who was startled and jumped 5 feet away as a reflex.

"**Holy Shit!**, that's an awesome trick, are you sure your not a campione yourself?." Asked Doni, who was impressed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not, times are wasting, quick!, where is the kitchen?." I sad to Doni.

"Oh I like your style, follow me, to the kitchen!." Doni shouted as he lead me to the kitchen.

Everyone in the Copper-Black Cross organization was baffled by Doni wearing a happy expression and dragging his friend.

_"Wait!, Doni has a friend?, impossible, it must be the end of the world."_ Were the thoughts of the Copper-Black Knights as he saw the scene.

"You there!, follow what this man says you hear!." Commanded Donni to the kitchen staff.

"Yes Sir!." Were the unanimous response.

"I'll be waiting at the dining hall, see you soon Harry." Doni said as he left happily.

"My first command is for you all to wait outside the kitchen and I will call you later to bring the food to Doni, am I clear?, **I SAID AM I CLEAR!?**." I shouted.

"YES SIR!." Where the unanimous response.

_"Oh man, not another weirdo, one was enough and now there's two."_ Was the thought of the kitchen staff.

30 minutes passed and I ordered the cooking staff to deliver the cooked food. Endless food seems to pop-up the wood works as five hours of continuous dishes seem to be continued to be deliver.

The people were baffled, the skill of the chef was godly as he seemed to be able to produce dishes after dishes without end and what seems to even more amazing was that Doni ate it all and didn't get any fatter. They were disgusted at how Doni was eating like a man possessed and were jealous that Doni seemed to be able to keep his lean figure. "Lucky bastard." was their unanimous thoughts.

I decided to check on Doni and went to the dining hall.

Doni had a blissful expression on his face and noticed me coming in.

"Harry!, be my brother forever!, I can't live without you anymore!." Doni shouted as he hugged me and cried.

"Surely you jest, I'm sure there are cooks that can satisfy you." I said to him.

"No!, I've tasted five star hotel dishes ever since I became a campione and yours just seem to be in another league on it's own, please say yes, I mean I won't take no for an answer." Said Doni in a determined voice.

"I'm not getting out of here safely untill I say yes won't I?." I said to him.

"Oh, I won't let you leave untill you say yes, and in the off chance that you escape, I will use my organization to find you wherever you are." Doni said smiling.

"Oh woe is me, what have gotten myself into?, fine, you win, big brother." I said in a defeated voice.

"Yay!, I got a cool younger brother! oh I got to tell everyone!." He shouted and dashed of to somewhere.

The people in the copper-black cross was pitying me in my predicament. Having been the receiving end of a Campione's interest is never a good thing.

I was shown to my room in Doni's castle. The next day I was surprised that my carefully forged paper as Harry Zoldyck, a japanese citizen turned into Harry Zoldyck Slavatore, british citizen when I checked my status. A happy Doni is a dangerous Doni, as said Doni came to brag about me to the whole world. It went on like this.

"Hello, this is Luo Hao speaking."

"Hey Luo Hao, I just want to let you know that I had gotten a new cool brother, you may have gotten to Godou first before I can claim him as my brother, but I have gotten one just as good, and his cooking skills will put your best of the best cooks to shame. Tata." Doni said as he hung up.

Doni went on like that and called Lou Hao, Black Price Alec, Kusanagi Godou, Sasha Dejahnstal Voban and John Pluto Smith but he couldn't get a hold of Madam Aisha.

The other campione were either intrigued or outraged that they sent multiple complaints to the copper-black cross and they had no choice and set the date for a feast contesting on who can make the best dishes with each Campione bringing their own chef.

What happens now?, tune in next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Omg I'm on a roll, If you like my SI stories, try my new one 'Bora-Stu What?'

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

The next day was a slow day. I got cleaned up and showered and wore the clothes provided to me from m new brother. Geh!, the clothes were very gung ho and surprisingly knightly. I laughed, an assassin wearing nightly clothes, what has the world come into.

I was cooking dishes for the copper-black cross when I overheard some major rumors. Supposedly my new stupid brother bragged me to almost all campione and now I have to beat the other Campione's Chef battle at some secret location, worst of all they were wagering powerful artifacts that could buy a country. Oh, not to much pressure, yeah right, with huge sigh, I went to find my big brother and bring him down a few pegs.

I found out that my new big brother was in the huge training ground meeting with the higher ups of the copper-black cross and some veteran knights I estimate them to be a number of 1000 troops filled with high magic capacity/chakra the same thing. I extended my nen and whistles as I was able to gauge that their mana/chakra control were sublime like a well oiled machine.

I finally saw Doni sparring with the knights.

"Oh big brother." I asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh, baby brother, what can I do for you today?." He asked smiling.

"Oh, nothing much, I just found out that this countries fate now hangs in my hands at this 'Super World Cooking Face Off' in three months." I said sweetly while changing my tune slowly into a deadly tune.

"Why your a Shoo-in to win, you have my approval." He said still smiling.

"Hmm, and I supposed that you did not consult your advisors for such a big gamble?." I asked now getting angry and the temperature of the area dropped.

"Well, yes, my instics told me that your destined to win, so no problem." He said as if dismissing me.

"Oh?, hmm, I see, even if your instincts were right and although I'm confident I can win it also, you need to be considerate of your advisers." I said.

The people in the area were impressed with my reasoning and the leaders where there agreeing with me approvingly.

"So in place of this little disaster. It is a younger brothers job to help his brother lead to the right route. So without further notice, **IT'S SPANKING TIME!**." I said menacingly as the temperature of the room dropped severely and an aura formed behind me in an image of a golden Buddha spanking one Salvatore Doni.

Doni was scared, his actions somehow angered his baby brother and looking at that golden aura that formed an image of Budha spanking him in his behind was really scaru. Thinking quickly of a plan he announced his order to his knights.

**"Your campione commands, stop my rampaging brother from reaching me!."** Doni said scared.

The Soldiers were baffled at what was happening, but complied to their Campione.

The knights quickly complied and sorrounded Harry.

"We are sorry Harry-sama, please surrender peacefully." said the leader of the knights.

"I'm sorry too, for this!, **Secret art: Dance of a hundred puppets!**." Harry said as he let his hundred of tendrils of invisible chakra strings control a hundred high ranked knights.

The change was immediately visible as a hundered high level kinghts change sides and formed a defensive formation around me.

For some reason I thought of Code Geass anime at that moment and decided to copy something from that anime.

**"Zoldyck Harry commands you!, clear a path!."** I said and ordered.

**"Yes, your Highness!."** My puppets replied and went into action.

With my control guiding them and by making them enhance their muscle movement by pushing the flow of magic to their muscles in a perfect magical ratio, they were now able to move at a level where one is casting a high speed spell and since my puppets were also in formation with groups of four, they quickly thinned out the soldiers.

The advisers who where watching the situation closely where amused and impressed at Doni's new brother's ability.

Doni fearing for his immediate spanking and noticing that the soldiers were in disarray shouted his command into what could possibly save his buttocks from major spanking.

**"Everyone plan Omega!, yes, I said plan Omega, use it now!."** Doni Shouted.

The remaining 400 soldiers left quickly composed themself and made a formation and chanted a spell.

Plan Omega is simply a last resort plan combining all their magic and pouring it all into a one big special attack.

I felt the energy rising and recalled my puppets to me in defensive formation.

"**Give up now brother!**, this attack won't leave you unscathed, I'm giving one last chance to give up this foolishness." Said Doni.

"Oh?, wanna bet, If I survive this so called special attack, I would be allowed to spank your behind a hundred times in front of your subbordinates, don't tell me that you don't believe in your subordinate and back out of this bet." I said baiting him.

"Deal!, but if you loose, kindly undo what you did to my soldiers and cease the foolish notion of spanking me ever again." Doni said in advance.

Doni was confident in his troops. He has seen the plan omega spell with only 10 people doing it and it was powerful. Now with 400 knights empowering the spell he would be able to win the bet, even though it was really overkill, but hey, his behind was at stake so the kid gloves are off.

"Deal, big brother, kindly wait and clean your buttocks for me, it will be my pleasure smacking it a hundred times." I said as I agreed to the bet.

The Omega spell was almost ready and there was still no reaction from Harry. That is untill now. The one hundred controlled puppet knights did some ninja handsigns in synchronization in a blur of speed.

The Omega spell was now ready and the 400 knights shouted the completed technique and unleashed the big ball of destruction.

**"Spell art: Omega destruction!."** The 400 knights said in unison.

Meanwhile at Harry's side , his puppets had just finished the hand signs for the technique and they shouted it unison.

**"Barrier art: Mega Triple Rashomon!."** The Puppet kinights shouted as they put their plans to the ground.

To the onlookers, the sight of a Big ball of red energy heading to the enemy was a treat, but witnessing a rise of a very triple layered gate with oni masks was even more of a treat.

The Omega spell crashed into the first gate destroying it, but the spell was loosing power, it now went to the second gate and it took five minutes now to make the spell advance. As it reached the third gate, the Omega destruction spell now lost its energy and just scratched the last gate.

With the clash of energy having finished their collision. The Mega Rasjomon gate burried itself to the ground.

**"Zoldyck Harry always wins!."** I shouted.

**"Yes your highness!."** The soldiers said as I released my hold.

The puppet soldiers were aware at what they were doing and they were having trouble digesting the info on what just happened. They who were outnumbered with their 100 versus 900 veteran knights won without casualty and they also didn't take the life against their opponents either which was a miracle in itself, but added to it that they survived a very overpowered omega spell that could do heavy damage to a heretic God. Added with all the facts, plus the knowledge that they somehow countered the overpowered Omega spell, their mind froze and looked at Harry with awe for as long as they possibly could.

"Dun, dun, dudun, Dun, dun, dudun. Knights of all ages, come one, come all to the event of the century witness this spectacular event brought to you by your a truly." I said as I smacked Doni's bottom a hundred times in front of the one thousand knights and the ten advisors that attended the training session that day were enjoying it fully.

Laughter echoed the train in field that day. _"Finally!, justice is served."_ Were their train of thoughts. They were so caught in the moment that they failed to document the historical event, all of them forgot to record the event in the heat of the moment, except for Harry who secretly recorded it for blackmail purposes. Oh I am so evil.

Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book, Demon King, 19th Century

...To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant them the title of Campione – Godslayer – .

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and frown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

All those things should apply to one Salvatore Doni, but not this day. Today is the day where one Salvatore Doni became Harry's bitch. The world quickly learned to fear the name of Harry Zoldyck who was bestowed the great tittle of **"The hand of justice"** that spread throughout all the magical associations.

**Copper-Black Report**

On the the near islands of Japan a new campione seems to have been born.

An orange haired youth wearing wearing black clothes was seen battling an unknown Heretic God with butterfly wings. It is unknown who the heretic God was, but it was seen launching spells left and right and so we believed it to be related to the origin of magic.

The orange haired teen was seen unleashing some sort of special attack that turned his hair black and began to grow at waist length.

High energy levels from the teen seems to have vanished due to this strange transformation, but said teen unleashed a powerful energy blast defeating the strange Heretic God.

The new campione seems to be Japanese despite his natural orange hair and was catered by the History Compilation Committee.

They were able able to get the name of the new campione.

His name is Ichigo Kurusaki the 8'th campione.

**Harry's POV:**

This was the copy of the report I received a few days ago about a new campione.

My mind reviewed the information and guessed that this was an outcome of the many realms of possibility when one Ichigo Kurosaki battled against Aizen during the winter war. Aizen was somehow turned into a Heretic God thanks to the power of the Hogyouko and Ichiho managed to defeat him with his final getsuga tensho.

This world just got a lot harder, let me review my skills. I have the teleport, instant delivery teleport, mana shield x50 max, spinning mana arrow that I can produce 30 arrows now, Greede island support spells, Angels purification, Zoldyck techniques (silent steps, hair senbon, advance poison immunity, shadow blend, muscle manipulation, controlled bleeding), Nen, Devils Cooking, Food honor, Rule proclamation, Kagebunshin, fuinjutsu and Super Doa Doa along with the miscellaneous Eternity make skill. I also have my magic (occulumency, transfiguraton, reparo, space enlargement charms and imperious.).

These were overpowered in normal circumstances but against a campione with very high magic resistance and unknown authorities. I can probably head on toe to toe with one but my chances are 50-50. I was glad that I was able to connect the Doa Doa skill and tied it into my kunai explosive seal tags that I was somehow able to mimic Gilgamesh's Gate of babylon on a lesser degree. I call the skill **'explosive gates'**.

With that report fresh in my mind I told my brother that I will be in my room. In reality I teleported myself at the scene where Ichigo and Heretic God Aizen fought. My inner fanboy screamed and I looked at every nook and cranny and evrything in between. I did see something shining way below the crater that could have been easily missed. I used my chakra strings to get the shiny thing out and I held it in my hand. I really could not believe that it was a zanpakuto, oh yes, a real live zanpakuto. I was about to have another fanboy moment when said zanpakuto glowed and inserted itself into me. I passed out and I seem to be transported in a place similar Kukuroo Mountain except the forest seemed to be filled with monster's from the gourmet world and some plants from the gourmet world. I quickly deduced on what this place was but I was having trouble believing it.

"Impossible!, my own inner world?." I said shocked.

"You are quite a perceptive boy are you?, yes this is your inner world, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kyouka Suigetsu, it's nice to meet you, my new partner." Kyouka Suigetsu said.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh, no this shouldn't be happening at all." I said in a hysterical voice.

"Snap out of it partner." Kyouka Suigetsu said as he slapped me.

"Thanks I needed that." I said as I took a look at Kyouka Suigetsu, he literally looks like my twin like a reflection in a mirror.

"Now, let me explain what I am, although since you perceived that this is your own inner world, you probably know what I am, but I will say it nonetheless, I am now your Zanpakuto." Said Kyouka Suigetsu.

"I was afraid of that, seeing that you are now my partner I should be honest, I am a dimensional travel. During my travels I have read a chronicled version on what happened to your world and your former master Aizen Souske. My guess is that you guys were blown here in this dimension and Aizen got mad with Power and discarded you in the process because he valued the Hogyouku more and turned him into a Heretic God. Oh dear, don't be sad, I didn't mean to open wounds, I promise I won't treat you like that bastard did in pursuit of power.

"You are surprisingly accurate, that bastard discarded me when he had obtained the Hogyouko, I tried to guide him to the correct path, but it fell into deaf ears. This lead with a war with Soul society, but we were somehow blasted in this dimension where I fell of that deep ravine untill you found me, I just wished that bastard is dead." Kyouka Suigetsu said.

"Oh, he was indeed defeated, by one Kurosaki Ichigo." I said.

"Oh?, berry boy defeated him?, how ironic. Anyways, we are now partners, I hope we get along." Kyouka Suigetsu said.

"I'll try not to dissapointed you, I guess I can't be weak anymore now that you're here." I said.

"Oh yes, now that I'm here, I can't afford to have a weak wielder. I will train you to the bone. Good thing too an hour outside is a year in here, we will be having quite some alone time together and when I'm done with you, you will be able to call my bankai that my bastard former master was to lazy to train and became blinded with my shikai. Now, let the torture begin." Kyouka Suigetsu said and my descent into hell began.

My zanpakuto didn't give an inch, his training was even more brutal than Biscuit Krueger's. Since I am not a shinigami, I don't have access to kido but I was able to replicate shunpo with nen. Kyouka Suigetsu was a hard task master when he was training me on how to use his shikai. Man even though it was painful, it was an awesome training. Did you know that I can make anything there even if it was only an Illusion. Hey now I know how Itachi Uchiha really feels like in his tsukoyomi. Hmmm, along that line of thought I decided to mimic it for fun, the sun turned into a blood red moon and I said the catchphrase "Welcome, to the world of Tsukoyomi, Where I control this world, for the next 72 hours you will experience pain you have never felt before." I said that as I created a man being impaled at over and over again.

Kyouka Suigetsu was watching that scene when I was supposes to be on break. I was surprised that he said that it was indeed something that was achievable. This piece of news perked me up.

And with another session of training, I was able to recreate Tsukoyomi. Kyouka Suigetsu even praised me for the ingenious use of his ability.

A year more of training inside my mind and I was able to master Kyouka Suigetsu's bankai which I will leave as a surprise. My sword skills now now on par with my devil cooking. Who knew that there was such a difference between a knife and a sword.

I woke up feeling very very sore and teleported myself to my room at the copper-black cross awaiting for these exciting new developments.

The next day, the strange events flashed again in memory. I sighed, as what was happening was Crazy with a capital C.

I took a bath, had a change of clothes, and I still need to buy a plot of land, I can't stay at the copper-black cross headquarters forever.

I looked for Doni and found out he was in a meeting discussing the new campione.

"Oh nii-sama." I called out playfully.

"What?, Oh, I'm not planning anything, not planning anything strange at all, I wasn't planning to visit the new 8'th campione in Japan." Doni said denying anything.

"Oh, I was just asking if there is a plot of land available around here so I could make my own house." I said my reason.

"Absolutely, not!, you must always stay in the confines of our headquarters for your safety and your the only one who can tame this irresponsible campione." Said the older man.

"Hey, I resent that." Doni said.

"I'm sorry sir we haven't been introduced, my name is Harry Zoldyck, but I guess it's Harry Zoldyck Salvatore now, who knew brother would take things seriously, as I found out the new status of my papers."

"Of course!, I'm a man of my world after all." Said Doni.

"Quiet you, he was talking to me, it's nice to meet you Harry, my name is Paolo Blandelli, Leader of the Copper-black cross organization." Said Paolo.

There was a strange silence in the air. I quickly scooted over to Doni and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey brother lets go off somewhere and ditch the old stiff." I whisphered.

"Finally, someone gets it, I knew you were truly my brother, tally ho!." Doni said as he grabbed me and he jumped from a 3 storie window and dashed away.

"Oh no, I thought someone would finally keep that buffoon in lime, oh woe is me, I have now two irresponsible kids to search." Paolo said as he ordered a search party.

"Brother, slow down, I feel, well, really uncomfortable." I said as I was still dragged by Doni and we were sprinting at high speeds.

"Oh sorry about that." He said as he stopped and put me down.

"Hmm, where where you going again?." I asked Doni.

"To Japan, to meet the new Campione." Doni explained.

"Hmm, I see, I guess I'll see you there." I said as I began to walk the other way.

"Wait, your hiding something." Said Doni.

"Nothing, Nothing, at all, I don't have an ability that let.s me transport myself and others all around the world in an instant." I said as I increased my walking space.

"WAIT!, take me with you, You bastard, don't keep such a nifty ability to yourself, are you sure your not really a campione?." Doni said.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't really killed a heretic god yet. All right, all right, you win, were going yo Japan." I said as a large portal door opened showing my mansion residence there.

"After you." I said as I offered Doni the first ride but we were interrupted.

"Hold it!, We have you surrounded, return to the headquarters peacefully."Said Paolo Blandelli.

"Oh, sorry about that, as you can see, the other side of the magical door is Japan, see ya later old man." Said Doni as he dragged me again on the other side of the door and I closed it just in time before there are pursuers.

"Oh, nice place, Supernatural Wine Industries?, wow I'm a big fan of their work. Oh let's go see the boss, I'll persuade him to open shop again, there was a mystery when said shop announced that they well be closing for a while and I miss their wine." Doni said.

"Oh, the owner stopped producing wines because he was suddenly kidnapped by a blonde campione preventing him to return to reopen his business." I said to him

"Yeah, that's gotta be tough being kidnap by a blonde campione... Hey wait a minute, I'm a blonde campione, which means, your the mysterious owner of Supernatural Wine Industries?." He said as he realized this.

"Ping, Pong." I'm him alright, I can't really open my business again because I have a new brother that needed being watch.

"Wow, that means I can have all the delicious wine all to myself, what a cool brother." He said as he left not liatening to me at all.

"Well, he sure is thick headed. I better go with in case he does something stupid." I said as I followed Doni.

Doni in all his infinite wisdom decided to use his ability, 'Return to medieval Style' and Japan lost its ability of technology and electricity.

"Now we wait, oh brother, can you serve me some rum?." He asked as he commandeered a comfortable chair.

I gave him some rum and we waited.

An hour layer and a huge explosion was heard from outside.

"Hmm, what was that?." Asked the curious Doni.

"That Would be the defence of this place being activated." I said as I drank some more rum.

**Ichigo's POV:**

It has been a while now since I came to this dimension, won the battle against Aizen who became a God, and I became this campione carrying some of Aizens ability and what this tittle entails. I heard some use this power for ther own gain like that Voban guy.

I won't become like them or become like Aizen. I heard that there was another campione nearby and I decided to meet him. He's about my age and a lady killer who does not notice this, He's so thick headed that It's clear as day. My God, I realised that I was that dense with Orihime's feeling, I guess it's true what they say 'you won't really miss something until it's gone'. Godou seems to be an okay guy, I was having a meeting with Godou, Erica, Yuri and Lilianna until there was a sudden power outage.

"Oh no, it's like what happened last time, looks like Doni is at his old tricks again." Said Erica.

"Yuri, did you get anything with your spirit vision?." Asked Liliana.

"Yes, He is somewhere in Hokkaido but I got another strange vision of a white haired kid near that location." Said Yuri.

"Is it a heretic God?." asked Erica.

"Well, whatever it is let's go find out, to Hokkaido!, coming Ichigo.?" Godou asked.

"Coming, coming." I said as we headed to Hokkaido.

Yuri lead us to a a large building, but sudenly explosive traps seems to explode. Thank god we escaped in the nick of time. Although now there seems to be a powerful barrier erected here. Erica and Lilliana used some spells to break the barrier. Erica even used the fabled golgotha spell but the barrier was untouched.

"Let me try something." I said as I floated yo the sky and began chanting.

**"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!, Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi!."** I said as a large black coffin formed around the building and my spell broke the powerful barrier.

This is the authority I gained as a campione, compel control and knowledge about Kido.

"Clap, Clap, Clap." a sound could be heard of someone clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo, nice work, you must be Ichigo, just the person I wanted to meet, Oh, hello there Godou and Harem." Doni said as he greeted us.

Godou and the girls were blushing madly at the comment.

"Hey, you, aren't you doing this way overboard, just to meet me?." I said annoyed.

"But where is the fun in that?." He said casually,

"Shall we dance?, I'm not taking no for an answer, O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into the invincible blade!." Doni said as he activated his "**Ripping Arm of Silver"** ability, which grants him an arm that can make any blade from a sword to a pocket knife into an invincible sword that can cut through anything: spells, or entire stone forts. He is also able to increase the size and length of the sword, and even make it release explosions on impact. Any wounds caused by this blade will not easily heal, even for Campione or Heretic Gods.

"Sigh, looks like I can't get out of this one, **Release! Zangetsu!**." I said as I summoned my zanpakuto.

_"I battled against Doni and it lasted an hour, it was actually kind of fun, Oh God, I'm turning into Kenpachi."_ Where my thoughts as I exchange blades with Doni, he seems to be immune with my lower and average kido and my highest kido takes alot of concentration. Ah screw it.

**"Ban..."** was interrupted.

"What's happening, I can't move my body." I said in a surprised tone.

Godou and his harem seems to be in the same boat.

"Was there another Campione out there that I didn't know about?." I said out loud.

"Oh no, Oh no, Its worse, Its my baby brother." Doni said scared.

_"Doni has a brother?."_ Where everyone's thought.

"Why yes, thanks for introducing me big brother." a voice said as a figure of a white haired teenage suddenly appeared at the center.

"Its the white haired kid from my vision." Yuri said out loud.

"I thought you said that it was only a light greeting brother?, care to explain the massive damage to my property?." The kid said raising his voice.

Doni looked around and saw the large craters.

"I'm sorry, I kinda lost myself in the fun." Doni said scratching his head as they were able to move again.

"As long you won't damage my property any further then I have no complaints." The white haired kid said.

"Are you done with the greeting then?." The kid asked Doni.

"Yes." Doni replied.

"Good, **Reparo Maxima!.**" The kid chanted a strange spell and all the damage in the battlefield were repaired.

"Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Harry Zoldyck Salvatore, Owner of the Supernatural Wine Industry which you guy's are currently standing on. Oh woe is me, If only I didn't follow my curiosity and stayed home that day, I could have lived a comfortable boring life and be mysterious, but I had the unfortunate encounter with my adopted brother, spread rumurs about me resulting in a culinary spin-off with other campione and putting the fate of the whole copper-black organization and the whole on my small shoulders, such a big responsibility and I'm still fifteen years old you know." I explained my case.

"That's, right, not even God can rival my baby brothers cooking, that's why without hesitation I threathened him to be by baby brother forever or face the wrath of of my endless pestering." Doni admitted shamelessly.

"Serously?." I asked feeling disbelief anytime sheer audacity of this man and pity for Harry for having an unfortunate.

"He really is a Moron!, I hope something unfortunate happens to him, poor Harry." Erica said in sympathy.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I did get my revenge on him. As they say 'An eye for an eye, or a tooth for a tooth'." Harry said explaining that he got even.

"Ha, I'm Invincible, there's now way I would loose to you!." Doni said defiantly.

"Oh dear, it seems that he forgot 'that's event, a refresher perhaps?." Harry said with a sweet smile.

"Do your worst!." Doni said with conviction.

"Suit yourself." Harry said as he snapped his fingers and a projector video feed seems yo appear in thin air.

Video Recording:

"Dun, dun, dudun, Dun, dun, dudun. Knights of all ages, come one, come all to the event of the century witness this spectacular event brought to you by your a truly." I said as I smacked Doni's bottom a hundred times in front of the one thousand knights and the ten advisors that attended the training session that day.

End Video:

I laughed at the video, oh this kid is good, he rival's Kisuke with his antics.

Everyone was laughing except a sulking Doni, our gathering was interrupted by a call from Guru's cellphone as Doni 'Back to Medieval Style' was broken.

"Oh no, Everyone I have bad news, Luo Hao was sewn headed this way." Yuri said worriedly.

**Harry's POV:**

I manage to stop Doni from rampaging too much and I brought his very big ego down a peg.

Yuri suddenly received an urgent call from the History Compilation Comittee that Luo Hao was seen headed for this direction.

"I am Luo Hao, campione and number one martial art is an a grand master of the Daiost arts, I challenge you to a duel of skill." Said Lou Hao as she pointed her finger at Ichigo.

"My pleasure." Ichigo said eagerly for a more exciting battle.

"Not you, Mr. 8'th campione. Him!." Luo Hao said still pointing the same finger at Ichigo and following her fingers line of sight leads to Godou.

"Me?, sure, I'm a bit rusty but I will do my best." Said Godou as he began to get ready.

"Again, not you, you dolt, him!." Luo Hao said still pointing at his finger in the same direction as Ichigo and then went past Goudou futhrther and who was revealed Lou Hao was pointing to?, it was Harry sitting in a comfortable chair eating Popcorn.

"Me?." I asked as I was still sitting and eating popcorn.

All eyes were now looking at Harry in disbelief.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Yes you, the white haired kid, I challenge you to a no holds bars duel, all authorities we have, we are free to use." Said Luo Hao.

"Ehh?, your challenging me to a duel?, I'm not even a campione you know, are you sure that I can give you you the challenge you are looking for?, Campione-sama?." I asked Luo Hao questioning her line of thought.

"**Mwahahahaha**, a tiger cannot change it's stripes as such, you can never hide what you truly are, a mortal with skills and abilities that rivals that of a God, Nay, your body is oozing with power, regulated, controlled and very well hidden power, but you can't fool thine eyes. I saw that you stopped those two campione here from going all out and don't think for a second I did not recognize the barrier that was destroyed earlier. Only a God or a campione could destroy that, and I recognize its scent in power. You were the one who made that intricate seal barrier that both protected this city and also trapped the Heretic God I battled months ago, this I decree, I Luo Hao in all my centuries being alive as a campione has never been so sure in my judgement." Said Luo Hao confidently unravelling the mystery of the century.

Ichigo, Doni, Godou and his harem was shocked at this revelation, someone with a power that rivals a campione without being one is unheard off. Oh they suspected the white haired 15 year old boy that was hanging around Doni was hiding something, but they didn't expect it it to be this big.

"I've been found out, oh no, not only do I have to win a stupid cooking compition thanks to Doni, I have now to fight a campione of Imanagable power and experience, oh, woe is me, I don't suppose we could take a raincheck on that battle could we?." I asked hopefully.

"No!, The biggest prey I have ever laid my eyes on Shall not get away, Luo Hao demands this duel." Luo Hao said not moving an inch in her decision.

"Sigh, would allow me a change location of this battle away from innocent civilians?." I asks her nicely.

"Very well, this Luo Hao will allow it, although I would like to battle in my headquarters in China, I will allow you your desired home field advantage." Luo Hao said.

I was about to use my Super Doa Doa to transport Luo Hao and me.

"Wait!, take us with you, You guys just can't leave us hanging like this!." Said Doni and the rest of the group agreed.

"Very well." I said as I snapped my fingers and a door/ portal opened at our feet and we fell a few feet of the ground and arrived at Luo Hao's fabled training grounds at her headquarters in china.

"How, courteous of you, my noble oppenent, to grant me my home field advantage." Luo Hao said approvingly as she began to chant to signal the start of the battle.

Doni, Ichigo, Godou and harem covered for safety.

**"The root of my power of Vajra, now is the time for great might that can tear apart heaven and earth!"** Luo Hao chanted.

She summoned two large guardian statues , which are Avatars of Vajrapani, capable of immense strength created for Luo Hao to use as her puppets. The two statues are golden in color and appear to be two almost completely nude muscular men, one open-mouthed and the other close-mouthed, reminiscent of the guardian statues from Buddhist religion called Om, who always came as a pair and were united as one deity.

**"Strength beyond numbers, strength beyond skill! A thousand tonnes in one leg, victory from a single kick!"** Luo chanted again as this incantation was a command for her golems to attack Harry.

The Two golem sprinted towards Harry and he greeted those puppets with a martial arts battle using his skillfully use of nen, mainly Ken and Ryu.

Harry was having fun and he didn't realize that it already had been 10 minutes since he exchanged equal blows to the golems and the scene was like a dance.

"Such skill, such magnificence, but my golems are still strong and we are still at a stand still, allow this Luo Hao to rectify that." Luo Hao said as she began chant another authority.

**"The swimming dragon rushes to the heavens, attack from close quarters, close in rapidly from the eight directions, spinning double kick!"** Luo chanted this aria to command her two golems to use their special attack.

At the stands.

"Wow, what skillful display of power, that's it, I'm challenging Harry next." Said Doni.

"I can't believe someone that young is that strong, OMG, we got a Toshiro clone here." Said Ichigo as he was referring to the ice wielding zanpakuto captain.

Meanwhile Godou was in high spirits, why?, because he managed to swipe large amounts of popcorn from Harry earlier. _"Life sure is good."_ He thought.

"Godou-sama, please share!." Said Yuri and Erica as they were were wrestling Godou for the popcorn.

Back at the fight.

The two golems sprinted back ten meters away from Harry, both golems seems to be doing a large Ki-combined attack like that Kameha wave from dragon ball. Harry waited for them to finished charging their special attack and at their peak they released their special attack hitting Harry with the blast and all saw him getting hit.

They were surprised on what happened though. The two Golems were now in rubble and there seems to be no body at the blast confirming Luo Hao's victory.

"Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap." Harry clapped in a corner showing him unscathe.

_"How?."_ Where at everyone's thought on how Harry escaped the blast and destroyed the Holmes at the same time.

Here is what happened, when the golems unleashed their combined Ki strike. Harry used His technique **'explosive gates'** and opened the bastardized version of Gate of Babylon above the two golems and Harry unleashed a barrage of Kunai with lots of explosives tags attached to it, deafeating said golems. Now all that is left is how Harry survived the Ki attack, simple he replaced himself with a kagebunshin and hid himself with Kyouka Suigetsu's Illusion.

**Harry's POV:**

"That was good, you almost had me, do you by chance know the way of the sword?" I said as I took out my zanpakuto.

"Of course, with my experience over the years, I had obtained a rare sword that surpases all the best weapons I saw so far, allow me to demonstrate." Luo Hao said as she took a sword that surprisingly looks like an asuchi.

"This one fell near me some years ago looking for a new master, this sword called itself a zanpakuto, now bow before my mighty blade." Said Luo Hao as he put some energy in the blade.

**"Raise you head, wabisuke!."** Lu Hao said as her now turned asuchi turned into a wider blade with a latter J form.

"This sword has a secret ability that I have been able to master fully and I have defeated many strong foes with it." Luo Hao said as she explained her beloved zanpakuto's ability.

I felt being mean and took a route that should Upstage Luo Hao.

"Let me guess, it's ability allows anything it touches to double its weight and as it hits his target more, it will continue to add up." I said as I rained on her Parade.

"How?, no one has been able to live and tell the secret of my swords ability." Luo Hao said shocked as her most guarded secret was revealed just like that, _"who is this white haired child?."_ She thought as she pondered some more.

_"Ichigo was shocked, someone other than him posses a zanpakuto, it was real as he saw it changed into its shikai state, but most shocking of all, is that this kid knew this zanpakuto's ability which should be impossible, what in the world is happening here."_ He thought confused.

"Very well, your efforts are are still futile even with your knowledge of my Zanpakuto's ability, you can never hope to win against me." Luo Hao said arrogantly.

"Hmm, that would be indeed the case, if my sword is indeed ordinary." I said as I poured nen into my partner.

**"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu."** I said as my sword dissapeared leaving me open.

"Ha!, your bluff won't work on me, to victory!." Luo Hao shouted as he launched an attack on Harry only to miss at the very last moment.

_"Ichigo was now, thingking that this situation in front of him was a bad pieced together movie, first he found out that there were other zanpakuto in this dimension and now he also witnesed a zanpakuto that used to belong to his arch enemy Aizen, this was the impossible of the impossible and he could not look away for the sheer brilliance of this fight."_ Ichigo thought amused.

"Why can't I hit you?, why can't I hit you!." Luo Hao said as she continued her attack with frustration.

"Complete Hypnosis, this is my zanpakuto's ability, once my victims see's my blade and once I activate my shikai, it allows me gain complete control of all the victims senses." I explained my ability.

Ichigo and the other members at the stand were now focusing on this battle, It was an out of this world experience.

"**Mwahahahahahahaha**, I see, I'm not hitting even the real target, allow me you show a counter to that weak excuse of a weapon." Luo Hao said as she put enormous aura on her zanpakuto and said the dreaded word.

**"Bankai!."** She said as the world exploded into white lights. Lou Hao's clothes were now a red battle kimono decorated with chains and she was now holding two obsidian swords in both her hands and two black obsidian daggers floating on each her shoulder.

**"Bankai, Gravity God, Wabisuke."** She said as the gravity in the sorroundings increased steadily.

"Behold, now even with your your complete hypnosis, you won't last long as the steady increase in gravity will eventually sap all of your strength." Luo Hao said now sure of victory.

"Good show, that powerful skill is sure to defeat almost all your enemies, to show my respect, allow me to do the same." Harry said as he undid his illusion and poured his massive amounts of nen in to his sword.

**"Bankai!."** I shouted and a white flash of light came as I released the huge energy from my sword.

**"Bankai, 'Six paths of Reincarnation', Rikudo Suigetsu."** I said in my Bankai state. In my bankai state my normal clothes before was now replaced by a white Kimono with silver red linings. My weapon had become a khakkhara (Mukoro's Cambio forma weapon: Katekyo Reborn), and my white hair was now grown and is now billowing along my waist. In the top of my head was a small red moon with six tomoe inscribed into it like the sharingan. The other way I can describe on what Harry became, is that he the spitting Image of Amaterusu, Goddess of the Sun and the circle halo on his back was replaced by a red moon motif with 6 tomoe spinning.

"My bankai effect is nothing that fancy, It allows me to turn my Illusions into reality, and since they are illusions, they really can't be defeated, **Magic Time!.**" I said as I made a clone of the whole Phantom Troupe, along with Killua, Gon and Hisoka.

"Yare Yare?, the Ryodan are needed Dancho?" Said Chrollo.

"Wow, a strong opponent, it makes my heart Doki* Doki* with excitement." Said Hisoka unleashing his Battle Lust.

"Jan, Ken, Pon!, Yatta!, I win, I will be the first to fight her." Said Gon.

"Kuso!, leave some for me Gon." Said Killua.

"Dancho Orders!, Attack this powerful opponent in front of me." I commanded.

**"Hai!."** Were all the unanimous response from the group of people I summoned.

Luo Hao was shocked, not only his opponent repeatedly toyed with her, her opponent also has his own zanpakuto. She was supposed to win when she unleashed her bankai, with her increase in beauty and the steady increase in her control of gravity, she was supposed to win and prove to the world that she was the best. Unfortunately, his opponent, also unleashed his secret weapon, Not only she was now having truouble fighting strong multiple opponents that came out of nowhwere. Her said opponent also unleashed his bankai form that was even more Beautiful than her,_ "Unacceptable"_. She thought as she was now outsmarted and outgunned. **"I will not loose!."** She said as he collected all her remaining energy and stored it it for a last stand all out attack.

Unfortunately, Luo Hao was unlucky, she was about to unleash her deadly special attack but she heard a sound that spelled her doom.

**"Itadakimasu!."** Said chrollo as he appeared in front of her and he oponed his book in front of Luo Hao and some spectral nen fishes appeared beside them and attacked Luo Hao. These special fishes does not eat flesh but energy, so with these sudden turn of events Luo Hao lost her only kind of counter.

**"Impossible!, I lost!."** She said as she passed out and released her bankai and returned gravity to normal.

"This is why I hate women, so persistent untill they get what they want." I said as I also released my Bankai and my uniform returned to normal and my summoned people vanished into particles.

At the stands.

Ichigo, Doni, Godou, Yuri and Erica couldn't believe at what was happened, they just witnessed a scary battle that kept them guessing on who will come up on top. The strange abilities they both showed was magnificent mastery showed complete discipline, tactics and both fighters showed power that were both out of this world.

Ichigo was even more excited at the high level battle he just witnessed. Doni and Godou where in the same thought process. Erica and Yuri just stayed there dumbfounded.

Their thoughts were interrupted when I spoke to them.

"If anyone asks, it was one of you campione who were responsible for this, and I was never here." I said as I went back to my home in Japan at the Supernatural Wine Industry building.

It was then that Ichigo, Doni and the gang realized on what had happened. Harry ditched them them at den of the enemy.

**"Kuso!."** The group shouted in Unison.

**Time Skip 1 day**

I slept like a love unaware of the news and uproar of the Magical Community. Lou Hao began to train desperately for a remach and she gets a dreamy expression on her face when she thinks of that battle.

Godou, Ichigo and Doni were asked if they were the ones who made Lou Hao lost the battle but unfortunately denying the claim makes them look more suspicious.

**Time skip 1 week**

Someone was bound to believe to the campione who claimed about the true opponent of Lou Hao and someone finally put a massive search order that the white haired kid that was rumoured to be powerful and so a search was implemented for me. I of course took my time off and was just cooking in my house. avoiding anything supernatural.

**Doni's POV:**

That brother of mine ditched us in the middle of the enemy territory. What would be the best course of action?. Oh right, just smile and wave. Hey?, why are they bringing pitchforks again?. Well, diplomacy didn't work so the next course of action would be.

**"Run."** I said as me, Ichigo and Godou and harem run at the speed of sound.

We finally arrived at an airport and using our charming smile(hypnosis spell), we got a free ticket to our destination. Godou and Ichigo went to Japan and I went back to the headquarters of the copper-black cross.

I decided to give Paolo a surprise visit.

"Paolo-san." I cried as I hugged him.

"What happened Doni-sama?, don't tell me?, where's Harry-sama?, Oh no, don't tell me?, you finally got Harry killed with you being a Moron, oh no, how am I going to explain this to the committee that our Doni-proof deterrent is dead, Noooo!." cried Paolo Blandelli.

"Sob!, that's not it, I was playing with the 8'th campione at japan but Luo Hao also arrived there." I said as I explained my adventures.

"Oh, no, Harry-sama did perish in the cross-fire oh no." Paolo said.

"No!, for some reason Luo Hao wanted to challenge Harry with an all out battle, can you believe it?." I said in disbelief.

"Oh no, and you didn't protect Harry, how could you Doni-sama, he really is now dead, flattened, MIA, wanted by the Chinese sect, sure he made the right decision and ran away even if he will live the rest of his live as a fugitive, my heart goes to Harry." Paolo said.

"Actually, Luo Hao didn't take no for an answer and forced him into a super epic battle with her, oh I can still remember it clearly, I still have some goosebumps, surprisingly he won against all odds and incapacitated the number one ruler of the martial arts realm while looking cute too." So no said in a blush.

"Doni-sama?, you expect me that our Harry went toe to toe with a campione and won?, I'll go contact our special psychiatrist right away." Said Paolo worried about Doni's mental health.

"But I'm telling the truth!." I said in all honesty.

"That's it Doni-sama, no more friday ice cream marathon, I'll go get our chef to make something that will calm your delusions." Paolo said dismissing Doni.

**Ichigo's POV:**

After our quick geteway from china Doni and our group went our seperate ways. We went directly to the History Compilation Committee and told them on what happened. Surprisingly, just as I predicted, no-one believed on our outrageous story. I wouldn't believe it either if I dint see it myself. Well, at least that kid is nowhere like Aizen and could be a powerful comrade. Yes, another reliable comrade has appeared.

**Harry's POV:**

I definitively thought someone might be looking for me, but I guess I was wrong, hmm decisions, decisions, Oh right, the cooking competition. I was about to go back to Doni but, I was suddenly sucked into a vortex.

**Somewhere in a dungeon:**

"Are you sure this will work?, this is a borderline dark ritual." Asked Snape.

"This is the only way, the tri-wizard cup had no effect when I put Harry's name in it, we must have Harry back to fullfill the prophecy, for the greater good." Said Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore finished making a very complicated summoning ritual and activated it.

What Surprised both Snape and Dumbledore was the person who appeared before them was a white haired kid.

"Harry?."Asked Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is currently out of service, please call and try again." Said the white haired kid.

"Were doomed." Said Snape in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Harry my boy, it's good to see you again." Said Albus.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you, my parents said to not talk to strange old men specially the weird ones." Said Harry as he teleported away.

"We'll, Albus, he got you there, you really are a weird old man." Said Snape.

"I'm not weird, I'll have you know my fashion sense is still hip and cool." Said Albus.

"Yes, it was hip and cool, back a hundred years ago, on a side note, Harry seems to have great control of his apparition, I wonder if he already attended a magic school from somewhere." Said snape.

"No!, if he did, then my plan to awe him with the wonders of magic and mold him into a weapon is scrapped." Said Albus.

"Oh Albus cheer up, you can't really believe on that bogus prophecy and expect a child to win a battle against a semi-immortal dark Lord with many years of experience, if you did, you must've gone over to the deep end." Said snape.

"Hmm, maybe I had gone senile over the years, maybe it's time for the revival of Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grienwald." Said Albus forgetting about Harry or whatever that was he summoned.

**Harry's POV:**

I teleported out of that situation in the nick of time, who knows what brainwashing plan they had for me.

_"What to do, oh yeah, claim my inheritance, empty my vaults and get the he'll out of here."_ I thought.

I went to the gringots bank and asked for an inheritance test. The Goblins where surprised that the Boy-who-Lived is alive and claimed his Lordship through the potter lord ring and cleaned out all his vaults, it was a sad day indeed when one of the richest people in the discarding world decided to clean house, on a side not the gringots bank did receive a large sum of gold to keep this information secret which was a plus considering the healthy sum of gold Lord potter was willing to give for this information to be secret.

I decided to buy the books with all the Hogwarts curriculum and other useful books from flourish and bolts. I also got a custom made wand from knockturn alley. Gotta learn wand weaving magic sometime.

What else oh yeah, I did rescue Sirus Black from Azkaban prison and I told him where Peter Pettigrew was. I said that I was a hired special detective and Sirius was able yo clear his name.

Now that I have what I wanted, I decided to it was time to transfer Dimensions.

I arrived at a place that seems rural, I noticed the place had a Japanese feel to it, I was strolling down the street when I saw a very odd sight, a young man wearing a chinese Gi was having a spar with a panda, quite a show too.

"Oh, what a splendid show, are you guys martial artist?, you guys must be an expert of the art." I said to compliment them.

"Finally someone who recognizes talent when he sees one." was the sign said the panda was holding.

"What do you mean talent?, he was obviously talking to me, after all, Ranma Saotome is the best." Said the boy.

"Oh yes, you guys must not be complacent, after all someone is always better out there." I said to them.

"Yeah, right, I managed to beat many strong rivals, even a Phoenix God, you will never see anyone better than me." boasted Ranma.

"Oh really?, care to put it to the test?, I challenge you, Ranma Saotome, to a martial arts match." I said as I challenged him.

"Its your funeral kid, when and where?." Ranma said.

"Here and now." I said as I charged up to him, the exchange of punches, evading of blows, and using feint moves were used.

After an hour and with Ranma now resorting to his Ki attacks, he still lost.

"Oh my, I seem to have won, I hope it didn't bruise your ego to much, just train some more, there is always room for improvement." I said as I walked away.

**Ranma's POV:**

I can't believe it, I lost to someone younger than me, how is this possible?, I'll head home for now, on a side note, he did taught me a valuable lesson in humility, that still does not make it hurt less though.

"Urghhh, how frustrating." I said as I headed home with Pops in his panda form moking me with my defeat.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to loose." Said Ryoga as he attacked.

"Not now Ryouga, yes, I hate to admit it but I lost a martial art battle to someone recently." I said as I dodged Ryoga's blows.

"What!, someone defeated my rival before me?, who was it?, was it Herb and his lackies?, that Amazon girl shampoo?, who was it." Asked Ryoga for the facts.

"No, none of them, it was a white hair kid, I didn't even know his name, he challenged me to martial arts duel, we battled for an hour, I even used Ki attacks, but I still lost." I said explaining to Ryoga.

"A white haired kid?, now I have to find him and challenge him for the tittle of the best martial arts in the world." Said Ryoga as he searched for Harry.

He never did find Harry as he used his dimension transfer, oh yeah, there was no more cool down time needed anymore.

**Yu-Yu Hakusho universe: Dark Tournament Arena.**

"There you have it folks, the exhibition match to fight Taguro directly is a go, many demons have challenged our champion but all seems to be defeated, is there anyone out there brave enough to defeat our champion?." Said the announcer.

"Something strange is happening folks, a door that came from nowhere just appeared in the arena and a white haired kid came out of that door, what a majestic entrance, will we be able to witness a fight worthy of our champion?." Said the announcer.

**Harry's POV:**

After I won the battle from Ranma and teaching him about humility, I decided to leave.

I seem to have arrived in an arena filled demon corpses.

"Oh, my, someone seems to have massacred these demons here, hmm, oh, what big muscles you have mister, do you know the location of gradma's house?." I asked the strange muscle man.

"Hahaha, very funny, I hope your happy with your last words." Said Taguro as he charged at me.

I took out my zanpakuto and parried the brutes blows skillfully.

"Your pretty skilled, and I'm even using 50% of my full power, let's see how well you do with my 80%." Said Taguro as he backed away and charged his power-up.

"Oh my, I thought that I can leave peacefully, but I see that I can't leave untill you're defeated, **Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu**." I said as I activated my shikai.

"Was that supposed to do some thing kid?, I'm not Impressed." Said Taguro.

"Oh you will be, **Tsukoyomi!.**" I said as I used said technique on him.

"Where are we?." Said Taguro confused.

"Welcome to the world of tsukoyomi, where I control everything in this world, for the next 72 hours I will torture you yo oblivion." I said in a smile as I used different torture methods to the muscle man.

**In the arena**

"Oh my, what a sudden development, Our champion seems to have suddenly fell into an unconscious state folks, the mysterious challenger seems to have used a strong mental attack on the likes that we have never seen before if it can defeat our champion." Said the announcer.

"Well gotta go." I said as I opened my dimension portal and left that strange place.

I exited the portal and I seemed to arrive at a semi apolyptic place, the place seems to be full of people/fox/wolf wearing rpg clothes.

"Where the he'll am I?." I asked as I found this place strange.

"Hey look, what a strange NPC, maybe he is giving a special quest since he arrived here using strange teleportation portal." Said one of the People.

"Oh no, fan girls." I said as I disspapeared using shadow blend.

"Quick, find that NPC, he must be a special event character, he's using a strange hide skill." Said the teen as it released a chain reaction.

"I better get out of here while I still can." I said as I activated my dimension ability.

"Hmm, where am I now?, hmmm China?, no wait ancient china." I said as I arrived in some of the strangest place.

"Hmm what's this?." I said as I picked a strange flyer.

"Challenging all chefs, prove your skill and honor in the eyes of the Empeoror, come to the jade palace." Is what the paper said.

"Hmm, should I?." I mused as I ask for the locals for the direction Jade palace."

"Hmmm, those are sure some big gates." I said as I approached the gate.

"Halt!, what is your business here foreigner?." Asked the guard.

"Oh honorable guard, I came to try and test my skill against China's best chef." I said in a sincere tone.

"Mwahahahahaha, China's chef are always the best, you may enter and try your luck, but I doubt you will go past the first round, good luck, you really need it." Said the guard as he opened the gate.

I was lead to a preliminary round, the dish was noodles.

I used the high quality yeast and performed my magic. I needed it into noodle perfection.

I climbed out round after round and reached the finals.

My opponents just seem really crazy, a bald martial artist with a nunchucks made of bones, a pretty lady wearing a tight leather outfit and using a whip. What has the world come into?. We were given our topic dish, sushi.

The other participants went into action and caught the some live fishes provided by the emperor.

They were quite haughty exaggerating the movements of cutting the fish.

They were looking at me if I could do better, oh who I am to dissapointed these amateurs.

I went into action and cleaned the fish, sliced it into good proportions, and added my all blue salt. I did this in the span of 1 minute which shocked my rivals and the audience greatly at such display of skill.

The judge this time was the Emperor.

The emperor Judged me the winner begrudgingly, it was a sad day indeed when the thousand years of Chinese culinary tradition is beaten by a foreigner.

With my sightseeing of this place finished, I used my dimension teleport skill.

**Campione Universe: Supernatural Wine Industries building.**

"I'm home, I'm finally home, at least from the crazy old man, whoohoo" I said as I kissed the floor.

"Ahem, is this the new hip trend today?." Said Doni amused at the scene.

"Umm, oh yeah, it is, only cool people do that, what are you doing here again?." I asked surprised to find Doni here.

"Ohh, nothing much, I was forced to check on you to see if you are alive, sincee you going MIA is more believable than you beating Luo Hao." said Doni sarcastically.

"Oh, you jest, how could I defeat a super powerful campione like Luo Hao." I said denying the incident.

"Your not fooling me, baby brother." Said Doni with conviction.

"Drat!, my plain failed." I said as my not so great plan failed.

"Now come along you have responsibilities to attend to." Said Doni as he dragged me to the airport.

But luck wasn't there with me today, I suddenly vanished if a puff of smoke.

"That bastard, he got away again." Said Doni in frustration.

**Somewhere in the Elemental Nations, Chunnin Arena:**

"Give up now Uzumaki, fate decree's that I will win this match." Said Neji.

"Oh, yeah?, I still have a trick up my sleeve." Said Naruto as he began to access his tenants chakra.

He quickly formed a summoning hand signs, but on his haste, he had gotten one handsign wrong.

"Prepare to loose,** Kuchiyose no Jutsu!, Gamabunta!.**" Naruto said confidently.

A large puff of smoke formed at the center of the arena and at its center was revealed to be a white haired kid?.

**Harry's POV:**

Fate seems to love me very much since this is the second time I was kidnapped.

"Mwahahahahahahah, is this supposed to be your secret weapon Uzumaki?, this just shows that fate is really on my side." Sad the kid with pale eyes.

"Urgg, wait Neji, I'm sure he will still kick your but, who are you anyways?." Asked the now revealed Uzumaki.

"Me?, I am, the legendary actor, I could be a kid." I transformed into a kid using Kyouka Suigetsu's Illusion.

"I could be an old man." I said as I transformed into an old man.

"Or I could me a mahou soujou." I said as I transformed into my bankai costume.

"Umm, mister, we can do that easily with henge." Said Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"Mwahahahahaha, truly fate just seems to not side with you Naruto Uzumaki, fate seems to to sided with me Neji Hyuga." Said Neji arrogantly.

"**I'm doomed!**, what can my summon do?, make Neji give up by asking him nicely?, I'm doomed!." Shouted Naruto while pulling his hair.

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**, how naive, you there, Neji was it?, allow me to show you the power of acting." I said as I got into character.

"Neji, will you give up this match for me?." I asked with a puppy dog eyes while in reality I was casting the Imperious curse on him.

The people at the stands merely sweatdropped at the strange boy/ corssdreser antics, which would never worked against a trained ninja in a million years.

"I Neji Hyuga, with a sound mind and body forfeit this match against one Uzumaki Naruto." Said Neji as he raised his hand.

_"Shocking!, the scene before them was shocking, did that just really happen?."_ Thought the people around the arena.

"Behold the power of the legendary actor." I said as I bowed to my audience and released my bankai illusion.

"Now, to get myself home." I said as I exited the arena.

Naruto could not believe it, against all odds, some random kid he summoned who likes to play actor which could easily be done with a simple henge managed to let him win by simply asking Neji nicely.

He finally snapped out of it, he should definitely needed to see the hokage to check with him if that scene really did happen.

Harry decided to milk the situation he was in and buy some more Icha Icha, there was bound to be more copies.

Harry was denied access to said books but he managed to convince the show owner by buying his whole stock which managed to get them both happy.

I was about to leave when I saw a white haired toad Sannin peeping in the hot springs.

"Hey mister, is it true?, your the one they call the legendary sage?." I asked him.

Jiraiya seems to think about it for a moment like supressing a reflex reaction but his reflex won out in the end.

"Why of course, I'm famous toad sage of mount myakobu, the one, the only Jiraiya." He said in a kabuki dance while riding a toad he summoned.

Unfortunately, this alerted the female population using the hotsprings getting him a beating of a lifetime.

"Urggg, this is all your fault kid, what do you want anyway?." Asked the grumpy Jiraiya.

"A simple business proposition, I would like to get your singed autograph on my Icha Icha, all 600 books consisting of a hundred books each series." I said in a serious tone.

"Hahahaha, thats a tough order kid, but what could you possibly offer me in exchange?, I'm not that easily persuaded you know." Said Jiraiya.

"500 barrels of high quality alcohol, each different flavor per barrel." I said as I gave my deal.

"Really?, you expect me that a kid like you have that kind of item on you?." Said Jiraiya in disbelief.

"Here's a sample, I will be staying on Konoha's five star hotel for 3 days, I hope I will receive a favorable decision by then." I said as I left a storage scroll containing one barell of alcohol from my liquor spring collection.

Jiraiya was skeptical, but curiosity got the better of him, he was about to have all alcohol to himself but one Anko Mitarashi found him and he was forced to share half of that godly alcohol. His decision was now made, plus he can now clearly use this method to attract the lovely ladies for his research.

He giggled at the thought but he was so wasted thinking clearly that when he woke up the next morning he found himself naked with Anko in her house.

He giggled at the scene, he sure has gotten a big fish that day. Then he thought about the power of that kids alcohol _"Such a powerful weapon, with it I can rule the world, kukukuku."_ He thought in an Orochimaru like fashion.

He cleaned himself up, went to meet with the kid in the hotel he was staying at, and sign his books. Hey, with a kagebunshin it should be a piece of vale in exchange for his offer.

**Time skip 2 days later.**

**Harry's POV:**

Jiraiya could not refuse my offer once he got a sample of it and he came to see me. It didn't really took that much time as he used the kagebunshin to speed it up. He finished it up and I have him five storage scrolls containing a hundred barrels of alcohol each. I did asked him to double check the items in question and after an hour later we were both happy.

News of that godly alcohol soon spread since Anko could not help as she remembered the taste, she didn't even care that she had sex with Jiraiya.

Many ninja's were on a manhunt for Jiraiya as Konoha was an alcohol fanatic village. Hey being a ninja and you risking your life everyday, you really gotta enjoy life. The hokage finally cornered Jiraiya and used his awesome method of torture to make him crack.

I was about to leave when I saw an Anbu informing me that I was summoned by the hokage, he really couldn't wait and kidnapped to the tower via shunshin.

"Ahem, eh?, the supposed legendary actor is the source of that rumored legendary alcohol?." Said the Hokage in disbelief.

"Why yes, it's one of the perks of being the best at my job." I said as the Hokage and the Anbu sweatdropped.

"Ahem, now I called you here today to talk to you if we can make a deal with your alcohol. Seeing Jiraiya boasted that you gave him 500 barrels for a business transaction made not just me, but the whole ninja population jealous, Is there any possible way for you to sell us those alcohol." The Hokoga said with puppy dog eyes which really didn't suit him.

"Ahem, they don't come cheap you know?." I said explaining to the Hokage.

"Were prepared to pay." The hokage said with conviction.

"Hmm, good my price is steep, As you know being a legendary actor, I will always be in the shadow of my body guards, you probably noticed that my henge alone brought me far and my techniques are severely lacking, So Here is my proposal, one jutsu technique for one barell, it really doesn't matter even if it's a low level technique. One jutsu for one barell." I said my demands.

"Deal." The hokage said eagerly.

Rumors spread about the Legendary Alcohol seller was exchanging one jutsu, any jutsu for a barrell.

Originally, the Hokage only planned to give low level techniques, but the alcohol was really out of this world, even Danzo agreed. Konoha shelled out all its jutsu's, the power of that alcohol was just to great. Since it was the chuunin exams with all village leaders present. They decided to join the bandwagon. I even received the 1000 jutsu from Kakashi. Really, with all the jutsu out there, the one I only really liked was Jiraiya's 'Hari Jizo' which he did came back to exchange this jutsu for a barrel of rum.

That day, on that alternate dimension, the whole elemental nation was robbed of its prized jutsu by a barrel of rum. The event was so unprecedented that the supposed invasion during the chuunin exams never really happened.

Out of the numerous jutsu I had obtained, I only ever did learn the Hari Jizo to the point without the use handsigns. The rest went into storage.

I double checked everything on the jutsu's that I had obtained. Holy shit!, where did this Shingai Tensei jutsu came from?. I giggled madly and learned that too, I suppose I only learned 2 jutsu from this encounter, but it was so worth it. I laughed madly as I used my Dimension transfer ability.

I arrived at a battlefield, there seems to be a war going on. A human, orcs, Night elves alliance against the burning legion with its undead and demon forces.

From what I cam tell the human, orc and night elves alliance were loosing ground.

I could leave, but this situation is perfect to try my new favorite technique.

It really was a no brainer, I activated my nen like the ki in dragon ball to fly (yeah, found that on an accident) at the center of the battlefield.

"**Mwahahahahahahah**, be honoured bugs, you will have the honor of being my test subjects, Mwahahaha, **Shingai Tensei!**." I said as I hovered above the burning legion.

Rain of destruction was seen falling from the sky as many meteors descended from orbit bringing massive destruction to the thousands of troops from the burning legion.

"Phew!." I whistled at the massive damage my super jutsu did. I was satisfied and used my dimension ability.

Thus the story of our young Hary-Stu Gamer came to a close, he will still have more adventures along the way, but that is for another time. Thanks for reading this fanfiction folks, it has been a blast.

The End?, I don't know, let me get back to you on that when I have more ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** **Secret Continuation?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**AN:** The fic is still alive?, funny thing really, my dream had given me some ideas.

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**Notice: The keeper of the multiverse had decided that you have become too powerful and too meddlesome and decided to rectify the situation. Unfortunately, Zelretch valued your provided entertainment immensely and cashed a favor against the keeper of the multiverse. You will be de-aged by the age of five, you may keep your Zoldyck looks and traits but your level will be reset to level one. You may retain some of your skills in it's original capacity, you are allowed to keep one advance spell, one medium spell, one low level spell, and as a result of Zelretch constant nagging, I am forced to give you permission to keep one advance support skill, destruction of all items is also included. Destructuction of items will commence in 1 minute. Now Loading: 5%, 25%, 50%, 75%, 95%. 95% of items in the inventory is now destroyed. Commencing deletion of the remaining 5%,... ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, system analyzing the remaining items, system reveals remaining items contains too much smut. SYSTEM OVERLOADING: Commencing anti-virus removal: Debating with master control: System verdict reached. System advice: leave evil heavy smut novels alone, too much corruption that the system can't handle.**

**OPERTION: COMPLETE, HAVE A NICE DAY (^ _ ^)**

Harry was dumbfounded, destiny finally caught up with him, hmm, on a side note he did gain a major fan from Zelretch as an unintended consequence, surprisingly the power of Jiraiya's books survived the deletion. Man perverts sure are immortal.

Harry browsed in all his skills, for the advance skill he was forced to choose between Shingai Tensei and Kyouka Suigetsu. He choose Kyouka Suigetsu in the end for the sheer versatility of its use. For the medium skill Harry decided to keep his ID create (dungeon create), he wasn't sure he was allowed to learn this skill again normally as he was sure it was a cheat skill and someone who is out to get him will boycott said useful skill. As for the low skill, Harry chose the Kagebunshin, it counted as low because it's effectiveness really depended on the persons energy level using it. Last and finally, Harry chose the Angel Purification skill, he rarely used the Skill before, but you can never know really.

**OPTIONS VERIFIED: BEGIN DE-AGING PROCESS: STATUS COMPLETE: DUMPING SUBJECT ON A RANDOM WORLD.**

This was the last thing Harry knew before he passed out.

**Random World XT 43890**

Harry woke up in an abandoned building, he verified the status of his body and found out that he has indeed been de-aged to the age of five, his levels reduced to level one.

He was at least thankful he has the means to survive.

**Time skip 6 years**

**Flashback:**

**Year 1**

Harry decided to get some of his strength back. He created some low level dungeons and aquired loots. He exchanged the gold coins from the dungeons for money and he was now able to afford a normal house. He forged some documents stating that he was some random orphan who had the luck of getting a small fortune of an inheritance from a distant relative. The rest of this year, he decided to grind and regain his lost levels.

**Year 2**

Harry was now level 30 and he decided it was safe to unlock his own nen. It took 5 hours but he succeeded. Harry trained the rest of the year to regain his lost nen abilities. He succeeded in getting his nen skills to advance levels, but the Rule Proclamation was out of his reach for now as he was low leveled.

**Year 3**

Harry was now level 40. This year he decided to remaster all of his Zoldyck training techniques, and it includes the legendary 'Silent steps' that Killua is a prodigy of. By the end of the year, with the help of his Kagebunshin, he succeeded. (Shadow Blend, Hair senbon, Muscle manipulation, Poison resistance training, Emotion and breathing control and by sheer luck he managed to recreate Jiraiyas 'Hari Jizo' with nen.)

**Year 4**

Harry is now level 50. Harry decided it was time to reclaim his cooking skills solely that year. His abuse of his Kagebunshin was very inavluable to regain his cooking skills at a high level.

**Year 5**

Harry is now level 55. Harry scoured for information about this world's information thoroughly by using his Kagebunshin at a library when he broke in in the middle of the night. Harry found out that this world is an alternate Hunter X Hunter world. Harry also used the rest of the year to review his skills.

**Year 6**

Harry is now level 60. He recently managed to unlock his food honor skill and it was just a couple of months before he managed to recreate his devil cooking. His birthday just turned up in the middle of the year and he decided to apply for this years hunter exam.

**Flashback End:**

It was still at my 6th year and I have recently reached the age of eleven which is the age where the Hunter Association accepts its participants. I used my small information network to find out this years Hunter exam location. Surprisingly, the informant was very tight lipped and he just have me a hint out of pity. Something about a **'Doki-Doki Quiz village's at Dole Harbor**. This of course helped me confirm that this year's exam was the same kind and held at Zaban City at a certain restaurant where one orders a certain steak.

This is surely hilarious, I decided to play evil and ordered the clothes similar to Killua's when he first attended the Hunter exam in another dimension. The clothes, shorts, and the shoes were surpriaingly easy to find on the internet. I wasn't just done yet. I even bought a skateboard similar to Killua's. I laughed maniacally that day, we were practically twins/ doppelganger except I still retained my bright green eyes, which is the only way to tell us apart. Oh, the exam day will sure be full of confusions and misunderstanding that it would drive everyone crazy.

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**AN:** I have written a surprisingly decent chapter length.

Response to PCheshire: I have decided to put on hold on giving Harry new abilities as he is still regaining his former skills up to snuff. I still think he is overpowered already as he retained Kyouka Suigetsu and his bankai form. Remember **"****You may retain some of your skills in it's original capacity"** was the notice said, so his Zanpakuto, ID create (dungeon maker), kagebunshin, and Angels purification skills were the skills he kept and retained its high level mastery.

* * *

**Hunter Exam Day:**

**Harry's POV:**

I double checked on everything, and I was ready to go to the exam site. My guess seems to be accurate as it was the same on the other dimension. I was given the plate '666', really, first it was '444' which was a sign for unlucky which is also related to death. The number '666' just screams devil, this just keeps on better and better.

I was shown the elevator and lead to the underground exam site. The exam participants sure are rowdy than I remembered it to be, oh yeah I had Hisoka to shut them up last time. I exited the elevator and claimed my little corner playing innocent. It didn't take to long, mostly five minutes when someone noticed the irregularity.

**"GHOST!."** One of the random participant shouted.

This caused the whole participants look at the disturbance. They were shockingly disturbed, the resemblance is just uncanny down to the letter, except for the eyes of the two identical twins.

Disguised pin head Illumi was shocked. _"Impossible since when are there two Killua's?, he secretly used gyo to verify if it was an enemy using nen to mimic Killua and deduced that they are planning on infiltrating the Zoldyck estate and assasinate the whole Zoldyck family, where his original thought , surprisingly, Killua's twin and his nen is normal and unlocked which revealed nothing, **NOTHING I TELL YOU**, this is impossible, it's all one hundred percent real, so there can only be one explation left that is the most logical conclusion, **FATHER** had a secret affair!, hehehehehe, I'll be sure to give him a call later." _We're Illumi's thought.

Hisoka was amused by the situation and just gave the disguised Illumi a strange look, it didn't help when Illumi's jaws were hanging which doubled its entertainment value to Hisoka himself and he couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

Unknowingly, Harry used Hatsu to suppress his nen to mimic a civilian level who haven't unlocked their nen, which fooled the veteran assassin Illumi and even the deadly clown Hisoka.

Killua was confused, he honestly did not expect to see a look-alike of him in the hunters exam. He decided to test the waters, he checked his clone out down to the last letter, everything was a complete copy of him. _"Did dad really have a secret affair I didn't know about?."_ Where Killua's thought.

Killua had finally enough and took a closer at his twin.

"Hmm, hmm." Killua said as he checked Harry and circled him covering all sides.

"Tell me?, did father hire you to do this?, I admit it is pretty good." Said Killua in a normal tone while Harry played dumb.

**"But it's not funny."** Killua said in a dark tone and using his muscle manipulation in his hands preparing to strike and his eyes turning into killer mode.

**Harry's POV:**

It didn't really take long before his presence caused a disturbance in the ranks. Oh he enjoyed the various reactions of the people there. The subject of my prank finally took a bite and examined me. He circled me, analyzing every peiece of me, but he really couldn't detect any diffirence and complimented me. The situation quickly turned into 180 as I somehow angered Killua and he was going out of his way to eliminate me.

Luckily I foresaw this and brought my secret weapon, my homemade pockies.

So with movement too quick for normal people to see, I forcefully shoved a pocky inside Killua's mouth.

"What did you shove into me?." Killua asked as he didn't notice me move and it was too late as he digested the pocky.

Killua stood frozen, then he made a sincere honest smile and drool. There was a galaxy effect that appeared around his head and Killua's eyes turned into stars.

As quickly as the effect came, it quickly left as well. Killua stared at me with all his strength for 5 minutes into which I just played innocent. Killua finally made some sort decision and tackled me saying nii-san all over.

I playing the oblivious, quickly denied everything.

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure this is the first time we met, although I gotta admit that you have a cool fashion sense." I said reasoning with him.

"Oh, your not getting away toying with my heart like that." Said Killua in a dark and scary voice with the evil eye.

"You are my long lost twin am I right?." Killua asked with a smile that promised pain and misery if I answered wrong.

"Yes, I'm your long lost nii-san." I was forced to blurt out.

"I thought so, so what's your name?, your age, me?, I'm Killua and I'm twelve." Said Killua as he fired me questions left and right.

"My name is Harry, age eleven." I said honestly.

Killua looked at me funny and snorted.

"Lame, you name is lame, from now on, I will name you Killua Jr. Zoldyck, since I'm older than you." Killua said ignoring me.

Then he quickly described why it was such a cool name in elaborate ways, with colorful words and vocabulary, and Killua was driving me crazy with it. I quickly took out my secret weapon (a box of pocky) again, from my inventory.

"Nii-san, I'm sure your hungry, would you like some pocky?." I said as I offered the whole box.

Killua suddenly stopped in all his ramblings and replied.

"Why, how nice of you otou-to, This confirms it, we are related." He said as he took my pocky and hid in a corner guarding it and not sharing.

I felt relieved, I was really freaking out, who knew my plan backfired and I was seriously manhandled by Killua. I just then realized that I cried uncle, I severely underestimated Killua's addiction to chocolate.

As it was in the anime, Gon, Leorio and Kurapica arrived last. They barely dodge Tompas secret attack: Laxitive soda, thanks to Gon's nose.

Mr. Satotsu started the exam, his instruction?, just follow him.

I was still clearly traumatized by Killua that I followed the examiner in a corner while riding my skateboard.

But it wasn't meant to be, I was forcefully dragged by Killua to introduce me to Gon. I had no energy so I just sat in a lotus position in my skateboard while Killua forcefully dragged me and managed to introduce me to the gang, on a side note they did find the scene fascinating.

"Hey, otou-oto, I'm getting tired, pull your own weight." Killua said angrily.

I had suddenly had an evil glint in my eye and handed Killua another pocky.

"Mush!." I said to Killua who somewhat grumbled but he could not resist the pocky.

_"Where did my brother pull this pocky?, in his ass?."_ Killua thought sacrcastically and he really wasn't far of the mark.

"Hey, Killua Jr., it's too long of a name, It's decided, I will just call you Killua 2." Said Gon to me which the people around our group sweatdroped.

We were nearing the exit in the half-way mark when the scene where the monkey doppelganger scene revealed itself coinciding with the anime. Satotsu continued his light jogging in the marsh. I decided to take a rest descretely and Killua and the group didn't notice my sudden disappearance.

20 minutes had passed and I began some stretching. I quickly used shadow blend and ran at an incredible speed towards the next location, surprisingly, my silent steps didn't let me leave a sound and only a shadow could be seen.

I managed to see Hisoka playing examiner with Gon, Kurapica and Leorio, but he was surprised when there was a shodow that headed straight for him.

I used a technique that is is used to bypass opponents to evade them at a high speed run and create multiple after images confusing the opponent and by-passing him. (devil-bat ghost from eyeshield 21, hmm, I clearly pulled that out of nowhere, but it surprisingly described on what happened).

I continued straight and arrived at the exam site part 2.

**With Hisoka:**

Oh, Hisoka was surprised at that shadow that by-passed him. Then his eyes twitched. His eyeballs went loopy and he was about to unleash his battle lust, but he suppressed himself in front of Gon and the gang. He quickly lost interest and went to the next area thingking of that shadows real identity which exited him to no end.

**Exam 2**

**Menchi and Buhara Gourmet Hunters part one: Great Stamp roasted pig.**

I hunted twenty great stamps and I made them all into a roasted pig properly. I stored the rest and left one for Buhara. It was surprisingly easy to pass and both Gon and Killua were surprised that I made it out in the swamp.

Hisoka, was now staring at me like glaring holes when he heard Killua and Gon, said that and it just narrowed his suspect, although he could clearly see with gyo that I had normal untapped nen. His gut was still saying it was me. Surprisingly, Hisoka's guts never betrayed him before so he still kept a close eye on me and I even saw him winking at me which sends shiver to my spine.

The next topic was sushi from Menchi, I made alot of batch but I realy didn't turn it in. I only added a homemade mixture of common spices to bring out the flavor of the sushi really well.

I hoarded my sushi really well.

I saw Killua who served a raw sliced shrimp on top of a rice with some sort of glaced sauce which was rejected.

I saw Leorio who made a huge riceball with a live fish still splashing, rejected, but it was really funny.

Menchi finally had it and failed us all. The scene where chairman Netero made his grand entrance came and saved the day.

It should have gone like in the original anime. Then Menchi gave her rant.

She pointed out the silliness of the participants dishes espicially the live fish onigiri.

**"And worst of all, you!, twin of '99' (Killua's plate)."** She said as she pointed at me.

**"You were hoarding all that sushi!."** She said as she pointed the obvious mountain pile of sushi in my corner.

**"Give me that!."** She said as she swiped one of my sushi plates and ate it.

She had a dreamy expression on her reaction and she swiped and ate all my mountain pile of sushi in a flash.

"Hmmmm, I change my mind, only you pass." Said Menchi.

Everyone didn't really expect that and Buhara was drooling.

"My piles of sushi!." I said and cried.

Everyone sweatdropped at my antics especially when I was the only one who passed.

The chairman gaining his senses from the strange series of random events, persuaded Menchi to review her judgement, thus we were brought the the spider eagle cliff. I didn't really need to attend it as I already passed.

I was sitting in a corner eating a great stamp burger and Buhara was supposed to watch the eggs to give them a clue if it was cooked, but he was looking at me with my bag of great stamp burgers. Feeling guilty, I have Buhara my bag of burger which he ate in one gulp, his attention suddenly turned the the spider eagle eagle eggs and drooled which Gon noticed and they quickly took it out from the boiled water at the right time making most of the participants passed. I just narrowly dodged a proverbial bullet there, and I could accidentally failed all the remaining contestants over a bag of burger made from the great stamp.

Surprisingly, instead of taking us to the trick tower, we were brought to a battleship hotel, which I was not expecting. There were two elderly couple who were antique dealers and the site we were at is a well known epicenter of lost ships which means treasure.

I quickly checked the surroundings with gyo discretely as I entered some ships that haven't sunken.

"There!." I said as I saw a nen coated objects.

The items in question was a an antique music box with a plaque depicting the music box's origin I took the items and headed back.

I saw Hanzo which brought a lost staff by an ancient king which only had gotten him a 3rd rate room which infurated him to no end.

Kurapica was able to get a first class room from obtaining a jewel from the Kurata tribe. (what they didn't tell you is that even if it as first class you still had to share it with two to three people)

Gon and Killua tried their luck and and brought a box full of gold coins and diamonds. Their value were appraised but was degraded due to the scratches in the diamond and they had gotten a 2nd rate room as a result. Gon was upset saying that his Aunt Mito will still like those diamonds even if they were scratch.

Killua caught me laughing albeit suppressed but he still caught me and challenged me to do better.

I took the offer and handed the two items in my possesion.

"Hmm, I'm surprised you found this young man, this is a music box from a certain Prince of a now extinct kingdom, this item was supposedly given to his fiancee for their wedding, but the Prince was lost in the storm forever his story lost untill now. This music box is indeed authentic and a rare valuable antique in working condition, but that alone is still random, but you have brought a plaque containing the lost prince message and his initials are both seen at the plaque and the music box revealing to us a lost piece of history." Said the Old man impressed.

"For this, you will have a first class room all to yourself." Said the Old man's verdict.

The people who were enamoured by the story were touched and at the same time cursing me for my luck.

"Hey Gon, Killua, what do you say you ditch your room and join mine?." I asked and they quickly agreed and gave their keys to Leorio who keep getting plenty of giant cannonballs instead of treasure.

Leorio was about to throw those cannonballs back to the ocean now that he had gotten a free room, but I bribed him with a full bag off great stamp burger to carry those large numbers of giant cannonballs to my room.

Leorio was glad to oblige and he was eager to show his manly strength. He was still confused on what I wanted with those cannonballs, but he was getting free delicious food, so who cares.

Gon and Killua were exploring the ship, they tried to invite me, but I told them that I had to guide Leorio to our room to deliver the cannonballs there.

That just weirded them out and they left me alone.

That night, the couple who identified our treasures left in a blimp leaving us stranded. Hanzo found out the treasure were left at the storage room much to his shock.

This caused an alarm to the participants and they quickly did a combined search and found the ships log (by Kurapica), a map to somewhere which was a trap but still some people fell for it. The people became anxious and repaired the broken devices like a hot air ballon and some boat and a motorized boat to get to the supposed next exam location.

Kurapica revealed the super typhoon which comes every ten years is the exam and surviving it. Hanzo tried to tell everyone about the storm but many were still stubborn. The storm was two stage, the first one was type-2 storm and within twenty-four hours, the type-10 storm will hit.

The situation was chaotic and the food rations were low and it sucked too, they were just canned beans too and many weren't looking forward to it.

And where where was I with all this happening?. I was sleeping soundly inside my room.

The first storm hit and there were severe casualties especially wayward participants and their makeshift transportation device.

Killua and Gon were depressed and very hungry. They decided yo tell me the bad news since I was asleep.

Unfortunately since Gon and Killua were so eager exploring, even after and before the first storm hit, they didn't really used first class room and I locked it.

"Knock, knock, Hey Killua 2, it's us, we have some bad news." Said Gon as he said through the door.

"Go away, I'm sleeping, here take this and leave me alone, now shoo." I said as I opened the door and left a bag full of Burger from the great stamp and quickly closed and locked it.

Killua was about about to blow a fuse, but the smell from the warm big stamp burger clouded his judgement and took the bag full of burgers and ate it with Gon happily and continued exploring. Unfortunately Hanzo and many participants saw them eating the mouthwatering burger and threathened them on where they got it and was forced to lead Hanzo along with a hundred people to my first class room.

Hanzo knocked slowly on my room.

"Hmm, I said go away, I'm sleeping, here take this and leave me alone." I said as a left a bag of full of warm burgers outside the room and quickly locked it again.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." Hanzo and the other hundred contestant said amazed at the sudden appearance of the food.

Hanzo knew that one bag wouldn't satisfy the people so he did the best course of action.

He banged on my door reapeatedly and loudly waking me up and have me a headache.

"I said, leave me alone!, shoo, shoo, shoo, shooo." I said as I left a bag, after bag of burgers until I left 50 bags of warm freshly giant stamp burger outside the door out from my metaphorical ass and locked the door again.

From the audience points of view, the scene was a miracle, bags filled with burgers continued piling after pile and appeared before them. They couldn't help but clap at the scene and food was distributed evenly to the hundreds of people. _"On a side note, the whole scene where this kid cried when Menchi ate all of his mountain of sushi on that part of the exam suddenly made sense, the kid was a miracle worker."_ where the thought of the participants seeing Killua's twin in new light.

With renewed energy, Hanzo and Kurapica lead the rest of the participants to avoid the storm. They only needed one thing, cannonballs which some saw that Leorio had some and Leorio directed Hanzo along with many people to my room.

Hanzo knocked carefully this time.

"Hmm, what is it this time?, I want to sleep." I asked on what was the business the person outside the door wanted again.

"We want your giant cannonballs." Said Hanzo, but I heard a miffed sound and heard differently.

**"WHAT!?, YOU WANT MY GIANT BALLS?, WHAT ARE YOU A PEDOPHILE?."** I said shouting my outrage.

The people outside were laughing at the severe misunderstanding of the situation and ten minutes later with Hanzo prefusely apologizing and explaining the situation thoroughly, they were able to get their giant cannonballs, and since Leorio didn't throw them in the ocean like in the anime, I had avoided the scenario where Gon nearly looses his life rescuing Leorio who got his foot stuck on a rope underwater in the middle of the super storm while trying to reclaim the cannonballs. The escape plan from the storm went without a hitch, and we were able to blast the debree freeing the ship from the island.

**To be continued:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**AN:** Forsooth!, the next chapter is here, if you are wondering how many words, it's 4k words, Enjoy.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

We managed to get away from the mega-superstorm safely and the Hunter association blimp came to get us to the next part. Gon and Killua didn't let me get any rest this time saying something about me becoming an old man.

_"Hey I'll have you young whippersnappers know, that I am old and I had been de-aged, twice."_ I thought sarcastically.

So we explored the blimp, accidentally went and barged into Buhara and Menchi's room. Gon and Killua managed to get away, while I was forced to stay and have a Super heavy duty cooking showdown whith Menchi that resulted in a shocking turn of events that I beat her at her specialty dishes that she specializes in, which she specifically challenged me as our cooking topic dish criteria resulting in a depressed Menchi as she still lost, only by a margin, still, that little bit of difference is the key to which defines the victor and the loser, and if one were to compare it in a life and death battle, that one small margin of difference, is what made Harry(Killua 2) walked from this battlefield alive. This also resulted in a happy Buhara because he ate his fill of all the dishes that kept piling up, as Menchi did not give in that easily to defeat me, which resulted in the dishes that kept on piling and piling, until Menchi finally ran out of gas. I finally had time to get away from that pandemonium, and I silently sneaked away at the opportune moment, and looked for Gon and Killua to give them a piece of my mind. I finaly found them, and saw them in time playing the fabled soccer game with the chairman and I immediately forgot about my anger as they were about to receive an old fashioned beat-down. I just played the cheerleader while I was there, and I witnessed Killua's shadow blend. Thirty minutes later, Killua played the brother card asking me if I could do any better, and I was forced to show some skill. From where I was standing, I created 9 after-images of myself going towards Netero, I stopped half-way though, as I noticed the chairman was guarding the ball tightly and I wasn't ready to tussle with a super-steeled body old man, that's just bad for my health. I quickly explained that what I did was cheap parlor tricks, which Gon readily believed, while Netero and Killua had a different opinion. Killua left feeling that his assassin training and bloodlust kick in and decided to leave to calm down. I, noticing the subtle differences, went after him and gave him the super medicine and all time cure known as pocky, which he quickly recovered as he ate a box full of it. He then he asked me a strange question.

"Hey, I'm really from a family of world famous assassins you know, and I'm also an assasin." Said Killua honestly, waiting for my reaction.

"We all have our secrets, but it's already too late for me to get away from you, seeing as you forced me to admit that I am your brother, who knows, maybe." I said in a cool tone.

"Pfthahahahahaha, jeeez you're weird just like Gon, I asked him the same thing and he gave a weird answer also. Maybe your right, I'm not letting you go easily, baby brother~~." Killua said playfully.

The rest happened normally, the chairman made the flight slow to give Gon some sleep, surprising Chairman Netero was dragged to console Menchi, who went into depression for having lost a cooking challenge to a kid.

**Trick Tower.**

I was dragged again by Killua to join Gon and the gang. We ended up in the Path of Majority rule. We surprisingly evaded the traps easily and we now ended in an arena match against the prisoners who were convicted of life sentences.

This is where it deviated from the normal anime timeline, for starters our first opponent, was the infamous John the cutter, the most dangerous criminal in Zaban's history who can grind peoples flesh do dust with his bare hands. Leorio adamantly tried to persuade us to forfeit this year's exam but Killua stepped up to the game and faced the dreaded beast on a one on one death match. It was good watching Killua pull the heart steal trick up real close. Everyone was scared of Killua especially Leorio when he learned that Killua was from the legendary Zoldyck family.

I just gave Killua a box of pockie congratulating him and making him cheer up somewhat, who am I to criticize really?, I am even more than a monster than him and I have a feeling that I will be shedding my innocent persona soon.

The second match came with Gon and Sedokan the bomber betting some hours of a candle game, since Killua won the death match and managed to win a 24 chips to increase our allotted time, Gon had no pressure in this match, he did win the same way, by blowing his opponent's candle by getting close and personal while his candle was going strong thanks to the booby trap his opponent planed to use on both choices either way.

"You baka, it was useless to count on your tools to win." Said the mystery prisoner to Sedokan.

"To trick the enemy, you have to take risks, look." Said the prisoner as he remove his cloak and revealed his fearsome face like a surgery gone horribly wrong.

"Who will be my opponent?." said the prisoner as he flexed his bulging muscles.

"Oh, I will, I will." I said excitedly.

"Very well, blah blah blah." He bluffed as he claimed to kill 19 people, enjoyed their pains.

"So?, when do we start." I asked him as he was making long boring speeches.

The prisoner was very worried, so he went ahead into his next bluff.

"Fine, the challenge is a battle to the death." He said hoping to scare me away.

"Ehh?, sure, let's get on with it." I said to him.

The Frankensteinish prisoner was sweating bullets now, but he still had his two trumps, his enhanced mechanical arm implants which he can use once a day and his false Ryodan tattoo.

"Ehh, sure, since were prisoners, we are not allowed to use weapons." Said the prisoner.

"Are you blind mister?, am I carrying a weapon?." I asked in disbelief as I was wearing the same clothes as Killua.

"You're, right, forget about it, let's start." He said as he took initiative and performed a high jump punch on me which I easily evaded.

_"Hee, I may have failed to hit him, but it is still within my calculations."_ He thought as he continued to delivered the blow to the ground, and left a crater thanks to his mechanical arm.

The prisoner laughed and continued his next bluff and showed his fake Ryodan tattoo and claimed to be a Ryodan member. Kurapica was seething at the sight.

"Sugoi, really?, they really did a terrible job at the cosplay cafe where you got a spider themed tatoo mister." I said amused.

"Really?, I'm telling you its real." He said adamantly.

"Really, those tattoo's are a dime a dozen, yours is such a cheap quiality and poorly done. I'm so glad I had mine made by a professional." I said as I took my shirt of reaviling my supposed fake Ryodan tatoo knock-off that was unknowingly indeed the real deal.

Everyone was shocked, even more so coming from Kurapica, oh he recognized it all right, it was 100% real, it had the same style as the people who massacred his tribe and from what he can tell, it was the boss mark.

The rest were in a daze except Killua who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Now enough about our little tattoo competition, nighty night." I said as I used my hair senbon on the prisoner who was full of hot air and his body fell down crumbling down and I put back my shirt on.

"Wait!, I bet 24 hours that our fellow inmate is alive." Said the other prisoner as a last resort.

What?, they must be crazy, but it was no problem on our side so we agreed.

Our group made a unanimous decision that he is indeed dead.

"Ehh?, what brought this on?, very well, who will check to see if he his alive?." I said to them.

"I'll go check, I'm a doctor." Said Leorio.

Leorio was halfway to his patient then.

"Wait, we changed our minds, we change our bet that he is dead." Said the prisoner.

Behind the scenes, they were trying to contact the dead prisoner in question with a wired transmitter that was implanted near the prisoners ears and there was no response. The device also doubled as a health monitoring device clearly revealing that he was dead, so explains the change in their tune.

"Ehh?, fickle people that cant make up their minds, sure sure go ahead." I said.

My group was still looking at me like I had grown a second head, but begrudgingly agreed in my decision, since I was taking it to stride.

"Okay, I will check him now." Said Leorio.

"It is as I feared, no pulse, he's dead." Leorio said dejectedly.

"Mwahahaha, you fools, we have a device that monitors his vitals and you casually agreed to change our bet, now you will loose 24 hours of your time." Said the prisoner laughing.

"Hnn, can you check him again Leorio-san?." I asked nicely and secretly let the effects of my hair senbon fade.

"Okay, but it doesn't change the results." Leorio said as he examined the dead prisoner.

Leorio was surprised, he was about to confirm the vitals again when said prisoner in question suddenly opened his eyes, and not a moment to soon he quickly stood up and did a happy dance that he was alive, he even waved at his fellow inmates.

The sudden turn of events surprised them again, really, it would be no surprise that they were close to having a heart attack.

"How?." The prisoner who made the bet said in disbelief.

"Hi-mi-tsu." I said as I was about to return to my side when Kurapica couldn't hold his seething anger and attacked me at his full force with his unsheated twin ladies with his eyes turning red.

"**Murderer!**, you may have fooled everyone, but not me, that tattoo on your back is real, I confirmed it myself when one of your minion, you ordered to massacre our tribe for our red eyes 16 years ago, faced off with one of our elite warriors who managed to unearth your kinds tattoo mark with his dying breath, isn't that right, **Ryodan leader!.**" Said the angry Kurapica as he lashed out in a besrerk assault against me which I evaded easily.

There was another shocking revelation that shocked the people in the room to the core. A sole surviving member of the Kurata tribe and a witness claiming to accuse this supposedly Killua's twin to be a Ryodan leader. That accusation has indeed high credibility and there in lies the question. _"Who is this number '666' contestant really?."_ where everyone's thoughts and one Black-List hunter Lippo was watching the event intently, forget the zoldyck brat from earlier, this was far more important.

**"Fascinating."** I said to Kurapica.

"Fascinating?, thats all you have yo say for yourself when you ordered your minions to massacre the whole Kurata tribe ruthlessly?, and all you can say is fascinating?." Said Kurapica who's anger had risen at a new level and that sentence seems to renew his energy as he continued his attacks anew.

"Why yes, it is fascinating, as you claim that I?, a supposed leader of the Ryodan ordered the complete and brutal massacre of your tribe for it's scarlet eyes 16 years ago, is very fascinating indeed." I said still dodging.

"Stop mocking my fallen tribe you fool, and accept your swift imminent death." said Kurapica who's attacks was still missing making him more angrier by the moment.

"Hmm, for your so called sound reasoning, you are surprisingly dumb." I said as I continued evading.

"What?, you not only mock my fallen tribe?, but also mock me in the face?, have you no sense of shame?, I supposed not, you **DEVIL!.**" said Kurapica attacking Harry in a berserk state and was now leaking with very strong killing intent.

"Yes, I have no shame, I don't need too, since I'm only eleven, and according to your own words, you claim that I ordered the massacre of your whole tribe 16 years ago, oh how wonderful, you claim that I ordered something like that when I'm not even born?, Oh great, that is the best news I heard all day, **Ahahahahaha**, I ordered your whole tribes death from the future, **Ahahahahaha**, you got any more jokes?, death from fortune cookie?." I asked Kurapica.

_"Kurapica halted in his tracks, he just realized something Harry (Killua 2 said), he was indeed 11 years old and could not have possibly issued that order. But his tattoo is 100% real, I'm sure of it."_ Kurapica thought confused.

"How?, But?, What?." Kurapica now mumbling nonsense of the situation not making any sense.

Lippo the Black-List hunter dismissed Kurapica's claim that number 666 was the supposed Ryodan leader, and chalked it up as a severe trauma syndrome. The white haired kid has a very very solid claim/alibi that is undeniable, after all, he really is only eleven years old, Lippo even got a copy of his application form, so he really can't be the rumored infamous Ryodan leader who ordered the extinction of Kurapica's whole tribe, this making Kurapicas claim all null and void, or as the new hip and cool thing to say is that Kurapica is spouting bullshit. Everyone now thought that his spider tattoo on Harry (Killua 2) was indeed the result of a cosplay cafe tattoo as Harry had originally claimed that he had.

Killua was laughing uncontrollably at the morbid situation that his twin made Kurapica charged into a zealous murder spree, but cut down Kurapica to size, by destroying Kurapika's facts with cold hard logic and facts (Phoenix Wright attorney at law anyone?.)

Kurapica was forced to ponder upon his vandeta, he could have killed an innocent child with his blind rage, wouldn't that make him no better than a common mass murderer?, from that moment on, he decided to get the facts straight before acting and he profusely apologised to me greatly for his misunderstanding and I quickly forgave him which Kurapica felt relieved.

Still, there was still a nagging feeling within him that Killua 2's tattoo was indeed real and there lies the great mystery.

Since we didn't really loose time, we arrived with the room with a gladiator weapons, we had the extra time so we took the long route, no questions ask. Gon having great insight as usual revealed that the wall separating the two rooms was made of brick wall and was breakable so we-made a great shortcut and arrived the the final area surprisingly making us the first five to arrive.

Display arrived six place which shocked him but exited him at the same time. He eyed me as if accusing that it was me that was responsible for this. I really didn't notice this as I took a nap, dealing with a crazy Kurapica was a tough nut to crack.

Seventh to arrived was the disguised Illumi. He was still eyeing me while I was asleep and interchanging with Killua intently.

Eight to arrive was Hanzo who felt disappointed.

**Time skip next part of the exam**

We were taken by the Hunter's association blimp to the next part of our exam which was at Zebile Island. Lippo had us took a lottery explaining it after all eighty contestants finished their lottery number was their target of the Hunt and the Hunter theme test for this part explaining that our numbers that we picked in the lottery was worth three points and our original plate was also worth three points, random or excess plates is worth one points and our job was to get six worth points of plates for one week. Everyone quickly hidden their plates, I didn't bother to hide mine really. We were also insured that we would be automatically qualified for the first part of the hunter exam next year if we failed this year, I just snorted at the news.

We were reminded that we have to last for a week here and the Hunter association will give a loud signal at the end of the week confirming the end of the test allowing us one hour to get back at the starting site with our passing points.

We were released with 30 minutes interval by the order we first escaped the trick tower.

I was released first and I commandeered a spot north of Zebile Island with a lone giant tree providing me shade and the place was a clear clearing giving me a clear view and having no chance at me being ambushed.

Hehehe, secret fact that I found out on accident. Did you know that fuinjutsu wasn't really a technique but a different language given form and power. Imagine my surprise that I still retained the knowledge of this from my edetic memory and I was able to reclaim my skills like the barrier arts and seals of different kinds that were labeled as techniques that I once lost. I also recreated my version of Hiraishin no Jutsu without the need of a marker since I have no instant delivery and teleport/warp skill from before. Of course with this fact I also confirmed that my chakra strings was intact. Some might argue it is a technique, but all it is is pure chakra control which the system did not classify as a technique for deletion.

Back to me and my lone giant tree, I set up a redirection barrier ten meters around me that transport all projectiles inside the barrier elsewhere.

Like a moth to a flame, many newbies came to me thinking I was easy picking, but quickly regretted at as I now have piles of body hidden near a cave and all of them are attached with a sleep seal that won't break until the exams are over.

After having my 30th victim, they finally wizened up and avoided me.

The rest of the time, I did the Jinzen meditation and I visited my inner world where I battled with Kyouka Suigetsu to keep my skills sharp. I also retranined my magic and regained mastery over my occulumency, transfiguration, space expanding/enlarging charms, protego, reparo and my piece of the force, and by that, I got my Imperious curse back baby.

**Time skip, end of exam.**

There was a large horn sound and fireworks signaling the end of the exam and we only had an hour to hand our plates. Newbies now teamed up to the remaining contestants for their chance to pass. I did everyone a favor and used a sleep senbon on these particular type of groups and I handed my plates in. I was first to arrive, then Hisoka came in second. Disguised came in third and Hanzo came in fourth. Fifth to eight place came to Gon and Killua's group and the ninth came from Pockle and the last one that came was Bodoro the warrior.

Killua was explaining how Gon managed to get Hisoka's plate which was a miracle in itself.

Hanzo came and asked who came in first so they actually accused Hisoka that he indeed came first. Hisoka just chuckled and pointed that I was first to arrive shocking them greatly.

We were transported to the final exam with the blimp, did the interview thing and arrived at the Taj-mahal like palace and The chairman explained the charts of the battle resulting from the interview. The chairman explained that only one one participant will fail and the failed participants will continue to fight until the looser is decided.

The first match was with Hanzo and Gon, same thing happened in the anime and Gon won through sheer stubbornness and he was incapacitated while Haha I forfeted. The next was Kurapica and Hisoka that still followed in the anime with Hisoka informing to Kurapica about the Ryodan's movement in Yorkshin city, Kurapica asked if he saw the leaders face once and Hisoka apparently did, and it pointed away from Harry which it did not make sense. Surprisingly the third match came directly between Killua and Illumi directly unlike in the anime where Killua gave his fight to Pockle and got Illumi as his next challenge.

Illumi used his nen manipulation towards Killua making him give up, surprisingly, he was expecting me to do something and when I did not, he was dissapointed. Killua who was not in the right state of mind killed contestant Bodoro in the hallway making Killua disqualified and the rest of the matches void, as we all instantly passed.

A few days later and Gon woke up, and was informed the events that took place after he passed out and confronted Illumi about it. Illumi informed Gon that their house location is not really a guarded secret, but Gon was stubborn and still asked where it is located. Illumi feeling really irritated used a nen blast on Gon which resulted in Kurapica and Leorio who came to the rescue Gon which ended in them being caught by the invisible force. Hisoka was at the scene and was about to intervene, when I decided to teach this brat a lesson Jiraiya Style?. Thats right I decided to cast the almighty imperious curse on Illumi and crushed all of his minds defenses and ordered him to apologize Gon and give Gon the location of their residence. After that I ordered him to have sex with 10,000 women from the brothels and bars. Hey I wouldn't go too far and make him hump every woman he sees, although it is very tempting to do so, I still have my morals. Only after that should he regain his normal thought process.

Gon and the gang was surprised about Illumi's sudden change in behavior, but was thankful for it.

Hisoka who clearly saw the change and quickly deduced that I did something.

"What did you do?." Hisoka demanded an answer from me.

"Hmm, he wasn't satisfied that he toyed with Killua and now Gon too, I decided to return the favor a hundredfold with his so called mental manipulation and bypassed(crushed) all his mental defenses and I did a powerful suggestion on him, so powerful that it can't be easily countered even by his level." I said to Hisoka with a smile.

"Hoh?, I didn't recognize you had claws Koneko-chan, so what are those orders aside from the apologizing to the kid and the location of their not so secret residence?." Hisoka asked now amused.

"Oh, nothing serious really, I just told him to have sex with 10,000 women from the brothel and bars. I was tempted to let him hump every women he sees, but that might be to shameful that he might not recover from it, so I settled on the bars and brothels. By the end of a few months I'm sure he'll get it done, having the rumored Zoldyck stamina, and by then, he will have gained the tittle of Sex God that I'm sure will do him some good for a stiff person like him or die a happy man trying, like quote from a famous person, 'The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak' let's see how true that statement holds." I said to Hisoka and left quickly to Gon and the gang.

(For those curious of the quote above, that came from Zap Bradigan from Futurama, Death by Snu-Snu.)

Hisoka having heard the reason on what the suggestion Harry placed on Illumi began to laugh uncontrollably, the information was so good of an entertainment value, that it let him laugh continuously for six hours straight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An:** This has been the most unexpected and best chapter I have ever written. I do wonder how it lead to this, is a mystery even to me, but the plot twist is so shocking that it surprisingly fits, and I did not see this coming. Curious now are you?. Sorry for the missed proofread though.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I accompanied Gon and the gang to Kukuroo mountain in the nation of Padokia via blimp and we explained to Gon the uses of the Hunter card on the information he missed when he was in the infirmary.

We booked a tour guide towards Kukuroo mountain and we also met some amateur hunters hunting the Zoldyck but only ended so being eaten by Mike. We exited our tour bus and ignored the warning from the guide.

It was show time, I asked Gon and the group to play along and follow me.

"Yo, how has it been hanging Zeboro Oji-san?." I asked cassually.

"Killua boochama?, but?, how?, I just saw you a few days ago and returned home so see Silva-sama." Said Zeboro.

"Oh, I did, this my clone robot I won from the chocolate robot that I liked, I'm remotely controlling it so I can guide my friends safely, but I still think they need to train until they can open up to the second training gate and be sure that it won't take them twenty days I think they're using a tourist VISA, you know how Oyaji is?, I can't have them dying on me especially when they somehow reach Gotoh and the butlers, can you show them the ropes and how to open the gates please." I said with puppy dog eyes.

**Zeboro's POV:**

Zeboro thought that the chocolate robot was a bunch of bullshit as an excuse. Killua-sama must've snuck out unnoticed, and came to show his friends, but is afraid that they aren't strong enough and asked my help personally, Oh I'm touched Boochama thinks highly of me.

"Right away Boochama, I will do my best and explain it to them."

**Gon and the group's POV:**

They were surprised at Killua 2's instruction that he made us promise to follow, they really couldn't believe all the nonsense Killua's clone said but he managed to convince the gate-guard to show us the ropes so to speak. Boy they were sure surprises at the weight of the gate.

**Harry's POV:**

I let Zeboro showed them the ropes, and I told them I had to go see mom explaining how she is when she's upset.

Zeboro personally witnessed that event shivered, and wished Harry luck while Gon and the gang sweatdropped at the another bullshit, Killua's twin was spouting.

I quickly left and headed to my same private training ground spot from another dimension's Kukuroo mountain.

I re-mastered my rule proclamation and during that time I missed my Mike, I didn't notice that my nen silently spiked and reached out for Mike, after five minutes of reminiscing, a miracle happened. Mike's pokeball returned to me, oh what a happy occasion. I hugged Mike's pokeball for five minutes before I stored him safely and I decided to give my Mike a feast, so I took out some ingredients ans cooked up a storm.

I was about to release Mike when someone found me, two people to be exact.

"Killua?, Kullua dear, I thought you were still in the dungeon with Milluki untill you learned your lesson?." Asked the now curious Kikyo along with Kalluto.

"But mother, I did learn my lesson, I even hid to try and cook an apology dish for you but you already found me out so soon, this is only a trial dish so I wanted to have Mike taste test it, they say that their species have a superb sense of smell and taste." I said in half truth.

"Killua dear, I'm so happy you thought of me, come Kalluto, help me taste your brother's cooking, it's too good for Mike anyway, he gets his fill everyday." Kikyo said as he forced Kalluto to eat the dishes.

Surprisingly, the hesitation only lasted for a moment and they both devoured the feast that was for my Mike in twenty minutes.

"Ooooohhh, I didn't know your cooking tasted this good, you must've planned this secretly, oh you made your mother so Happy."

"Thank you for the wonderful feast big brother, it really was wonderful." Said Kalluto.

"Your welcome mother, Kalluto." I said and smiled to them.

"That's it, lets go and tell your father about your new hidden talent." Kikyo said as she dragged me to the main mansion.

Kikyo left me at the living room and she quickly headed to see Silva.

I met Milluki there while waiting.

"Killua?, I thought you were still with dad discussing something." Milluki said surprised to see me.

"Oh we finished up early, listen, I know I may have been a complete Jack-ass and and a major asshole over the years and as an apology I got you these.

"Are those?, it can't be?, the super rare Magical Nanoha fighting game, novel and Movie DVD set complete with five limited action figurines?, whoa brother you must be serious if you got that as an apology, those are extinct and rumored yo be legendary and I'd be a fool not to accept, thanks, apology accepted." Said Milluki as he left to his room.

I just waited for Killua to pop the proverbial surprise so to speak.

Unknown to Harry, Zeno has been tailing him since his interaction with Kikyo and Kalluto when he did his regular exercise of En.

**Zeno's POV:**

I was baffled by this super suspicious Killua clone, could he be waiting to assasinate his family?, but he had plenty of opportunity by poisoning the food he served Kikyo and Kalluto earlier and he had a perfect opening to kill Milluki too, goodness Milluki is bad at close confrontation, but instead he gave him a gift as a supposed apology. This really did not make any sense at all and he was very familiar with as if he was always living here. What to do, did Silva really had a secret affair? but that doesn't explain the familiarity and I'm sure he won't tell if we ask. I will be sure to talk to Silva.

**Time skip one hour later.**

**Harry's POV:**

I was really tired of waiting, I'm expecting an attack, but where is it?.

Not a moment to soon Silva, Zeno, Kikyo, Killua, and Kalluto came into view.

"Finally, So?." I asked irritated.

"So what." Asked everyone confused.

"Jeez, Infiltrator here, potential assassin here, where's the army of butler's or maids, where's the attack, I've been waiting about one hour dammit." I said in an irritated tone.

"Pffffftttttt, your right Killua, he is interesting." Said Silva.

"Yo, my twin, what got your panties in a bunch?." Asked Killua laughing.

"He's so much nicer than you Killua." Said Kalluto.

"To bad he is weak to be inducted to our family though." Said Zeno sadly.

"Fufufufufufufu, finally something interesting." I said as I took out Kyouka Suigetsu.

They quickly went on alert and those who are practitioners in nen quickly used gyo meaning everyone in the room except Killua.

"Whoa, that is one over powered nen-sword, where did he get that?." Said Silva impressed.

"Not a threat am I?, that's rich, Oh poor Illumi, I wonder if he is still hard at the task I set him, you see he really loves toying with people especially with Killua, but he couldn't really keep his hands of with Gon, so I had to return the favor and beat him at his own mind game, **Shatter, Kuouka Suigetsu.**" I said explaining to them the gravity of the situation.

"What did you do to Illumi?, and what do you mean beat him at mind game, I'll have you know that he is the best manipulation nen-user out there." Said Silva now worried at the supposed no threat opponent.

"Oh he is, but there is always someone better, and the reason on why I didn't use poison or some cheap assassination is that I didn't need too really, I can squash you all like a bug, I was going to let it slide but you let me wait and kept me guessing for one hour and then one of **YOU** decided to insult me by calling me weak and waiving the strong card like saying everyone weak will do as we say in front of me, pathetic, **Tsukuyomi!.**" I said as I put to sleep Kalluto, Kikyo, and Killua to sleep.

**"YOU!, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!?."** Said Zeno angrily.

"Hehehehe, that's rich, coming from the one calling me weak, I just put them to sleep, maybe they will wake up?, maybe they won't?, beat the answer out of me like your valued tradition you love so much, you reap what you sow old man." I said as I shunpo'd to a clearing away from civilians to do battle.

_"Oh how did it end this way again. Oh right, I mocked him and called him weak while making him wait for an hour, better rectify the situation."_ Thought Zeno bitterly.

They reached out a clearing Zeno and Silva and began their battle and began to unleash their powerful nen attacks against Harry who was completely unharmed by the continued onslaught hoping to rectify the situation.

"How disappointing, this is the power of Zoldyck?, really and with this much strength you deny Killua his freedom and stunt his growth to stoop to your levels? Oh how I lost my respect for you." I said to them.

"Please, please, save my family." Silva begged and cried.

"Oh relax, I just put them to sleep, and If I hear any harm to Killua or the 3 teen group at Zeboro's place, you will be getting another visit from me, it really is that old man's fault over there. The power to judge, is only privileged by the top, know your place, **tsukoyomi!.**" I said as I tortured Zeno harshly because I knew he would recover.

"As for Illumi, That depends on the task I set him to do, He shall be a Sex God if he succeed or die trying along the way for humping 10,000 women from bars and brothels, that is the task I set him on as a lesson on not toying with other people's things that someone have already have a claim on. I hope this teaches you a lesson in humility, tell Killua and his friends to forget about me. With the things I have done your family it should be better this way, have a good day Mr. Silva, I hope that old fool over there won't run his mout so needlessly in a potential enemy." I said as I disappeared in a flash of white.

**Harry's POV:**

What to do, on one hand, I did the don't mess with wrong guy routine, and dit it in a cool fashion. As a result I cut off my connection to Killua and Tom's journey, thus no heaven's arena, Ryodan and Yorshin.

I took the best option left to me and joined Mr. Batterra for Greede Island that year, there were only three slots available that year but I managed to get one of the slots easily. I quickly did a solo collection to receive my lost spells, after gaining plenty off SS King white beetles for trade, I quickly got a holy knights necklace and began some serious trade mainly with the spells like the liquor spring and, tree of plenty, I even got two copies of SS- angels breath, consumed the first to learn it, and I gave the rest to Tzuzugera's groups along with my rare finds making them happy and questioned my motive and I told them I have already reached it.

**Time Skip another year of Greede Island selection.**

After the selection this year including Gon and Killua, I visited Baterra in private, and since I received good reports, I was able to meet him with him privately.

"Good afternoon Harry, what can I do for you?, it was unfortunate that you quit half a year ago, your contribution was very helpful, I was really hoping for you to help me at my project." Said Baterra dejectedly.

"Hehehe, I already obtained what I needed from there, thanks to your help, however I do repay my favors, I believe this is what you were hoping get from the game." I said as I handed him a thin card box that would only fit a card, he opened it in hopefully eyes and he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Does this work in the real world?" He asked with his heart raising at the small possibility.

"Yes, indeed, works just like game." I answered.

"So, what do you want for it?, I'll give you all my fortune, please, I need it." Baterra begged.

"Please stand, Baterra-san, I only need a small favor in exchange for those items, and the first is the continued support on what you had been doing with the greede Island game and seeing it through the end. I need for you to do this because I am certain that those two kids that joined this year's game will win it soon, and when they do, you will meet them again and I will need you to give this other box to one black spiky haired boy named Gon Freecs, my name will not be given of course. That is all that I ask, I will come back when the game is cleared later this year to check the results if my guess is true." I explained to Baterra and left through the door.

"Thank you so much Harry, I promise to keep my end of the deal." Baterra said happily as he went into his wife's room and watched as the miracle happened.

**Time skip after the cleared game.**

I visited Mr. Baterra again.

"Its good to see you again Mr. Baterra, and you seem yo be more healthy now." I asked and complemented him.

"Ahh it's thanks to you Harry, my life has been stress free with the love my life by my side, and your guess was right, they did became the winner and I did what you asked me to do." Bacteria said happily.

"You have my thanks then Battera-san, untill we meet again." I said as I began to leave.

"Wait!, here is something for your efforts, you don't probably need it, but it is always good to have a back up." Baterra said as he gave me a an intricate envelope.

"Thank, you Mr. Baterra, I will treasure it." I said as I left.

I quickly found out that it was a 'Rulers Blessings' card, looks like I have my complete Greede Island spell cards back, only a dimension hopping skill and I'll be good go again.

**Time skip unknown time.**

Pitou lead Gon to Kite in the palace at his location, but Kite was dead.

Gon was about to fell into complete despair when he remembered the cryptic message and the retractable knife/necklace he received from Mr. Baterra sometime ago.

"If you ever fell into despair, and in need of a miracle, enlarge this knife and throw it and he will come, beware, Miracles only happens once." was what the mysterious message Baterra left for him.

_"The same one that gave Gon that knife and an Accompany spell card that he thought he would not get because of Baterra's condition, it was a miracle that he did and if it happened once, it can happen again."_ He thought as he strongly believe.

With his hopes held high, he broke his necklace in the shape of a tri pronged kunai, pressed a button and enlarged it, and he threw it at the nearby wall and hoped.

"What are you doing?." Pitiou asked Gon over his strange behavior that he should have killed her by now.

There was glyphs that expanded on the wall and a flash of yellow?, no, a white flash appeared revealing a person they were all familiar with as Killua, but Gon could tell, oh Gon could definitely tell, especially the green eyes, this person surely has the answers, and so without hesitation he hugged him.

"What's wrong squirt?, it must be important since you used my vague warning." I asked as I ruffled his rair and he continued to hug me.

"It's my friend Kite over there, he's dead over there, is there something you can do for him?." Gon asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course!, I am after all, a man of miracles, I can revive someone as long as the targets body is intact, now let me do my job." I said as I head over to him.

I poured huge amounts nen and coated it to Kite's body.

**"Return to us our lost lamb O lord, God's Blessing!."** I said as there was a huge blast of light column and enveloped Kites body, the huge light column split the heavens. A goddess descended down down for all to see. The Goddess stopped her descent half-way through the ground and the goddess did a welcome gesture with both open hands to the white light column and angels descended down along with the sleeping soul of Kite in the middle of the white column, they finally descended into kite's 18 year old human body. With the spell finished, the Goddess and angels effects outside vanished into golden particles.

Let me explain, God's blessings is an offshoot of the Angels purification at the mastered level. God's blessings effects is to revive the target body to what the original host of the body believed in himself as his prime. The only downside is the very high mana cost and high continuous concentration for fifteen minutes non-stop.

Gon was celebrating with Kites revival.

"Thank you, whoever you are, it may be unintentional, but you saved me from an inevitable fight and I would be honourbound to fight that kid to the death preventing me from duty to aid my king in his hour of need because of my promise to the kid, here take this book, this book has been in our civilization since ages past and our high priests are tasked to guard these as a god will surely come and claim it as it was originally his, was our legends said and I believed you are that God, my thanks again." Pitou last said begore she went and tended to her king.

With the situation clear, I left before many curious people will come for the strange light.

I flashed away at my hide-away, I was taking a vacation as I just felt I am at a decent level.

A few days later and I received summons from the hunter association regarding the replacement of chairman Netero/election.

I was excited, I decided to wear the same costume I wore at Yorkshin auction at the alterane Hunter world, that is a black tuxedo and a cape. I really am a cute 13 year old kid.

I decided to vote for Gon. I was about to sit in a corner and watch when I saw Hisoka and talked to him.

"Yo!, Hisoka-kun, I heard Gon and Killua had gotten stronger battling chimera ants, are you sure you kept improving on your end?." I asked Hisoka .

"Oh, of course you knew, rumor has it there was a strange phenomena causing the strange thing as summoning a goddess to descend reviving a dead well known hunter." He said casually.

"I wouldn't know, I played a hunter game for a few months then went relaxing I'm only thirteen you know." I said to him.

_"Who is that talking to the mass murderer cassually? are they friends?, how scary, but their gossip are certainly juicy."_ Where the thought of the hunters there.

"Hurry up Hisoka and vote!, stop holding the line." Said the ballot holder.

"Ohh?, I was planning to turn mine blank, but I changed my mind, I want him as my vote." He said to me.

"I never did get your name." Said Hisoka.

"It's Harry, although Gon and Killua calls me Killua 2." I said to him.

"Ohhhhh!, he's that Harry?, Mr. Baterra spread rumors about him about getting all the spell cards from the greede Island game into the real world without him clearing it." Said the random hunter.

"Bahh, forgot to cover my tracks." I said as I forgot to keep that info under wraps.

"Ohhh?, I haven't been the only one busy I see?, Illumi is a changed person, he couldn't stop doing it with a woman once per day as his uncontrolled libido makes his junk bursts from the inside, nasty work by the way." Hisoka said as he chuckled.

"Well at least he is enjoying himself, **Spell card on!, Diamiond Singing Diva! Timer set! 10 minutes.**" I said as I took out a great S rank card.

A beautiful woman appeared and sang an enchanted song, while the song was being sung, small high quality diamonds rained on top of the hunters slowly.

"Ohhhhhh, it's raining diamonds?, ohh I'm a well known treasure hunter, OMG! each one is worth at least one hundred million jenny." Said the Hunter surprised

This caused a massive reaction causing the Hunters shock and also causing them to fight for free money. The spell ended in its ten minutes mark and the hunters began to compose themselves and quickly change votes.

"The board, would now like to reveal the results."

* * *

**Harry** = 450 votes

**Paritson** = 150 votes

**Mizaistorm** = 50 votes

**Cheadle** = 20 votes

* * *

"What!." Where that chairman's assembly reaction.

"Even all the hunters voted?, Impossible?, who is that nobody?." Said Paritson angrily.

"He's not really a nobody, rumor has it he managed to steal all of Ging's Greede Island spell cards without completing it and gave Baterra what he wanted from that game. Also he used a flashy rare spell card earlier in the ballot office confirming it." Said Mizaistorm.

"That's not all,as you Gin's son and his group as well was part of the chimera ant invasion , as the now young Kaito was revived from the dead by him is fact, not only from the effects brainwashing and recent upgrades remains were abolished as it never existed, the only limitation on that one technique he used for the rumured dead revival, seems to need the targets whole body." Said Cheadle smugly.

"What!?, how am I supposed to compete with that?, he not only beat Ging unknowingly and he can revive the dead?, what's next?, he beat the Zoldyck into submission?." Said Paritson sarcastically.

"Actually he did do that to their whole whole family as one of them upsetted him greatly and they were dealth with a great blow to their pride, a member of the Zoldyck household Killua mentioned it and if you miss with him he might do to you on what he did to the famous Illumi Zoldyck who became a hunter recently." Said Cheadle smuggly.

"**What!?**, urggh my hands are tied, drats." Said Partison.

**Time Skip hunter Chairman election building with 670 hunters**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results are in, you don't even need to see, the contestant won by a landslide with a whopping 450 votes, give a round of applause to our new chairman Harry!." Said Paritson.

**"Wooooooooooo!."** a large roar from the audience.

A flash of white blurred at the center stage which revealed to be Harry wearing a tuxedo and a cape.

"Tell us Chairman Harry? what will you do as chairman?." asked Piritson curiously along with everyone else.

"Geh, I actually won?, very well, my first act as Chairman is to make Ging Freecs as my vice chairman for three months, during those time I'm forcing and commanding Ging with my backing of the whole hunter association to take a paid leave to have some time with his son." I said in a commanding voice.

_"Finally."_ Everyone thought.

"My second act is to appoint Paritson, Mizaistorm and Cheadle as my advisers and one of them will replace Ging after three months." I said.

Many actually approved of my method.

"For my next act, **Spell Card on! level identification.**" I said as everyones strength came to full view.

What shocked them wasn't their levels, but Harry's, his was rank SSS rank.

"As that spell revealed is what your nen strength is at and its proficiency. You guys need training, we don't want another chairman incident to happen so soon." I said them.

"How are we training?." Everyone asked curious causing an uproar.

"Order, Order, let me explain, **Spell card Training Dome instructor difficulty E-SS reveal!.**"

I said as a different dungeon card from E-SS rank appeared in front of the hunters floating in front of me.

"This is my own original creation, the Dome training instructor cards, inside this card or more specifically inside a pocket dimension that is accessible to these cards is an instructor that will cater, suit and tailor to your nen specialty and strengthen it to a considerable degree. Food and lodging are free inside and for how successful you are, you are able to use your points to buy useful things like rare gourmet food, a lavish house or mansion, a lavish boat or an instant island, an instant city that will hail you as king and you make the laws, a high quality alcohol and a card that gives you an item that enhances your nen up a notch, rare jewel?, a chicken that lays diamond?, a duck that lays golden eggs. Yes, they will all be available as a reward system inside the training dome in a card form, so when activated, its effect will be seen for easier transport. You will automatically be transported the next level so you don't have to come here often. To enter the training dome say **Spell Card on** and the name of the card and to get out, say **spell card out**. Be warned, one day here is a year there, and you can't leave untill you spend a year in there. This is a strict reward training facility that only caters to hunters. It will scan your hunter card on your person. This will be available 3 hours from now. Any more questions?." I asked my audience who were now all drooling at the prospect of wealth.

"Yes Chairman, what about the country and the world we have jurisdiction on?." Asked Paritson who was now impressed.

"Ah yes, I already thought of that, **Spell Card on Reveal!, Super relief station.**" as I floated those cards around me.

"This is my solution, this spell card will be regulated by the committee, it is a self expanding, self learning, self reparing, Super Relief station than provides medicine, food, clothing, manpower, water and material reliefs. It syphons on natural nen energy and as the more it interacts with people the higher its level to produce high quality items will be available. Each card is paired with a kill code in case it is abused. It is also transferable to be re-used but I will only be making 30 and distribution of these facilities falls to the advisors job." I explained as I gave each advisor ten Super relief station cards along with its kill cards.

"Thank you chairman." Said Paritson now really really impressed, with this much, he can shut up those snobby politicians and with our sure fire way of leveling of our hunters thus including the association we are now a very strong organization covering for Netero's recent passing.

"I have one last announcent as chairman, I will only be remain chairman for a year and after that, we will all have a re-election, on a side note the those training dome program will also be available only this year in my reign, but no sweat, one day here is a year in there and there is something called the fountain of youth in there you know, Enjoy." I sad as I left for my office and prepare one card that when activated it only had a 24 hour timer then it it destroy itself harmlessly, it will form a machine that will scan the hunter and spit the training instructor dome to their level.

_"Brilliant, he purposely shortened the program a year to encourage the hunters and revealed the information that bestows youth to reinforce and reduce those people who are afraid of age from trying and he coax them quite remarkably covering all bases, quite a cunning man, it's been a short term, but I am proud serving you Chairman Harry."_ Paritson thought approvingly.

**Harrys POV:**

I took a seat to relax but I didn't expect to see a message.

* * *

Ding

You have unlucked limited skill "Higher seat power Secret Perks"

-During your reign as a leader, This skill bestows upon you stats based on what people think of you as a leader, the more people who think you are doing a good job of your seat in office, the more stats youu receive permanently.

Points added to stat randomly record a new from people every 24 hours range from the whole world coverage

Per Person

Negative to average happiness = 0

Small happiness = .1

Medium happiness = .5

Large happiness = 1

Super Happiness = 2

Stat added to random stat.

* * *

I also look the book but it had 500 small chain bindings.

* * *

Ding.

Legendary book is locked status, needed to unlock.

Need 600 stats to each Str, Agi, Vit, Int, Wis, Int, feeling up for it? Yes/No

"Yes."

Ding Legendary skill book now bound to you untill you fulfill its requirements, all of your stats are halved.

Legenderay Skill Book is now bound to you.

* * *

Ding.

-200 chains of Destiny destroyed, only 400 left.

* * *

Harry expected it, high level items especially rare ones, has a some chance of being cursed.

It was 3 hours and Harry arrived where the Hunters are lined up.

"Don't rush now people, the process will be quick and we also have plenty to go around." I said to calm them nown.

**"Spell Card on! Ultimate Nen Trainer-Reward Center on."** I said said as a large both that is interconnected and at full view came into existence.

"Everyone four lines please, no fighting now, we have enough for everyone." I said as they lined excitedly and the scan only 30 seconds, they had gotten their cards.

**"Remembe, Spell Card on! (insert card name here)**, to try to get out or exit and **Spell Out!**, to get out. Remember that info is always inside there in bold letters to avoid confusion. Your own future is in your hands." I said as.I went back to my office doing paperwork. What's this, I beat Naruto in an equal position of Hokage at age of 13?.

**Time Skip 1 day later.**

The hunters came back now looking sturdier and their nen now stronger. They were sporting now expensive clothes and their movement well trained. Hisoka was now seen giving everyone the scanning eye, which twitched uncontrollably at the prospect of the results later this year.

The results were showing already and it was shocking. The Hunter's Association now also distributed the Super relief station around the world especially in poverty stricken nation and already the news is causing a huge uproar that it was free.

**Time skip 1 year later**

"It has been an honour meeting and serving you gentlemen, the results clearly shows for itself, those who improved most are clearly those who have something to prove or those searching for something be it wealth , fame or legendary mysteries and those are your own stories to share to the next generation. You have exceeded my expectations and almost all of you now are A-rank and above, you have surpassed our predecessors and we are now the most power hunters in our generation. Now, the training dome instructor cards are timed to self-destruct safely at the set time. Do not worry, the items you have obtained are permanent it won't vanish. Now before I leave, I'll give you all something to to remember me by, and what do I mean by that, It is to give to give you guys something to measure your now high power to compare. I'm sure you all can handle this. **Bankai!.**" I said as I released my full power for them to have them something to measure into.

**"Bankai, 'Six paths of Reincarnation', Rikudo Suigetsu."** I said in my bastardize Amaterasu goddess of the Sun transformation with my khakkhara.

**"Galaxy show!."**I said as covered the whole room with a galaxy illusion showing me in my Godess outfit floating and clothes and hair billowing sofly.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, it was fun meeting you guys." I said goodbye then a flash encircled me leaving out this world. The illusion ended and the room returned to normal.

"Wow, cunning, power, fame, wealth and now beauty, and he even left up something to measure ourselves, oh he is as perfect as they come, oh good thing I recorded it. Hehehehehe." Partison laughed at the scene.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have unfortunate news, Our youngest chairman Harry has retired as he promised, and from the looks of it, he left to another dimension looking for greener pasture, but not before showing as something amazing to remember him by." Said Patrison as the remaining scene was shown to the world on what happened on the room.

"We thank you Chairman Harry for bringing our generation into becoming the strongest generation of Hunters in all of recorded history and we can't thank him enough for those Super relief stations across the globe. From our hearts we give our sincerest thanks to Chairman Harry." Patrison announced.

**Harry's POV:**

It didn't really took long before all the chains from the spell book broke. It gave me a warpring of dimension ability and a ? essence skill with unknown effects.

It was finally time to say goodbye to my cubs and I showed them a show to remember and I used my dimensional ability and return to to the campione multimedia to my brother Doni was.

Surprisingly I had a slow descent into the ground, but I felt like I had control of gravity like second nature which was confusing.

**Goudou's House.**

"Goudou-sama, Ichigo-sama, Doni-sama. I have just detected a very very powerful God that descended." Yuri said in a Grim tone.

"What is it Yuri-san, what or who is this heretic God?." Asked Ichigo confidently feeling like he could take on anything.

"I'm afraid it is bad news, the enemy is one we do not expect, I am saddened to say that our enemy in none other than Heretic God, Harry Zoldyck Salvatore in his Amaterasu form." Said Yuri grimly.

**"What?!."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Harry knew something was different, oh yeah like how he was floating in air then normally when he lost that skill long ago.

So he re-checked his stats and was now shocked that his class was a **"? God"**. He checked the cause of the change and there he saw it in the items section.

* * *

**Lost essence of a forgotten God**

- A powerful essence of a lost God's divinity, lost in the dimensions and time. It is believed that this Gods divinity was uncorruptible that the God was Immune to the control of all forms of evil and curses and he reigned for many millennia.

The other Gods who wanted power for themselves teamed up to usurp the throne of the lost God, they knew of the lost God's power was great so they with all of their divine strength, they sealed away the lost God's divinity in a book filled with 600 chain bindings.

With the lost Gods sealed divinity and his source of protection gone, he quickly fell into battle and forgotten in the annals of time.

* * *

**Lost essence of a forgotten God has been activated**.

-It is unknown on how this essence really works, but it is hypothesized that one needs a very large surge of power for this effect to awaken and it has bonded with you, when you released your Bankai form, bonding with you permanently, as a side-effect, you are stuck in your Bankai form permanently but can turn on and off your halo at will.

* * *

**Notice:**

You have entered a world that is home the Age of God's and your descent has alerted all the other God's and high spiritually people of your presence.

-Some sort of force was noticed in trying to corrupt you, but due to your nature it failed, sadly there is an unintended consequence. Even if you are not a Heretic God, you are still perceived as one to the other God's and the high spiritually aware people of this world.

* * *

I quickly racked up my brain on what to do, I just became public enemy number one and shady and dubious characters are looking for me from all sides will also want a piece of me especially powerful Camipione's. If I can't be at a normal home/city, I will make my own.

I quickly teleported near the Bermuda triangle where the most powerful ley lines meet, but it caused a dimensional tear from a previous by a God before creating a powerful field of strange fields that became sentient destroying everything in it's range.

Luckily my power, I mean Authority makes, my Illusion real, so I made a real black hole in the middle of the Bermuda triangle and sucked the dimensional tear and its funky effect like a flushed toilet and made my black hole disappeared.

I made very a country sized island in the now cleaned Bermuda triangle with a version of mount fuji, lush forest and lakes and animal. I then made my version of great wall of china surrounding the whole island.

I then proceeded to cast my intelligent barrier from before, only I beefed it up, it now covers my island and the intelligent Illusion like in Suna before, but as an added effect, it stores energy and can counterattack with energy blast at a set interval. As for my Guardians, to keep pesky pesky Heretic God and Campione alike I materialized Leviathian and Bahamut from the final fantasy series for sea and sky attacks.

Oh yeah my entire Island is empowered by the ley lines making it durable. I quickly went inside my Island and commanded my guardians to stand by unnoticed. Inside my Island I used my 'Ruler's blessing' and changed my castle into a citadel. I added my usual liquor spring for my people, the tree of plenty that grows different of fruits, and I made a Magic academy and a Knight acedemy for my citizens to learn magic and combat. I also created a Pegasus stable and an elemental blacksmith shop with and infite material growing animals for the Knights school. For the magic school I had them made a magic carpet with defensive capabilities and a mad scientist wand maker.

And with that, I made my own self sufficient militarized country with an invisible barrier in the Bermuda triangle. That barrier also puts a powerful suggestion to normal people to ignore the island. I did set up a holographic warning system in-case someone gets funny with me. My Island needs a name and I decided to call it Atlantis since it is close to its origins with leviathian now guarding it, it's somehow fits.

With the deed done, I slept in my Kings chamber.

The world was in an uproar, they felt a very powerful Heretic God descent and have been pooling all resources to track it, but the power signature disappeared suddenly making it mind boggling.

Doni and his group were very worried, at least they wanted to confirm it themselves.

So imagine when Doni who was staying at a five star hotel at Tokyo where no-one except his group knew he was staying at and suddenly got a surprise guest who was leaking a small divine aura making only those keen able to detect him.

**Harry's POV:**

"Yo!, Baka aniki!." I said to doni who was shocked at the guest he received early in the morning.

"Ehhhh?, Harry-chan?, you look really girly now." Doni said honestly.

"Good old Doni to notice the obvious, as you may have guessed, I arrived yesterday. Unfortunately I didn't notice my new status as a Heretic God." I said to Doni waiting for a reaction.

"Harry-kun, I'll fight you to the death if you started killing people." Doni said in a very serious voice.

"**Pfffthahahahahahahahaha**, oh that's a good one, that's what you get for not finding me, did you know there was a chance I wasn't able to get back at this dimension, my own nii-san doesn't love me anymore." I said as I pouted.

"Wait a minute, your still you, the sadistic, insufferable brat that I remembered, wait, why aren't you causing mayhem, misfortune and untold destruction beyond your wake?." Asked Doni curiously.

"Because I'm devilishly handsome even though I look like men's number one girlfriend to have?." I asked him playing with him.

Doni soon gained a tick mark and hit my head.

"That's mean nii-san, it was very hard getting back here you know?." I said and poured to him.

"Why aren't you destroying the place like your supposed to do." Asked Doni confused.

"What, and blame Paolo later for the bill for the damages for no normal reason?, oh poor Paolo still stuck with Doni giving him headaches." I said to Doni.

"You!, Kitchen, food now." Doni commanded so confused at the situation.

"Sure, sure, I'll let your mean behaviour for now mister, what did I do?, grew a second head?." I said sarcastically.

"No, you grew four." Doni responded.

"Hardiharhar." I said as I went into the Kitchen.

Doni not doing what to do, called for reinforcements

"Hello this is Ichigo speaking, oh, Doni, an emergency at your apartment?, got it I'll call Godou but not his harem?, why?, too crowded?, Oh, got it." Said Ichigo as he hang-up.

**Time skip 1 hour.**

"Oi, Doni were here." Said Ichigo.

"Good, you guys came, come inside and check there's a person In my kitchen, try to see if my eyes are playing tricks on me." Said Doni.

**Harry's POV:**

I finished cooking my dishes finally, I was about to call Doni when I saw him, Ichigo and Godou enter the kitchen when they suddenly drew weapons or took a fighting stance.

"Thats very rude Doni, you made me make food for you and now I'm being attacked. I see I'm not wanted anymore." I said in a grave tone.

"If you don't apologize right now, I might have to do something evil like, like wiping Britain of the map." I said very angry, he made me work and now I'm being attacked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Doni appologized and glared angrily at Ichigo and Godou.

"Oh good, I was afraid to carry it out, if you did not apologize as I have been civil with you all day and you suddenly decided to spit on my hospitality." I explained to them.

"Were sorry also." Ichigo and Godou also said.

"Geez, what are three campione doing here?, aren't you supposed to catch some Heretic God?, by the way, did the cooking competition already passed?, I had been gone away from here long.

They face faulted at the sudden reply Harry gave. "Yeah, you were supposed to be the big bad evil heretic we were supposed to protect the people from." The three all said in unison.

"Right, right, my new status and all that jazz, I've been only a Heretic God for two days you know and not in a normal way, like I saved the world from a really evil being gaining me a legend. Ha, that's just way too much work." I said to them sarcastically.

"I'm glad, it's still my same old, sarcastic lovable sarcastic sister." Said Doni happily.

"Jeez, that's one side effect that I lost my manly side on, I'm still male, and I'm not afraid to stoop low, and use blackmail." I said to them to which they all laughed.

"So Harry, why aren't you all evil and stuff causing the end of the world and all." Asked the curious Ichigo.

"Oh right, to put it into terms, I gained a super heavy cursed ancient book with 600 chains binding it. Long story short inside that artifact was a sealed divinity of a forgotten god and it bonded to me when I used bankai. That same divinity is Immune to all curses and evil thus when I arrived here the same force that makes a Heretic God go crazy was trying to do to me, I was uneffected by the effects of course, but the side-effect gave me the feeling that indeed I am one. It probably took the world by so storm so I hid and strategize, quite a full proof plan, made a some seals to supress my divine aura, and I then decided to check on Doni who went awol dragging you two along." I explained to them.

"Ahhh that's good to hear, so where are you staying?, are you even protocted?." Asked the curious Ichigo.

"Finaly a smart question, I knew I was now world enemy number one, and there are only few people willing to believe me so, I made my own Island and country somewhere, heavily guarded it with defenses and seals that makes a barrier to protect me from prying eyes, smart right?, everybody wins." I said making a thumbs up.

"I admit, it is pretty smart, especially making an island and country of your own, so it must be pretty lonely there." Ichigo said sagely.

"Not reallly, no, I have my own citadel with 10,000 residents, made of energy of course, oh you can't really tell them off from real people so I treat them like one, what else? Oh yeah I made a knightship school with pegasus horse and a blacksmith who provides elemental weapons and also a magic school with a magic carpet, because brooms are lame. I am prepared to have to go to war if some megalomaniac says something dumb like, 'our campione demands that heretic God's head and decided to mobilize their whole country'. Let's just say it won't be pretty." I explained further that I am armed to the bone.

The three whistled at how prepared I am and Doni finally said.

"So, when are you gonna show us your imaginary island?." Doni laughed at the joke that I lied.

"Well he doesn't believe me easily, you guys want to have a one week vacation to the wondrous world of my nation of Atlantis?, don't ask about the name." I said to them.

"Sure, I've been too stressed lately." said Ichigo.

"And I need some alone time away from the girls."

"And I'm waiting to say I told you so." Said Doni.

"Alright, a week of vacation away." I said as I transported them in the middle of my city.

"**Wow!."** All three of the me looked in awe at my city.

"Welcome to the City of twilight, because always there's always a moon in the daytime, it's an illusion of course." I explained

"Everyone, by Kings decree, treat these three people with me as royal guests." I said to them and there was a large cheer from the crowd.

**Time Skip, 1 week Later**

"That's was the best week **EVER!.**" Godou, Doni, and Ichigo.

"Do you have your souvenir's to bribe your wives and fans." I asked.

"Right/ got them/ check." Said all three desperately.

"Righto, to your scenic express ride home via carriage with a pegasus entourage, It has been fun, I'm resting, you guys have way more energy than me." I said as I bid them goodbye.

"Right later, Doni, goodluck." said Ichigo to Doni.

"I should be saying that to you guys especially Godou." Doni said to Godou who just groaned.

The said their good bye and their carriages flew them away yo their home.

**Doni's POV:**

Man that week was awesome, who knew there was a talking cat serving a mean spaghetti, and the hot spring are to die for, oh looks like I arrived.

"Paolo-sama, Doni has come back!." said a random soldier.

**"WHAT!."** Paolo said before a dust cloud was blazing through the ground as he ran towards Doni.

"Doni-sama, where did you go this time?, looking for a heretic god and got lost in the amazon? or was it a swamp or a desert?." Paolo asked him waiting for an answer.

"Actually I went to Atlantis with Ichigo and Goudou for a week, best vacation EVER!." Doni said.

"You honestly believe me to accept that garbage?." Said Paolo.

"Yeah, he said you might not buy it so here's a letter explaining everything." Doni said as he handed a sealed letter Paolo.

Paolo's hand shook and trembled with excitement.

"**HE'S BACK!**, good lord, he's back, **HARRY'S BACK!.**" Back Paolo shouted in triumph.

"But didn't they say he become a heretic God?." said the random soldier.

"Oh he did, didn't go batshit crazy like one would expect because he got his divinity from an artifact." Said Doni.

"Really, tell me more inside." said Paolo.

**Godou's POV:**

"Well Godou, I'll be off from here." Said Ichigo as he wanted to split when they arrived.

"Oh no you don't, you're not letting me explain where we had been gone all week to Erica, Yuri and my new knight Liliania alone." I said in a blush.

"Oh and where did you guys go that you went missing of the map?." The three girls in question asked them suddenly.

"To a vacation, on a magically made Island that was named after Atlantis" I explained to them.

"Really now, it's not nice to lie my king." Said Liliana.

"Were not, Harry invited us, we even brought souvenir's." I said to them.

"But, I thought Harry is a Heretic God now, prone to evil and the like." Asked Yuri.

"He actually isn't affected by the curse of madness from Pandora's box, of course if he flat out tell you that himself, no-one would believe him so we took it upon ourselves and by that I mean Ichigo, Doni and I to verify his claims and observe him for a week. He's very resourceful, he knew when he became a Heretic God he would be hunted by the world and became public enemy number one and so he hid, he really couldn't bother any country and so he made this own island and country of his own named after Atlantis, he also made his very own mount Fuji." I explained to them.

"Pardon me Godou, you said a country? you really can't call an Island a country without people." Erica pointed out.

"That would be true, but he has magic citizens born from his magic with their own personality of their own that you really can't differentiate them, get this, he has his own military at his disposal just in-case he needs them, those magic knights riding in pegasus and those magician in flying carpets. He already got it surprisingly figured out, and he set up a barrier shielding him from prying eyes." I explained to them while Ighiho helping me calm them down with souvenir's.

**Voban's POV:**

Blast!, where is that new powerful heretic God hiding?, did the other campione already beat me to the punch?, nah, I feel this one's too clever worthy of the hunt. My priestess under my command can only see glimpses of this Heretic God.

"Damn you Godou!, you took my most powerful priestess away from me, and I can't exactly kidnap her with the three Campione alliance that protects her, how did this mockery of nature did it happened!?." I shouted in frustration.

**Harry's POV:**

I awoke quite refreshed this morning. I took my extra long bath when I noticed when I noticed I have two visitors outside. I teleported outside and I saw two young maiden, one who has an air of an aristocrat and the other a knight serving his Lord.

"Good evening, what can I help you young ladies?." I said to them.

"Good day to you fair maiden, ahh, forgive me, a young budding knight is it?." Asked the aristocratic girl.

"Yes, I'm of the male side of gender, but please don't call me a knight, my origins are far of the dubious side and far less noble than a knight should be." I said to her.

"Hehehehe, by your actions alone is far more knightly than the many I have encountered who name themselves knights, but in reality, they are but common thug's, I am Lady Guinevere, and this is my ally Lancelot." She introduced.

"Greetings, young knight." greeted Lancelot.

"My name is Harry, No-one of legend might you find my name for I was a powerful human a few weeks ago who stumbled upon a cursed artifact of a powerful being that bonded itself to me, I slowly removed it's curse and bindings which was a total of 600 binding curses and released the divinity trapped inside it, sadly it's true owner wasn't around and decided to bond with me a few weeks ago. As you may have guessed I travelled to this dimension, mind you I have been travelling here before, when I was human but my sudden change in status does put me in everyone's radar." I explained to them.

"Are you not affected by the great Pandora's curse that plague this lands? I once was affected by it, but due to a coincidence where I lost my divinity, I was able to stave off its effects, my knight here has been able to control himself with her great discipline." Guinevere said.

"By chance , due to the nature of the divinity I have merged seems to have nullified it's effects but to everyone else, they will still sense me as a heretic God." I said to them.

"You there!, I am Ares the God of War!, I demand to know what you are hiding behind your Barrier or I will force it myself." Said Ares arrogantly.

"How rude, but I'm sure if you guys are here then it's only a matter of time before it is discovered." I said as I undid the Illusion on my Island.

"Welcome to my humble abode a city I named after Atlantis since it has similar legends."

"Excellent, this would be most fortunate for me, Wench!, surrender your City, or I will forced to unleash a very powerful divine beast I borrowed from Hades, behold!." Ares said as he he summoned a giant three headed dog.

"**Mwahahahahaha**, surrender or feel it's wrath." Said Ares in his assurance of victory.

"You did not actually think I built this place without protection did you?, excuse the disturbance ladies, it might get messy, Guardian of the sea come to me!." I said as I called forth my Leviathan.

A large disturbance was showing in the waters until a creature widely known to be closely related to a powerful God Satan in the bibble (yeah I looked in wiki)

"What!?, you have a Leviathan guarding your Island?. I'll be back with reinforcements." Ares left with cerberus hastily.

"I'm sorry you have to see that ladies, I have been such a terrible host, allow me to invite the two of you inside for an afternoon tea or lunch." I asked them.

"Both actually, we are quite famished, are you sure your not going to put the illusion back to your island on?." Asked Guinevere.

"It was only a temporary solution, I'm sure everyone has noticed the strangeness so I might as well greet the guest I'll be receiving soon, now, your carriage awaits." I said as I summoned a carriage where the three of us went.

**All over the world**

"Breaking news, a huge island suddenly in the middle of the Bermuda triangle, it seems to be sorrounded by its own version of the great wall of China only far more modern and sleeker in design, our aircraft let us see that there is indeed a civilization in there, oh is this a new mystery?...what I'm breaking up?..." was the the reporters last response.

"...ding... Greetings people of the world, who am I, you might ask?, why I'm the owner of the island in the Bermuda triangle, I'm also the new big bad heretic god, or so they told me, eh?, who cares about wanton destruction? when I can rule the world through trade and commerce, it's more fun that way, and with that I will be sending all the major countries for an application of an embassy and a trade route in exchange for exotic goods, ehh? I'm joking?, well to demonstrate, there will be my Singing Diva's who will sing our anthem in all the major city in the world and those that are present will a receive a great boon to show I'm serious, toodles, This is Harry from Atlantis saying goodbye." I said as I finished my plan to integrate into the world.

Later that day, there was indeed an uproar, singing Diva's visited the major cities in the world to sing the new Atlantis country's national anthem and while this was going on, it was raining high quality diamonds albeit in small sizes. Atlantis quickly became loved by the world and they were forced to approve for an embassy and trade route. The goods were surprisingly reasonable and the exotic fruits, materials, and food were fairly popular and available. Added to that, Harry made sure to donate to the government and magic association for heretic God relief funds as well as disaster organization where given new cures to some diseases.

It made Harry one Heretic God off the Campione's radar except Voban and the world has never been livelier.

Oh yeah whatever did happen to Guinevere and Lancelot meeting, well turns out that they were asking for support or neutrality for their quest of the revival of the King of the end, and I answered in neutrality because I have an affiliation to three campione thus, joining this would be a breach of their trust. Guinevere and Lancelot were surprisingly understanding, just as they continued to serve their lord, I continued to support my friends.

**Time Skip 5 years.**

Godou finally manned up and married his harem of girls. Enna Seishun and surprisingly Athena who became a divine ancestor came to be with Godou as his harem was a surprise.

I was invited at the wedding and I made my very best food and made it grand. A couple of teasing from Ichigo, Doni and me always made Godou blush with embarrassment.

Over the years, I have met different heretic God's, mostly amused that I now control 50% of the world, through business, like I said I would, but people still have very high opinion of me so they felt safe.

**Time Skip 500 years**.

Has it been that long already?, It has really been depressing, Guinevere and Lancelot finally succeeded in waking of the King of the end. All the campione teamed up but due to my vow of neutrality, I was forced to watch in the sidelines.

Voban fell first because of his cockiness, Black Prince Alec fell because of his complacency in his Authorities. Only the veteran's were able to stand up to him. John pluto Smith fell next and it wasn't until Ichigo fell that the King of the end had enough, Ichigo's blade finally reached the heart of the King of the end. The King of the end called, Guineve and Lancelot who then returned to their legend peacefully.

I was watching the event and cheering my friends, but one of them fell, I'm pretty sure my revival won't work with a campione body which I am saddened. Hey, hey hey, why are there golden particles flowing into me?, the bastard!, that king of the end bastard left me his Excalibur?. What the hell message does that bastard want to portray?, make me go on a killing spree?, heck no, it's just so confusing. I decided to keep it to myself and console Godou, Doni and the rest. Surprisingly Luo Hao was taking it well and his animosity for me before was gone. Doni being him was easily cheered with food, Godou was cheered by his harem. Madam Aisha was all still very mysterious

Over the years, Godou's Harem fell through old age and we continue for our existence. Godou now became more reckless and continued to fight heretic God relentlessly, but always won with a hairs breath away from death.

Newly born campione of this generations were such a pain. They are Voban and Prince Alec wannabees and waged little wars. I decided shut down the country that supported them to make them shut up, but the bastards massacred the innocent people. I was so mad that I massacred that 10 young campione bastards who wanted to be a tyrant. I hang their bodies and showed it to the world that those who don't follow the status quo of peace shall be dealth with. The people were surprisingly accepting. Even with my 100% control of the market, everyone was living in prosperity. Luo Hao even approved at my management that her country she governs was steadily improving.

Doni over the years finally met his match and I mourned him so. This even pushed Godou to the edge until Vergthenia reappeared and challenge Godou where they both fell a mutual death. I think I saw a summoning ritual that devils use in the High school dxd universe used in those kind of summoning, I guess he was on his way to his great new adventure.

I guess it's just me, Luhao and Madam Aishia who where my original group from before.

I decided it was time to me to withraw from the stage. So I made four multipurpose organizations trained in the supernatural to rescue the people in need. I selected only those with the passion and the will for it and I trained them to be the very best and divided my control of the world's resources into them. Of course they sponsored each by a campione. Lou Hao and Madam Aisha sponsored one that was near their region and I interviewed the last two spots for worthy campione. With that I withdrawn from the world. I put my city into stasis and turned it into a card, my guardians shrunken into jewels and left for my new adventure.

I arrived in a version of campione world where God's rule each country with an Iron fist and campione were quickly became combat sport. I was disgusted and I was about to leave when I head there was a very strong campione in Japan who was able to thwart the Gods, but technology here was scarce and a treated rarity so it was still in the medieval era.

" I don't believe it, is that you? Harem King?, Kusanagi Godou?." I said to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, I haven't been called that in a millennia where I belonged to that world once. Who are you any..." His jaw dropped when he saw a familiar face.

"Geh! , Doni's meddlesome brother?, my God?, how did you end up in this Godforsaken place?." He asked curiously.

"Yeah about that, I decided that the world didn't needed my guidance for much longer so I trained four organizations from the ground up to cover the whole world with each campione worthy. Luo Hao and Madam Aisa took an organization to sponsor and I interviewed the last two spots with the newbie campione. waited a few years without intervention and they were all self reliant and I left to see other sights, what about you?, my, God you look terrible." I said to him.

"Yeah, a good soap and essentials haven't been really invented yet, so anyways, I thought I was finally able to die from my fight againts Vergthenia but turns out, I was summoned in another world where there were three factions. The Bible God, the Devils, and the Hero faction. I was saved by the devil faction and an all out war broke out. After many years of war, there was a peace treaty. I was a hero there and was granted a request. I guess I wanted to see other worlds and so this genius mad scientist implanted me a powerful dimension warping sacred gear, it's not perfected though so there is a 5 years recharging time so to speak. I ended up here in this messed up Campione world where each country is governed by a God and they do with them as they please. New Campione are slaughtered early before they bloom. I took reigns in this country and deafeated the God here and they say that it was perfectly natural if a Campione governs their own country as long as they don't disturb another's rule. It is mandatory to have a written challenge to the God Committee here to legalize the challenge and a fight to the death will commence at a designated place assigned by the committee. They are actually fair. We are allowed to have allies and give our Mark to them. The God committee handed us ours symbol based on our personality and the allies are protected from the fighting as per the rules say, but they are free to help their God protector, the name of your leader, In this case I'm one, but I'm not so popular with the rest of the world and no-one bothers me so I have been able to concentrate on developing my country. Sadly all my authority are combat related dammit! and I'm stuck in the middle ages." Godou lamented.

"Hehehe, your in luck my friend, I'm here and I'm good at the job I'll let you do all the fighting and before the month is up, youll have television, anime, a bath tub with soap and shampoo. Just don't tell them about my seals to keep my power levels hidden or you might turn into target number one." I said to him.

"Finally a miracle worker is here, Hurray my savior. I'll call the committee and tell them of my ally support god." Godou said as he took out a seal and throwed it on the floor.

"You summoned sire?." Said the teen messenger.

"Ahh, yes, I found out a minority God willing to be my ally here, he's pretty obscure and not very well known and tried his luck with me." Godou said to the messenger.

The messenger scanned my power levels to see if I was a threat and warn the committee, but he barely found any energy, just enough to be a really really weak minority God.

"It has been approved. Here is the symbol seal necklace with your mark and give it to the God over there, I wish you luck, you really really really need it, if you are desperate enough to ally with that newbie God. It's been a pleasure Godou-sama." The messenger said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"That went according to plan, the necklace please." I said as he handed it to me and I wore it with pride.

"Now decisions. How many city does your country have?." I asked.

"Only 12 cities, with a ruling family that run it and I appointed them myself." Said Godou Proud.

"Good summon them here. I'll assume that it will take a week so I will begin my work here first. Lead me to a very large area preferable the size of a football field or larger near the city please." I said to Godou and he eagerly complied on what to do.

"Here we are, so, is there a show for me to watch?." Asked Godou.

"Of course, who I am to dissapoint." I summoned a familiar card I haven't seen in many years and poured my energy on it.

**"Spell Card on!, Super relief station activate."** I said as I thew the card on the ground and a large smoke filled the clearing was now a super facility that has an overgrowing workforce to cater to the people's need like food, water, neccecities, materials clothes, medicne, animals.

"Attention!, Boss commands! renovate and expand and give the super deluxe package to the nearby villages starting with the city near the Mansion." I said to the workforce.

"Hai Boss!." Were all the workers response.

"Is that?." Godou asked shocked.

"Yes, Godou Kun, it has everything and by that, literally everything we need to turn this city into the 21st century." I said to Godou.

"Ohh!, I remember those circulating through the market, oohhh?, those came here too?." Godly said impressed as he reminisce.

"Now, now, let them do their Job, I will set up one for every major city, let's check your new castle." I said to him.

"What new castle?, all I have is a mansion." Godou asked confused.

**"Spell card on!, Citedel of dreams activate!."** I said as I threw it pretty far of the clearing, and when it landed, there was a large smoke. A very very large castle that would be classified as a citidel appeared, complete with its knights with pegasus and Magician with flying carpet with a thriving city below (nope not from my island).

"Tadaa, instant castle, knights with flying horses, wizard with magic carpet and the whole shebang, I give you Castle Godou." I said to him.

Godou did the only thing he could, he squealed in delight.

We played in the castle untill the twelve leaders of the cities all arrived who noticed the change and was very very impressed.

I told them the news, I'm Godou's new God ally, yada yada yada, made a tour of all twelve city and made a super relief station each.

**Time skip 1 year.**

Godou's Reign on Japan was very very prosperous that all the Gods noticed and wanted a piece of the action. They connected the dots that it was that supposed to be minor God that was a game changer and dueled Goudou to the death and revealed his superiority because he won easily taking another country and converting it. Another Gods challenges, Godou again won and I renovated the new country and the cycle continued until there now half of the Gods left. They broke their own rules and waged war against Godou. They did get cursed and 30% of all their abilities were forever sealed and they were willing to sacrifice some of their strength to get to Godou while the other half thought I was easy pickings and ganged up on me.

Itching for the lack of action I used my Excalibur and cleansed the rebellious Gods who became scared of their wits, saying that the King of the End has returned even though they died. Really really crazy deities. Meanwhile Godou put up a good fight but was about to be defeated when a frightened survivor from my side shouted.

"The King of the End has returned, May he have mercy on our souls."

That name brought fear to the remaining gods and they returned to willingly to their legend although in doing so, they shed 80% of their power.

"Godou-kun, are you still alive?. Don't die on me man, it's not funny." I said to him.

Godou was looking at me weirdly and said "Since when did you became the King of the end again?."

"Ohh, that, thats weird thing, did you see the original king of the end did?." I asked him.

"On yeah, the weird sparkly thing?." Godou said.

"Yeah, that, since, I had promised to be neutral party at both sides when Guinevere and Lancelot made me a choice to join their cause or be neutral. I was watching that battle close you know, I just had to be there." I said to Godou.

"You where there?, I thought you had a neutrality thing going on?, Oh yeah, so that's when we didn't saw you." Godou thought that it made more sense now.

"Yeah, I was miles floating above the battlefield, my powerful eyes still let me sew the whole thing and when Guinivere was reunited with The king of the end and returned to their legend, I wasn't really expecting some of those golden particles would flow into me, giving me his prized authority 'Excalibur', I really didn't know what it meant, probably entrusting the future to me, I did kill those ten tyrant campione you know, so I assumed it was that." I explained.

"That made sense, Killing a campione by a campione will gain some bad points to the people, so they didn't make a fuzz when you did it, as it was natural." Godou said.

"Yeah now we got a world to recover." I said to Godou so we worked a bit early and after six months the world is in order.

"Godou, I think this is goodbye for now, here take this." I said as I gave him a special ring.

"What does this do?." Godou asked confused.

"Say **book!**, to summon it, and **book!** again to unsummon it." I said to him.

"**Book!**, hey?, are these those cards that you used?." Godou asked excited, oh he new how useful it was.

"Yeah, and I keyed that in to you, so no-one would use it other than you, and instructions on it are pretty much there, it would also regenerate the cards at the cost of your energy, goodness it will help you tremendously, you were pretty much in the boonies when I found you, see you soon, I'm being summoned elsewhere so I cant make a proper going away feast, good luck my friend and brother." I said to him as I slowly turn to gold particles.

"See you somewhere too, brother." Godou said smiling, the gift should help him immensely as he was pretty lost without Harry, he would be going in another journey soon too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**AN: **Chapter 20 came out early. I was upset earlier, I was doing my proof read and was giving my finishing touches when said page acted up and transferred to a new page, unfortunately, I didn't save, so my whole progress was ruined and I had to redo it again. I feel the first one was better, but I did what I could to salvage the situation. Happy reading.

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter Zoldyck Estate.**

"Hmm, the Zoldyck estate?." I asked no-one.

"Why nii-san, I didn't know you became a girl." Said an older Killua.

"Hmm, I'm still a boy, but more femenine thanks to an artifact I picked up suddenly and whose that whith you?, and my, you've grown." I said as I smiled.

"This is our younger brother Alluka, thanks to an arduous rehabilitation, He can safely mingle with people, unfortunately, we brought you here to help, were being invaded by ninja's from the dark continent, and due to our efforts there, we have refugee's that escaped here, but those bastards followed them here, our resources are getting low and we were just about to try anything when I remembered you, got anything nii-san?." Killua asked hopefully.

"You know it's actually pretty funny, did you know I ended up to be a chairman of the Hunter's Association in a parallel world to this one?, but I digress, I actually developed a technique in my reign as chairman that should be helpful in this." I said as I made four kagebunshin of myself and flew several key points for information and the locations to provide the right locations with Super relief stations.

"Now, lets share stories while I serve a feast?, call in everyone, that's available. I'm assuming Dad and and Uncle are battling Ninja's." I said to them.

"That's pretty accurate, but we can't spare anyone right now, our country is attacked too." Said Killua upset, that his brother can't get a feast with familiar faces.

"Well let me do something about it." I said as my whole body was filled with power.

"I claim this island nation under my domain, my protection extended to all living things, my blessing be bountiful, may the land be fertile and my enemies be exterminated. May this land prosper under my rule." I said as my whole aura permeated the nation of Padokia, making it fertile and all the crops grew super speed and doubled its sizes. The color the land became luscious and a barrier enveloped across the whole island Nation and enemy ninja inside my territory suddenly met a mysterious end.

"Neat trick nii-san, what does it do?." Killua asked curiously.

"Oh, I just gave the island my blessing and claimed it as my own, crops should be producing ten times faster and I have a erected a barrier here to protect the whole island from enemies and the people at this land will have five times the energy, It's safe to call everyone who is patrolling the island now." I said to Killua smiling.

"What?, but Nii-san, only a God can do what you did, no matter what impressive nen ability you have, you can't achieve this easily." Killua stated and Alluka agreed, even his wishes has pre-requisites depending on how large the wish, it's equivalent will show to the next person he will pester.

"Ohh, about, that, your nii-san became a God." I said to them smiling.

**"What!?."** Killua and Alluka was shocked and flabbergasted.

"Mahh, I'll leave you two alone, I'm cooking a feast, I'll head to the kitchen." I said to them leaving them stunned.

**Meanwhile In the middle of the ocean between.**

"They seem to be be able to revive, no matter what we do, and those ninja's and their sealing are having trouble using them properly." Said Zeno riding a dragon covering fire.

"We can't really do much but stall them damn." said Silva.

"Why am I here again?." Said Milluki.

"Because your bombs are usefull, while I cover for defenses." Said Kalluto.

"Sigh, I wonder where Harry is, good thing is not hear to see this." Said Kikyo firing lassers.

"Wow, it's pretty intense, whose side is winning.?"

"The undead ninja sadly." Said Silva.

"So pretty lady, who are you and is it comfortable flying there." Asked Zeno amused no-one noticed the newcomer.

"**What!**, pretty lady?." Everyone said surprised and looking at me.

"Yo!, you probably not recognize me anymore, it's actually Harry." I said to them.

**"What!."** was there all unanimous reaction.

"My god, someone finally beat you on the looks department Kalluto." Said Milluki.

"Oh dear, dinner may be getting cold, I better do something, Ahh, I have just the thing." I said as I dropped a blue jewel in the ocean. Yeah you guessed right, that was one of Harry's guardian that he stored in a jewel, the leviathan.

"Levi-chan, the guys in white and strange looking black things are the enemy okay, and dont let anyone pass, happy hunting Levi-chan." I said to my summon who heard me even in water.

"Well, it soon will be taken care of, come home quickly, dinners getting cold." I said as I teleported back to the Zoldyck Manor.

Soon a giant serpentine beast arised from the ocean and blasted the entire enemy forces with a tidal wave filled with holy energy. Seeing its job done it shrunk into a jewel form and teleported back to Harry.

_"That was Levi-chan?." _everyone thought, and flew home.

**Time Skip 3 hours Zoldyck Mansion.**

"Ohh, what a delicious smell." Said Silva as they entered the dining room.

"I'm glad you guy's made it, I guess Illumi is on a private mission somewhere, well let's eat" I said to them.

**Time Skip 10 hours.**

"Best feast ever, now I have just received from Chairman Netero, Everyone in the Zoldyck household is required to come. Problem is the transportation, my dragon can only carry a few passengers." Said Zeno.

"Oh, it's a formal gathering?, were so going in style." I said as I summoned 10 large carriages, with flying horses to choose from.

"Well take your pick, there's plenty of room." I said to them smiling.

We decided to be adventurous and each took one.

**Hunters Association**

"Now, Now, everyone, the Zoldyck will be here later, on a side note someone mysterious made a sort of Super relief station around the most area heavily filled with refugee and major cites what are in dire need of a supplies. Whoever that person who did this, you have my thanks." Said chairman.

"Chairman we have something strange flying from the sky." said the hunter.

"Is it a dragon?." Asked chairman Netero.

"Actually it's flying pegasus with expensive carriage, straight from a fairy tail." Said the Hunter.

"Well let's, meet our guest shall we." Said the Chairman.

They were shocked to find out that it was the Zoldyck's.

_"Silva came out first, Zeno second, Kikyo third, Kalluto in the fourth, Killua with Alluka for sixth and seventh. Who is that pretty lady who came last?." _Where the thoughts of the chairman.

"Good afternoon, I'm glad, you guys could make it. Follow me inside." Said the chairman as they made it it inside.

Biscuit Krueger was jealous of that girl that came with the zoldyck, so she was so surprises when the girl sat beside her instead.

"Its been awhile Shisho, I see your still as pretty while I, stuck in this form, it's so embarrassing." I said to her.

Biscuit was confused, the strange girl was calling her master and something about ashamed in her form.

"Excuse me miss, but which student of mine are you?, I always remember my students, but I hardly recognize you as one of the familiar students I had." Said Biacuit.

"Understandable, you see I have fallen into a curse(godhood) that has forced me to take this form, care to take a guess to who am I?, just one guess and if it's wrong, I'll hive a hint." I said to her.

"Hmm, Wing?." She asked Seriously.

"Heres a hint, Aurara galaxy gem." I said with a smile.

"It can't be, Harry?, my God, hmmm, hmmmm, at least you still the same gender, but your beatification is magnified 200 times." She said happily meeting her student.

"Hehehehe, oh right, I hope your still collecting your usual thing, here, something along my travels." I said as I took out a small box with an expanding charm that they have countless gems inside in drawers with labels.

"What kind of box is this?, say '**Spell Out'** to get out and '**Spell In'...**" she didn't continue as she puffed in a smoke.

"No need to panic people, shell be back later." I said to them.

**Time skip 3 hours later.**

"Poof." A white smoke appeared and Buiscuit came back.

**"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!."** Biscuit shouted a shrieking sound in the middle in the room.

In the shinobi section.

"Wow Bee, I guess that person got you beat." Said Naruto.

"What?, no-one beats my **weee** yo!." Killer bee said and joined Biscuit, but lost in the first 10 minutes.

"I know when beat I'm yo, but next time she's going down fool." Said Killer bee.

Biscuits was still shouting while holding an artistic metal box.

"Excuse me Ms. Biscuit Krueger, can you please quite down." Said Netero.

"Oh I'm sorry chairman, everyone, I seem yo have lost myself." said Biscuit as she returned to her seat.

"Thank you." she said to me as she hugged the box uncontrollably.

"And there we have it folks, the main invasion force will reach into a month but we have an issue, we are lacking an important issues, were lacking weapons, we have already employed our conjurer nen user, to those who have something to contribute please don't be shy and take the stage." Chairman said in hope.

for the first 30 seconds nothing, then there was a black-out then a light pointed to the center stage like one, two, three and then it all went to normal, but there was now a strange machine on stage.

"Sorry for the scare folks, allow me to introduce the machine behind me This is the Super Pocket Weapon Maker 9000. This instruction is very easy, say **Spell on!** to activate and **Spell** **off!** to deactivate and turn it into a default form, this machines just scans your and and the machine will do the rest, how about a test drive?, how about a demonstration Mr. Chairman?."

"Hoho, just place my palm like this?, oh a card came out, oh gloves, my favorite weapon, let's see, **S****pell on!.**" Said the chairman as it automatically equipped the gloves both his hands.

"Hmm, very high quality, **Spell off!.**" The gloves turned into a card.

"Very Impressive, young lady, can you show us your hunter card to see who we may thank you with?, I highly doubt your not a hunter, there is just a hunter quality to it." Said Chairman Netero whose observation is sharp as ever and I gave her my card.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give your round of applause to... 3 star hunter, Harry Zoldyck...ehhh?." Chairman Netero said who paused confused and looked at me closely, he then noticed the very small resemblance of the old Harry.

"I'm sorry about that, let us welcome back our very own and thank Harry Zoldyck, 3 star hunter, also known as the Legendary auctioneer, first explorer who successfully made a foot hold to the dark continent, also known as the elemental Nation, bringer of the rare exotic devil fruits, the founder of pocket gourmet and our very first own dimension hunter." Said Chairman Happily.

A wave of cheers quickly roared the the stadium.

"Hey, do you have some treasure to share with us?." Most of the people where shouting.

"Order, order, now our dimension hunter has something to say." Said the Chairman.

"The Diva's will only sing for ten minutes, those who hear their voices shall bear a boon, but remember, only ten minutes." I said as I used my more potent singing Diva's card.

And then there appeared three girls in the arena, and they sang a song so beautiful. The audience were captivated by the voice, then they noticed that it was raining small diamonds.

"Oh my god it's raining diamonds, their worth at least 10 million jenny each, I'm a world renowned treasure Hunter." Said the expert treasure hunter.

Then the pandemonium started, even the shinobi side are ecstatic and joined in the hunt untill the ten minutes has passed.

"I hope you enjoyed my little presentation, kindly form a line to those who want a custom weapon, have a nice day." I said as I vanished in a flash of white.

It didn't really do for them to get hungry, good thing I clicked up burgers in advance, along with some exotic fruits.

Everyone noticed the caterers wearing in while delivered food in key places.

The chairman didn't prepare for them as they were too understaffed and no food ration to distribute freely.

The caterer distributed the food evenly, for each person, they give 2 burger's and a fruit. Even the shinobi were impressed.

**Time Skip 1 week**

The Hunter 's meeting concluded successfully and the problems on low weapons were pretty much solved.

The aforementioned war finally came, but the undead were dealth with easily with the new weapons provided. Yeah nothing like diety blessed weapons to do away with undead.

"Sir we are receiving severe casualties from the Shinobi Nation Alliance with their new weapons, and we are severe loosing our ground." Said Zetsu.

"**Damn it all!**, I will not let my moon eye plan fail." Said Madara as he teleported in the middle of the battlefield.

"Fools!, you may have found a way to have bested my army, but that will not stop me!, behold a power that even rivals that of a God!, **Shingai Tensaei!**." Madara used the jutsu as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Mwahahahahaha!, Die fools." Madara said as meteors fell down from the skies began to rain down from the skies towards the shinobi forces.

But it did not come, more like, the meteor were banished.

"What!?, what happened?, what did you guys do to my technique?." Madara asked the shinobi forces.

"Hahahaha, looks like the Gods, doesn't want your plan to suceed, Madara-teme." Naruto said as he launched an all out attack with Killer Bee.

Madara was so shocked on what happened, that he lost the concentration and the will needed to win the battle and lost.

**"We won!, the war is over."** Everyone shouted.

"Well I guess that's that, It's time for me to leave once again, I just hope that my Diamond and Jewel green house in the innermost dungeon in the Zoldyck estate doesn't surprise my family." I said as I left this dimension.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An: **Harry-Stu Gamer proudly presents, the most anticipated cross-over series "**Tower of God" **manwha/manga, I thank you for your continued support, and give you an early view on this fantastic world. This chapter contains 4k words, enjoy.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I seem to to have arrive in a closed dungeon, the only exit seems to be a dungeon door further in. I have gotten curious at the doors design so I rubbed it, so I can read the inscriptions, but the door suddenly opened and furthered reveal to be more pictures, a screw it, I just wanted to read the sign earlier.

"Greetings child." said the voice.

"What a strange creature you are, mister, highly sophisticated, well-mannered, I had to guess a bit shrewd with the air of attitude, probably due to long experience, a tester of sorts, perhaps, judging by the weapon, or is it there to banish me for I have trespassed in uncharted territory." I asked the intelligent being that looks like an evolved bunny with a cross of a fox.

"What an insightfull child, you will climb far here, as you have guessed, I am a tester of sorts young regular? or is it irregular?. It does say both, quite an interesting person."

"My name is Haedon, guardian of the lowest level of this tower." Haedon introduced himself.

"I'm curious, mister, there was an inscription on the door, but it was a bit faded over the years and I was curious if you would enlighten me it's meaning." I asked him.

"That my child is the epitaph of the tower. What is it you desire?, power?, wealth, glory?, or is it something else?, tell me child?, what is your desire?." Haedon asked.

"Adventure." I answered firmly.

"Very well, that can be certainly found here if you climb at the top, my test has been decided, just pop this giant ball, take all your time in the world." Headon said as he walked away.

_"Hmm no deadly giant fish, must be the half regular judgement."_ I thought.

I decided to take a safe distance.

"What are you doing child?." Asked Haedon.

"I'm using my insight, we truly do not know, if that ball is booby trapped, so I'm going to try to break it at a distance, but that in turn looses my strength of my throw with the necessarily strong and pop it. Let us proceed." I said as I coated my hair with nen and thew it.

**"BOOOOM!."** a large explosion occured.

"Quite fortunate for me that I took precautions." I said pleased.

"Indeed, you will go far young regular, you past my test, the next floor is Evankhell's test floor, good luck." Haedon said as he transported me to the next floor.

**Evankhell's Floor**

"I seem to be in an open field, the instructor just announced that the test has started, supposed to thin down the 400 members to 200, fun." I said as I just walked to the nearest people.

"Halt, we are the twin red head devils, were sorry, but we have to take you out." They said in unision as they pointed a stick.

"Hardiharhar, what are you? Fred and George Weasely of Hogwarts?, yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, how do you know about us?, how come you know about us?." They said in alarm.

"Seriously?, I was pulling straws there, the only way your here, is that you went ahead with Dumbledore's for the greater good scheme, Joke shop experiment gone wrong, or you guys gone bonkers and dared to use the veil." I said sarcastically.

"The third one, although we did one and two." They said in unison.

"Gahh, I was joking, who knew it was all a hit, well to tell you the truth, I'm an ordinary teen boy whose soul was shoved into the body of an alternative Harry potter's body . Using my high libido imagination, I unlocked a weird skill that makes dungeon crawler games into life by unlocking my magic early, I received a super mysterious item from the monster drop and using it resulting me to be flung to another dimension, thus my array of weird knowledge and skills, oh yeah, I did get blood adopted into a family of assassins, who knew they had good figures?, I could probably win 'Miss World' of the muggle beauty pageant hands down." I said to them

"Ho, you're as cooky as us mate, whaddaya say?, wanna team up?." They both said.

"Sure, oh I did come into a comic depicting this tower, but only for a few floors since it was new and you guys need three people to pass this floor lucky us eh?." I said to them.

"Yay, we have our meal ticket, O lead us fearless leader."

"I solemnly swear, that I'm up to no good." I said as I smiled.

"We got ourselves a marauder mate, Huzzah!."

"Yes, we wait...and there's our cue, we have to hold each other?, that just seems wrong, let's just put our hands over" I said to them.

"Yeah, we don't swing that way mate, hands altogether now." Feed said as we put our hands over.

**"Flash!."**

"Looks like were here, keep your eyes open for potential ally." I said to them

"What about that fellow over there with the one eye?." George said.

"Rejected, too weak, why hello, I would not have expected to see familiar faces, follow me, we have our member's" I said to a familiar looking teens.

"Well, well, did you guys finished greede island?, or already participated in the chimera ants?, or still stuck at heaven's arena trying to give a clown his plate number?." I said smiling.

"Hoh, and why should we tell you that?, Killua said as he covered Gon's mouth.

"Cause I'll give you a pocky for it." I said as I got a pocky out of nowhere.

"Deal." Killua said quickly as he took the pocky.

"You really know me well, and I guess well tell." Gon was about to tell.

"Hold it, In the Hunter world there is always equivalent exchange, how about we just show each other our hunter license cards." I offered them.

"Ehh?, your a hunter too?, that's great, on three, one, two, three." Gon said As we showed our hunters card, Killua joined.

"Wow, a triple star, wait the minute, Harry Zoldyck?, I don't have a brother, come to think of it, we look similar, although your feminine looking." Said Killua.

"Actually, I met an alternative you, got together through pocky, and we did a blood adoption ritual with each other as a brotherhood initiation through a funny goblet you received from a bonus job, we didn't think it was real at the time, Fred, George let me introduce you to our future associates, Kindly explain what a blood adoption ritual please." I said to them.

"In simple terms, you guys, take on the traits of each other making you blood related." Said Feed and George alternatively.

"Ahh, I guess it's our turn, we finished up greede Island, participated the chimera ants, and got a job at exploring the Dark Continent, our ship got sucked in a whirlpool and we ended up here." Said Gone.

"Fufufufufufuu." I laughed

"Hey why are you laughing.?" Asked Killua and Gon.

"Ahh sorry, let me in you as an inside joke, my occupation is a dimension Hunter, although very random, I actually ended up as chairman for a year as a replacement for Netero during the chimera ant incident and I can guessed that you just made some mayhem during that election." I said to them an inside Joke.

"You, know, now that I think about it, that is funny." Said Gon who laughed and Killua who got it joined.

"Well wanna team up?, supposedly you can get anything at the top, and learn an ability only available in this tower Shinsoo. You've seen them have you?, with gyo?." I asked them.

"So that's what they're called sure, If I can't trust my own family, who can I trust." Said Killua with a handshake and we shaked hands gauging each other.

"You've trained under Master Biscuit well my fellow disciple." I said as I put up a gyo number.

"3." they both said at the same time.

"Excellent, hehehe then you'll love this." I said as I handed Gon an Killua a ring that contains plenty of spells that will bring back from the past

"Is that?." Killua look at Gon and each other and took the rings.

**"Book!."** They said as familiar book appeared before them.

"This is useful, however you did this, my hat's of to you." Said Killua as he learned there were plenty of Nen masters needed to activate the cards.

"Hey, don't we get some too?." Said Fred and George.

"Sorry guys, but those things I gave them is the imitation to the spells the wizarding world can do, except the healing spell theirs is a bit better, no taste needed." I explained.

"Ahhh, I see, but you better give something next time." they said.

"Hmmm, hey how about a familiar?, willing to give it a go?." I asked.

"What kind.?" Fred and Heir he asked.

"A mini dragon and a rainbow phoenix." I asked them.

"I'll take the Dragon." Said Fred.

"I'll take the Rainbow Phoenix." Said George.

I handed them eggs in an incubator.

"Just drop a blood on the eggs and it will be bonded with you." I said

They just did and was happy by the results

"Looks like the administrator is here to give us the test." I said to them

"My name is Lero-Lo, I am this floors administrator and a ranker. Before we proceed, we will have a little test, please walk past this line." The blonde administrator said as he purposely ejected the participants and he placed a big shinsoo barrier.

"Wealth, power, beauty, eternal youth can be made with shinsoo, there is even a rumor that Lord Uruk made life with shinsoo, shinsoo is everywhere and like most energy, but it lacks capacity, only waiting to be weilded, it is your job as participants of this tower to master shinsoo." Said Lero-lo to the participants.

"Gon, Killua, Ken!, George, Fred, Coat yourselves and your familiar with magic then proceed." I commanded them and we passed the the barrier splendidly.

"You guy's work fast, are you trained in shinsoo?." Asked Lero-Lo.

"We are trained in the use of internal energy within ourselves to have the protection from for shinoo barrier, I do look forward when they teach us harness shinsoo, but that is only available at higher floors, so in the mean time we will stick with what we know best as it has served us well.

"By the way Mr. administrator, aren't there to few this time? I would assume you get more passing applications ratio." I said to him.

"Just low quality this year, give it some time, desperate people can step up to the challenge." Lero-Lo said as he checked the other participants.

"Hey Kilua, what did happen to your third member?" I asked curiously.

"Left because he was scared of us." Killua said honestly.

"Yea, hastily made team does that, these two?, we actually got along because I was being sarcastic." I said honestly.

"Its true, we were about to incapacitate him and then he babbled some nonsense that was actually spot on what happened to us, he's so scary, he even pulls stuff out of his ass." Said Fred and George.

"Yeah I do, where do you think I pulled those items earlier, it came from there, jokes aside I need to talk to the administrator." I explained.

"Mr. Lero-lo!, over here please." I said as I waved at him.

"What is it?." Lero-lo said as he came over.

"Well I need a favor, you see we decided to team up, unfortunately one of their members bailed out, you know shaky alliance and all that, is it possible to let us all in one team?." I asked nicely.

"Its not actually that uncommon to make new alliance early and we just merge random contestants to even them out, very well, I will allow this change, listen be careful around the goofy kid with the strange get-up, the talking duck and the funny talking dog, that's my warning to you, they are all irregulars." Lero-lo said to us.

I took a closer look at what Lero-lo was talking about, I did a double take, It was Sora, Donald, and Goofy from the Kingdom hearts series, judging from their clothes, it would be from the second or third sereies from the game which means they are veterans.

Let's see who else is out there, what!?, an alternate Komatsu and Toriko even made it here?, hmm yup, they already mastered both food honor, lovely competition.

"Recognize some some familiar faces?." Asked Killua seriously.

"We have two strong teams to watch out for, the goofy kid with the talking duck, and the funny talking dog, watch out they have strong combat capabilities and know real magic, they are also world travelers and I'm pretty sure they have seen serious fights." I said to my team which got them all listening in.

"Anyone else we should watch out for?." Asked Gon this time still exited.

"The blue haired muscle man with the scared looking short man as his partner." I said to them.

"You can't be joking?." They all said in disbelief.

"Afraid not, the small man is a chef, seems like he mastered the technique that drastically reduces your concentration, power, excessive movements in his movements, along with the Big guy. Don't underestimate them, I know the same technique myself, and it lead to one devastatingly powerful attack, who knows what he may have been created with his. His partner is a well known rare ingredient hunter called Bishuko-ya, they have in them implanted gourmet cells which enables them superhuman strength and abilities, their strength is further evolved through the process of eating in the delicious food they eat." I said confidently.

"Ano, you seem to be knowledgeable about us mister, do you know how for us to get home?." Said Komatsu.

**_"OMG!."_** where everyone's thought as they didn't really felt his prescence.

"Yo!, Komatsu what are you doing over there." Said Toriko who now came over to us.

"This person is surprisingly knowledgeable Toriko-san, and I thought he would know of a way to our home.

"Actually, I'm a dimension traveler, and I can only control where I go to previous worlds I have visited and the rest is random, I'm sorry, I don't have a method to return you home because the gourmet world I have visited is different from yours, but fret not, the answer your looking for is indeed at the top of this tower." I explained to Komatsu and Toriko.

"So, you don't know either, well thanks anyways, if you need help, call us." said Toriko.

"Jeez doesn't he have a sense of danger?, we could be pitted against each other you know?." I asked Komatsu to talk some sense.

"He actually is a pretty good judge of character, he's just a bit grumpy that there's no food here yet." Said Komatsu.

"Jeez what a strange guy, well seeing as I know what he's like, he's probably really really hungry, and the food here doesn't really become available in higher levels, and knowing how he eats, you will go bankrupt in debt. Gahh!, I can't leave you guys alone here." I said to Komatsu as I took out a large box with a containers of assorted pocket food/creature.

"Is this?, hmm, what are these pellets?, but I do know the names that is labeled on these , they are known as large creatures in the gourmet world that produces high quality ingredients." Said Komatsu.

"These are a secret project from the gourmet world IGO government where I visited, each one of those pellets contain an adult version of the ingredients. To release them just add a drop of water and it will be released. Also here take this device that has a red button at the center, tell Toriko to put this on the ground and press it, it's actually an instant buffet table, knowing Toriko, he's barely holding it in, just don't tell him it was from me or he'll take my whole supplies. Good luck chef Komatsu." I said to him and I went back to my group.

**Komatsu POV:**

I didn't know what to think, the person he and Toriko met in here so far were bloodthirsty barbarians and they were forced to sully their hands untill they reached Evankhell's test floor.

I was just minding my own business when I heard that pretty lady warning about the contestants to watch out for, she seems to have a wide variety information, she even pointed me and Toriko as a threat, then she said her reasoning, they were pretty accurate actually that me and Toriko having learned** 'Food Honor'** from Shokurin temple, but then she mentioned having learned it herself which means she was a chef herself and chef's have honor. So with my hopes up I decided to approach their group. They were pretty startled, but we were able to strike a civil conversation, and found out that she was a dimensional traveler. I asked in the hopes that she may know of our way home, but she was saddened that her form of Dimensional ability is limited to world a she have visited before. I was saddened, but she told me that the method me and Toriko were looking for is indeed at the top of this tower. She even gave me a food supply with the thought of Toriko's predicament. I was right, Chef's do have honor. She then gave me a device which was supposed to be an instant buffet for Toriko. I was very thankful for that encounter. She may never truly know how she gave me hope on my views on humanity.

I went back to see Toriko.

"Yo! Komatsu, I know I said it plenty of times, but I'm really hungry." Said Toriko.

"I have just the thing, the kind lady from before seems to know you, well from a different version of you, follow me." I said as I went into a clearing and pushed the button on the ground.

_"Wasn't I not supposed to say where I got this from her?, oops I forgot, I'll just apologize later."_ I thought as there was a large smoke and it revealed a lavish instant buffet table.

"Whoa, the lady knows her stuff, Komatsu, let's ding in, **Itadakimasu!.**" Toriko said as he bulldozed the food, but on a miracle note, the empty dishes seems yo be refilled ten times before it went out of juice.

"Well now, that food was a deliciously mean dish, I think I leveled my gourmet cells five times, which is unheard of, Komatsu, were sticking to those group, we never repay kindness with betrayal, plus I'm pretty sure those guy's are interesting." Said Toriko and I absolutely agree.

Toriko called the The test administrator over.

"What can I do for you gentleman?." Asked Lero-lo.

"Ahh yes, as you can tell we are missing a member and we were wondering if we can join an existing team with those five over there." Toriko pointed out to Harry's group.

"Ahh, since you are an uneven team, I'll allow it, but that's the max for your group, the director will surely have my hide, It was supposed to be a three group thing, but it was so uneven that I allowed the uneven large groups to form ." Said Lero-ro as he left to check on the others.

"Come Komatsu, to our new teammates." Said Toriko.

**Harry's POV:**

I was waiting for this test to end when a familiar voice greeted us me.

"Yo!, hehehe, thanks for the food." Said Toriko.

"Jeez why are you here again?." Asked Killua who almost died of a heart attack from the sudden outburst.

"Ahh yes, we asked the test administrator if we could join another team because of our uneven number, we were allowed to join a group and you guys seems perfect, let's all do our best." Toriko said to me.

"Umm, why are you talking to me?, I was supposed to be the leader with the red heads, aren't you supposed to ask the white haired teen?." I said that, why indeed has everyone been looking at me for guidance.

"Geh, your not dragging me in this train out of nowhere, you may have not noticed it, but I'm not a leader material, plus you have been leading us already and insured the success of our chances, by giving us trinkets. And finally, you outrank us, so no getting away from this one." Said Killua.

"Great, nice to work with you leader." Said Toriko smiling.

"Gehh, great, as leader, I name Killua second in command, in case we are seperated he will take charge.

"Hai." was the unanimous response.

"That's it everyone, the test is over, you will be all assigned an android Bee for each group, follow its instructions and good luck." Said Lero-lo.

We were lead to a buiding and waited our turn, the test takes ten minutes, but those group that seems to take too long after five minutes took an untimely demise in the form of screams, so said the balloon creature spreading hints and boosting his ego and intellect. It was finally our turn, we we're led in a dark building whose lights seems to highlight all the different doors. And at the center of the room was a blond person.

"Welcome Regulars, I am Yu Han-Sung, I am the administrator of this test, this is actually Evankhell's-nim floor, but I am the Director of all the tests here, the steps of this tests are quite simple, you see the doors behind me?, you have ten minutes, out of all the doors here, find the true door, there will be no more clues." Said the blond Administrator.

My group suddenly looked at me for guidance.

"Jeez, peer pressure much?, actually the solution is actually pretty simple." I explained.

"Oh?, do tell?." the director said amused.

"Fred, George, point-me-spell please." I said to them and their eyes widened.

"Point me, to the most closest door to pass this test." Said Fred and George whose wands pointed at the nearest door.

"There we have it, Gon, Killua, open the door please." I said to them and complied.

"You pass, that is the most unusual method I have ever witnessed thus far, any explanation?." The administrator asked curiously.

Fred was about to answer, but I shushed him.

"Sorry about him, he was probably going to say magic, but that's really vauge, an example would be a dowsing rod used to find water, but this time, we used a stick and channelled a small inner energy with the intent to where the wielder wanted to go replicating the effects of the dowsing rod effect." I explained to him in a believable phenomenon.

"Ahh, that explains it, I have seen shinsoo being used that way as well, ahh that explains how sempai always did find me whenever I hid, this can be used with the same principles. I thank you for the interesting explanation." Yu Han-sung said as he bowed to me and I bowed in exchange.

The next test awaits.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Hmm, there are surprisingly plenty of contestants around.

"I see you guys must be tired, well secure a room when possible." I said to my group and they agreed, it has been a long day.

Lero-lo came back with an announcement.

"Congratulations on passing regulars, we would like to announce that there will be a bonus game coming up soon, winning teams get to go towards the next floor with full marks. This is optional mind you. It is called the Crown game, I will explain it at the arena stage where it will be taking place, to those interested, please follow the door to the left where a guide will escort you to the crown game arena." Said Lero-lo.

Almost all the participants left, but my group stayed.

"You guys aren't participating?." Asked Lero-lo surprised.

"No, we would like to skip the crown game event, we would like to secure a large room for a group like us, we seem to have expended more energy than we realize and we hoped to secure a private room to ourselves while most of the participants are participating." I asked him.

"Hahahaha, smart, take this key to a private large room to E303 where there are 8 private rooms, 2 restrooms with a jacuzzi each, 1 hotspring room, the place is also equipped with a working kithchen and a large living room that doubles as a lounge." Lero-lo explained.

"Were quite lucky then, with rowdy boys like these, a regular room won't do and we won't be able to strategize, I thank you Mr. Lero-lo we will be sure to repay you somehow." I said and bowed to him.

"Aww shucks, anything for a pretty goddess such as yourself." Said Lero-lo.

"Aww, I do hate to disappoint you, but I'm male, I'm sorry for the wrong misconceptions I have given you." I said as I took our key.

_"Lero-lo was in shock, there was another beauty out of his reach, at least he's not like the director which looks like a honey trap with a bitter taste."_ Lero-lo thought.

We went to our room and we were impressed

"Well guys, I'll keep the master key and I have set up the password to our room with 2014, I'm taking room five, I'm heading to bed, see you guys tomorrow." I said as I left to my claimed room and left the rest of the group to their own devices.

I saw my room and it was plain, I transfigured it to my familiar room settings to my citadel of dreams King's chamber and I abused the expansion charms making me my own extra bathroom with a lavish Jacuzzi and I made a freezer filled with soda and snacks. I finally was satisfied and went to sleep, I don't really get tired since I'm a God, but I do need to rest my mind to keep me refreshed and shocked.

I woke up early and I took a long bath in my room, wore an elegant clothes and made myself presentable. I went to the Kitchen and cooked up a feast that would put Toriko's stomach filled for three days. My dishes were assorted and I stored some in the buffet device I used when I have one to Komatsu.

Toriko woke up to the smell of the dishes and he woke Komatsu with him. Him woke up due to his strong sense of smell and dragged Killua with him.

"Enjoy breakfast guys, I'm heading to see Mr. Lero-lo to give his share, we do owe him for our wonderful rooms." I said to them.

"Take care." They said to me.

When I went outside, I found out a depressed atmosphere, I asked how did the crown game go and I found out no-one one and The goofy kid with the duck and dog were supposed to win but a petty insult resulted in him in a tantrum and no-one won.

I continued to the staff room and I was greeted by a different district administrator named Quant, quite a hyper fellow who eagerly lead me to Lero-lo and teasing him about us dating. Keep-lo broke the shell to Quant that I was a guy which broke him, funny thing to watch.

"So what can I do for you Harry?." Asked Lero-lo.

"Oh, I just want to bring you some homemade dishes as a thank you for the room, here's a good place." I said as I set up the storage device and it popped up a lavish very very large buffet that is on par with what the ten great families eat.

"Enjoy, and takes again for the room." I said to Lero-lo who was speechless and left.

Lero-lo took a bite and he was in heaven, Quant became revived with the sweet aroma in the room and joined Lero-lo after seing his blissful expression eating.

Quant and Lero-lo decided to keep the blessing of the Gods themselves but director Yu Han Sung found out and joined in and was now also captivated by the food, the three discussed that it was too good to share it to others and they did a severe lock down on the room and enjoyed themselves fully.

Later that morning Lero-lo called in the regulars.

"Good morning regulars, I do hope you have a good rest, today I will be giving your test which will be the "Positions Test", that's right many of you may have guessed, but battle between the towers are by teams, your position signifies your role in the event of a battle, there can be numerous positions in battle, but basically they consists of." Lero-lo continued to explain.

* * *

**Fisherman (낚시꾼, nakksikkun; "Fisherman" or "Angler")**

The main offense of the battle, Fishermen are to dash into the heart of the enemy force and decimate their forces, usually through physical attacks.

**Spear Bearer (창지기, changjigi''; "Spear Keeper")**

Spear Bearers act like snipers for the team, throwing their spears with deadly accuracy, but they can also serve a purpose similar to the Fisherman's by using their spear like a staff for close-combat. Technically speaking, they take all long-range matters into their own hands.

**Scout (탐색꾼, tamsaegkkun; "Observer")**

Scouts will usually run ahead and investigate enemy forces for info, then return and deliver the information to the Light Bearers. They also help the Fishermen with offense.

**Light Bearer (등대지기, deungdaejigi; "Lighthouse Keeper")**

Light Bearers store and deliver knowledge to their team-mates while guiding them with the light of their Lighthouse.

**Wave Controller (파도잡이, padojabi; "Waver")**

Wave Controllers are the directors of the battle, aiding their comrades by healing their wounds, annihilating enemy forces or subtly changing the tide of the battle, all through the use of Shinsoo. There are many variations of this Position.

* * *

"From today on, each and everyone of you will be assigned a position and will receive training within a month and those with high grades will have the qualifications to enter the next test, also we have some unprecedented news, some of you are qualified to multiple roles and you are free to attend which class suits you best this month, now for the results.

* * *

**Gon** - Fisherman / Scout

**Killua** - Scout/ Spear Bearer

**Toriko** - Fisherman / Spear Bearer

**Komatsu** - Scout / Spear Bearer

**Fred (Weaseley)** - Wave Controller

**George (Weasely)** - Wave Controller

**Harry** - Light Bearer / Wave controller

* * *

"Locations of the examiners and their class, I wish you all luck." Said Lero-lo as he headed to his own class to teach.

"Well guys, good luck, be sure to pass alright?." I said as I head to the wave controller.

**Wave Controller Classroom.**

"Welcome regulars, today will be a harsh day, as by the end of the day this class will be halfed, you will know the reason, I am Tessai, your instructor for the wave control position for a month." Said Tessai which I could have sworn, he was the same Tessai from Bleach.

"Shinsoo is the world itself, it allows us to breathe and live, It's the basis of all energy, without shinsoo we cannot do anything, at varying times shinsoo can take form of the many different elements, because it is so amazing, it is like stepping in the domain of God. That is why it is very dangerous in controlling shinsoo, because I can use it to kill you all regulars in five minutes, scary huh?." Tessai explained.

It really wasn't different than the teachings of magic and chakra, they all require some form of discipline.

"To control shinsoo without a special item, you will need to from a contract with the floor manager. Controlling the amount of shinsoo more than a fixed amount, you will need to form a contract with the floor manager to receive access to shinsoo whiteout being restricted this process is called 'contracting a manager', the contract must be established identically with each floor, otherwise your access to shinsoo will be restricted. Now this is where half of you are weeded, the floor manager will judge you personally if you are allowed to wield it's power, your eyes, turn your pocket to visible mode, and say the command to your pocket, 'contact to floor manager' and the results should vary." Said Tessai.

* * *

**What is a pocket?.**

Pockets (포켓, poket, "Pocket") are devices that provide a variety of functions that aid the competitors in the Tower. It is seen as a "symbol" of strength for the regulars.

They are made from high purity Suspendium so they are capable of floating in areas of high Shinsoo density/viscosity.

They are classified by their ranks from A-Grade to E-Grade. An A-Grade pocket is extremely expensive. Every Regular receives an E-Grade pocket when entering the tower. This E-Grade pocket can be used to make the Shinsoo Contract with the Floor Guardians till the 40th floor, when they start climbing the Tower. It seems that a B-Rank Pocket is enough to make a contract with every Guardian up until the 134th Floor. Pockets have different functions according to their ranks.

The basic Pockets are round shaped which are that were produced by Gongbang. However you can have them custom made. such as the ones belonging to Yu Han Sung's and Augusgus. It's unknown if these have any special functions.

A Pocket enables the wearer to understand the different languages spoken in the Tower into Mecsethian. It appears the Pocket possesses a number of other abilities such as a timer function.

When told "Invisible Mode", the Pocket can be concealed from view. And with the command "Visible mode" it will once again become visible. It seems that the pocket must be in visible mode to form a contract with a guardian, which is initiated with "Contract with the Guardian". When the Contract is completed, the Pocket will then display "_F contract complete"

For all Regulars, pockets are really important as they allow contracts to be formed with the guardian on each floor. This is because every Position has to learn how to use Shinsoo for purposes like Shinsoo strengthening as evidenced by the World's Strongest Regular test. And usage of Shinsoo without an item requires a contract with the Guardian.

The pockets with a high rank have some capacities of Lighthouse.

**Known Abilities:**

-Enable you to meet a Guardian to attempt to make a contract

-Invisible/Visible Modes

-Light source

-Phone Function

-Private communication mode where only certain people are able to listen in or communicate with one another, without anyone else hearing.

-Timer Function

-Tracking Function

-Translate Languages

-Transmitting messages

* * *

I did as the instructor said and closed my eyes, turned my pocket visible and said 'contact with the manager', then bam!, my consciousness was transported somewhere and I see a super giant size creature.

"Hello, will you form a contract with me?." I said to the creature.

"I shall judge you first, hmmmm, well this is unexpected, we have an unknown God here, very well, do be careful, the old God's won't take kindly if you challenge them." Said the giant beast.

"Thank you, I did came here for adventure, let's see where it leads." I said as I was transported back with a successful contract.

"Now, to those of you who did not succeed, you fail immediately, and for those who passed, I will rind you that the pocket you received is only good until floor 40, you will need to acquire a higher rank pocket somehow." Tessai said.

"Usually, the first day is only for the contract with manager, but one of you here is taking two positions so kindly vacate the room, everyone else." Tessai said as he decided to go in a one on one session.

"There are many types of ability a wave controller has, but the basic is to have control of an area we control a room where there is shinsoo available, the rest is manipulating of the energy that leads to different attacks, but it all comes down to the battle of a room and the creativity of the user on what he can do to the shinsoo in that area room. Now the process is simple, gather the energy in your hand and concentrate." Tessai said.

"Hmm, like this?." I asked as my ball of shinsoo was flying with controlled precision.

"Your surprisingly very talented, do you know that what you did takes years normally?, now let's do a test in your ability, to the target room." Tessai said as he lead me to the room.

"There are 50 floating discs there, do the most of your ability to hit them all." Tessai said as he observed Harry.

"Don't be to shocked Mr. Tessai, there are other forms of energy out there and they surprisingly share control exercises which explains earlier. Now lets give it a try." I said as I compressed a shinsoo in my hands and imagined targets homed from my shinsoo then I willed my shinsoo ball in the center of the floating plates and let it explode resulting in the smaller shinso blast homing to the targets I homed earlier.

"Well my dear Harry, I have nothing more to teach you, just remember your control, your free to go take your other position elective, you don't have yo come back to this classroom seeing that you are already an advanced shinsoo user, take care." Tessai left impressed, after all he used the floating plates which is harder to hi from a certain angle which are this test a super hard difficulty.

I left to see Lero-lo at the afternoon and asked him if he could get advanced lessons as I had wave controller class to attend (he didn't know I passed yet).

"Okay, there isn't really anything needed in this course but a fast reactions and a good memory recall, come I will teach you the basics, and the rest of your growth depends to you." Lero-lo said as he let me choose a beginner Light cubes made of regular Suspendium so they are capable of floating in areas of average Shinsoo density/viscosity.

"These are only beginner sets, you may need to acquire higher quality tools as you climb higher." Lero-lo said as he showed me my own white shrinkable light cube and 4 smaller light cubes.

* * *

**Light Bearer** (등대지기, deungdaejigi; "one who protects the lighthouse" or "lighthouse keeper" or "light bearer") is a Position which uses exploring devices called Lighthouses or Light Cubes to gain information on the battle or the surroundings.

The other type of Light Bearer gathers information and formulates plans with the help of such information and they command a Lighthouse. They are also called Lighthouse keepers because they protect the Lighthouse.

However, a Light Bearer must still be able to fulfill both roles as there may be times when they are expected to assume the other role. This task is a simple one for an elite Ranker.

Lero-lo showed me what the inside of the lighthouse looked like, it was filled with shinsoo so there are many cubes floating. Lero-lo just finished telling me the basic and I was given free time and I did some research.

A Lighthouse is a cube used for gathering information and emitting light. It is probably powered by Shinsoo which exists everywhere so it is wireless.

It also has wireless networking features which allows it to connect with external devices like another Lighthouse, an Observer and so on. When it has been "disconnected" or split up, it forms a network of cubes. It's unknown if the term "Lighthouse" also applies to smaller cubes or if it applies only to larger cubes.

There are different shapes and Grades of Lighthouses. The Opera has a very high Grade and the Eyes of God likely has the highest Grade.

* * *

I also found out that my smaller cubes can be used for shinsoo techniques.

* * *

**Techniques used by Light Bearers**

**Flow Control:** A technique that restricts the opponent's movements by manipulating the Shinsoo within the manipulation field of the lighthouse. It can be used with 2 or 3 lighthouses.

**Centripetal Pressure Control:** A technique that prevents enemies inside the field from escaping by using the middle lighthouse as the center. It requires 4 lighthouses and can easily paralyze several peoples together.

* * *

I decided to have some fun and and reprogrammed my lighthouse cube, It cam now functional as a light house connected to the main network. It was nice having a portable lighthouse with an expandable room. I decided to have fun an programmed my small four ligthouse to fire shinsoo laser remotely and have my light house have shinsoo barrier defense and shinsoo turrets.

Lero-lo came back and I told him that my light house can connect to the main one without being there, I do have yo be on a lighthouse during battle to protect it properly but having a portable lighthouse like a laptop was enough for me.

It was then Lero-ro said that it was a pretty advanced techniques and only high level regulars and ranker have that ability. Lero-lo also passed me from his class with flying colors and told me all what was left was practice.

Lero-lo did leave me these last words.

**"The lighthouse is the center of all your battles. All information is gathered and all commands are given from here."** Said Lero-lo.

That was indeed a great advice. I went to my room, used my lighthouse and programmed the AI on my 4 small light cubes and improved its targeting and evading programs. I also practice the flow control and the centripetal Pressure control, timing was needed for those two to work properly.

I also trained my shinsoo, I found out that I cam control five rooms when I'm not concentrating, they commonly known as 'Bangs' as the , I hid this fact and only showed I can control one. I did manage to create a thin surface of shinsoo ans manipulate it to let me fly. Heh, now I don't have to look suspicious when flying.

I arrived a bit late so Komatsu cooked for food.

"How was your tests?." I asked my group.

"Easy." Said Killua.

"Not challenging enough." Said Toriko.

"Tough, I have that goofy kid and funny dog as my sparring partners." Said Gon.

"Doing well." said Komatsu.

"We haven't even started yet, only you had time with the instructor." Said Fred and George.

"Killua, Toriko, if it's easy, pass it already, as for me, I already passed both my position class with flying colors, so you won't see me there, tomorrow onwards I'll be busy making some of my dishes. I found out in the light house earlier that there was a company willing to pay a million yen for some high class dishes for an anniversary food for a private company, I set up an early appointment with the manager to verify the quality of my dishes, we will surely need money later so I took the initiative." I explained to them.

They were impressed that I was thinking that far already so they promised to do their best.

**Time skip 1 day later.**

I greeted the manager and we quickly did our business and he checked the dishes, he was so impressed that they were all exotic and as guarantee, he paid me a huge bonus and I received 5 million yen. The delivery boys came with their shinsoo devices and it went without a hitch.

I decided to do the same gig for two weeks, my success has been spread by word of mouth now, that I now have 100 million yen. I found out later that there are some residential area for regulars at floor ten and I bought a mansion and the plot of land there for 70 million yen, I triple checked the place and it was a good foot hold in the tower.

The month was finally up and my group passed with flying colors. We had been paired with Sora, Donald and Goofy against another group. Our next test was about a hide and seek game with one of the administrator as an 'it' and our job was to escape from him or get his own it's badge.

The 'it' on the administrator's side was Quant who was very eager and our 'it' was Killua.

At the test site, I let Gon and Killua pair up and have Sora, Donald and Goofy as back-up. I lead Killua to Quants area with my lighthouse who succeeded in electricuting Quant and successfully getting his 'it's tag making us pass. Quant noticed on how he lost, one of the regular light bearers managed to master a very advanced technique restricting his movements heavily with shinsoo because of the large increase in gravity he felt. It might've looked that it was the electric shock from the white haired teen that did him in, but he knew who took the glory, but decided to keep it anonymous, it was a sign of a great leader.

_"That light bearer will go far, and those who accompany him."_ Thought Quant before he tested the other group.

The other group were just average and failed. Quant discussed the scores with the rest of the instructors and the Director.

"Attention all regulars please proceed to auditorium one for those who passes this floors final test." Said Lero-lo in the announcement system.

10 minutes with a room with a lot of regulars later.

"Welcome, we are pleases to announce that there are alot of talented people this year, and here are the results." Said Lero-lo.

* * *

**Gon** - Fisherman / Scout = [ PASSED ]

**Killua** - Scout/ Spear Bearer = [ PASSED ]

**Toriko** - Fisherman / Spear Bearer = [ PASSED ]

**Komatsu** - Scout / Spear Bearer = [ PASSED ]

**Fred (Weaseley)** - Wave Controller = [ PASSED ]

**George (Weasely)** - Wave Controller = [ PASSED ]

**Harry** - Light Bearer / Wave controller = [ PASSED ]

**Sora** - Fisherman = [ PASSED ]

**Goofy** - Fisherman = [ PASSED ]

**Donald** - Wave controller = [ PASSED ]

* * *

Those were the names I took notice from, there were also five others who barely passed.

"The test here will continue to get harder and to those who have already formed a team, good luck. The next floor test can be taken at your free time, you are all now Rank E regulars and you are freely given your own time to climb the tower freely. The elevator to the next floor is located in the main building and I'm sure you have familiarized yourself to this floors building, I wish you luck on your journey." Said Lero-lo as he left.

"So what's the plan?." Asked Killua.

"We give our thanks to our instructors and we head straight in floor ten where a residential area are available there. It is located within a lush jungle home to wild beasts and there are few large residential districts there. Toriko-san, we will be needing your talents as a Bishoku-ya in that area while we gather funds to buy some more advanced equipments to get us some edge." I said to them.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Toriko.

Me and my teammates went to find the instructors and the director. We decided to thank them for their guidance and Lero-lo the familiar looking device I have given him. I was surprised that he decided to thank me profusely and did a mad dash somewhere, only Quant and the director found it fishy which ended them following him and found out the secret feast which they again jogged to themselves.

We quickly breeze to floor ten and I led my teammates to our new abode that I prepared in advance.

"Nice place, so what are your orders boss?." Killua asked.

"Toriko and Komatsu will gather ingredients, Gon and Killua will gather information on this district along with Fred and George who could use the experience and I will be renovating the mansion up to snuff, let's meet in the evening ten hours from now." I explained to them.

"Hai!." were there unanimous response.

Using my Kagebunshin and my transfiguration with the abuse of my expansion charms. I made the mansion up to snuff and I remodeled each of their room, jam packed with snacks and a fancy bath and a Jacuzzi each. My kitchen was very large so me and Komatsu can work freely.

Ten hours later, Komatsu and Toriko had a great haul and I asked Komatsu to be in charge of the cooking today because I would have to delegate the information Gon and Killua had.

"So what did you find out?." I asked Killua

"We found out that this is the largest district in floor ten, and is an attraction tourism spot which features the jungle's unique beasts. This district is with the control of the great minor family alliance which are five yakuza groups that govern this district." Killua said.

"I see, after dinner, you may want to check which rooms you want to claim, I did some major renovations I'm sure you guys like." I explained to them.

At dinner, we were enjoying the delicious foods, I informed them that I keyed everyone's signature to a barrier or ward in the mansion as protection and I asked them to choose a room that they would like. They took each room which followed their tastes and I showed Komatsu the Meat, Fruit and Vegetables garden warehouse which impressed him and I informed the group that we will be conducting business on this floor to get our funds to snuff for some cool equipments.

I first did a meeting to the five yakuza group and had with them a contract for a private small business protection under their name and made me under their protection. I did this because it was an advanced precaution if my business became a big success and they might get greedy and increase their price so I used an Iron clad contract with them their protection at a fixed price.

I used my lighthouse and created created my own website, the mysterious master chef, along with pictures of my previous clients and I also included my wine business with my liquor spring.

I didn't know that many of the rich companies were looking for me, so when they found out that I had set up a base along with a high quality alcohol selection. The companies auctioned my services which resulted in me getting introduced to the Shinsoo inventor companies forming contacts in my networks.

**To be continued:** What? you can't leave us readers hanging like that? it was just getting good.

**An:** I'm sorry, but this chapter has already 4.6k words, any more and I might burn the whole story.

**Q & A:**

- Will the group meet the infamous Jyu Voile Grace (FUG Slayer Candidate) ?.

- Yes, I just set it up like they are on the upper floors.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An: **It's here, the next chapter is here. Any of you readers willing to share ideas for the upcoming chapters are most appreciated. Sorry if I missed some proofread.

* * *

**Time skip 1 year.**

**Flashback:**

It has has only been a year, but Harry's private cooking business has skyrocketed into the upper echelons of the tower that Harry even catered to all of the ten great families and impressed them thoroughly. Komatsu was the second chef in command and his dishes were just as popular. The alcohol wine from the liquor spring took off too, George and Fred decided to contribute and added butter beer and firewhisky to the selection which also had gotten great reviews.

We certainly raked in the dough and Harry's company, known as IGO took the tower by storm, Harry even brought the rights as ruler of the tenth floor, all that was needed was the proper connections and permission from the guardian or manager from the tenth floor, which easily agreed with some barrels of alchohol and firewhisky as a tribute per month which was easily provided.

The tower was shocked by that piece of news though no-one bothered to be a ruler of a low leveled floor before, such as, the event was shockingly unprecedented when they saw the flow of shinsoo that was heavily thick on the IGO headquarters, and the floors Guardian sign was glowing and shining brightly above the building for all to see signifying that Harry is now a ruler.

Harry was also invited to see the E-Rank workshop battles and saw the infamous Jyu Voile Grace in action. That event was a disaster, there were plenty of shady dealings more than Harry could count.

Harry continued his IGO business for the end of the year and waited for an opportunity.

**Flashback End:**

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I have received an invitation to a rank A workshop auction on floor 30, the event will surely be blessed with some rare weapons that regulars would die to get their hands upon on, and regulars who are sponsored by the private companies do their best to get their sponsored regulars new powerful weapons to increase their chances to climb the tower.

I gathered my group, scratch that, my new family.

"Gentlemen, with our year of hard work, it is finally time, tomorrow, we will be attending the A rank workshop auctions on floor 30, that's right, we will finally aquire the right tools to climb the tower, prepare your best suits, we are going tomorrow." I said to them and they were shouting with excitement.

**30th Floor A-rank Workshop Auctions**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to bring you, this year's A-rank Workshop auctions, the funds will be used to continue our research, let's start it right now folks, our first item on the block are these 7 Zodiac rank A pockets, that's right, the elusive and regulated highest rank pocket is auctioned this year, we will start the bid at 100 million." Said the announcer.

"We now have the bidding for the A rank Zodiac pockets at 800 million going once, twice,.. what's this?, 1 billion from our VIP guest this year, you may know them as the IGO, ruler of the tenth floor, they certainly turned that place into a metropolis, going once, twice, and sold to the mysterious IGO." Said the announcer.

"Our next item up for grabs are the twin sets of super fishing deluxe fishing poles, don't let the name fool you, these babies were designed by the mysterious scientists brothers, one seems to be built for power, perfect for a man with strength, and the other seems to be built for speed and durability, what a strange combination, Well start of the bid for 1 billion." Said the announcer.

"We now have our bid for our twin fishing pole at 6 billion gentleman, going once, going twice... what's this?, IGO seems to bid for 7 billion, anyone want to outbid this competitor?, going once, twice, and sold to the mysterious IGO." Said the announcer.

"Our next item up for grabs, is the most coveted item for spear bearers, the Bolt of Zeus, just as the name implies, this bolt gives you power over lightning by 100%, to those who have lightning affinity already, this item will surely be a boon, The bid starts at 20 billion." Said the announcer.

"We finally have our bid to 50 billion, going once, twice... Oh my, IGO seems to plan to clean house with their bid of 51 billion, going once, twice, sold to IGO, what will this VIP company's plans will be?, will they sponsor some regulars?, or take the tests themselves, only time will tell." Said the announcer.

**IGO VIP Booth:**

"Well, we got the A-rank pockets, we got Gon and Toriko's weapon, and Killua's weapon too." I said to them.

"We can't wait for ours." Said Komatsu and the redhead twins.

**Back at the announcer:**

"Our next piece are these 3 rings of trinity, able to increase the additional control of shinsoo up to 50% and store some shinsoo for emergency use, Wave controllers everywhere want this baby, let's start with the bid 50 billion." Said the announcer.

"We have 95 billion going once twice...and we have a bid of 96 billion from IGO, we thought they were finished folks, but we were wrong, going once, twice and sold to the mysterious group." Said the announcer.

"Our next item of the list is the fabled super stealth module device for scouts and it has many offensive and defensive functions and we start it off with 100 billion." Said the announcer.

"We have 175 billion folks, going once, twice... and we have a bid of 176 billion from IGO again, going once, twice, sold to the collector this year." Said the announcer.

"The next item on our list is our most highlighted item that should be in exhibit, I present to you the 'Angels touch' light house with 10 smaller cube. This lighthouse has been the most successful we have ever created in the Opera series, we are confident to say that this is second only to the one "Eyes of God" has, who has the best lighthouse of the opera series within the whole tower.

"The design speaks for itself. we will now start the bid 500 billion." Said the announcer.

"We have a heating bid session here folks, we have 940 billion, 950 biliion, looks like no-one wants to outbid one of the great family, going once, twice and what's this, IGO brings down the house with one trillion in the bid, I can't believe my eyes folks, IGO has done it, they cleaned the whole Auction this year, thank you all for partipating." Said the announcer.

I quickly paid the Workshop for the goods and distributed it, I gave my group each the Grade A pocket, gave Gon and Toriko their fishing rod, gave Killua the bolt of Zeus, given Komatsu the super stealth device module, gave Fred and George two of the trinity rings and I got myself the other trinity ring and I bonded with my 'Angels touch' lighthouse which has a wonderful A.I and the golden sleek design of the lighthouse was cool and it showed moving feathers outside as an optical illusion. Our group was very very happy.

We went on our base at the tenth floor and rested our weary bodies, the next day was an uproar. IGO decided to close down, it was believed that they bankrupted themselves, which made the great families laugh with satisfaction. This could be further away from the truth.

The next day, six groups of people breezed the floors in a blink of an eye really easily, and crushed their foes mercilessly. It was then the administrator realized the that the equipment they were sporting was from the A-rank auction.

**Floor 50**

This floor is still fought by the great families, the resources here were immense, but only the ruler can unlock the vast hidden resources of this floor.

So it was a surprised when the IGO building from the tenth floor is transported to the forbidden district, sporting two lordship signs from the 10th guardian and the 50th guardian.

Shocked came from the great families, resources from the 50th floor became protected by shinsoo beasts loyal to the ruler of this floor and economy shifted towards IGO's control. IGO now was only selling wine and jewelries and precious metal from the 50th floor. Power shifted and everyone was keeping an eye for IGO closely especially one Urek Mazino.

It didn't take long, alliances from from the ten great family came in droves ordering alliances saying they would both benefit.

But there was a letter that caught my attention, It didn't offer short term goal or something grand, but it was a very very sincere request for help for a sponsorship to climb the tower, it was indeed difficult to climb the tower without a sponsor, the letter came from Mr. Koon himself though, yes that Mr. Koon.

I did some research and this is what came up.

* * *

**Koon Aguero Agnis** (쿤 아게로 아그니스, Koon Ahgehro Ageunis; or "Kun Agero Agnis") is a defected "son of Koon Eduan", and is often referred to as Mr. Koon. He was expelled from the family because his older sister failed to become one of Zahard's Princesses.

* * *

I decided to write my letter to Mr. Koon, that IGO would like to sponsor him and meet at a certain date to verify if this was not a joke.

I decided to take control of the situation and made one thousand kagebunshin to mine the area with a powerful workforce that quadrupled the efficiency of the labor. With my information network, I was able to sell my goods at a high price without the middlemen, which competition cursed to no end, what competition really, I owned the whole 50th floor and the precious metals and gems only found at floor 50, that were previously overpriced in very steep prices were crushed with new affordable ones which made the consumers very happy.

**One week Later**

Team Tangsooyook came.

Team Tangsooyook is the team formed by Jyu Viole Grace (while the leader of the team is Ja Wangnan) and the 7 Regulars whom he was tricked to accept (by Ja Wangnan) at the end of the Untrustworthy Room Test on the 20th Floor. Viole was at first unwilling to have anyone climb the Tower with him, but he eventually bonded with his teammates. The team continues to stay together after two years, from the 20th through the 29th Floors until the The Hand of Arlen incident which result in Viole and Horyang leaving the team. And due to some circumstances Koon has to take Team Tangsooyook to win the Workshop Battle.

**Team Members:**

Koon Agero Agnis - Light Bearer

Ja Wangnan - possible Spear Bearer or Fisherman, as he owns a Reel Inventory.

Prince - Light Bearer

Yeo Goseng - Light Bearer

Yeo Miseng - Scout

Hon Akraptor - Spear Bearer

Yeon Yihwa - Fisherman

Edin Dan - Scout

Rak Wraithraiser - Spear Bearer

Quaetro Blitz - Wave Controller

Jyu Viole Grace -Wave Controller

"Good evening ladies gentlemen, welcome to IGO headquarters at floor 50, please follow me while you will be taken to your rooms, food will be prepared shortly and talks of the sponsorship will commence soon." I said to them.

"Wow, so this is the rumored IGO?, It's surprisingly grand, but I don't sense many people here, I wonder who the leader is." Mr. Koon said.

"Why thank you for asking, IGO is a self sufficient organization, truth be told, it only has 7 members and we brought our headquarters from floor ten to floor 50." I explained.

"Wait 7 members only? then that means." Said Jyu Voile Grace said.

"How astute, judging by that alone, one realizes the capacity of our strength, allow me to introduce myself, I am the leader of IGO, Harry Zoldyck at your service." I said to them which shocked them.

**"Nani!."** They shouted in shock.

"You there!, young man, you seem sick in the legs." I said to Edin Dan.

"Yes, sadly I met an unfortunate accidental and my legs are severely injured, chances of recovery are very very slim sadly, but I am still a full member of this team and I refuse to let them fail." Said Dan with conviction.

"That's the spirit, please step forward, what happens here are for your eyes only." I said as Dan stepped forward.

I manifest a greede island card and said** "Spell Card on!, Breath of Archangel!."** I said as an etherial angel formed. "What is your command." asked the angel.

"Kindly heal this young man fully." I instructed the angel to heal Dan's wounds.

The angels hands glowed and Dan was surrounded in green glow.

"It is done." The angel said as she disappeared.

"I'm healed, Oh my God, I'm fully healed." Dan said with excitement.

_"Everyone was shocked at what happened, what kind of mystic mumbo jumbo did this person do?, it definitely is unheard off."_ Were everyone's thought.

"Now that we have that taken care off, I'm sure you guys are hungry." I said to them as I lead them to the dining hall which they met the other members of my team.

We then went to my office with Mr. Join, Ja Wangan and Voile.

"Now let me get to the point, why would you sponsor a no-name team like us?." Said Mr. Koon.

"Potential, I can see potential, you can't really believe that the former, 'Former' FUG slayer candidate to go unnoticed?, and now that it has gotten out of hands, many organizations want their hold on you, me?, you might ask what do I want from Voile?, hmmm, actually I already had gotten it, first class entertainment, by sponsoring you guys, I get my continued entertainment." I said honestly.

Everyone sweatdropped at the reason this person was doing this, at first they thought that it was something evil, but when they heard the reason they merely sweatdropped.

"Let me tell you the ultimate goal of IGO, promise me, this conversation will not leave this room." I explained seriously.

"We promise." Mr. Koon, Ja Wangan, and Voila said.

"Good, now every member of IGO is from another world, somehow, someway, we ended up in the tower, our ultimate goal is to return home, I might be an exception, as I wanted to see what you guys can do." I explained.

"That's just unbelievable, dimensional traveler?, I guess that explains the strange technique you used earlier." Mr. Koon said.

"Yes, were not the only world travellers, You remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy who reached floor 100?, I believe they are one too, but their desires are unknown too me" I explained further.

"Hmm, that is disheartening." Said Voile curius.

"Enough gloomy talk, were talking in increasing your chances in climbing the tower are we not?, here's a check for your needed finance, you guys are always welcome here." I said and smiled as I handed a check.

Mr. Koon took the check and when he looked at it he began to shake uncontrollably.

"What is it Mr. Koon?." Ja Wangan said as he took a look at the check and fainted.

"Dare I ask how much is in that check?." Voile asked curiously.

"It's 5 billion, enough to buy all of you A-rank equipments and more, do take care of your friends, true friends are hard to come by." I said my advice as I left the dining room.

Voile smiled at his new sponsor. The strange dimensional traveler was a good guy albeit strange. He stayed and get Wangan to wake up and snapped Mr. Koon from confusion.

**Time skip 1 month**

With Team Tangsooyook equipped to the bone with super advance equipments, they were now able to reach floor 55 easily.

Team IGO was able to get to floor 60 and took a rest at their headquarters at floor 50.

It was supposed to be a long grind, but Urek Mazino Top 4 Ranker and an Irregular announced that he will be holding a tournament, any team can participate as long as they pay the 500 million entry fee, the prizes are as follows 3rd place are the 3 rumored devil fruits? with a small cash prize. The second place is a strong Ignition type weapon called black wolf and a bigger cash prize and the first prize is a wish from Urek Mazino who will grant it if it is within his capacity which actually covers alot.

I was about to ignore it, but over there, the 3 suspicious looking fruits, I recognize them, they are all a super Doa Doa devil fruits.

"Guys pack your things, were entering the contest." I said to my group.

"Whatever you say, maybe we can ask that Mazino guy if he knows a dimension warpring device." Said Killua.

"Do you guys trust me?." I asked them.

"Of course we trust you." Said Gon and the others agreed.

"Good, were aiming for that loopy looking fruits at third place." I said to them.

"Ehh, whatever, you had always had our best interest, so it's nothing that big." Said Toriko.

"Well do our best for our fearless leader." Said Fred and George.

"Well you heard them, your wish is our command." Said Killua.

"Thank you I promise you won't regret it." I said as we went in floor 55. I contacted Mr. Koon if they wanted to enter, of course the entry fee was of course covered and they said yes.

I arrive the Arena place and registered team IGO and Team Tangsooyook and proceeded to pay them.

**Time Skip Urek Mazino's Tournament start time**

Our fist task was to reduce our 50 teams to 25 and so we were holding a race in the middle of the jungle.

I decided to enter for my team this round. The starting whistle finally started but I stayed for five minutes. I then called my pet Mike who became a divine beast, for too much exposure to me. I petted him for another five minutes and finally got on his back. We speeded through the course and we had gotten third place in rank.

The next tournament was a team vs team battle based on a dropout system.

The teams were quickly weeded out and it was now a competition between Team IGO and Team Tangsooyook for third and second place.

Urek Mizino's team was seeded as first.

My team forfeited to Team Tangsooyook who forfeited against Uruk Mizino's team. Mr. Koonwasn't too keen on dying so soon battling an Irregular Mizino was just amused, he probably needed to wait for his Voile to ripen and gain in strength before he could challenge him in equal footing.

The prize was given to us and it was broadcasted Live!. I was pretty happy with the results though.

**Back at IGO headquarters.**

"Well it has been a blast guys and I think it's time to send you guy's home." I said to them.

"What?, but how?, I thought we still have to climb the tower to find an artifact that will let us return home?." Said Killua.

"We did, what do you think the fruits are for?, let me explain, these fruits grants you one random ability in exchange for being a hammer on the ocean. These 3 fruits, I recognize as all of the same one, The Super Doa Doa devil fruits. It grants the user the power to open a door to another dimensions. In this case, you think of your own home and that ability should return you home safely. We have three just enough for your 3 groups, one for Gon and Killua, one for Toriko and Komatsu, one for Fred and George Weasley's. You have to choose which one of your group will bear the ability and loose your ability to swim. I warn you though, the fruit is the worse tasting thing you ever tasted." I explained.

"Really?, can we really return home?, but what about you?." Asked Killua.

"Did you guys forget?, I already have my own dimension jumping ability, plus I do have a sponsored team to see through the end." I explained to them.

"Thanks for everything Harry." They said their thanks.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff, come get your fruit to whoever you guys assigned to eat it." I said to them and each group took one.

"Bottoms up." Those who had a fruit said as they ate it.

"You weren't kidding, it was the worst thing I have ever tasted."

"Good, now pack your stuff, wouldn't wanna leave something important behind." I said to them.

"Well, It's been a blast Harry, we will never forget you." They all said as they all opened a door to their own dimensions.

"I will never for get you guys too." I said goodbye with a tear in my eye and they left.

I made a letter the next day and mailed it to the organization stating that Team IGO is disbanded.

The next day, I didn't even think that it would be a big news.

"This is your live news from the tower, we have recently received big news. The famous Team IGO has been disbanded, the letter said that the members decided to move on, but one member alone can't support the team. On a side note, IGO wines and IGO mining were not affected by this disbanding, thank goodness, those businesses had kept the tower in stable condition, it would cause mass panic if it was affected, thank God for small mercies, this has been reported live." Was the report status on Team IGO.

Six hours later, I received 3 unexpected visitors.

"Umm, hello, what can I do for you guys?." I said surprised.

"What do you mean by that?, we just found out your team disbanded, are you okay?, did they hurt you?." Said Voile concerned.

"Yes!, why didn't you tell us?." Said Ja Wangan.

"I want a reason." Said Mr. Koon.

"Jeez, this is why I didn't tell ahead of time, this was expected, let me elaborate, you guys know that we are a group of dimensional travellers right." I said to them.

"Yes, you told us." They all said as they remembered it clearly.

"Yes, it only seems natural for us to return home when we acquired the ability to do so, by that, I meant the strange fruits we won at Urek Mazino's contest, all of the residents of the tower might have believed it as junk, but I have seen that particular fruit before, that type will give the user the ability to travel through dimension. Since there were three, it was exactly needed by my team to travel to their respective dimensions by pair, do you follow me?." I explained to them.

"Excuse me Mr. Harry, but your story doesn't add up, why are you still here?." Asked Voile.

"Well that's a good question, you might not know this, but I already have the ability to travel dimensions, I could not help my team earlier as I can only control my destination to those I have travelled before so the rest are all random. There are infinite worlds out there, so one can easily get lost. Meanwhile that fruit gives them the dimension travel ability themselves, so they can easily locate their home since it is their home dimension." I explained.

"That still doesn't explain the most important thing, why did you stay?, when you could have left freely now that your duty to your team is over." Said Voile.

"You ask hard questions, the answer is simple, I have to see things through. What would happen if I disappeared?, your team might have last a few rounds, but after that?, you will be left to fend to the wolves and I refuse to let that happen. You know what I answered the guardian on what I desire when I entered the tower?, I answered adventure, sure it is fine and dandy, but when lives are at stake, there are far things valuable than adventure. Just as I advised you to take care of your friends because they are hard to come by. I'm just following the same advice, it would make me a hypocrite if I didn't follow my own advice. Good day gentlemen and I wish you luck in climbing the tower, you still have my full support." I said to them as I smiled and walked away.

"Wait!, Mr. Harry, please join our team." Said Voile/Baam.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Baam and said to him.

"Where did this random question suddenly came from?." I asked him.

"It's just as you said, I have to take care of my friends because they are hard to come by. And you Mr. Harry have helped us immensely and I also consider you my friend." Voile said as he smiled.

"Great and by that same logic, if I refuse, that would make me a hypocrite for not following my own advice. I guess I have no choice, but I do have a condition, I need two days every week as a day I will not be able to join your group as I have a business to take care off." I said to them.

"Great, welcome to the team Mr. Harry." Said Voile/ Baam

"Wait a minute, Baam, we must see his abilities before we can utilize his talent, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we must do this." Said Mr. Koon.

"Heh, I'm sure we can just use him as back-up and leave it at that." Said Wangan, Koon was about to scold him, when I interrupted him.

"I appreciate the gesture Mr. Wangan, but you guys need all the available resources you guys can get your hands on, instead of relying on Voile for everything, while he is indeed very very strong, the enemy will notice this strange strategy and will exploit it later on. This should be a well enough field for our spar, I do ask for you to be serious." I said to Voile.

"Don't worry Mr. Harry, I will go all out." Said Voile seriously.

"Ready, Set, Go." Said Mr. Koon as he signalled the fight.

Voile blurred in a high speed motion and proceeded to punch me with a shinsoo concentrated fist.

I countered with light house barrier. They didn't noticed it at the last moment because of my use of notice-me-not charm spell.

"Very fast, but now you have fallen for my trap." I said to Voile.

**"Flow control."** I said as six small golden light house surrounded Voile and increased gravity and pulsated the shinsoo to a powerful degree, not taking any chances, I took some distance between us.

Voile feeling the effects of the technique decided to overpower it, he was having trouble though, Harry's technique was just that strong, sensing his desire, the thorn activated and Voile broke free panting.

"Oh my, the thorn activated, I guess the same technique won't work again." I said my observation.

"You are one tough cookie Mr. Harry, but it's time for me to go all out." Baam said as he formed 5 Baangs.

* * *

Baangs (release) are the unit of controlled Shinsoo. Each Baang quality measured in Myun (surface), which depicts a Baang's size and Soo (mass), which depicts the concentration of Shinsoo within a Baangs. Myun can be thought of as the amount, while Soo can be thought of as purity. It is normally very hard to manipulate Shinsoo. This can be said, as the area of control we talked about in the Wave controller class lesson.

* * *

"I'm surprised he lasted 5 minutes against Baam alone, while being a light bearer, he's good, but now it's over." Said Mr. Koon.

"Oh me, oh my, going all out against little old me, I suppose I should do the same, courtesy and all that." I said as I concentrated, 100 golden Baangs came to existence which shocked my audience.

"**Voile!, survive this!, survive my test!,** show me that you have what it takes to protect your friends, **Baang prison!.**" I said as I commanded 20 Baangs to form an energy rope construct that interconnected and trapped Voile in place.

"**Feel my divine judgement**, **INDIGNATION!.**" I said as my 70 Baangs went into a very complicated glyph array needed to summon one of the most powerful spells in the Tales of Series that I replicated with shinsoo. The glyph glowed signifying that the spell worked and eight Baang spheres shot of the ground and converged on top of Voile, the converged energy went up the atmosphere as the clouds parted away and the energy came back down as a very massive thick pillar of very thick massive energy, which descended on Voile at super sonic speeds resulting in a massive shock wave and leaving a very large crater at the spot where the energy blast descended.

"**Holy Shit!**, he can do that?, he's also a monster like Voile!." Said Wangan.

_"Meanwhile Mr. Koon couldn't believe what he witnessed, this seemingly ordinary light bearer seems to head toe to toe with Baam. He was forced to be serious and his thorn activated too, that much is certain on what Mr. Harry's Strength is capable off. That is until Harry decided to go all out and formed 100 baangs, that many, Harry wasn't a normal light bearer as we believed him to be, and them he unleashed that dreaded technique, Indignation. I shivered as I heard him say that technique name. It literally tore the heavens and replicated some form of divine retribution. How powerful is Mr. Harry?. That's it, he is our secret trump card, oh, this opens up a whole new bunch of ways to win. C'mon Baam wake up, Harry believed that you would survive that, and so do I."_ Mr. Koon thought.

Voile was struggling, he activated his Super healing bonded creature and the thorn turned into a shield of sorts shielding from the blast. It took 30 minutes to fully recover.

"You sure know how to do a good old fashion beat down Mr. Harry." Said Voile as he got out of the crater.

"I'm glad you survived that Mr. Voile, I had to test your resolve myself as you will encounter more monsters above." I said to Voile.

"It's Baam, call me Baan, my close friends call me that. I guess your a monster in disguise too Mr. Harry, that has got to be the most powerful attack I have ever received, are you an Irregular too Mr. Harry?." Baam asked.

"You can say that, those other three Sora, Donald and Goofy are also an irregular. So I assume I fall into the same category. Although Hadeon, the lowest floor guardian classified me as half regular and half irreregular. Anyways, I'm glad your okay Baam." I said as I smiled to him.

"Powerful ally, get!." Said Mr. Koon laughing excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go to our hotel at floor 55 already." Said Wangan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**AN:** Double chapter today, I made this chapter up with a believingly realistic setting that coincides with the story. I do have an announcement at the bottom of this chapter, so do not forgot to read it.

**Response to PChesire:** That is a surprisingly good manga, I'm not sure if my writing powers are up to snuff, you may have noticed that my battle scenes are just not up to par or just short and I cover it's weakness with creative ideas to make it work. Anyways I will put it on my list of crossover.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I was lead to my teammates hotel and Ja Wangan gathered everyone.

"Hello everyone, I have some great news, we managed to recruit Harry, president of IGO, and we verified that the rest of team IGO found their own calling and Harry could not possibly maintain team IGO so it was disbanded. Although he asks to that he might not be with us all week because of his business to run, I hope you guys welcome him." Said Ja Wangan.

"Hello, again everyone, we already met before so no need for reintroduction, I hope to be working along with all of you." I said them.

**"Woooooooo!."** They all shouted at the new member of the group.

"Wangan, I know you bagged a super big shot CEO/ president, but how is he in battle?." Asked the surprisingly concerned Prince, the young heir of a loanshark boss.

"Oh he's good, don't let his light bearer position fool you, he is also a very powerful wave controller." Wangan said to prince.

"Oh we have another wave controller?, awseome." Said Prince excitedly.

"Oh a wave controller?, how many Baangs can you make?." Said Quatro the red head fire starter asked.

"Oh hoh, I'm just average, just about 4 Baangs is my maximum." I lied smoothly.

_" 4 baangs really?, you crushed me/Voile with 100 baangs with a super finishing move that is unprecedented, such bullshit!."_ Where the thought of Mr. Koon, Ja Wangan and Mr. Voile.

"Hmm, quite talented you are, just wait a few months and I'll catch up too." Said Quatro as he had determination in his eyes.

"Hoh, it's the president turtle, came to join the Big boys?, are you sure your fit for the battlefield?." Said Rak Wraithraiser.

"Oh, but I'm sure the super strong Mr. Rak will protect me from the big bad enemy, I'm sure I can get you some new assorted spears for your bravery." I said smoothly.

"Hmmph, I'll be sure to protect you President turtle." Said Rak.

_"Smooth, he just bribed Rak to be his bodyguard."_ Where everyone's thoughts.

And so I became integrated to Team Tangsooyook, and we slowly climbed the tower up to floor 70 where we hit a snag.

One of Koon's relative wasn't all that happy about Koon spreading a name for himself and having Voile with his team. It really got into a heated debate in the arena.

"Good afternoon my name is Koon Mikazuchi, I am one of the 'true children of Koon', it's finally nice to see you loser, I don't know how you got this rabble of a team this far, but this ends now, I will show the world the 'true children of Koon' are truly capable off. I welcome you all to the 70th floor, the next hurdle to climb the tower is here. Countless teams wallow in despair and teams are allowed to challenge other teams for points in the ranking system to be allowed to move to the next floor. My team needless to say has accumulated 950 points and will just need 50 points to advance and that is where you come in, outcast of the Koon family Koon Aguero Agnis, I challenge your whole team with mine in a Battle Royal, last standing member belonging to their respective team wins." Said Koon Mikazuchi to Koon Agnis.

"I accept, prepare to loose badly 'true child of Koon'!." Said Mr. Koon (Agnis).

"We shall see, oh, I forgot to mention, battles on floor 70 and upwards are broadcasted live, prepare to be humiliated live on national TV, Mwahahahaha." Koon Mikazuchi said.

* * *

The Koon Family is one of the 10 Great Families. The head of the Koon Family, Koon Eduan, is said to have the most "wives" (married partners) of the 10 Great Families, so the family itself is very large. Only the Hendo Family has more members.

Because there are so many them, there is a lot of veiled competition among the children of the family. Too much competition has resulted in the creation of the 'official' fights. They are held once a year, with the following stipulations: 'When the children of Koon reach the age of 10, they are to fight each other. The winners are recogized as the true children of Koon.'

The winners are recognized as the true children and allowed to use the crest of the family, but the losers become the 'abandoned' and do not get the crest. Although the fights are inhuman and bloody, Koon Eduan himself says he's "not very interested" in them.

* * *

**Arena "Gateway to Heaven".**

"Kukuku, I'm surprised you didn't run away, hahaha, I supposed I should let you in a little secret, FUG has kindly provided me with all fifteen rankers with A rank capabilities, and I get to keep them if I dispose of your little group, you guy's literally became an eyesore. Prepare for your doom." Said Koon Mikazuchi haughtilly.

**"Battle Royal Match against Team Mikazuchi and Team Tangsooyook ready, set, go!."** The Ranker judge said as he started the match.

"Everyone, defensive formation Beta. Well hold until Baam can take Cate of them, untill then, hold the defensive formation, light bearers, on you." Said Mr. Koon.

**5 minutes passed.**

"Why aren't they attacking?." Asked in disbelief.

"What sort of trickery is this?, why can't I move my body?, all members on my team are of the same boat?, what did you do you defective Koon!." Koon Mikazuchi demanded.

"What?, but I didn't do anything?, did you do something Baam?." Asked Mr. Koon.

"I'm not doind anything Mr. Koon, whoever it is must be powerful, do you know any other person who is as powerful as me?." Baam said as he pondered, then it clicked, someone very powerful did join them.

"**Kukukukukuku**, I have been found out, hehehe, I guess the jig is up, **Illusion dispel!.**" I said as half of the arena on the opponents side seems to be covered in a dome and shinsoo is being pulsated and interchangeable rythym of pulsation at key points with a light house now visible.

**"Mr. President!/ Harry!/ President Turtle!."** They called to me surprised.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my **Flow Control: Custom Version: Gravity World.** We need not sully our hands really, filth like them are dime a dozen." I said to them.

"Hehehehehehehe, you thought you have won?, everyone release the limiter, it should triple our strength and deal with this pathetic technique." Koon Mikazuchi said as everyone on his team released their limiters and their body was covered in dense shinsoo as a power-up.

"Hahahahahaha, now I can..., what!?, why can't I still move my body?, even with my power up?, I should have gained the power to destroy a city in a flash, why?, why isn't it working?." Said Koon Mikazuchi in frustration.

"**Kukukukuku**, didn't I say welcome to my world child?, the gravity before was only a light tap of 10% full power, I simply adjusted the power output to 40% to even the odds with your power-up." I explained the situation.

The fight was broadcasted all throughout the tower, it was supposed to be a show of Pureblood supremacy from the great ten families and FUG's return to the spotlight, but all their plans were ruined in this botched up play.

"You there child, what branch of Koon family are you?." I asked curious.

"Mwahahahahahaha, now you have done it, I am from the heir in seventh branch, know that you have made a great enemy of the 7th Branch of the Koon line. Mwahahahaha, even if I lost the battle, I won the war, Mwahahaha!." Said Koon Mikazuchi.

"I see." I said that and a keyboard with a screen appeared in front of me and I typed some commands.

"Foolish child, you really have no idea who you have made an enemy of today to be threatening me, know this, by disrespecting me, you have doomed your whole clan, as of 3 minutes the 7th branch of the Koon line is no more, think it's bluff?, allow me to show you the consequence of your actions child." I said as I showed a projected screen made of shinsoo, showing the news.

"This is Tower news everyone, we have just received some interesting news, The 7th branch of the Koon line's finances has been forcefully been all bought by the IGO company, this is what we call a forceful take-over everyone, as of 3 minutes, The 7th branch of the Koon line has been made pennyless, whoever made an enemy of the new super company IGO is indeed on death's door. Who made made an enemy of IGO?, who is foolish enough to wake a sleeping lion, This is Yuna of Tower news reporting." The report ended and I shut it down.

"Who indeed is foolish enough to wake a sleeping lion, proctor the results please." I said to the tanker judge

"**Winner Team Tangsooyook!** , due to your team having fought another team with 950 points, you automatically get all their points and thereby approved to go to the next floor." Said the ranker.

"Hehehe, I do love my job." I said as I followed the ranker to lead is to the next floor.

**Meanwhile with Wangan and the group.**

"Whoa, did you see how he dealth with that pesky snob?." Said Wangan.

"Yes, that was surprisingly cruel, my kind of guy." Said Koon smiling.

"Let's just all be happy that Mr. Harry is on our side." Said Baam.

"Agreed." all of the members said unanimously.

**Tower news:**

The message with the IGO news delivered to parties that were interested in former FUG slayer candidate, Jyu Voile Grace was under it's protection. FUG was forced to abandon their plan to dispose of their out of control pawn. The ten great families were forced to watch Team Tangsooyook closely.

Others were quite impressed by the commotion especially Koon Eduan.

Top organizations were making plans to induct Team Tangsooyook into their ranks, but most of all the president of IGO was put on the spotlight sending vague messages and impressions to everyone in the tower.

* * *

**AN:** Taking a brake after this to think up of new ideas. Will be reading **Legendary Moonlight Sculptor** again with it's new translated works, it's a novel manwha that structures upon a Virtual reality, yes, **SAO** and **Log Horizon** like settings but it's very different. Does the name **'Royal Road'** ring a bell?, I saw someone made a fic with this novel with naruto, search up **"Legend of the Lightsmith"**. We also have a very well written story by GnomeBob in his fics **"Tales of Adventures"** and **"Chronicles of the Blade"** in the royal road setting. I don't know if it is obscure, but They are pretty good. If you are into** 'Life is a game series'** or just a good adventure/fantasy fic then these I recommend.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An:** Ehh, I'm back already?, what happened to my idea searching?. Oh right, Star Iron mentioned that Harry needs to get laid and I couldn't stand poor Harry be a virgin for long. So I have my first short lemon session this chapter. Yes, I bumped the rating to M. Hope it's not to bad.

* * *

**Floor 100**

**Harry's POV:**

Aria Hon the ruler of this floor, and one who has the power to grant the tittle Ranker.

I made a deal with floor 100's ruler, together with Baam and I, we were to impress Aria Hon in battle and grant everyone in my team the Rank of a Ranker.

It was a very long hour battle, I focused in my light house to cover for Baam. Thankfully, Asia, my A.I in my 'Angels touch' have evolved and bonded with me. She commandeered all the defense and sometimes offense as my lighthouse cubes can now fire shinsoo laser beams.

I was free to use my 100 Baang manipulation and made strange techniques, like a reflection baang laser beam, homing baang, a concentrated baang attack with a group of baangs firing a joint attacked shinsoo beam.

I finally have an opening, thanks to Baam's efforts and unleashed my indignation spell on Aria Hon. He was only mildly scratched, but he was very impressed and we lasted an hour of him.

Aria Hon made Team Tangsooyook all Rankers as part of our deal, Koon now can held his head high against his clan, Baam, can now freely search for Rachel as he now has the blessings of Ruler Aria Hon.

The rest of the group's were now free to pursue their interest. With my job done, I gave Koon the rights of my floor 50 mining facility. I asked the guardian if Koon was worthy to be my successor and he passed barely. Even if Koon has gotten stronger while climbing the tower, he still needs training.

With my obligations finished in this world, I headed out for a new one.

I arrived in a forest, on my first instinct, I tried to look up more information with my lighthouse. Here's what I found out, my lighthouse seem to be still working, but instead of shinsoo, it was powered by my divinity, kind of like an authority since I used it so much, my Baangs survived as well so I don't really have to use my main authority like bankai and excalibur, too overkill and I still have my hair senbon and nen to fall back on. Greede Island spells were for support/livelihood uses so my Authorities before were pretty much kept with lock and key.

I changed my clothes to all black leather like rocker's in a band use. For some reason I wanted to look bad-ass, not cute-Kimono Harry, or President Harry.

Harry came upon a city with a castle after an hour of walking. I walked into the gate and asked what was happening, but I was greeted like I was to be expected?, that can't be right.

"WH-sama, it's an honor to meet you, please come this way." Said the guard.

"Umm, it's nice and all, but you have gotten the wrong person." I said to the guard.

"Hahaha, WH-sama is so modest, it's been 14 years ago witches who lived along side with humans declared war on humanity, It may have been the sudden declaration of war, but numerous countries fell due to the Witches awe inspiring abilities and brought down their enemies by their own hands, in the space of 10 years, two-there's of the world fell to the Witches. So that's why the surviving nations built up a multinational institution to combat the witches, people with special abilities have been gathered and trained to combat the witches, the institution is called Witch Hunter, WH for short, did that jog your memory?, Wh-sama?." Said the guard as he led me on the other side of the gate.

"Ahh, yes, thank you guard-kun, I'll be off now, keep up the good work." I said to him and I left, not forgetting to cast a notice-me-not spell to avoid confusion.

Sometime later a witch arrived and summoned a giant golem. The golem trashed the city and the three WH stationed there tried it best defeat the golem "supporters", they called it, but the WH are outmatched. It wasn't untill a white haired shrewd team made a deal with the WH trio that he will take care of the with, provides, he gets paid handsomely. It was quite entertaining to watch. The white haired teen summoned his own supporter, a Halloween type warrior, which should be impossible the teen was using a magic gun, he called himself a magic marksman.

"My, what an impressive weapon,... you there!, you have been hiding around since the fight started, show yourself." Said the witch.

"Ha!, have you gone senile?, it's just us here." Said Tasha.

"My, I've been found out, do ignore me and continue your battle." I said as I undid my Illusion and I could be now seen eating popcorn in a comfortable chair.

"You!, what rank in the WH are you?, this is a violation of conduct." Said the angry Tasha.

"Hmm?, oh!, I'm not with the WH, I just like to wear black." I said to them.

The witch laughed, while Tasha went ballistic and shot me with his gun but was stopped with a barrier.

"That's not nice, actors aren't suppose to attract the viewers." I said as I continued to eat the pop-corn.

"Hahahahaha, oh sure I'll entertain you, come **Surutu/Sutr.**" The witch said as a big supermuscled Spirit of fire, erupted from the ground.

"You!, I'll get back to you later, you're supporter, fake or real I'll defeat them." Said the determined Tasha ans fought the fire familiar, but he wasn't having luck.

"Don't you want to know the location of the Red Witch?." said the witch.

"You!, how do you know, I'm looking for the red witch?." Asked the bewildered Tasha.

"The Red Witch can be found in Mountainville, which can be reached by a day from here. Tata for now." The witch said as he blasted the whole town into smitherines and the witch flew with a broom.

Feeling nothing better to do, I followed the flying with with my shinsoo flying carpet (substituted with divinity energy).

"So miss witch, got something interesting to do?." I asked while following her and startled her.

"Ohh, come follow me then pretty boy." The witch said as she lead her castle.

Feeling like entertaining my host I cooked up a feast.

"Hmm, these dishes are lovely, I might just keep you around." The witch said.

"Ohh, I'm pretty skillful with my hands my lady." I said to her and smirked.

"Lets test that theory shall we?, oh one who claims to be good with his hand." She said as she pressed her bussoms against my chest.

I don't know if it was all the year's of sexual tension waiting for release, but I blacked out after that and remembered that we kept going all night, with my Godhood stamina, it resulted in a pleasurable night of sexual pleasure.

I still remember some bits and pieces of it.

**Warning! Adult themes ahead /Lemon Ahead.**

"Oh baby, If that is what you can do with your hands, then I can't wait, what your tool can do. Oh, do me right now." Said the witch.

A couple minutes of undressing and caressing later. My lovely pink haired witch with red eyes and I decided to set the mood.

"Auh, auh, auh, naughty witch still hasn't told me her name." I said as I rubbed her tits slowly with a motion drilled in my years of cooking.

"Ohhh, ohhhh!, please don't let me wait and put your thick cock in me master, and fuck me hard, your slave Easte is at your service." Easte said as she purred with the use of my hands at her tits and Vagina.

"Ohh, with pleasure my dear, urhmpg!." I said as I shoved my thick ten inch tool in her ass.

"Aughhhh!, don't be so to rough master, my body can handle only so much, oohhh, ohhhh!, harder, harder." Easte said as he cried Master.

"Don't worry my dear, magic makes everything better, it can even make us last the whole night, so whose my naughty girl." I said and thrusted into her and purred along.

"Ohh Master, I didn't know you were also well versed in the mystic arts, ohh, that hits the spot!, ohhh! yeah!, right there, right there." Easte said as he enjoyed the ride.

"Ohh yes my dear, I can use it to recharge my hyper weapon (penis) of its ammo (semen), and boost the level of our sensation, increasing ectasy levels, ohhhhhh!, I'm cummimg!." I said as I released my seed into Easte.

Eastile seems to have gone silent and all I can hear are grunts of pleasure, It seems the time for talking is over and we continued having fun that night.

**Lemon End:**

I woke up the next mornin basking my and Easte's after glow. Then I just realized something, I just had my first sexual intercourse and man it did felt ever so good.

I also realized that I wasn't ready for a commitment and I was scared shitless at my next horrible delima, possibly parenthood.

So using my Godly powers, I cleaned myself up to a minty fresh flavor that you really couldn't tell my activities last night. I then left a note and some pain medication for Easte's sore body and left to see the world.

**Time skip 3 hours later.**

Easte woke up sore, she could still feel the fun she had with her master and thought fondly of him. Then she saw a bottle and a note beside the table and read it.

"My dear flower, last night was truly a night to remember, I really had a good time with you, but alas, I wanted to be a free man and I'm not ready for such a possible responsibility. Know that what we truly had was special and I love you my dear flower, beside the note is a pain relief potion that you will surely need. I hope to sew you in good health. **Your loving Master."** Was what the letter said.

"Ohhh!, your not getting away, Master, and I can't have other witches have you either for you are mine and mine alone, I Easte ruler of the east never lets go of what's mine." Easte said determined.

* * *

**AN:** Ehh?, my first lemon and I bumped the rating to M. Harry did not leave his name to Easte if you guys are wondering. This is the world of 'Witch Hunter' Manga if you guy's are wondering.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"The requirement for a supporter is pretty strict first you must find something that has an ability to be a supporter, second you have to have enough mana to control it, third, you have to bond with the supporter and finally, the supporters will." So said some old random woman/ witch Harry met in his travels.

After my private session with Easte, I toured the world for vacation. I already visited 20 cities and all of them were blown up by witches to smithereens or made into a slave town. This really sucks, I seem to have gotten lost and found a witches hideout who wanted no part on this war.

They were all jumpy, their forces composed with 50 witches and 20 of them have their very own supporter.

I suppose I only wanted some supplies, but my little display of taking things out from my pocket dimension warranted me to be associated with WH and my black clothes didn't help any.

The cities defenses were activated and the leaders of this group decided to end my life. They look like an alternate version of sailor moon warriors, and they all summoned their robot supporters that have the planet theme corresponding with their elements.

They were surprised at my supporters sudden appearance, at first it was a big golden cube, but it transformed into a beautiful humanoid female form.

The alternative sailor team didn't stand a chance and fainted at the damage they received after battling me for five minutes. I was about to leave when the broken and damaged buildings came into my view, I used a powerful version of reparo spell and remedied the situation.

The sailor witch five was which I found out that they recover easily and my gesture of repairing the town was supposedly enough for them to call me mistress/leader (I'm a boy dammit T.T.). They talked about to me about taking responsibility for my actions, (did I have my way with them like Easte to warrant me those dreaded words?).

They actually meant was the passing of the batton of leadership for their group since there was supposedly a stupid rule that leaders challenged in a fair battle were supposed to follow the winner. It was a timed honored witch tradition thing.

I had no choice but to lead this rowdy bunch of girls for survival in a supposed great war between the great witches and the WH.

I was about to leave, but their concentrated puppy dogs from all sides made me falter and gave in.

"All right, all right I'll lead the group, my first order, pack your things, were moving away from here, your location has been compromised." I said in a serious tone.

"As you command my mistress." Were the unanimous responses.

I lead our group in the middle of the ocean where the ley lines gathered. I concentrated on a certain card in my authority and revived my lost city of Atlantis.

**"Long live the mistress of the white sun!."** The group of witches shouted at the name they called me.

**Time skip one month later.**

News about the formation of another powerful group spread across the world.

All of the great witches were now pointing their attention to a magically militarized nation that my five sailor witches took delight in patrolling and managing the troops.

WH was also curius, along with Merlin and the round tables.

It didn't take long and Easte went and found me at my Island, whipped me into submission and forced me to ally with her and her partner Ryuhwan the magic marksman and later was joined in by the defected Tasha Gospel (magic marksman) and his partner Halloween who was now to be revealed as Mordred.

Easte was able to negotiate a truce of two month's with all sides, how she did it was both a miracle and a great mystery.

With those two months available, Ryuhwan trained Tasha Gospell and his Holloween non-stop.

The two month's was up and my Island was besieged by all sides. Many, many over powered SS class beings converged on my Island.

"Mistress, what will we do?, even with The great witch of the East, we are still easily overpowered." said my concerned subjects.

"Sigh, I really wanted to avoid using my trump card, but alas I get forced to use my precious." I said as I took out two gems containing two powerful creatures and poured magic into it, both gems sprung up, one went up the sky, one went below the ocean.

Meanwhile, Easte's group were having trouble fending off the enemies.

"We sure could use a back-up right about now, even with Atlantis providing a magic army, we are still loosing ground." Said Tasha Gospel.

**"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!."** A large sound echoed to the whole battlefield.

"Attention all intruders of the Nation of Atlantis, you have been charged with trespassing and murder of our citizens, your punishment is **DEATH!.**" I announced while my guardians were charging.

All the sides of my enemy forces were now laughing at the bluff, that is until two giant mythical creatures came from the sea (leviathan) and one from the sky (bahamut). They rained death ans destruction to all my enemies.

"Hey East, where did the giant mythical creatures came from?." Asked Tasha who was at awe by the serious display of power.

"My, it seems that our friend Harry is hiding alot of secrets, kukukuku." replied Easte.

With the sudden change in the flow of the battlefield, WH white class members, Merlin and the round tables, The great witch of the south and North along with Varete and Aria Gospell (Tasha's sister) for a united front, (let's call it, Super Witch Alliance, SWA for short.)

Their combined efforts badly damaged both leaviathan and bahamut so they were forced into their jewel form and come back to me.

Their attention quickly turned to Easte and her group, they lasted for 10 minutes and are on their last legs.

"Hahahaha, Its over East, you are minutes away from being defeated, where's your precious savior now?." Mocked the great witch of the south.

"Speak of the Devil and he will come, **Behold!, you are within the field of my divination."** I said as I appeared in the battlefield which surprised both sides.

Just as I said those words, my supporter now revealed herself manipulating gravity using the lighthouse cubes and putting the whole SWA in place.

"Power of the stars hear my plea, Power of the Moon give me strength, Power of the Sun, see my judgement through, Behold a spell lost across the bounderies of space and time, **feel my Divine Judgement, INDIGNATION!.**" I said as my 100 Baangs went into a very complicated glyph array needed to summon one of the most powerful spells in the Tales of Series that I replicated with divine energy/mana. The glyph glowed signifying that the spell worked that covered a very large space and 20 Baang spheres shot of the ground and converged on top of SWA alliance, the converged energy went up the atmosphere as the clouds parted away and the energy came back down as a very massive thick pillar of very thick massive energy, which descended on the SWA members at super sonic speeds resulting in a massive shock wave.

The SWA members could only watch as a large beam of destruction descended unto them because Asia, Harry's supporter was using her sheer control of gravity making them paralyzed.

The beam finally cleared and revealed only the great witch of the south and north along with an injured Varete protecting Aria Gospell.

"Well, well, my job is done as a supporting actor in this stage, I leave to you guy's the management of my island." I said as I used my dimension transport ability.

Easte and Tasha were having fun torturing their enemies and learning the truth on who murdered Tasha and Ryuhwan's master. Aria Gospell and Varete's reason also came to light.

Many changes of this world were slowly changing, but there was one unsatisfied witch.

"**Damn you Harry!**, where in the corner of the world are you hiding?, when I find you, I'm going to so some major torture session with you." So said the grumpy Great witch of the East.

* * *

**An:** The next world will be a VR oriented world.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An:** Chapter is here early, we do have a special appearance from a certain video game, care to guess?.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I seem to have entered a very modernized world. I found out later that I was in Korea which is the leading country in the gaming industry. Naturally I was interested, I had too many real life fantasy stories that it would be fun to relax and wind down.

I pawned off some jewels, forged some papers and reopened my liquor spring gig.

I later found out that Unicorn Corporation is releasing a real life virtual realy game 'Royal Road' that uses life size virtual capsules. Naturally the price for it was very expensive. 300,000 won per month I believe, but the world was starved for great entertainment so it still was a popular hit to the people.

I ordered a copy of royal road and read it's manual. I found out that one week in the real world is 4 weeks in the gaming world.

I finally got my ordered piece installed and I dived in.

"Welcome to Royal Road, what would you like gender as?." The A.I asked.

"Male." I answered.

"Scaning...ding...system scan complete, this is what you or your avatar will look like, would you like some other changes done?."

Even though I was male, I still looked like a mahou soujo with my white silky hair on my waist length and my height of 6.3 ft, I was stunningly very attractive.

"No changes please." I said to the A.I.

"There are 49 races and sub-races available, what would you like your race would be?."

"I would like to be an elf." I said.

"Where would you like your starting city at?." The A.I asked

"The Citadel of Serabourg, Rosenheim Kingdom." I responded

"Would you like a tutorial?."

"Pass." I responded.

"You will be transported at your chosen location shorty."

**...Flash...**

I was transported to a square where there are lots of newbies everywhere.

"Stats." I said as I checked my stats.

* * *

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Profession: None

Level: 1

Tittle: None

Fame: 0

Health: 90

Mana: 150

Str: 8

Agi: 10

Vit: 5

Wis: 15

Int: 15

Luck: 0

Leadership: 0

* * *

I had nothing better to do so I asked directions to the library.

I stuffed myself in books but I never did notice the sign untill it was evening, I never noticed it has been eight hours until my stomach demanded to be fed.

I took some rye bread in my inventory and it tasted really really plain, negetive 10 points for taste, I rated it. I quickly drowned it down with a canteen of water provided as a starting Eq.

I calmed myself after that fiasco and checked what I gotten. I seem to have accumulated 3 wis stats and 10 int stats from the books. I also have learned Mana Control too.

"System, show skill Mana Control." I said.

* * *

Ding*

Passive: Mana Control

- The first step into creating magic, You can now control your spiritual energy, the higher your control, the less is your mana consumption. Various spells can now be created via action.

* * *

That was certainly great news, I can recreate some of my skills later. I looked for quest to get funds for my food, then I had an idea. I went to a restaurant and asked for work and negotiated that my payment were to be ingredients and access to kitchen tools. An unusual request but it certainly favoured the restaurant.

I was worked to the bone, but since my original world skills in cooking was at God level, I did my chores done in a flash which made the owner happy and made the workers doubled their efforts not to be upstaged by the freeman (term used for players, is it the same term used in Log Horizon?).

I was given a bonus for my passionate wort etiquette and I had gotten some bonus ingredients and spices. I quickly worked my miracle and showed mastery of my culinary experties.

* * *

Ding*

Successful created 'Miracle Soup'

- Soup of the Gods, even though the ingredients were simple, the spirit of an accomplished chef seeped though it's cooking via special preparation.

- +1 to all stats permanently

- 50% Hp/ Mp regen for six hours.

- good for 20 servings.

* * *

Ding*

You have unlocked the special skill Divine Cooking.

-Hidden cooking skill that is only available through the cooking of a grand master skill level. Believed to be aquired by one in ten million people. The cooking that is said to be art.

- +10 to all stats permanently.

- Stamina stat gained.

- Art stat gained.

- Fighting Spirit stat gained

- Charm stat gained.

* * *

I tasted it and I was in pure bliss.

"Stats." I checked my stats.

* * *

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Profession: None

Level: 1

Tittle: None

Fame: 0

Health: 205

Mana: 290

Str: 19

Agi: 21

Vit: 16

Wis: 29

Int: 36

Luck: 11

Leadership: 11

Stamina: 11

Art: 11

Fighting Spirit: 11

Charm: 11

* * *

The smell was so inviting that the manager offered me 1000 gold for it once she tasted it. I was also given a chef position and my wage will be what my dishes sold. I argued that I will be only available for 4 months. (yeah, beginners are forced to stay in the city for 4 months before guards allow you to leave.) She still agreed, the manager also shared the food to all the staff and quickly changed their tune about letting a beginner be in charge. I left and booked a fancy hotel that night.

The manager was a very smart fellow and introduced my dishes to the officials and news quickly spread about my cooking.

The next day, I found out that the restaurant was all booked by officials. I ignored the large gathering of players wondering if it was an event. The Manage quickly spotted me and called for me, players quickly gave way to me, my face quickly became known, bah, a supermodel looking man that can easily pass as a mahou soujo is sure bound to be noticed sooner or later.

That day, I cooked up various exotic dishes, the officials were in pure bliss. The restaurant raked up so much money and I got 25,000 gold as my share.

**4 months later.**

The small restaurant I worked before, was now a renovated super restaurant. My divine cooking reached intermediate which increased all my stats by 10 and my dishes have increased their stat effect. I actually gained 50 permanent to all my stats by the end of my 4th month. I even recreated my 'spinning mana arrow' and 'mana shield'.

* * *

Spining Mana Arrow level 30

- a very advanced and customized version of mana bolt

- does 500 non-elemental damage per arrow.

- 200 mana consumption - added 10 adittional mp consumption for the creation of additional spinning mana arrow, max 10 (unique skill effect)

* * *

Mana shield level 30

- A basic mana shield, can be stacked (max 10)

- 200 damage resistance per shield.

- 30 mp per shield

* * *

Sadly I skipped the training hall, boohoo, oh but I'm rich, I now have 5 million gold. 50% familiarity with all the citizens of Serabourg and have 20% discount to all the stores within its walls. I also gained special equips that require no level when worn from my going away present from my valued custemers. Japtem all around.

* * *

- **dashing silver cloak** = 20 defense, invisibility for 1 minute every 10 minutes.

- **Hermes Boots** = 5 defense, +30% speed movement.

- **Robe of destiny** = 10 def, + 20% elemental resistance to all elements.

- **Earings of the magi** = 0 def, 500 + hp/mp, 10% reduce casting time.

- **Janus (God of change) "The weapon of change"** = growing type weapon that changes to any weapon the user desires - gains 10 attack/ magic attack each level. Status: (Bound to Harry).

* * *

The King did gift me with a rare book that was found in the secret treasury chambers that was getting alot of dust, lucky me.

That night at my hotel, I stored my 4.5 million gold at the bank owned by the King, I of course got a free VIP membership on the Bank from the king. This city really really has deep pockets.

I then bought a wind dragon pet which cost 500G, it shouldn't be available to players yet and there were only five available for showcasing. This particular pet acts as a priest who gives lots of buff and heal. Those skills in a pet are actually very very expensive in other games, but thanks to Harry's luck, he managed to obtain one.

With all things pretty much set, Harry read up the book the King gave, turns out, it was a great fantasy novel which I read for 3 hours.

* * *

Ding*

Would you like to change your class to a Secret Easter Egg Hidden Class? WARNING, class change is permanent. Do you still want your class change? Yes/NO.

* * *

"Yes!" I said happily.

* * *

Ding*

You have successfully change your class to Prinny Summoner.

* * *

"What?." I asked confused.

"Show class Prinny summoner."

* * *

Ding*

Prinny Summoner,

An extinct class in the netherworld, never shown its true strength because this class is referred as a novelty class being hunted and put into stasis chamber for collection. This class is dedicated to an all time classic 'Disgea game'.

Special Traits

- Mana regenartion, defense and elemental defense x3.

" As a Prinny summoner, you have super buffed out defenses, **'We don't wanna die this early dood!.'** prinny quote."

* * *

Ding*

Special skill gained:

Hive Mind

- Special skill unique only available to your class, can communicate with your team (manily pet and summons) telepathically to give orders and understand your pawns better

* * *

Ding*

Skill gained:

Summon Minion (Prinny)

- Although this is a rare skill, all minion you will summon are prinny.

* * *

I was shocked, this class is totally lame, well, I'm a God, I can make lame into cool.

"Summon Minion x5." I used the skill, five magic circles formed and five blue penguins with small devil wings.

"Were sorry for slacking off Master Etna, please don't punish us." Said the creature.

"Ahem, hello my prinnies, I am a prinny summoner, would you like to form a contract with me." I asked boldly.

"Holy smokes, it's a real live prinny summoner dood!."

"The others will be pleased to hear this, sign us up, the whole prinny clan is at your beck and call, but there is a catch, we prinnies are reincarnated sinners forced to serve for our reincarnation, so how to say this, we work for money dood!." Said the leader of the prinny.

"Hmm, I see, let me check on something, **identify!**." I said as I let my identify that really parallel to my scan skill. I got this skill some month's ago.

* * *

Ding*

Prinny

A Prinny (プリニー Purinī), romanized as "Plini" (from the original term "Plinian Squad") in the The World of Disgaea artbook, resembles a small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be. When thrown, it explodes on impact. A common trait of the Prinnies is their upbeat attitude, lazy and unintelligent personalities, their signature ballet-like spin, and frequent use of the word "dood" (as an interjection - they constantly end their sentences with "-ssu", a diminutive slang form of "desu" used by 'punk teenagers' in the Japanese dialogue).

Prinnies use machetes as their primary weapons, and occasionally bombs in team attacks. They can also summon a gigantic energy beam known as the "Pringer Beam". They keep their arsenal of weapons and various other items in their pouches.

* * *

"I see, I see, this should cover for now." I said as I handed them 300,000 Gold inside the pouches which the prinny checked its contents.

"**Holy Shit!**, **dood!**, our summoner is way loaded dood!, we will tell our whole prinny clan to quit their work for their different overlord, we have a new master, he's kind and best of all he's loaded. All hail our new Master!, what was your name again." Asked the prinny.

"All hail master Harry!, just sign here." Said the prinny as he handed the contract.

It stated that every month, they will get paid 10,000 gold for their services.

I really could afford it and signed it eagerly.

"Dood!, he really signed it?, wow he really is rich, Prinny City here we come!, and call us at your beck and call dood!, we do anything from manual labor to assassination, well not so much on the assassination, but we are Masters at any kind of labors, see you soon dood!." The prinny said as they vanished.

"Stats." I asked for my stats, now that it has been 4 months.

* * *

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral/ Chaotic

Profession: Prinny Summoner

Level: 1

Tittle: Cooking God

Fame: 300

Health: 1005

Mana: 790

Str: 69

Agi: 71

Vit: 66

Wis: 79

Int: 86

Luck: 61

Leadership: 61

Stamina: 61

Art: 61

Fighting Spirit: 61

Charm: 61

* * *

"Identify tittle Cooking God." I said as I was curious how I got that tittle.

* * *

Cooking God

- Tittle bestowed to you upon the people. Increases fame to each successful dish you have created.

- Ingredients will come to you easily.

* * *

I rested that night for a whole busy day tomorrow but I didn't expect massive of newbies around the city hunting all the available spots. So I thought up an idea, Creeps (monsters) gets strong by 50 % at night, but yield 30 % more experience. By that logic, low level people will stay away.

That night, the hunting spots were empty and I was free to take a spot.

* * *

Monster Sightings:

Rabbit - lv. 1

Raccoon - lv 3

Fox - lv 5-7

Wolves - lv 8-15

* * *

These are what my identify skill told me. I quickly summoned my prinny 5 of them.

"You called dood?." Asked the prinnies.

"Ahh yes, I want you to attack these monsters by group, I will give you food to enhance your stats to boost your survival." I said as I handed. the prinny squad some food.

"Whoa, this is new dood, sending us to our deaths while letting us eat the food of the gods, ahh, our new master is awesome! dood." Said the prinnies.

I quickly inatructed them with hive mind and my senbon weapons who seemed to be always critical blazed to our levels

We quickly blazed through the levels as we were all level 20 by now by mass hunting wolves.

My prinny was even a great conversationalist and they gained some skills.

* * *

®Prinny Barrage level 5 unlock.

-Throws anything it can get its hands on at the enemy 5 fourth space and below from prinny.

®Prinny Dance level 15 unlock.

- Causes Ailments galore 15 space and below directly in front of the Prinny.

* * *

The skills are quite hilarious, throwing a panty and a bath tub with a girl is definitely funny. The prinny dance, oh poker adventures and boss monsters getting devastating debuff stats while my prinny squad were both buffed by my wind dragon and pickling the monsters with mana within safe duration was resulting in plowing too many animals.

The day after that, I sold all my materials except cooking materials. I bought a nice portable cooking set Which I stocked well with my spices.

A few days later, there were some players who announced that they somehow gained a secret class within the military of the Citadel of Serabourg, Rosenheim Kingdom.

These classes were:

* * *

©Denarion (in the Rosenheim Army)

-"If you accept it, you will take a military position of Denarion in the

Rosenheim army. You will command ten foot soldiers. You are entitled to

receive regular training, and a monthly income of fifty silvers"

-"Upon the completion of the regular training, a few basic sword

techniques and a quantity of military equipment such as swords and

shields are given. Certainly, they are not the sharpest tools in town—an

iron sword, or similar, and heavy armor with only defense

options."

* * *

©Centurion (in the Rosenheim Army)

-If you accept it, you will take a military position of centurion in the

Rosenheim army. You will command one hundred foot soldiers. You are

entitled to receive regular training, and a monthly income of three

gold."

-"An officer in command of a hundred troops, a centurion is deemed to

be a sub-knight who is qualified to embark on an annual trial of

promotion to knighthood in the Red Order."

* * *

Yes this was a very big thing, so it came to my surprise when the King personally invited me in this quest as a cook, I have also been given the rank of Denarion temporary for my exclusive body guards.

I really could not turn it down, it would make my fame go down in flames and so does the many perks that comes with it.

**1 week Later.**

I arrived at the castle barracks, many thought I was a noble due to the high quality equipments that the high officials of this city gifted me with. There were plenty of rumor's about me being a noble out for fame and glory.

I picked up ten honest looking and hard working NPC, the rest of the troops were laughing at my weak choices, but I was satisfied, I don't want a hotshot NPC or player jeopardizing my safety, my only job was to cook and survive.

The troops were finally ready and the troops were headed by a semi-competent player.

Two hours of walking, we encountered a horde of Kobolds around level 20. ( Kobolds are "midget-like monsters,below four feet in height, armed with coarse wooden shields and bronze swords." ) The message popped that the location was the Lair of Litvart, outskirts section.

The battle started and I ordered my ten troops guarding me to eat first and then lead them in simple strategy patterns. My squad seems to be doing very well that they were now level 25.

We cleared the outskirts of Kobold and it was now time to enter floor one.

We encountered Kobold rascals which are level twenty-three, stronger kobold warriors twenty-eight. These Kobolds have floors 1 and 2 of the Lair of Litvart.

Clearing this group of Kobolds took alot of time. I ended up using my senbon needles, who knew that it was considered archery and now my archery is at an intermediate levels. Levels of my soldiers were pretty high, now they were level 40, my food must have an exp boost.

Our expedition force were now at the end of floor 2, morale was low and food was not tasty with the old regular chef. Low and behold, I ordered my troops to distribute the food I made to the whole expedition force. It was very well received and morale was high.

We stormed off to the third floor and we encountered goblins and the occasional goblin raiders. Goblins levels are 50 and above. The combat strength of the goblins is five to six times that of the kobolds. Goblins gathered in lesser numbers than kobolds. The occasional goblin raiders at level 58.

It didn't really take long to clear the monsters because of the high morale and the somewhat competent centurion leading the squad. After clearing the dungeon, we went back to Serabourg and have gotten my quest reward. It was surprisingly a very high exp reward because my level 40 from the raid gained ten levels which made me level 50. Naturally the centurion took all the credit, but that was fine, my acceptance for this quest was for my continuous bonus.

That night, I brought a stock of potions and cleared the Larvit dungeon with my prinnies.

"No rest for the weary dood!." complained my prinnies.

It was a long night, my prinnies were now level 50 and they gained new skills. Also the prinny's second teir evolution was now available. It really was just a stat boost in parameters.

[] **Pvt. Prinny = Blue/ Evolved to /Captain Prinny = Light Dark Blue** []

These are the new skills they gained:

* * *

®PrinnyBomb level 30 unlock.

-Bombs the surrounding enemies (fire) 30 4 squares directly adjacent to the Prinny.

* * *

®Pringer Beam level 50 unlock.

- Fires very strong laser beams 8 squares surrounding the Prinny.

-Finishing move of the legendary super robot pringer X.

* * *

I had a pretty good haul, my level is now level 70 and my wind dragon is level 65 along with my five level 50 prinnies.

I was about to head home when a magic circle popped up and there came a blue haired kid with a cool red scarf and wears shorts. Did I forget that he was shirtless?.

"Ahahahahaha, I am overlord Laharl, so this is where the prinnies new lord they are serving, how puny!." Said Laharl.

"Are you referring to your own height kid?." I accused him.

"What?!, why you little, I was referring to your levels. Just for that, I will destroy you." Said the angry Laharl who gained a tick mark.

"Identify!." I used my skill on him

* * *

© **Overlord Laharl**

- level 300 Boss

- One of the ruler of the netherworld called the overlord.

* * *

"Prinnies, formation X." I said as I readied for battle.

"Ahahahahahaha, puny human, you can't expect to defeat an Overlord." Said Laharl arrogantly.

"Oh really?." I asked him and I took out a CD player and put the sound to max.

"Prinnies!, **Dance Dance Revolution Baby!.**" I said as my prinnies started to twirl and did their silly dance along to the music.

"Ahahahahahahaha, you fool!, what are they gonna do?, dance me to death?." Laharl said laughing.

"Exactly!." I said as the prinnies started to inflicted many ailments status to one very powerful overlord.

The status stacked one after another like the slow, poision, petrify, burn, no heal, confusion, and paralyze. They were so overstacked that the overlord couldn't really do anything and he could see his massive Hp continuously drop from the poison and burn status ailments and it didn't help him that I casted spinning mana arrows like there was no tomorrow. One hour later, the great overlord Laharl fell into battle.

"Drat!, beaten by a human, Nay!, I guess your an overlord now, don't let the heroes beat you now, especially those cooky prism rangers." Laharl said as he vanished into polygons.

* * *

Ding*

You have gained the tittle **Overlord**.

- Infamy + 10,000

- All Stats + 100

- Exp gained tripled.

* * *

Ding*

You have gained 80 levels.

* * *

Ding*

You have obtained Laharl's red scarf.

- Super Bad-ass red scarf of the overlord Laharl.

- 0 def

- Immunity to cold.

- Charm and Leadership + 300

* * *

"Stats!." I said as I opened my stats

* * *

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral/ Chaotic

Profession: Prinny Summoner

Level: 150

Tittle: Overlord

Fame: 600

Infamy: 10000

Health: 17010

Mana: 9720

Str: 369

Agi: 471

Vit: 666

Wis: 179

Int: 486

Luck: 161

Leadership: 361

Stamina: 161

Art: 161

Fighting Spirit: 161

Charm: 361

* * *

®Stats formula: Update Ver 2.0

®Every level + 10 stats:

1 str = 2 attack, 10 hp

1 vit = 20 hp, 1 def

1 int = 20 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 1 mana recovery.

1 wis = 2 magic defense, .2 mana regen.

1 agi = 2 speed, 2 hit

1 luck = 2 crit

* * *

I also found out that my wind dragon was now lv 140 and my five prinnies are level 125 who became elighible for evolution to which I evolved them.

[] **Captain Prinny = Light Dark Blue/ Evolve to / General Prinny = Pink** []

"Ahh, today is a good day." I said as I returned to Serabourg.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I was bored, I had nothing to do, I heard a rumor of a skilled sculptor selling cute monster figurines. I was intrigued, I bought each of his statues and I was impressed with the workmanship.

I decided to try my hand at this sculpture skill, I just had to go to the artist guild and pay for the skill.

I brought some plenty of durable wood and brought out an expensive carving nice.

I carved a prinny, I found out that I was talented with my hands and before I knew it I created 99 prinny's in different poses and myself as a final piece leading the prinnies to battle.

* * *

Ding*

Fine piece Art Created

I named my piece,(Prinny Summoner and his battalions)

The mysterious statues were made by an accomplished sculptor.

Artistic value: 300

Effect: Prinnies gain 10% attack and defense, movement increase and mana regeneration increase to 5%

The effects do not stack.

Your Sculpting Skill has reached level 2. Your sculptures will become more detailed and delicate.

Your Fame has increased by 20

Art Stat has increased by 20

Endurance has increased by 20

Stamina has increased by 20

* * *

Ding*

New stat gained

Endurance

* * *

It seems my handicrafts skill is a great boon for delicate sculptor projects. I noticed how easily it is to make better sculptures, though quality is key more than quantity.

* * *

Ding*

LEVEL UP: SCULPTURE MASTERY [5]

ENHANCES BEAUTY AND COMPLEXITY OF STATUES.

DECREASES THE RATE AT WHICH YOU FAIL TO PRODUCE STATUES.

UPGRADE: HANDICRAFT SKILL [BASIC TO INTERMEDIATE]

INCREASES ATTACK POWER WITH WEAPONS AND FISTS. (+30% ATK)

ENHANCES EVERY FIELD OF CRAFT SKILL AND SWORD MASTERY.

* * *

I was so engrossed in my sculpture and handicraft, that I didn't notice that I had gained a unique skill of my class. Really, my class only gave me the hive mind skill and the summon prinny, I deserve it, I scrolled down and found it.

* * *

Ding*

Skill gained:

The confusion reincarnation glitch?

- Every once in a while is the Red Moon event where prinnies go to be reincarnated. Since you are a prinny Summoner, some of this reincarnation energy will flow unto you.

-For a very very very slight chance, when beings you fought, you accumulate, understanding points, and some one in a million chance that this being will understand you and vice versa. Due to this very very special connection, their attitude, feelings, persona, spirit will converge and flow into you, allowing you to transform into their form perfectly.

-Be warned, while this is a very very powerful skill, there is a chance that you will be stuck in the fusion form permanently. The skill did say it was confusion reincarnation glitch.

- Currently, complete fusion of Laharl the overlord is possible.

- Your levels is still the base of this skill so even if you transform into a supposed level 300 enemy, since your base is level 150, your levels remains 150.

* * *

I thought that skill is very very weird, I just hope I won't get to use it.

The npc seems wary of because of my very high infamy, but thanks to my already high familiarity within the city, it was somewhat civil.

I went to the adventures guild for a quest. There was one that caught my eye, bandit extermination in the newly formed Star Village. The rewards were said to be a mystery.

* * *

Ding

Star City Bandit extermination

Difficulty: C

Accept quest? Yes/ No.

* * *

"Yes " I said as a ding said that it was accepted.

I was guided by a teen and traveled via horse to star city, it took two days worth of travel and we finally arrive at the quaint village.

"Greetings young freedman, I thank you for accepting our small village's request, this location in our city is actually a very good spot mining minerals and the land is fertile, unfortunately, other seems to be on the same idea as our shipments of goods seem to be targeted. Our only hope was to file a request in the adventures guild. Please, we may not offer much, but this village means alot to me, this humble mayor Brock begs for you assistance O great adventurer." Said the kneeling Brock.

"Do not worry mayor, I will do my best to exterminate the bandits." I said as I asked for details and their camps.

I, with my five prinny general slaughtered the one hundred bandits, since they were only level 90, they quickly fell to my powers.

I returned to star city and brought them the news. Apparently my intimacy with the village became very high in this quest.

"Oh thank you Harry, we really can't think of a reward but we hope this one is suitable." Said Brock as a message appeared on my screen.

* * *

Ding

Star City Bandit extermination quest complete.

Quest rewards.

Become Lord of Star City Village. Yes/ No.

* * *

"Yes" I said as I had nothing better to do.

* * *

Ding*

You have become Lord of Star City, your city will have 30 day protection from being attacked

* * *

**"Oh hail lord Harry!."** The village shouted and celebrated.

I found out that some village funds were used in my celebration, oh well, live live a little.

In the center of the village, I had my prinnies brought a very very large stone.

I carved it into a a prinny helping each other in buildings and work related stuff.

* * *

Ding*

Master piece Art Created

I named my piece, (Prinny Unity)

The mysterious statues were made by an accomplished sculptor whose aim was unity.

Artistic value: 1000

Effect: Prinnies gain 50% endurance and stamina, 80% chance to work earnestly and will lower the chance for prinnies to slack off.

The effects do not stack.

Your Sculpting Skill has reached intermediate level 2. Your sculptures will become more detailed and delicate.

Your Fame has increased by 50

Art Stat has increased by 50

Endurance has increased by 50

Stamina has increased by 50

* * *

I summoned 55 prinny workforce in front of my prinny statue and the effect was immediate along with my trusty five general prinny force five.

"Whoa, I feel energized dood!, so master, what can we do for you?." Asked the prinny leader.

"You said that you guys are master laborer, architect, engineering and things you can build a functional city?." I asked them.

"You bet dood, all prinny are master of the art, but we really can't go all out, budget cuts and all, plus our former master treat us like crap." said the prinny honestly.

"Very well, I need your expertise, you five prinny generals, I will assign you to lead 10 prinny each for the expansion of this village, you may bring reinforcements. I want you to make this city a utopia that outshines other overlords city, I want the superior Netherworld charm and make this place the envy of all overlords and make this place, welcoming for humans and adventurers as they will use our grand facility and we can trade and have profits. I will give the five prinny general each with 500000 gold and I want you five to organize together. I will also be putting a one million emergency funds. Oh as a bonus, if you get this city done in one year, I will add a bonus to our contract of 100000 gold, what do you say?." I asked them seriously.

"You got yourself a deal dood!." Said the prinny generals.

I quickly handed them 500000 Gold each and transferred the controls to them.

"Oh, if there are some funds left, buid a mansion, not a castle." I said to them.

"Sure thing dood!." Aswered the prinny.

"I'm going to find work, I'll be back in some months, I trust you guys enough." I said with a smile.

"Wow dood!, we won't let you down, we have never been so trusted before, were touched." Said the prinny as he saluted me.

**Time Skip 3 months later**

I had obtained another 15 million Gold from my service to the nobles as a master exotic chef in Serabourg.

I decided it was time to return to star city.

I hardly recognize the place, there was a netherworld mall, inn, adventurers hall and the item world.

They even have the Netherworld hospital which was rumoured to bring anyone back yo life at the cost of hell currency.

"Dood!, your back, your just in time for our final preparation for this city to be netherworld worthy." Said the prinny as he led me into a very large machine where all of the prinny were gathered.

"Commencing, portal to the nether world, start dood!." Said the excited prinny as he pressed a giant red button.

The giant machine hummed in energy, a portal begin to form smoothly, untill something went wrong and the machine produced bursts of electrity and the portal began to unstable geatly.

"Dood!, the giant portal machine thingy is malfunctioning, if we don't do something, the whole city will be destroyed." Said the panicked prinny.

"What?, I'm not letting this city which I spent so much, be destroyed, Prinny!, is there a way to stop it?." I shouted at him as everything was going Hay-wire.

"Well, the only thing capable of stabilizing the portal is a powerful demon energy controlling the distorted portal, but only an overlord can do that dood!." The prinny said as he panicked some more.

I racked my brain for clues then I remembered that 'confusion reincarnation glitch'.

I used the skill and I felt my body transformed into that of a small build, my white skily hair turned into a short sky blue hair with a strange two antenna, my ears turned pointy and my eyes turned blood red, thankfully, my clothes transformed along with me to fit my new size.

**"RAAAHHHHHH!."** I shouted as I poured demonic energy on the unstable portal.

Energy spikes were seen, I battled it for one hour but there was a sudden energy spike which exploded into light and covered the city.

I opened my eyes, the sky seemed different, there was a very very huge moon and large floating rocks and Islands.

**"Prinnies! Report!."** I shouted, I then realized my voice changed.

"Lord Laharl?, I thought master Harry defeated you dood?." Said the prinnies that gathered.

"I am Harry, I somehow met the requirements and used an exclusive prinny summoner spell, I transformed into Laharl's form so I can use demonic energy to stabilize the portal, something went wrong in the end though." I said to them.

"Wow, Lord Harry saved our hides dood!, as for where we are, we seem to be in the netherworld." The prinny reported.

"That's not all dood, the humans were unable to come along with us." Said the prinny.

"Yeah, I'll be right back and check on something." I said to the prinny and I checked if I was able to release the transformation.

I did find something strange, my menu looks like my original one and the reincarnation glitch skill is missing.

Then, it then dawned on me, I tried to check for on the log-out button...

there was no log out button.

"I'm screwed, I'm stuck with this body, what a mess." I said as I double checked everything.

My original skills like my nen and greede island spells were there. All my otherwordly fantasy skill was there including my unleased bankai which became an authority and with my lighthouse supporter added to my prinny summoning skills.

I quickly checked checked my levels,... it was level 10,000? which means my theory was correct, my original God body got transferred and fused with this one, I also found out that I had 999 trillion hell currency, which I believe my funds got exchanged.

"Change of plans prinnies, were no longer in that other world so our contract needs renewed to this netherworld hell currency." I said to them.

The prinnies were impressed, their lord had still have their interest at heart even if he is now in the body of Overlord Laharl, he still has that prinny magnet charm.

The prinnies gathered and discussed for ten minutes, then they came to me with a contract.

"How about 50000 hell for a month dood?." The printing asked nervously.

"Let me be honest with all you prinnies, the world before this one was actually a simulated world, now with that strange portal fiasco, my original body that was supposed to be separated from the simulated world got fused with this one, luckily, my funds got transferred as well, so I'll increase the contract to 100000 hell per month deal." I said to them.

"Dood!, we don't care who you were, you'll always be our lord Harry with his blessed prinny heart." The prinnies cried.

I quickly signed the new contract and handed them the money, the prinnies were happy.

"Oh yeah, I did promise you guys a bonus when you finish the city, so here's 500000 hell." I smiled as I handed them the money which made their eyes turn into hearts.

**"All Hail Lord Harry!."** The prinnies shouted repeatedly.

I asked the prinny to lead me to my mansion, which turned out to be a very large castle, they probably were trying to impress me.

I smiled as slept in my netherworld themed bed.

I woke up the next day, asked a prinny to take me to the kitchen which I cooked a small meal.

I noticed a prinny panicking and reported to me.

"We got a big problem dood!, last night, we ordered some supply goods and told our prinny clan were here." Said the panicked prinny.

"What's the problem?." I asked curiously.

"There also seems a massive immigration going on, the place where Laharl ruled got usurped and demons started to migrate, news of our city spread and alot of immigrants are heading here dood!." Said the prinny alarmed.

"Oh dear, that is alarming, heres 50 million hell, I want you, and the whole clan of prinnies to expand the city, make more housing and necessary facilities and security, since the whole prinny clan transfered here, I'm sure it will be cramped, just hurry on it, we don't want a riot on our hands from the other clans and species, there will be a seperate bonus 5 million hell for the whole prinny clan when this jobs get done super fast, notify me of the progress" I said to the prinny as I handed him 50 million hell for a very very large project.

"Sure thing dood!." Said The prinny as he went to his whole prinny clan for a super rush from Lord Harry, and it comes with a huge bonus which the prinnies were salivating at the prospect.

**Time skip 1 week later.**

The prinnies worked super fast, with a large paycheck on the line, they made their work ethic ten times normal, imagine my surprise that they completed it within a week.

I assembled the whole prinny clan at my castle.

"Prinnies, a job well done, as promised, here is 5 million hell as a bonus payment." I said as I handed the representative prinny the money.

"Now now, there's still the talk about who will manage the facilities, I want you to organize and appoint who's good at what job at our facilities, including our government system to appoint about the immigrants and paperwork that comes along with it, I of course will handle the important paperwork so be at ease, oh, I forgot to mention that this is a well paying job, so your concerns about payment is well thought of, report to me and give me a list later at my office, dismissed." I said as I exited the scene.

The prinnies were now excited that their Lord was asking them for a decent work, best work they ever gotten from tyrant overlords they worked before, so after 3 hours of discussing and financial planning, It was done and I received the paperwork and approved it.

I questioned about our defenses, the prinnies said that they resurrected 10 pringer X robots, which should be enough to deal some high monsters and the prinny training program was also held.

Droves upon droves of demons that Harry expected came and he and his prinnies were prepared.

Star City became a bustling city, in just three month's, it be came a prosperous well oiled machine.

Preperations were made for Harry to reveal himself in public on the upcoming month.

**Time skip, Day of the Overlord Ceremony.**

I wore some high class clothes, but I still kept my very comfortable and badass scarf which I have grown to love.

I summoned Aisha in her cube form to broadcast my video for everyone.

I took a deep breath, and went to the balcony with confidence.

**"Greetings, citizens of Star city, I am Overlord Harry, I have been told that I resemble another overlord, I assure you, I am not him."** I smiled as a video of a live feed of me was scattered accross the city. My speech wasn't convincing with me having Laharl's looks and I'm wearing his scarf.

"Overlord Laharl?, he's alive?, I knew it, he is still alive." Were the murmurs of the demons who were pro Laharl. He must have been a decent ruler.

**"Mwahahahahaha!, I am King Drake the Third, I am the great lion demon overlord, citizens of star city, surrender, or feel the wrath of my 10000 demon soldiers."** Said the lion overlord over a large megaphone outside the city walls.

The citizens of star city panicked, but I commanded Asia to broadcast what I'm about to do.

I slowly formed 300 powerful baangs and willed it to collide with the army on the horizons.

A series of high energy blast exploded one after another wiping the intruders forces.

**"You will pay for this, I will be back."** Said the lion overlord as he retreated.

The scene was shown live to the demons inside my city, I then continued my speech.

**"Citizen's of Star City, I offer you protection from every overlord that may wish to harm this city, so live well knowing that you are all under my protection."** I said an exited the stage with my cool red cape billowing.

**"All Hail Overlord Harry/Laharl."** Were the confusing cheers of my demon citizens.

A week later after that incident I was surprised to receive surprising guests.

"Lord Harry, there's a devil named Etna and a blonde fallen angel named Flonne to see you, their quite persistent and won't leave dood." Said my prinny secretary.

"Tell them to meet me at the meeting room in five minutes." I said to my prinny secretary.

I quickly changed into an appropriate attire and greeted my guest.

I entered the room to see two shocked people a red head devil wearing revealing clothes and a fallen blonde angel.

"Laharl, your alive!, oh the heavens must have shined upon your soul." Said the blonde with a prayer pose.

"Is she always like that?." I asked the red haired devil.

"You have no Idea what I had to deal with, wait a minute, Laharl how could you fake your own death and start of a city out of nowhere, that's surprisingly a bold move coming from you, real worthy move of an overlord." Said the red devil who I assumed was Etna.

"What?, how could you Laharl, you don't love us anymore?." Said the blonde fallen angel who I assumed is Flonne when she heard Etna's explanation.

"I'm sorry, I assure you, I am not this Laharl person you are talking about, Although I did managed to defeat him and aquired his super bad-ass scarf and with the help of some super glitchy skill that I acquired that allows me to transform into those I defeated, I used said technique to save this city from certain doom and I'm now stuck in this form." I said with a straight face.

"Your right, our old Laharl, was a cocky overconfident overlord, while you are cunning and observant, still, you have to take responsibility for defeating our overlord and taking his form." Said Etna evilly.

"Oh I'm sure, with that blonde angel, you must have been driven close to insanity, I'll take responsibility only of you let her stay away from me." I said to Etna.

"Oh you have no idea, wait... your agreeing just like that?, on second thought that is a great move worthy of an evil cunning demon." Said Etna impressed.

"So here's the hard part, negotiations." Said Etna with a glint of evil.

"Here are the figures, you get a separate monthly stipend along with Flonne and you both get VIP treatment, just call the prinnies, your only jobs is to keep Flonne away from me, help me deal with this Laharl business and fight some of the occasional enemies." I said as I handed Etna and Flonne the pamphlet for my offer.

"With this figures your offering, I'm in, are you sure you are not an angel?." Asked Etna.

"I was, let's just say a stray God, and the universal rule is 'money talks and bullshit walks'." I said to her.

"Rawr, are you sure your not a demon?, that's the same principle every great demon follows, oh yeah, what we're Laharl's last words?." .

"Yeah, he said not to loose to some cooky prism rangers, now that I defeated him and took his tittle of overlord." I said seriously.

"Oh, that's definitely him, well, see you later Laharl." Said the smiling Etna as she took Flonne away and I instructed my prinnies about our new arrangement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Laharl's POV:** (after 1000 years of debate, it was decided that since Harry took on the form of Laharl, dressed like Laharl, and acts like Laharl, it was equals he is Laharl, yeah, that was a shocking day for Harry, blame boredom.)

**Time Skip 10,000 years**

I have been really bored, I already wiped out all possible overlords including 'Baal the lord of terror'. On a side note, I have been infected whith laharls constant gloating and abused the word 'Mwahahaha' more times than I could count. You really couldn't recognize me from the original Laharl, only those who knew him truly could, while I may gloat at my fallen foes, my cunning and intellect could be seen in my strategies.

I even even tried out the Laharl look with the red shorts, red shoes, the shirtless look with only the scarf .

It was surprisingly comfortable, and I became addicted in it. Hey, I have ten thousand years to experiment sue me.

It was then when I was meeting in my council that I was sucked in a portal.

I arrived at a space zone?, aww good try, being a demon of my power, I can survive space and fly too.

"I am the Keeper of the Multiverse, I have judge you Laharl to be the most troublesome overlord there is, so it is my Job to punish you." Said a floating being who looks like Gandalf and wears some white priest robes.

"**Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha**, we finally meet Keeper of the multiverse, today, after many millennia, I can finally have my revenge." I said as I charged up 1000 Baangs.

"What do you mean?, I'm sure this is the first time we met before." Said the confused Multiverse Keeper.

"You forgot, oh well, this just makes my revenge sweet, 1,000 baang revolution." I said as I blasted my opponent with a very large energy blasts.

My opponent just received a few tattered clothes, otherwise unharmed.

We battled for 6 days straight, truly, my opponent is strong, I decided to use almost all of my power to win, thus I used my 20,000 levels, used it in a super attack that could rip the space and time.

I then called out my technique **"Level cracker!."** I said as the world distorted. The keeper of the multiverse didn't survive that encounter, while I was thrown across dimensions and was now reduced level 50.

I was panting, energy levels minimal, need rest.

I thought of countless scenarios, but only one fit the bill, so I summoned my 5 most loyal prinnies that were a prinny God class now (yellow color).

"You summoned us Lord laharl dood?." Asked his most loyal follower.

"Yes, I need an emergency safehouse built in a sub dimension here stat." I command.

"Your wish is our command dood!." The prinnes saluted went to work.

Five hours later and it was done. The prinnies then reported to me.

"It is done dood, this spell word is 'Laharl the Legendary Overlord' to enter and 'Laharl the almighty prinny God' to exit, it will still scan for your energy signature incase some stray who guessed it right dood!." The prinny reported.

"Great work, heres some hell for all your trouble." I said to the prinny and gave him the money.

"This is why even all the years we've served you, we still love you dood!, see you later." Said the prinny as they vanished.

"Laharl the Legendary Overlord." I said as I was transported inside and rested.

**Time skip one year.**

I had a 6 months hibernation to recover my fatigue, It took another 6 months of training and I beefed up my scarf so much in the item world, perfect for training too. I was only able to recover a fourth of my levels as I am level 5000 but that is okay for now.

I quickly disguised myself in normal clothes but my scarf did attract attention, but I didn't mind, I was proud of it, it was then I realized something, I really am Laharl now, there was still some part of me missing Gon, Killua and my firends there but, they must have died on the flow of time and moved on, so I steeled myself and did some spying.

I seem to have gotten myself lost in Akihabara, gahh, I still remember those gundam and magical girl when I was an ordinary human.

Then an idea hit me, why not introduce netherworld TV here. I quickly teleported at my safe house and laughed maniacally at the sheer prospect of this project.

I summoned my prinny and told them about the plan, I even told them that they should host it which exited them to no-end.

"Were gonna be a star dood!." They said in unison.

"Oh no, your including us in this TV gig."said Etna and Flonne out of nowhere.

"Etna, Flonne, what are you doing here?." I said to them.

"We should be asking you that, mighty overlord, but enough about that, we got to have our roles in this project of yours." Said Etna.

"Of course, I'll negotiate with the humans for our broadcasting rights." I said to them which they approved.

I went to a television facility and negotiate/ bribed the director and we got our own channel frequency.

I contacted the prinnies and they started the program.

**Time Skip 3 month's**

Our show ratings were quite high, some native supernatural beings were hooked too, there was just something that they could relate to it.

Flonne's the fallen angel hosted the 'Love & Justice show' that was also popular, especially the heroes she invites in her show like the prism rangers.

This was supposed to be a small time gig, it was so popular, it has gone global, toys and figurines were made, movies were made, oh it made the whole world crazy.

Again I was bored once more I decided to attend a human school in japan where we are based at.

"Hmm, Kuoh Academy Something familiar about that one, ehh whatever." I said as I applied for it.

I prepared myself and added seals to suppress my power to civilian levels.

two weeks later and I was walking to school with my Kuoh Uniform with my bad-ass scarf.

"Kyaa!, a super cute bishonen."

"Che, we got a new rivals boys."

"Kyaaa!, what a cute antenna's."

"Don't steal our women or well kill you."

"He's so compatible with Koneko."

I ignored the rumors and went to class, I qualified into class 2-F during my assessment and it was then I was fortunate/unfortunate to meet a lust demon "Issei Hyodou."

"Hey you, bishonen, do you like boobs?." Said the young Issei.

"Of course, any hot blodded male would say so otherwise." I answered with conviction.

"What?, ohh finally, someone honest, yes I do love the boobs, yes, my dream is to build a Harem!." Shouted Iseei.

"Kyaa, Issei is trying to corrupt our new student."

I just yawned at Issei's speech which angered him and he was joined by Motohama and Matsuda.

"How could you trample on our dreams like that!." The perverted trio.

In response I just showed them a thick book with pictures of women I had slept with, hey being a demon surprisingly lessens my morals and resulted in me having fun, I had 10000 years since I ruled the netherworld so why not.

The book was only part one, in it were the messages of women who wanted to have sex again with me and left some panties, bra's and lingerie along with kisses and their nude pictures.

**"Harem God-sama!."** The perverted trio kneeled at me which confused and shocked everyone.

I was mostly left alone, the perverted trio was occupied at my book, hey having sex with demons and assuming they were cosplay were somewhat amusing.

Nothing really happened this week except Issei having a girlfriend and he even introduced her to me, her name was 'Amano Yuuma', I felt something weird out of her, I quickly deduced that she was a fallen angel, but I still wished Issei luck, maybe Issei has finally gone supernatural, good for him.

After the day after, Issei became panicked and confronted me.

"Laharl, you remember my girlfriend Amano Yuuma right?." Asked the confused Issei.

"Yes, how did it go which base did you get?." I said to him.

"I only got to see her boobs, I don't think it counts, wait! you remember her?, how?." Issei said shocked that his new friend remembered.

"Uhh, yeah probably why everyone normal doesn't remember because she was a fallen angel, oh, and welcome to the supernatural side Issei, you have just been turned into a devil, someone likely will explain these things to you, I suggest when school is over, go straight home, until your allies can explain what happened." I said my advice to him.

**Issei's POV:**

I remembered the scene from my dream about Yuuma transforming into a fallen angel and connected the dots.

Laharls advice has been enlightening, true enough, the next day, I was invited into the Occult reasearch club into the whole devil vs angels and like Laharl said, I have been turned into a devil. I even accessed my scared gear which cool.

"To summarize, Issei, all of us in this rooms are devils." Rias said as devil wings popped out within everyone including mine.

_"So this is what Laharl meant."_ Issei thought.

"Well, that was anticlimactic, I was expecting more of a reaction." Said Rias as she pouted.

"Ahh yeah, my friend did say I just turned into a devil, explained Yuuma being a fallen angel, he also adviced me to lay low and someone will explain things to me." Issei said as he remembered Laharls advice clearly.

"What!, Issei?, who is your firend?." Asked the panicked Rias.

"Why?, he has been honest to me?, you sound like he's an enemy." Said Issei on the defensive.

"Issei, we need to know, there are other devils in this school and he could be an enemy." Reasoned Issei.

"Ehh?, Laharl sempai has been nice, you must be mistaken." Said Issei defending him.

"Laharl is it?, thanks Issei, Kiba, call him into the club please." Ordered Rias.

**Few minutes later.**

"Hmm, good job Issei you found your group." I said to Issei to which he replied in a thumbs up pose.

"Hmmm, what are you?, an enemy?, a spy?." Asked Rias.

"Hmm, an observer." I said in a straight face.

"Are you human, devil, angel, fallen angel, yokai?." Asked Rias.

"Well If you really must know." I said as I spread my very large and thick and sturdy devil wings.

"Satisfied?." I said as I withrawed my wings.

"Yes, that will do for now, now from which clan are you?." Asked Rias again.

"My, so many questions, I'm entitled to keep my secrets, I've already told you some, and you know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat', see you tomorrow Issei, do your best, your harem dream is on it's way." I said to Issei which he smiled and I disappeared in a magic circle.

"Well, at least we found out that he's a devil." Said Rias while looking at Issei and smacked her head.

"Harem, Harem, Harem." Issei was repeatedly chanting that word which annoyed everyone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An:** This fic is still alive?, apparently it is, what as I thinking writing this chapter?, dunno, I had plenty to eat and had plenty of Soda and lots and lots of beans. Okay maybe that was too much info. Well I guess thats an Aprils fools from me, no I did not have any beans, you don't believe me?, why, I haven't cried wolf that many of times. Anyways, heres a new chapter.

* * *

**Time Skip 1 week later**

**Laharl's POV:**

I was surprised that I was left alone, Issei seems doing well and was updating me with his adventures. He informed me that the Student Council Body and the Occult Research Academy fought for the rights for familiar hunting.

Oh yeah what else?, oh right, Issei introduced me to his potential Harem, Asia Argento who is Rias's bishop.

I was surprised later one day.

"Laharl sempai!, huhuhuhu, I wasn't able to get my dream familiar, wahhh, those slimes were a my brothers in arms. Sempai don't you have some kind of remedy for a broken heart?." Issei said crying to me.

_**"Geh, gross manly tears, must wash it away later."**_ Were my thoughts.

"They just don't understand our passion Issei-kun, and they suck, their familiar hunting grounds suck, let me show you the kind of familiars we want Issei-kun." I said as I grabbed him and teleported somewhere in the netherworld.

"Welcome Issei-kun, to the netherworlds familiar prairie, where all manly desires come true, here are your choices." I said to Issei who was exited.

"Our first choice is a beastmaster, notice the animal leather clothes, the swooshy tail and the cat ears, the boob isn't so much to scoff off either." I explained as I showed Issei the girl.

"Ohhhhh." Issei said in a drool response.

"Our second choice is our Female Healer, this one is very popular, they wear skimpy nurse outfits with an injection to heal your hearts desire, but you already have Aisha for that now move along." I said as I showed the next choice.

"Noooo!, I wanted to see more of that cosplay!." Issei whined.

"Our next one is a cheerleader, she's wearing a jenie in the lamp outfit and she has elf ears for your fetish. she's a support familiar that increases your abilities." I said to Issei.

"Hmmm, hmmm, she's good, but I'm looking for someone with a bit more oomph!." Issei said sagely.

"If our previous familiars didn't impress you then this will, on this corner is a succubus, The boob rating is S class and yes folks she's almost nude, she's good at lightning spells and healing spells, what a shocker, an all in one familiar fantasy, what does our challenger say to that?." I said to Issei.

Issei was looking at the succubus with very strong lust that the succubus blushed at it's sheer intensity.

"I'm sold, what do I need to do?." Said Issei excitedly.

"You just have to beat her into sumbission..." I said half-way and Issei was already fighting and groping... and...having a make-out session with the succubus.

Six hours later, Issei brought his new familiar/lover whom he beat into sex submission fucking her crazy and spreading his seed all over her. How do I know all this?, the smell of his seed is strong and they had been at it for six hours. Issei is no longer a virgin, ahh he is a devil now, morals?, ethics?, not as strong as they used to be.

"And now we have a couple, please use the bathroom or hotspring to clean yourself, I might have to answer to angry women if we return like this, so Issei, promise me that this will be our own little secret." I said to Issei.

"I promise sempai." Said Issei as his familiar and him went into the hotspring, for another six hours.

I see Issei with a change of clothes and quite refreshed.

"Were ready now sempai." Said Issei smiling.

"Issei, I'm afraid you have to dismiss your familiar for now, don't worry, you can summon her through your mental link or telepathy." I said to Issei and he understood.

"Ready Issei?." I said and he replied 'yes' so I transported ourselves near Issei's house since it was night time.

The next day, Issei was smiling, not a pervy smile but a true smile, not even Genshiro Saji, the pawn of Souna Sitri's peerage can change his tune.

It bothered almost all the devils in the Academy, not even their puppy dog eyes could persuade him to tell his sudden change of mood.

Genshiro Saji couldn't take it, so he bribed Issei with his rare collection of pictures of all the girls in the academy, Issei was still a pervert inside so he accepted and he showed Saji his Lily (Succubus), which made Saji evious and desperate enough to beg Issei if he could also get one.

Issei, feeling Saji's manly soul in need of healing like only a girl can decides to help him.

**The next day.**

"Sempai, please, our comrades needs your help, he is in desperate need of your guidance." Said Issei elaborating the story.

"So?, succubus?." I asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yes, succubus please." Said Saji kneeling.

"No need to kneel, Issei is it okay if we will be going and you cover for us?." I said to Issei who readily replied yes.

**Time skip the next day.**

Geh, they are both monsters having their makeout sessions for hours, then again, I take the whole day when I'm doing it, maybe it comes with experience.

Saji and Issei were now hanging together, worse, their hanging together with me, the students are calling us the super weird BFF group, that is super weird.

Issei now was not a part of the perverted trio anymore, his attitude seems distant and the thing with Rias and Asia, really they could not handle the strain.

**"Will Laharl please come to the headmasters office please."** Said the PA system.

"I better go see what these devil want." I thought as I went to the headmasters's office.

"Good afternoon , I am Sona Sitri, sister of Srafall Leviathian, one of the four great Satan's, my titles aren't really important right now, what I'm having trouble right now is that one of my peerage named Genshiro Sagi wants to be transfered to your peerage and he has been bugging me about it, it seems that Issei on Rias's side is on the same boat, so that begs ask to ask the million dollar question?, what did you do to corrupt our pawn?." Sona said questioningly.

"Hmm?, oh?, I didn't really think I would have enough of an impact, I just gave then a suitable familiar for a hot blodded devil, you may interpret it to whatever you wish." I said to Sona while my mind was going light-speed at this incident.

_"I remember, now, this was supposed to be a world where Issei is the main character and all the package that comes as a main character, what did I just do?, did I break the status quo?, the balance of power?, I just want to share a little bit of joy to my young kohai, what's so bad with that?."_ I thought as Sona continued to speak.

"So this brings us the question, will you be willing to trade some evil pieces for Saji?, he's become distant lately and calls 'Laharl sama' wherever we see him." Said Sona sadly.

"I would If I could my dear, unfortunately my peerage wasn't formed through the evil pieces system but by contract and just plain submission, as such, I have none. As I said, I am a hermit and an Observer so these new evil pieces system are foreign to me, but of course I do have something of value that you may like." I explained to Sona.

"Really?, what might that be?." Said Sona now intrigued.

"This my dear is an** Item world crystal**." I said as I put in the table a large floating crystal.

"This has the power to strengthen items, weapons and also sacred gears. It transports your group to one of your peerage's sacred gears inner world, for example, inside there, you will eliminate the monsters and specific monsters eliminated will grant the sacred gear additional stat parameter, I believe that includes this balance breaker state, if you defeated enough of this special units, it is no exaggeration that this is a shortcut to become the ultimate class devils for sacred gear users." I said to Sona who was shocked by this information.

"Judging by that logic, my pawn won't be enough for this trade of such an item, many faction would also kill to have this very dangerous artifact, but Mr. Laharl, we need this artifact for our devil faction to win the war, so name your terms and I'll try to get it done." Said Sona sweating at the chance of obtaining the 'Key' to the Devil/God wars.

"The price I am asking for is nothing to steep, all I'm asking for the pawns Genshirou Saji and Issei Hyoudo who I seem to have corrupted according to you. I will also need an all access pass to the underworld and a small land territory, you may check and examine the item world crystal to your superiors to test its validity. The instructions are very easy, just touch the crystal and it will ask you the options to start it's functions." I said as I left the room.

**Somewhere in the underworld.**

"Adjuka, how is the item Sona brought to us?." Said Sirzechs.

"Quite, fascinating, the mineral that is used in this item is unknown, however, it has properties to explore an item or weapons inner world, defeating certain inhabitants causes you to subjugate their power at your beck and call, allowing a limitless way to boost the item or weapon, it is no exaggeration that this 'item world' crystal can revolutionize how scared gear users can shortcut to balance breaker, with this item on our faction, it is trully a boon, what did that hermit devil say his demands for the trade were?." Asked Adjuka curiously.

"Sona said that he wanted her pawn, Genshiro Saji, Rias pawn, Issei Hyoudo, the longinus red dragon emperor user who seem to want to leave both their peerages in order to join this Laharl's peerage, that was unknown on how he managed to do that." Said Sirzechs curious on the mysterious circumstances that lead to this situation.

"Anywho, the rest were just a full VIP access to the underworld and a small territory to call his own, quite a bargain really, now that we have confirmed this item's authenticity, please inform Sona and Rias about our decisions."

**Time skip Kuoh Academy Deal Day.**

**"Can one Laharl, Genshiro Saji, Issei Hyoudou please report to the headmasters office please."** Said the PA system.

"Kyaa, the new mystery BFF trio called by the headmaster."

"I wonder if they got caught in their 3-way yaoi relationship."

"Gehhh, at least no pretty girls are involved."

**Kuoh Headmasters Office.**

"Ano?, why have we been called here?." Asked the confused Issei along with Saji.

"I can answer that, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four great Satans." Said Sirzechs who is accompanied by Rias and Sona.

"Rias sempai." Said the surprised Issei.

"Sona Sempai". Said the surprised Saji.

"Well now, your all here today of the succesful trade and transfer of peerage of one Genshiro Saji and one Hyoudou Issei to their King Laharl, effective immediately." Said Sirzechs as the marking of Saji and Issei's clan disappeared.

"Welcome boys, hope we all get along." I said as a prinny mark (my magic cirle mark) enveloped both Saji and Issei.

"Laharl-sama, I didn't know what strings you pulled to do this, but now we can repay the favor you did for us." Said Issei and Saji.

"It has also been decided that Laharl will be given the land territory of one of the 72 pillars who have gone extinct. Take this magic circle young man, this will take you to your new territory in the underworld." Said Sirzechs as he handed me a piece of paper with a magic circle markings.

"Well boys lets go to our new home." I said to Issei and Saji.

"Off course Laharl-sama." They said as all three of them vanished in a magic circle to the underworld.

"Mou, nii-sama, what I am gonna do with my wedding with Riser?." Rias said worried.

"Oh don't worry my dear sister, since the news of new S rank artifact co-owned by the Sona and Gremory group, we now have a sure fire way to bolster our forces, so a wedding with Riser is now insignificant and the four great Satan vetoed the marriage." Said Sirzechs grinning.

"I love you oni-sama." Said Rias hugging Sirzechs.

"Get a room you two, I'm still here." Complained Sona.

**Somewhere in the phoenix Castle where Riser was located at.**

**"I'll get you for this whoever you are to get in the way of my grand Harem Plan!."** Shouted Riser as he destroyed his room with the energy backlash he unleashed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Time Skip 100,000 Years.**

Hast it been that long?, Since I arrive in this universe and helped Issei and Saji?.

Issei finally achieved his dream of having a Harem along with Saji.

The three factions are now living harmoniously with the treaty.

There's nothing really for me to do, sigh, I guess I'll use that reincarnation potion. I already left a will and all.

So with a gulp of the stuff I said "Goodbye cruel world."

**Somewhere far far away**.

"C'mon dear Push, push."

"Shut up!, God this hurts, uummmmmph!."

"Huff, huff, huff."

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"What will you name him dear?."

"I'll name him Killua, what a nice name."

**Time skip 3 years.**

**Killua's POV:**

Hello again, I didn't expect to be reborn as my brother in this world, my name is Killua Zoldyck, yes from that assasin family at the same time it's not.

I was the first born from union from Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. I have white hair and sky blue eyes, just like my parallel in Hunter x Hunter world and I still retained my memory.

They are a well known assasins, in the mafia. Yes the mafia, I somehow have been transported in a parallel world.

It's not really nice to start of with nothing, wait, my supporter Aisha the lighthouse did follow me through the reincarnation cycle.

Sadly, I have no nen and aura, I was shocked and I despaired. After a few moments, I resolved myself that I would survive, I am the Overlord and not even reincarnation will stop me.

With that thought, I noticed an energy spike within myself and up popped a calm lightning spark in my forehead. I looked at a mirror and noticed that It was like that manga...KHR reborn.

Oh, I'm in that manga, I look like I entered hyper dying will mode of my own volition. Then I realized something, I could recreate original Killua's electric transmuter capabilities, even that rail gun technique from that Misaka person from another manga.

With my thoughts now organized, I trained, although nen senbon is forever out of my reach, metal senbon coated with lightning flames isn't. I even started my poison resistance, I knew the ingredients and how to do it. After all, I am a master chef, well I was, but the memories are still with me.

**Killua Age 6.**

My parents seem to want a normal civilian life for me, which doesn't make sense, my parent's are well known in the mafia. I took it upon myself to remaster the Silent steps. I can now also enhanced my muscle reaction by using the lightning flames around my body. Rail gun is still a work in progress.

I found out that my lighthouse skills is intact, and electricity flames is also also compatible for me to power her.

* * *

**Flow Control**: A technique that restricts the opponent's movements by manipulating the Shinsoo within the manipulation field of the lighthouse. It can be used with 2 or 3 lighthouses.

**Centripetal Pressure Control:** A technique that prevents enemies inside the field from escaping by using the middle lighthouse as the center. It requires 4 lighthouses and can easily paralyze several peoples together.

* * *

I practiced with Aisha, I still got it, since it was all mental before, my new small body won't be burdened much.

I connected the internet with my lighthouse and Aisha and I began my side job as an information broker code name: 3 Star Hunter.

**Killua Age 12**

It was a sad day, my parents were shot in their line of work. They did left me an inheritance, a large inheritance. I also emancipated myself.

My combat skills are up to snuff, I would be proud to say I'm of Zoldyck quality in the Hunter X Hunter world. Yeah, I also managed to master the rail gun technique and the electric enhancement of my body that let's me move at very high speeds. I use a dual kitchen knife style as my back-up if my lightning flame enhanced senbon won't work.

I am very well known now in the mafia as a freelance information broker. My success rate was always 100% which added to my credentials.

_"Well since, I'm in a manga, let's check out the characters."_ I thought as I bought a house in Namimori Japan and I enrolled at the Nanimori middle school.

I am still fluent in Japanese, so I did not suffer any indignity that I might encounter.

I took a plane to Japan with first class accommodation. I arrived in Japan and took a cap to Nanimori at my house. I also shopped and familiarize myself in town.

**The Next Day, Namimori middle school**

"Good morning class, we have a transfer student from Italy please treat him well." Said Nezu sensei.

"Arigato sensei, hello, my name is Killua Zoldyck I am from Italy, please take care of me." I said as I bowed.

"Ahh yes, you can sit behind Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said Nezu sensei and I obeyed.

I seem to have attracted a bit of fangirls but I dealth with them accordingly.

Meeting Tsunayoshi in person is quite adorable, he is quite clumsy like the anime portrayed.

**After class club room**

"Killua-san, please, I can do these chores by myself." Said Tsuna shyly.

"It's okay, I insist, it's not really fair for you to clean this whole place by yourself, two heads are always better than one." I said as Tsuna finally agreed.

Over the year, Tsuna and I became friends, I even got invited to Tsuna's house where I tutor him and I also help up with his mom, Nana, in the kitchen.

Make no mistake, Nana is a culinary genius herself too, so we always compete on dishes we make as I always bring something when I come over to tutor Tsuna.

Although Tsuna did get better and getting 50's in the exam, it still wasn't enough.

The day where Reborn came gave me a heart-attack.

Tsuna did wear a boxers during his first Dying Will bullet.

"Hmm, Tsuna finally got bold and asked Kyoko out huh." I asked Tsuna.

"**Hieeee!**, oh, it's just you Killua-kun, what am I gonna do, Mochida sempai is challenging me to a kendo fight." Tsuna said worried.

"I'll cheer for you Tsuna." I said as I smiled at him.

"Ciaosu, tough it out Tsuna." Reborn said as he hopped into his shoulder.

"Kukuku, the strongest hitman here?, my what a small world." I smiled which made Reborn and Tsuna snapped and looked at me with shock.

"What?." I asked in disbelief.

"How do you know that, are you in the mafia?." Asked reborn sharply.

Tsuna was worried, his friend was in the mafia?.

"Oh, was, it was only my parents, died in the profession, I took the reigns of my life and started a new life here hopefully from prying eyes, you will not harm my friend you hear." I said as I dissapeared and I appeared in a flash beside reborn and I have a knife at his neck.

"Are we in understanding, arcobaleno-kun." I said and I vanished again from the room.

"Kukuku, you sure have an interesting friend there Tsuna, hes perfect for your family. To think you would get one this early." Reborn said as he chuckled and witnessed the skill that the white haired kid perform, even reborn could not respond in time.

"**Hieeee!**, No, I don't want to drag Killua-kun in the mafia, he even said so himself that he wanted to get away from it. **Hieee!**, and I still didn't agree to become a mafia boss." Said Tsuna defiently.

That night evening, I cheered for Tsuna as Reborn shot Tsuna with a dying will to utterly defeat Mochida Sempai.

**The next morning.**

"Hello class, we have a new transfer student from Italy, please be kind to him." Said Nezu sensei.

"Gokudera Hayato." Said Gokudera as he stared hatefully at Tsuna.

"Kya!, he's so bad."

"Kyaaa!, he's so cool."

"He so pulls the bad-boy look."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato glared at Tsuna as he sat at the back of the class. It didn't help Tsuna that Gokudera still glared at his back with hateful stares in full blast during class session.

Lunch came and Tsuna ran, it didn't also help that he ran into ghetto seniors and shouted **"Hieee!"** before he made a mad dash to escape.

"Your wussiness is an eyeful, if a pinprick like you becomes the 10th generation Boss, then the Vongola is finished, I refuse to accept it, I'm the one who's fit to be the 10th." Declared Gokudera, the silver haired teen.

"Your a nuisance, die right here." Said Gokudera as he lit some dynamite and threw it at Tsuna.

**"Hieeee!, dynamite!."** Tsuna said as he tried to evade the dynamite, but thankfully reborn came and shot the fuse in time.

"Ciassu." Said Reborn.

**"Reborn!."** Shouted Tsuna.

"You came earlier than expected, Gokudera Hayato." Said Reborn.

"He's in the mafia?." Said the shocked Tsuna.

"Yeah, he is, although this is the first time I'm meeting him." Said Reborn.

"So you're the 9th Gen's most trusted assasin, Reborn." Said Gokudera.

"Your not kidding about me becoming a candidate as a successor if I kill Sawada right?." Said Gokudera.

"Yeah, thats right, continue with killing." Said Reborn.

"You've got to be kidding, to fight the mafia." Tsuna said as he dodge the dynamites.

"It is said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device device that conceals dynamite all over his body, his other name is Smokin Bomb Hayato." Explained Reborn.

"You've got to be kidding, that's even worse." Said Tsuna as he dodge the explosions.

"This is it, **Die!**." Shouted Gokudera as he threw alot of dynamite at Tsuna.

Meanwhile Reborn shot Tsuna with the dying willl bullet.

**"I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!."** Shouted Tsuna in his boxers as he began to defuse the dynamite sticks Gokudara threw.

"Che, take this **Double Bomb!.**" Said Gokudera as he increased the dynamite but to no avail.

"Defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse." Tsuna diligently defused the dynamites.

"Take this, **Triple Bom..**" Gokudura was interrupted as his dynamite fell on the ground as he lost concentration.

"The end of me." Said Gokudera resigned to his death.

"Defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse." Tsuna continued untill all the dynamites are defused including the ones at Gokudera's feet.

**"I was mistaken, your the one who's fit to be the boss. 10th Gen I'll follow you, command me to do everything."** Said Gokudera now worshipping Tsuna.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Said Reborn.

**"What!."** Shouted Tsuna.

Gokudera explained that he realy had no reason to assasinate Tsuna, it's just that Tsuna was the same age as Gokudera so he had to test him.

"Can't we be just friends?." Asked Tsuna.

**"Absolutely NOT!."** Gokudera said defiantly.

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength, Good job Tsuna." Said Reborn.

**Killua's POV:**

"Clap, clap, clap, clap."

"Yes, the footage was excellent, this is sure to win an award." I said as I held my mini camera.

"**Hieeeee!**, Killua-kun?." Tsuna said surprised.

"Who are you, are you an enemy of Judaime?." Asked Gokudera holding the dynamite.

"Hmm, who me?, I'm an amateur artist who just accidental found a scene for his videos." I said as Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped.

"Ciaosu Killua, wanna join Tsuna's family?." Reborn asked.

"**Hieee**, you just can't ask him like that reborn." Tsuna said.

"Who is this Judaime?." Asked Gokudera curiously.

" He's my friend, Killua Zoldyck." Explained Tsuna.

"Oh, Hayato, you should watch out, I heard Bianchi is searching for Reborn and she should be arriving here next month or so." I said smiling.

"Geh, Bianchi?, thanks, hey how do you know that." Asked Gokudera.

"What?, I'm not involved in the mafia, much, kukukuku." I said to them.

"Your scaring me Killua-kun." Said Tsuna.

"And that's why he's perfect for your family, he's so mysterious, it's always those that has the best potential." Said Reborn.

"You sure you aren't mistaking me for Hibari?, nahh, being nephew of Fon does complicate things or does it make it easier." I smiled and Tsuna and Gokudera where giving me confused looks while Reborn was now glaring at me.

"Kukuku, fine I'll join Tsuna's family, the mafia is a harsh society, he needs all the support he can get, plus I'm his friend first, mafia second." I said to them.

"Killua-kun." Tsuna said touched by his friend.

"Hey I'm the tenth's right hand man." Said Gokudera determined.

"Sure Gokudera-kun." I said which somehow calmed Gokudera.

"Still, Tsuna, shouldn't you be wearing clothes right now?." I asked.

**"Hieee!."** Tsuna said as he ran to the changing room.

**The next day.**

"Kyaa!, why is Gokudera hanging out with Tsuna, it was bad enough when Killua started hanging out with him, now Gokudera too."

"Ignore them Gokudera-kun, let's go to lunch, I'm looking forward to Killua's cooking." Smiled Tsuna

"Che, it can't be that good."

**Moments later at the Rooftop.**

"**OMG!**, this is the most delicious food I have ever tasted, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry for doubting you Killua-sama." Gokudera said in awe.

"Mahh, it's a work in progress Gokudera-kun." I said to him.

"Who dares wakes me up?,... **Herbivores!.**" Said an angry Hibari.

"Carnivore." I said to Hibari.

**"I'll bite you to death!."** Said Hibari as he lunged an attack but was interrupted when something was thrown in his mouth and confused him as he swallowed it.

"Ahem, just don't crowd next time herbivores, you too omnivore." Said Hibari as he exited the roof.

"That was close." Said Tsuna.

"Killua, I saw what you did, what did throw at Hibari's mouth?." Said Gokudera.

"Why, the egg roll of course, my legendary cooking can appease all maner of beasts." I said proudly and everyone sweatdropped.

"Sugoi, Kilkua-sama's cooking has reached divine levels if he can tame that brute prefect. Wait, my last piece of egg roll, **Nooooooo!.**" Shouted Gokudera.


End file.
